Before the Storm Takes Home
by xxLUCID DREAMERxx
Summary: Sequel to SBISMH (Takes place right before The Jersey Shore Season 5 reunion). After the drama of last summer things pick up pretty much where they left off, first, with the exception of new developments. Now, the Roommates are back for the last Season but with new relationships forming and confessions, it's safe to say this could be the most interesting summer in Seaside.
1. Back 2 Life

**_~ NO COPYRIGHTS HERE. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLACES, MTV & THE RESPECTED PLACES DO.~_**

CHAPTER 1

_~Back 2 Life~_

"So I've been thinkin that maybe I do have feelings on another level for Vinny…but I can't bring myself to lie like that…"

**The TV continues to blare out. **

"I'm a ladies' man, I like to f***. I can't continue to mind f*** myself. That's it, whatever I'm over it. It's time to man-up. Tonight I'm gonna find the most DTF chick and honor my man 'Vin, like the old days when we were all MVP. Yeah Buddy!"

…**She cannot believe what she is hearing. She goes back to the next bonus clip of the show as her mind starts to place the missing pieces of the puzzle together…**

**After the volume is turned up the voice on the TV speaks. **

"I don't even remember much from last night…I was on a mission to prove a point to myself by bangin a hot chick, I woke up to find a DTF chick in my bed, and the next thing I know, Deena's there…(_running a hand over his face_) _Holy_ S***."

**He continues. **

"Pauly D problems! (_Shaking his head_) This is such a bad time…"

**He tries to joke about it but the explanation is loud and clear. The facts of the matter are even written all over his face. **

**Soon thereafter, the TV goes off and small hands wipe tears away. **

**She hasn't seen Pauly but once when he came to see her before taking off to the Palm's Resort Hotel in Vegas to film his new reality show, The Pauly D Project. **

**At the time she was five months pregnant. He was supposed to leave after Thanksgiving to film but Pauly wanted to start early so he was assured to wrap in time for her delivery. He asked the producers if that would be possible and they gave him the okay; **_**plus that would be possible extra footage that they could get on film**_**. That was right after they'd left the Shore House after completing Season 5. **

**She looks down at her cell phone and scrolls to the text Pauly sent her the night he came by before leaving the next morning. It all just about plays out in her head as if it were today. **

Oct 15, 2011 3:59 pm

_Hey, my flight just landed. Got delayed but I'm here. Do I need 2 get a cab or r u comin 2 pick me up? –PD_

**She texted back.**

Oct 15, 2011 4:02 pm

_No, I'll come get u. Leavin out now. –Dee'_

**The phone chimed almost right away. **

Oct 15, 2011 4:03 pm

_Cool. Call or text when u get here. –PD _

Oct 15, 2011 4:03 pm

_K –Dee' _

**-Around Forty-Five Minutes Later-**

**Pauly's phone had buzzed in his pocket but he missed it because he was paying for his bottle of water. After he finished his conversation with the lady behind the counter, he took his phone out of his pocket. **

**He received a text. **

Oct 15, 2011 4:42 pm

_I'm at the pick up area. Where r u? –Dee' _

**Pauly texted back that he would be out in a minute. His phone then buzzed again with an incoming text. **

Oct 15, 2011 4:42 pm

_Merp! I'm so excited to c u! _:-D_ –Dee' _

**Pauly smiled and made his way out of the Newark Air Port. **

**When he got out front he saw the Town Car. Pauly chuckled to himself and then he went around to the back of the car to put his luggage in the trunk. After doing so he got in.**

Smiling, "Oh _wow_. When are you gonna get rid of this thing?"

**Pauly got a stare and then a response.**

"Really? That is the first thing you say seeing me for the first time?"

Pauly laughed a little and responded, "My bad. I just think it's time for you to join the elite car club like the rest of us is all."

**Pauly soon stopped playing around and he leaned over and placed a kiss on **_**now**_** chubbier cheeks. **

He continued, "I'm sorry. Good to see you Dee' (_he looked down_) _all of you_. How are you feeling?"

Deena sighed and responded, "A little tired but getting out the house helps."

**Pauly nodded and after enough back and forth, Deena pulled out of the Air Port pick up and made her way back to her parents' place. **

**Later on in the evening, Pauly and Deena went out to eat and catch up from the short time they'd been apart since leaving Jersey Shore. **

**Deena had told him that Nicole would be down in the next week to visit and would probably stay with her for the time being thereafter. He showed relief that Deena wouldn't be alone while he left for Vegas. She has her parents of course but with Snooki there, he would have another window for someone to keep him posted. **

**-That Night-**

**Pauly looked at the last Ultrasound pictures that Deena had done prior to him coming. He was amazed at the growth rate in such a short time-span. After they had talked about things such as doctor's appointments, the things Deena would have to do from here on out, Deena grew tired and wanted to rest. **

**Deena laid down after placing her night clothes on (shorts and a Tee). With an over-sized shirt on you would have barely noticed her bump but she is big enough for Twenty-Three weeks. However, it's due to her height. **

**She fretted that she will get as huge as a beach whale but Pauly assured her that she would be beautiful. **

**Deena disclosed that she was feeling pain off and on in her back and Pauly went into action to make sure to she was comfortable. **

**After nearly falling asleep from a **_**wonderful**_** body massage, Deena peered through blurred eyes to see a content Pauly completely focused on her. He was looking down at her belly before he looked back up at her. **

Deena, "What's with you?"

Pauly paused and shook his head before responding, "I don't know…it's just…"

**It wasn't a completed thought but from the look on Pauly's face, Deena sensed something. **

Deena waited and then responded, "What do you want Pauly?"

**Pauly took his hand off Deena's stomach and got up to go towards the door. He closed it and then turned off the lights. **

**In the dark, Deena felt the bed sink down not long after. The smell of Pauly's cologne had hit her before anything else. Next thing she knew her sense of touch took over when she felt Pauly's arms take her against his bare chest….**

_**Being pregnant, everything is heightened: Aromas, taste, feeling, and emotions. Deena's emotions were at an all time high as she took in every single detail of Pauly's interaction and reaction to her body response. **_

_**Deena surrendered to everything her body was telling her and it was as if she never had to bring it to attention. Pauly was gentle as a dove but ravenous as a wolf. He sucked her into a place neither of them had ever been before and all they could do was breathe through it. **_

_**It was never a power struggle or screaming match. It was just silent and sensational. **_

_**When they finished, they laid exposed together and Deena felt they had revealed another chapter in their complicated relationship book. This time, Deena was completely happy….**_

**However if Deena knew then what she knew now, she wouldn't be staring at a text with tears on her cheeks. She would have guarded her emotions. **

**She looks over at her gift from that night and then back at her phone reading the text one last time, while rubbing a much bigger belly. **

Oct 15, 2011 11:59 pm

_Didn't want 2 wake u. You look like an Angel when you're sleepin. I'll b on a plane 2 Vegas when u get this but Happy Sweetest Day 'Dee (left u somethin special). Take care of my baby. I luv u. –PD _

**Now after seeing the Show's bonus clips of Pauly's confessionals, she wonders if he even meant those words in his text. She doesn't know who **_**that**_** person was on the screen but she knows things are still up in the air as far as where they stand. **

**This is nowhere near resolved.**

**A/N:** _It's here! It's finally here! After a bit of a break I managed to get it in gear. If it weren't for my Sister's request, I probably wouldn't have posted until next week some time. So, the first Chap is on here and I am excited! It's good to be back! Review and let me know if it's a great start _**:-) **_ (This post is dedicated to you Sis, Happy B-day!)_**  
**


	2. Vegas Problems!

_~ Vegas Problems! ~_

**-Dec. 8, 2011-**

**Nicole is propped up on the couch in Deena's Parents' basement on the phone with Jionni when her other line beeps. She looks at the incoming number and sighs. **

Nicole, "Eh! Hold on babe. (_yelling out_) Dee'! It's Pauly on the phone! Are you still not talkin to him…?!"

**Nicole starts to yell again after no response. **

"Deena…!"

Deena comes into the room and _shushes_ her. " I am not, _not _just talkin to him. (_looking at her with the phone in her hand_) Is he on there now?"

Nicole shakes her head no, rolls her eyes and responds into the phone, "Jionni, hang on okay...? _Nooo…_Alright, fine…Love you too."

**With that she hangs up and looks at Deena. **

"Thanks a lot. I just ended my conversation with my boyfriend for you."

Deena, "I never told you to get off the phone."

Nicole, "Yeah but he said I should take care of you and your problem…Well, maybe he didn't say it just like that but whatever. He's a doll."

Deena, "Well I don't have a problem."

Nicole gets a look of disagreement, "You've got major problems, _Pauly and Deena problems_. What is going on with you two? What you said makes no sense. He can't be the one not talking to you because the poor guy has been calling like every day."

Deena rolls her eyes now. "Don't even feel sorry for him."

Nicole, "Come on Dee'. This is _Pauly_. What did he do that is so bad?"

Deena gives her an obvious look, "Did you not see what he said about me on the show?"

**Nicole scoots over to allow Deena to sit next to her and then she responds. **

"I'm pretty sure it didn't come out the way he intended it to, or maybe it did. You can't change the past and what has happened. At least he was truthful."

Deena, "Yeah, but at the expense of my feelings. He doesn't even care."

Nicole, "Do you know that for sure? You haven't even bothered talking to him about it. He probably doesn't even know why you won't talk to him."

Deena sighs, "It was humiliating and it is not the way I wanted that to come out."

Nicole, "Well, the baby news didn't exactly come out as planned either. You got through that didn't you?"

Deena, "Well…I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

**Nicole rubs Deena's belly. **

"You'd better talk about it soon. You don't want him to miss out on anything else do you? It's been two months."

**Deena scoffs and Nicole continues. **

"Call him whenever, but _call him_. He's worried about you and the baby."

**Deena thinks about it…She makes no promises to herself but she probably will call.**

**-In Vegas, at The Palms-**

**Pauly looks at his phone and wonders to himself, **_**what is wrong**_**. He has been trying to talk to Deena but Nicole blocks him at every turn. The last time he actually asked what the problem was, Nicole just blew him off and chalked it up to Deena not wanting to talk to anyone right now. **

**For Pauly, he knows he has and is doing everything that he is supposed to. Although he is in Vegas, without being asked, he has been sending Deena money, calling to see about her, and even talking to Nicole and asking about her appointments. **

**It's not that Nicole won't talk to him; Deena is the one that won't. He still can't figure out why but he is not dumb. He knows she is ignoring him; so he is not going to sit by and let the time that is supposed to be the best experiences of his life go by. **

**Pauly places his phone in his pocket and as soon as he does so, it plays **_**Night of my Life**_**; Pauly's unreleased single, that will be used for his show. He looks at the screen and then picks up. **

"Yo."

The female responds in his ear, "I'm Here!"

Pauly looks confused, "Hello? Say that again?"

"Where are you? I'm here, come get me."

**Pauly is still confused. **

"Where?"

She continues, "I'm in the lobby."

Pauly, "What lobby?"

"I don't know where I am, I'm lost. We're in the lobby downstairs. Hurry up and get your butt down here, come get me."

**Pauly hangs up. It is what it is. He and his friend Ryan go to the main lobby where the Casino is and low and behold, there she is. Pauly's ex-girlfriend Angel is standing there with her friend Tasha. After greetings, Pauly and Ryan take the girls' bags up to their Villa Suite. **

**-Later On - **

**Tonight, Pauly is stepping into the biggest spot of his Career. He will be deejaying at Rain Night Club. This has been a dream of his for the longest. It's been two years since Adam Goldstein, aka DJ AM, passed away and Pauly will be taking over the night club for the first time since his death. **

**This is **_**huge **_**for Pauly and his entire entourage. He is also nervous as hell. Pacing back and forth, Pauly soon feels a hand rest on his shoulder. **

"You nervous or what?"

Pauly smiles. "Of course I'm nervous. I'm deejaying behind one of the greatest. I'll never fill his shoes."

Angel, "Come on Pauly. Give yourself some credit. You've been doin this since how long?"

Pauly shakes his head, "I'm not talkin about the night clubs at home. This is _Rain Night Club_. It's his spot and I don't wanna mess this up."

**Angel wraps her arms around Pauly and lays her head on his shoulder. **

"You can't keep thinking like that. Everything you've done has led up to this point in your career. You're ready. I've seen you kill it like a million times in the club. It'll be just like back then."

Pauly reflects and responds, "I can remember doin sets and seein you right next to the stage, drink in hand, smile on your face…Those were some good times."

Angel, "So let's make another memory. I'm here, let's do this!"

**Pauly laughs a little and soon Jerry comes in to get Pauly so he can escort him to the stage. It's time. **

**-After the Set - **

**Everyone comes back into the Suite wasted. Pauly knocked the Club on its ass. He killed it and did AM proud. Despite the usual, Ryan drinking and egging Pauly on to drink, Biggie getting pissed at Ryan, the night ends perfectly. **

**Pauly never does make it to his bed. He crashes instead on the big comfy purple plush couch in what could be considered the Suite's front room. **

**Laying in a stupor, Pauly is fully clothed and has his eyes closed when he feels movement on the far end of the couch. Without warning, his shirt is lifted slightly and he feels soft hands outlining his abs. It doesn't faze him so he continues to enjoy it. **

**The caressing continues and Pauly shifts when he feels lips meet his chest now. The kisses go all the way to his neck and he groans at the sensation. He soon finds himself making out and before he could catch himself, he blurts out. **

In between kissing, "Mmm…Deena…"

**Interrupting that thought. **

"_Deena_…?"

**Pauly sobers up quick when the voice doesn't meet what he envisioned. **

"What are you talkin about? Deena…the chick from the House?"

**Pauly's eyes open up to a not so happy looking Angel. He can't understand why, so he chooses not to address it. He checks himself and moves to get up. **

Angel looks at him get up, "Where are you goin?"

**Pauly doesn't answer.**

"_Pauly…_Hello? I said, where are you goin?"

Pauly shakes his head, "I'm goin to bed. My head is spinnin and not from looking at records all night."

**Angel decides to follow him. **

"So are you screwin this Deena Chick? Is this _for real- for real_?"

**Pauly still doesn't answer he just politely turns her away. **

Pauly, "Ange' we're all wasted. We'll talk in the morning, alright?"

Angel half smiling, "Since when don't you tell me anything? Come on…"

Pauly waves and smiles, "Good night."

**Pauly closes his door leaving Angel on the other side of it looking stunned that he closed the door in her face. **

**After a minute, she picks her face off the ground and then heads back to the big purple couch to get her heels before going to the room she will be staying in. **

**She reaches down to pick her heels up when she hears vibration on the glass table. When she looks down she realizes that it's Pauly's phone. He left it by accident. **

**She gets closer to look at the screen and is about to answer it when she sees the name. **

Angel says to herself, "…No way…"

**Angel debates on whether to pick it up or not but before deciding **_**not to**_**, her curiosity gets the better of her and she answers it. **

**Angel doesn't say anything at first and she hears a small voice thereafter. **

"_Hello? Pauly_…?"

Angel responds as if she doesn't know, "No. Who is this?"

The voice hesitates and questions back, "…_Who is this_?"

Angel, "This is Pauly's…girlfriend. Now, who is this?"

**She knows she is starting shit but she is not in her mind to care right now. **

**The line goes silent and then a response is heard.**

"_Okay…I don't understand but it is what it is. I'll try back later._"

**Angel is getting ready to say something else but she isn't given a chance. The line hangs up and it returns to the regular screen. Angel looks at the phone and laughs to herself a little. Pauly has some explaining to do. **

**A/N: **_"Doo-doo-doooo..." I smell trouble on the horizon _:-)_ Thanx for the views & remember to REview. I'm outta here for the weekend, so make it a good one. Can't wait 2 c all the views on the other side!_


	3. What Happens in Vegas

**A/N: **_TEE-rrific Tuesday everyone! On with the show..._

_~ What Happens in Vegas…~_

**The next morning, Pauly and Ryan sit up trying to make sense of the night before. **

Pauly, "Honestly…I don't remember last night. I know I smashed it at the club but everything else, not so much."

**Pauly goes through his phone and is about to make a call when he gets an incoming text message. He focuses in for a moment, reading, and then looks up confused. He then runs through his call log. **

Ryan smiling, "What's wrong? You still drunk? I know I am."

**He laughs but Pauly is on something else right now. He looks over to see the girls coming into the front part of the suite where they are. They are packed and ready to go, only having made plans to stay the night. **

**Angel runs over to hug Pauly goodbye and say goodbye to everyone. While hugging, Pauly speaks to her so only she can hear. **

Pauly, "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Angel looks at him, "Sure."

**Pauly leads them to the room in the back where she and Tasha crashed for the night. When they get inside, Pauly tucks his phone back into his pocket. **

"Did I leave my phone with you last night?"

**Angel doesn't know how to respond. She kind of remembers the night before but after being sick all night thereafter, everything is kind of a blur. **

Angel, "It was on the table before I went to bed."

Pauly nods, "So, I didn't get any calls did I?"

Angel, "It's your phone, how would I know?"

Pauly responds, "It's funny 'cuz I don't remember answering the phone but my friend just text me and said she talked to my _girlfriend_?"

**Angel doesn't respond and Pauly continues.**

"I didn't answer my phone. I left it out there but I didn't have a missed call. What's goin on? Did you talk to her? Just tell me if you did."

Angel finally admits it. "Yeah, I might have talked to the girl but I don't remember the exact conversation…She asked for you and I said you were sleeping or something I guess."

Pauly shakes his head in disbelief, "Okay…but why did she mention a girlfriend? You told her you were my _ex_ right?"

**Pauly looks for the signs if Angel is telling the truth or not and there it is; **_** She's lying**_**. Whenever Angel lies, she cocks her mouth to the side and looks away. She never realizes she does that but Pauly knows her all too well and always catches it. **

Angel, "I don't know Pauly. Why are you askin me all this? Are you datin her or something?"

Pauly remaining cool, "Don't twist this Angel. This girl is a friend and if she is telling me something I'm gonna listen to her. The same with you, if you are mad then I listen to your problem and try to fix it."

Angel looks at him again, "Oh so she's mad at me?"

Pauly, "That's none of your business."

Angel gets mad now, "Oh yeah, like a lot of stuff here lately. I've never known you to keep anything from me and here lately, that's all you do. I ask you a simple question and you can't even give me a simple answer."

**Pauly shakes his head. Angel knows Pauly too and he's only acted this way one other time in is life, that's when he was with her. **

Angel fires again, "Oh so what you got feelings for the girl now? Is this not your normal DTF chick?"

Pauly shoots her a look, "Don't do that. This is a good friend of mine and I won't even let you talk about her like that."

Angel, "Right…because you've been screwin her. Everyone knows it now."

**Pauly rolls his eyes as Angel continues.**

"The only reason you're with her and not me is because you probably _have_ knocked her up. The pregnancy rumors are all over Rhode Island to Long Island."

Pauly, "…and what makes you think I want to be with you?"

Angel, "You had your tongue down my throat last night."

**Pauly laughs slightly but not because this is humorous. **

"I kiss a lot of girls."

Angel, "…but not like that, none that you've dated."

Pauly, "So do _you _have feelings now?"

**Angel purses her lips and Pauly shakes his head. **

"Look Angel…I love you. You know what we've had was the most serious relationship I've been in. I'm in a different place in my life now. I don't have room for anything serious."

**Angel didn't come here with the expectation to get with Pauly again but her friend did encourage her enough to think they have a shot at something. Now, she is upset. **

Angel, "So you would _never_ consider us…is that what you're sayin?"

**Pauly doesn't have to think twice. He only sees Angel as a friend now. **

Pauly, "You know me better than _anyone else_. It's a miracle that even after datin, we could even be friends now. I don't think it's worth ruining something that special."

**Angel doesn't look convinced and Pauly continues. **

"If we were to get back together, it would be a disaster. We know too much of each others shit. You know my deepest darkest secrets and I know yours. We were young then but like I said, we're adults now and I don't think your lifestyle would mesh with mine. You're life is at home in Rhode Island and I'm on the road with girls all the time. It's nothing for me to spend the night with one. I don't want to do that to you. I can't stand seein any girl I care about hurt."

**As soon as he said it, his mind goes to his current situation. He almost misses what Angel says and it's crucial to what he is in fact thinking about. **

"So this _girl_ that you're such good friends with now…you don't think her heart has shifted? You won't say but if you did have a thing and if she is pregnant, I don't think she just wants your friendship Pauly. How stupid do you think people are?"

**Pauly cannot even answer. Angel continues. **

"My heart doesn't lie to me. Maybe I came here with the wrong idea and the wrong shit may have come out my mouth but I'm usually always right. I know you Pauly and if you weren't into this girl, you would have fucked my brains out last night."

Pauly denies that. "Then you don't know me like you think you do. I wouldn't sleep with you because I don't want you to think we have a chance. We don't. I told you I don't want to hurt you Ange' …and I've told _her_ the same thing. Can't you just leave it at that?"

Angel looks at Pauly in his eyes, "Have you slept with anybody since you've been here?"

**Once again Pauly is speechless because he knows he hasn't. He came close with one girl but she turned out to be married. Plus, he hasn't even been on a mission to sleep with anyone like in Jersey. He doesn't know if it is because he is here to work or because maybe he **_**is**_** looking for the girlfriend type. **

**Angel has her answer and she ends the debate here. Pauly doesn't even look at her at first because even though Angel is wild, she has her moments and she got him. **

**In the end, they hug it out and Angel leaves with her friend to catch their flight back to Rhode Island. Pauly now sits on the couch much quieter than before. **

Jerry looks at him and responds, "You good bro? I walked past and heard some of the conversation you and Angel were havin."

Pauly messes with his hat and replies, "I don't know. You know Angel's a hellcat… I love her but I gotta do what I gotta do. I can't worry about her."

Jerry, "Well, keep your eyes open. Your boyz got your back though. _Me especially_."

Pauly smiles, "You better, I'm payin you now."

**With that the guys get ready to eat breakfast. Not soon after eating and then lounging does Pauly's phone ring. He is hesitant to pick up but it is his manager, so business is business. **

**After the call, Pauly learns that he is needed in New York. There is a meeting that has been set up at G-Unit headquarters that Pauly is asked to attend. **

**Everyone knows that 50 Cent is over G-Unit so Pauly can only imagine what opportunities are on the table. This is a dream of his to work with 50 Cent. Once again, he has to pull himself together to meet such great expectations. **

**Biggie books their next flight out, as the guys get more and more excited. There is definitely no room for error because Pauly is moving closer and closer to the top. He just hopes nothing knocks him down. **


	4. MIA in NYC

CHAPTER 4

_~ M.I.A in N.Y.C ~_

**-End of December-**

"Do you think we should wake Ryan up? That would be cool."

**Pauly spins halfway in his chair, shaking his foot. He is so anxious at this point. Today is his big meeting day with G-Unit. His own brigade is with him in New York sharing in his excitement. Soon there is a knock at the Hotel door. **

**It turns out to be his manager, Adam. He steps in after being greeted by Jerry. Soon after, Pauly slaps hands with him but then Adam walks over to Biggie laughing a little. **

Adam, "What is this? Are you sleeping through this meeting or what?"

**Biggie laughs a little with everyone. **

"I wasn't told I was going. We were jus gonna have Jerry escort Pauly over."

**Adam shakes his head. **

"How could you _not_ go? Aren't you working on this project? I think as the day-to-day manager, you should."

Biggie, "Well, I wish I would have known…(_looking at Pauly_) do you want me to go?"

Pauly shrugs his shoulders, "If you wanna go, then go."

Adam steps in, "Listen, this meeting is going to set the tone for everything going forth with G-Unit. You would want to be there."

Biggie, "Alright. Then I'm going."

**Biggie gets up now to get ready and Adam steps outside the room with Pauly to talk to him privately. **

**Ryan now finds out that everyone is now going to the meeting and he is pissed. He feels that he should be invited as well or that one person should have stayed behind with him, like previously planned. **

**Biggie continues to get ready in he and Pauly's room and Ryan, now awake expresses his thoughts.**

"I mean, what do I do now?"

Biggie, "It wasn't my idea to go Ryan. I _was_ going to stay here but Adam feels it's a bad move to do so."

Ryan, "Well fuck that. We should all go then."

Biggie never looks up, "What can I do…I'm an employee…"

**Ryan takes offense to that comment and responds. **

"So…why am I here then?"

**Ryan continues to carry on and Biggie continues to get ready, ignoring him. **

**After a while, everyone is ready to head out. **

Ryan yells out, "Yo! Can I go home?!"

Biggie rolls his eyes, "Look, I'll text you or call you and let you know what's goin on. We'll be back in a little while. It's not gonna be all day."

**At this point, Biggie is on his way out the door with Jerry to meet Pauly in the lobby. **

**Soon Jerry, Biggie, Pauly, and Adam are in the Escalade and off to head to G-Unit Headquarters. However, Ryan has other plans at this point. **

**-After the Meeting- **

**The guys all head out to a celebratory lunch and Biggie steps out for a minute to let Ryan know the good news. He has to find out where he is first. Ryan had been texting back and forth with Biggie, letting him know that he may leave. **

**All that is confirmed when Biggie calls Ryan's phone outside the restaurant and hears background noise. **

Biggie, "Sounds like you're on the train."

Ryan, "_Yeah, I'm on a train._"

Biggie, "So what's the deal, you alright?"

Ryan, "_I'm fine._"

Biggie, "Okay. I was just tryin to figure out what to tell the boys is all."

**Ryan blows up over the phone now. **

"_I don't give a fuck! Tell 'em not to worry about where the fuck I am._"

Biggie responds, "I'm not tryin to start anything. I'm tryin to resolve things, not make it worse."

Ryan, "_Then don't put yourself in the middle. Let him call me and we'll sort it out on our own._"

**Then that is that. Biggie ends the conversation saying that he'll call him back when they get to the Hotel and let him know if Pauly wants to call him, if not Biggie will call him anyway. **

**Inside, Pauly and Jerry are clueless as to what's going on. Biggie makes his way back over to the table and they all talk. **

Jerry, "That took forever."

Pauly, "Yeah. Fill us in bro."

**Biggie sighs and goes into an explanation. He basically tells the guys that Ryan is on a train back to Rhode Island and that he didn't want to stay in the Hotel room all day. **

Pauly, "Really…"

**It was more of a statement than a question. Pauly understands that Ryan may have felt left out being the only one that didn't go to the meeting but he doesn't agree with him leaving. **

Pauly, "We've got big plans. Why would he dip?"

**The guys shake their heads. He continues.**

"Business is business. He out of anyone should understand that, Ryan's all about business I thought. We're friends, you guys are too but you also work for me. I wouldn't bring _any_ of my friends to a meeting like that."

**It is what it is. Pauly feels like he can't make everyone happy. From the beginning he was and still is all about including his friends in his journey, which is why Biggie and Jerry were nominated first for the job and he pays them. You can't buy friendship though. Ryan should realize that. **

**A/N:** _Thanx for the views! This is a short Chap, so I figured I would post it as a bonus...or maybe I just like today's date (3-13-13)...I'm loony XD Ignore me please and focus on the story, the nxt post is on the way soon; reviews are welcome._


	5. Party's Over

_~ Party's Over~_

**It is two days before Christmas and the next day is Christmas Eve. Back in Jersey, Nicole is helping Deena decorate her little living space in her parents' basement for the Holidays. **

Nicole, "I talked to Jenni earlier."

Deena, "Oh yay! What'd she say? Is she coming here for Christmas?"

Nicole, sad face, "No. She said she's stuck with Roger for the time being. It's their first _serious _Christmas together and she's going over to his parents for dinner."

Deena, "Well, good for her… I've been thinking that maybe you should go be with Jionni for the Holidays too. I mean, at least you both get to be in a decent relationship. I don't want to ruin that with my problems."

**Nicole looks at her friend. She can tell she's hurting. **

Nicole, "I'm not leaving Dee'. I said I'd be here to help you and I'm staying as long as you need me."

**Deena is grateful for Snooki. She has known this girl all her life just about. They've had their tiffs but she hasn't let her down yet. **

Nicole puts her piece of garland down and continues, "Let's take a break. You need to rest and I'm starved."

Deena rolls her eyes, "Oh God. Food is apart of a normal day for me. I'm always hungry. This Kid's gonna be a butterball."

Nicole gets a dreamy look, "Mmm, turkey. Are we havin that for Christmas?"

**Deena laughs and follows Nicole to sit down while she gets them both food. Before she can get to the couch and in the next step, Deena freezes. **

**Deena then hollers out. Nicole turns around to see Deena holding her belly. **

Deena, "Oh…God…"

Nicole is now by her side, "What? What is it?"

**Deena bends over and reaches out for the couch. Nicole helps her over to it. **

Nicole, "Deena talk to me."

**She can't, at least not for a little while. When she can, she responds. **

"It's my stomach…"

Nicole, "What about it? What does it feel like?"

**Deena grips the couch and grits her teeth. **

"This is not happening…"

Nicole is in panic mode now. "Oh my God Deena you are not having this baby now are you?"

**Deena responds with another agonizing groan and Nicole responds with the first thing that pops into her head. **

"I'm calling Pauly."

Deena grabs Nicole's arm. "_NO_ you're not."

Nicole, "This is no time for games. You already talked to him once before."

Deena comes clean, "Alright. I didn't. I never spoke to him."

Nicole looks at her, "What do you mean? You said you called him."

Deena, "I did but some bitch picked up the phone…said she's his girlfriend or something, I don't know."

**Nicole has to think about that for a second but considering the situation, he needs to know. **

She responds, "Well, whoever she is, she is not about to give birth to his Kid. He needs to get his butt here right now. I'm calling."

**Another pain hits Deena and she is ready to give up her fight. Nicole takes advantage of her window and she rushes to get her cell phone. **

**-In New York- **

**Pauly is now signed with Curtis Jackson's subsidiary division, G-Note Records, and he let the crew know that he put together a celebration in honor of it's new Artists. **

**Tonight, Pauly and his gang minus Ryan are at the party downtown. Pauly is standing next to Jerry with drink in hand talking to him while the party is underway in a **_**big**_** way. Everyone is there.**

Pauly to Jerry, "I text Ryan like, _yo, you should be here. I don't know why you bounced_."

Jerry over the noise, "That's the right thing to do. That's good you did that."

**Pauly shrugs his shoulders. He thinks so too. It's still ridiculous to him though. **

**The guys continue to mingle meanwhile; Pauly walks around with his Publicist, Amanda getting to know who will be working with him on the Team at G-Note. Suddenly, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He half expects it to be Ryan and he takes it out to look. **

**He has no intentions of answering. Ryan should be here. The fact that he can only **_**tell**_** him everything that happened makes him feel like he can make him wait until he's ready to share the details. **

**However, the call is from Snooki. Pauly gets a feeling right away that he should take this call. **

Pauly leans over to Amanda, "I'm sorry. I've got an important call from home. I gotta take this outside."

**He didn't go into details and it wasn't the entire truth but he needed a good reason to get away. Amanda nods and tells him to hurry back; she has more people for him to meet. **

**Pauly gets far enough away from the party to hear. He missed the call but it isn't a second later that his phone buzzes again. Pauly picks up with no hesitation. **

Pauly, "Hello?"

Barely audible, "_Pauly?_ _You there?_"

Pauly responds plugging one ear, "Snooks? I can barely hear you, speak up."

Nicole tries again louder, "_Pauly, it's Nicole. You've got to come to Jersey…it's Deena…_"

**The last part was muffled. Pauly shakes his head and says into the phone, hoping he can be heard. **

Pauly, "You said I have to come where? It's _who_?"

**Pauly can now hear the phone rustling and a more exasperated voice fills the line. **

"_Pauly. Don't panic, I'm okay. You don't have to come out here. It's just a little pain, I'm sure I'll be fine when we get to the hospital_."

**Pauly's heart grips in his throat. **

Recognizing the voice right away, "_Deena_? What's wrong?"

Deena pauses at the sound of his voice and responds, "_Nothing_…"

**The phone breaks up again and Snooki is back on the line. **

Nicole, "_That's bullshit. Deena's in labor and you need to get to New Egypt __**ASAP**_."

**He cannot believe what he is hearing. **

Pauly, "She can't be. I don't know anything about babies, but I know it's not nine months yet…(_thinking about what month they're in_) is it?"

**Dear God the time has flown. With all the traveling with work and his career advancing like it is, he realizes that Deena is, in fact, entering into her eighth month! All of his fears, his anxiety, and his excitement come flooding back to him.**

**Forget the show, this is real life as of this moment. Pauly doesn't know what to do.**

**Nicole said something but Pauly didn't hear it. **

Pauly, "Look, I can't leave right now. I'm at a signing party in New York for business."

Nicole, "_You have to be here. Forget about the past, Deena needs you._"

**Pauly disputes none of that. **

Pauly, "Okay…um…I can't leave _right-now_ but I'll see what I can do."

Nicole, sounding a little less stressed, "_Okay. __**Please**__ call as soon as you can. I'm depending on you too._"

**Pauly nods but realizes Nicole cannot see that. He responds before hanging up. **

"Okay, I will. I'll call and let you know."

**Great. First he has to deal with the **_**Ryan leaving**_** drama and now this on his big night? He gets his head together and rushes to talk to Biggie. Maybe they can work out a plan.**

**A/N:** _I feel a little Pauly and Deena time coming up, as I've been requested ;-) More to come soon, much sooner if by demand. Busy weekend ahead! As always, make it a good one. _


	6. Home for the Holiday's

_~ Home for the Holiday's~_

**Pauly sighs. The pressure is raining down on him. After talking to Biggie, they agree that he can't leave the party. This is too important. Deena will have all the care in the world for her when she gets to the Hospital. However, Biggie came up with the plan that Pauly can take a red-eye on the next flight out. **

**He will have to leave before everyone else but no one is saying the situation with Deena isn't important either. It is and he needs to do what he has to do for the sake of his Kid and the Mother. Biggie booked him the next flight out. **

**-1:00 a.m. in New Jersey-**

**Pauly never thought he would step foot back in New Jersey again this soon, but here he is. He takes his phone out of his pocket and finally gets to use it. He turned it back on after landing and had **_**six**_** missed calls, all from Nicole. **

**He calls her back and lets her know that he is there and that he will be at the Hospital as soon as he can. After that point, Pauly gets in the cab that Biggie made sure would be waiting for him upon arrival. Pauly gives all his praises to him at this moment. **

**-At The Hospital- **

"Did he say he's here?"

Nicole, "Yes. His plane just landed."

Deena, "Is he coming here now?"

Nicole, "_Yes_…you just, hold it in there."

Deena sighs, "I'm trying but my cuca feels like it's on cardiac arrest."

Nicole pauses, "…I don't even know what that means but thanks for the visual."

**If Deena wasn't so panicked, she could laugh. However, she wants to make **_**no**_** sudden movements. **

**It seems like forever but finally, Nicole's phone plays. She picks up. **

"Pauly?"

He responds into the phone, "_Yeah. I'm here, come meet me. What room is she in_?"

Nicole, "Oh, okay. Hold on here I come. Are you downstairs?"

Pauly, "_Yeah. I can't go up though. I need you to come get me_."

Nicole, "Huh? Alright, here I come."

**Nicole hangs up. Deena looks at her waiting for an answer. **

Deena, "Is that him? Is he here?"

Nicole, "Yeah, he needs me to go get him."

**Nicole makes her way out yelling at the same time. **

"Hold it in Dee' I mean it!"

**A few minutes later Deena hears voices in the hall. **

"Excuse me, you cannot come in here with these cameras. This is a private floor."

Deena to herself, "_Cameras_? What the hell?"

**Soon she sees Nicole's little body running in the room. She questions her facial expression. **

Deena, "What?"

Nicole rolls her eyes. "The asshole brought his camera crew from his show. Are you cool with being filmed?"

Deena, "I don't understand? Why would he do that?"

Nicole, "I asked him the same thing. He said they still had to film because they aren't scheduled to stop for another hour yet."

Deena, "Well…he didn't think to ask me first? I don't want cameras in my face right now. Are you kidding me?"

Nicole, "Don't worry. I'll handle it."

**Nicole walks back out and soon she and Pauly appear. Deena just looks in his direction. **

"Pauly…what the hell were you thinkin? You brought a camera crew here?"

Pauly looks a little guilty. "I know but I told you I was in the middle of work. Plus you did sign the agreement that little moments could be caught on film."

Deena, "Yeah but not coming in blind. Why don't you get here first and see how I'm doing before _sticking_ a camera in my face."

**Pauly instantly regrets his decision. **

Pauly, "You're right. I'm sorry okay? Just let me tell the guys that they'll have to shut down and pick up a little later."

Deena nods, "Thank you."

**Pauly soon leaves back out. Deena sighs and Nicole joins her before Pauly comes back in. **

**When he makes his way in, Nicole leaves the two alone to talk. They don't get much out though because Deena's Doctor is making her way in to tend to her. **

**-Almost an Hour Later- **

**Deena's pains only turned out to be Braxton Hicks Contractions. Even so, they still just about sent her into labor. She was given treatment to stop the contractions and is told that she needs to remain on bed rest until she is ready to deliver. **

**Now, things are more settled and Deena has agreed to be filmed. It wasn't a big deal to her, being a member of the **_**Jersey Shore cast**_** but she just wanted time alone with Pauly to sort things out. They are not exactly on smooth grounds at this time and that last call needed to be addressed. **

**Pauly explained that night to her and Angel's reasoning for doing what she did and Deena lets it go for now. She just wanted to know the truth. Not that she **_**really**_** cares that Pauly would have a girlfriend…but she **_**really **_**does. Pauly feels that from Deena but that's for another conversation. Everyone is tired now. **

**Nicole helped her to get presentable before hand and Deena feels more comfortable now. Instead of filming them like they do on a regular day, they decide to do it more like a confessional. **

_**They are on film now.**_

Deena, "Hey everyone. For those of you who don't watch the show and were wondering, _it is true_. I heard so many rumors going around but I'm setting the record straight, that _yes_, I am pregnant. I just recently had a scare but all is well and I should be fine."

**This is the first time Deena is shown full term. It is a **_**considerable difference**_** since her baby bump was shown on the last season of Jersey Shore. **

**Deena looks in front of her and smiles. **

"Anything you want to add?"

**Pauly now gets in the shot. **

"Just that I'm Pauly D and it was me…I did the unthinkable. I spooned instead of forking and now I'm pregnant."

**Deena laughs in the background. **

Deena, "Shut up!"

Pauly smiles and continues, "Okay, I'm not but she is…and it's mine."

**Pauly waves the camera over. **

"Check this out though…"

**Pauly walks over to the table by Deena's bed and picks up two pictures. **

Pauly, "Know what this is? (_in his animated Pauly D voice_) Yep, it's an _ultra-cool _picture. Can you see it?"

**The camera zooms in and you can see the small figure in both shots. Pauly continues and then wraps up. **

"Yo, this is Pauly D comin to you in 3-D, a 3D ultrasound that is. Is it a boy or is it a girl, I don't know what do you think? You'll just have to wait and find out…Maybe in Season Six?"

**That's enough footage to make up the show, so the cameras shut it down and leave for the night before heading out to the next destination. **

**Nicole goes back to Deena's parent's place and says that she'll be back to pick Deena up in the morning. That leaves Pauly and Deena alone. Pauly agrees to stay over night with her but he has to leave soon after. **

**He wishes he could stay longer but it's back on the road, Rhode Island. He and Deena are good again, she and the baby are fine, and so it's time to go home. **

**A/N:** _Heartwarming...So Pauly did the right thing and made it after all. How much longer will that last? Kind of a short Chap, I'm looking to post two more but it's a busy week. I am enjoying the response! Thanx for the support readers! Reviews are welcome._


	7. Vacation Much?

**A/N:** _Greetings Peeps! It's a Super Saturday and __I just had to take a break to post today. Short Chap but it gets the point across. I'll let you decide your thoughts as to where you think things are headed..._

_~ Vacation Much? ~  
_

**-A Week Later- **

**Christmas for Pauly was spent in Rhode Island with his family and that was awesome but now, it is back to the business. **

**While on his short vaca' Pauly's manager Adam informed him that a project that he'd been working on for a month has finally come through. He managed to book Pauly for the biggest tour of the year-end. **

**So, Pauly is spending New Year's in Puerto Rico of all places. **

**The first day down was relaxing for the guys, just settling in before all the madness of the next day. Now it is the next day, Saturday, and so much is happening during the guys' weekend stay. **

**Jerry's B-day is today along with the concert Pauly will be opening for. Plus, Biggie will be proposing to his longtime girlfriend Mary Jane this weekend. Everyone has a reason to be excited but there is also pressure on Pauly because he is told that he has to make a decision about his mainstay career. Location is of importance right now and it is calling for him to be in Vegas for a while. Where at in Vegas? It could be a few places, but it's still going to be Vegas…problematic. **

**At the Resort Biggie is leaving to go pick up Mary Jane from the airport and everyone is in talks about the night but Pauly has been distracted texting back and forth. He gets some alone time when Jerry and Ryan step out for a little bit, so Pauly takes advantage to finally make his call. **

**He waits and then he hears a voice over the line. **

"_Hi." _

Pauly, "Hi."

"_Yeah, now…what were you saying in your text? You're where? I couldn't really understand._"

Pauly responds, "I'm in Puerto Rico right now for the finale of Brittany Spears' tour."

**There is a pause and then he finally gets a response.**

"_Oh._"

**Not the response he is looking for. **

Pauly looks at the phone. "_Oh_? This is like huge for me. I'm the opening Deejay for Brittany."

"_Well I'm sorry It's just…How long are you gonna be there?"_

Pauly responds, "This weekend only then I'm outta here on the second of January."

"_Then where to, here?_"

**Pauly sits down and takes a breath. He decides to change the subject in a hurry. **

"Well, you know I been thinkin'. Dee', why don't we consider a possibility of you stayin with me?"

**It wasn't what he is really thinking but Pauly decides to test the waters. He should know better, however. **

Deena, "_Where, in Rhode Island? No, I'm not gonna do that._"

Pauly, "Why not? I thought you wanted to live together."

**This is all such bullsh*t and he knows it. Deena continues. **

"_I never made it a big issue after we talked about it, leaving the Shore House at the end of the summer. Now that I'm home, this is the best thing for me. My mom and Nicole have been helping me set things up with my Doctor_."

**Pauly listens as Deena continues but he can feel where this is going. **

Deena, "_The Hospital where you came to see me at has a fantastic birthing program and after-care program. That will help me out a lot since Nicole won't always be here and you've got to get back to work after the baby is born_."

**Pauly looks to the ceiling. **

"_To make things short, I think I should stay here where I have everything set up for my delivery_."

_**Dun-Dun-Dunnn…**_

**Okay, Pauly just has to come out with the truth of the matter. **

"Well, I'm just gonna be honest with you. I'm not going to be able to get to you until the middle of January if that."

Deena, "_Is it because of the show? I thought you would be finished filming after this week?_"

Pauly, "Yeah. Here in Puerto Rico but we've got one more week to film. I'll be in Rhode Island after this."

Deena responds, "_So is that why you were askin me to come there_?"

Pauly pauses, "…Not exactly. I got a call from my manager today. He says I need to make a decision about my residency for my Deejaying spot. The offers are on the table but every single one is in Vegas."

**It is so quiet Pauly is sure she hung up. He soon hears Deena's voice. **

"_So you're not planning to stay with me…? You know what, let me not say that. When do you need to decide this_?"

Pauly spits it out, "Tonight."

Deena, "_So what's your decision_?"

Pauly gets tongue-tied almost. "It's not- I can't…I mean, I gotta take the offer. No matter where it is, this is how I'm gonna make money."

**Pauly can hear Deena take a breath and then she speaks into the phone. **

"_Not only are you not staying with me, you're going to miss the baby being born also_?"

Pauly, "That's not true. I'll be there for that, hands down. No one is keepin me out that delivery room."

Deena almost cuts him off, "_Okay, yeah but let me guess, __**you gotta cut out after that**__ right_?"

**Pauly groans. **

"Oh my goodness…Deena, stop makin this difficult. This is not an easy decision for me. I don't know how things are gonna go down because of this, but I'll try my best to make sure you and the baby are okay. Alright?"

Deena responds, "_It's not us…it's __**you**_!"

Pauly, "What are you talkin about?"

Deena continues, "_I know we'll be okay but this is your baby too Pauly_…"

**Pauly cannot understand. He said that he is doing everything he can for their baby in this situation, but by the tone of Deena's voice just then, he can tell it's something else.**

**She breaks his thoughts. **

"_I gotta go_."

Pauly hurries to respond, "Deena. Wait a second would you? Don't go without…"

**It's on deaf ears. Deena is gone from the line. Pauly sits there totally defeated not being able to get out what he wanted to say. **

**Pauly takes his baseball cap off and runs a hand over his head and then he places it back on. He looks at his phone that he placed down before doing so. He is about to call Deena back when he hears the door opening and closing in the suite. He soon hears Ryan and Jerry's voices. **

**Not a conversation he wants to continue in front of the guys so he holds off and tries not to let this mess him up for the day. He has a **_**huge**_** night ahead of him that he needs to be focused for. **


	8. Girl TalkGuy Talk

_~ Girl Talk/Guy Talk ~  
_

_**You can't break the unbreakable; stop the unstoppable**_**… That whole phrase describes exactly how Pauly feels in this moment. **

**It has been an unforgettable weekend. After going hard all night just about into the morning, everyone celebrates another milestone. Biggie finally proposed. He is now engaged and the guys have fun with the happy couple all the way up until the point of leaving Puerto Rico. **

**They are all packing and on the way to the airport to head back home. **

Pauly yells out, "I can't believe this!"

Jerry, "Yeah, next big trip will be to the wedding."

Pauly laughs and messes around, "Oh _yeah_! Girl we gotta talk, we've got arrangements to make."

**Everyone laughs and Mary Jane fires back. **

Mary J, "Yeah, well before all that. I think somebody has _baby shower_ arrangements to make…"

The guys respond at the same time, "_Ooooo…!_"

Ryan cracking up, "Oh shit son, that's right! Pauly D hit the home run before you guys could even step up to the plate!"

**Pauly usually has a great sense of humor and he still laughs but not as hard as everyone else. Biggie becomes the voice of reason as usual. **

Biggie, "Alright. Leave 'im alone. (_Not completely sympathizing_) Can you imagine the transition he has to make, normally shopping at Sex Stores and now having to shop at Babies R' Us?"

**The guys go for another round of laughs and then they finally lay off Pauly and get ready to get into their van to the airport. Goodbye to the perfect vacation in Puerto Rico.**

**-Back In New Jersey- **

"So have you talked to Pauly? Did he say he's coming this week?"

**Deena shakes her head.**

"He said he'd be in Rhode Island filming."

Nicole, "I thought last week was it?"

Deena, "Yeah me too until I talked to him this past weekend. (_Rolling her eyes_) He was in Puerto Rico."

Nicole scrunches her nose up. "Eh? I wanna go to Puerto Rico, why didn't he call me?"

**Deena is not in the mood and Nicole sighs. **

Nicole, "Okay Dee'. Stop bein so hardheaded. You know he's workin' so why are you stressing yourself out?"

Deena, "_He _stresses me out. I don't know why he couldn't just be honest from the beginning. At least I would have expected it."

Nicole responds, "Well it sounds like there is going to be a lot of space in between. You just have to deal with it. That's why you have family."

**Deena has that look and Nicole totally understands being in this same mood before finding love with Jionni. **

Nicole sits next to Deena. "Look Dee' I'm going to say this and I know you don't want to hear it but here goes…Pauly is not going to be the man you marry."

**Deena shifts and Nicole continues. **

"Pauly will probably not be the man any girl marries, at least not at this time in his life. I love Pauly, he is practically my brother, but anyone can see the guy is way immature for his age."

**Deena doesn't deny that. **

Nicole, "No one would ever guess that he's older than Mike. Pauly gets called the life of the party, meanwhile Mike gets called an old man."

Deena, "Well it's not like he's in his _forties _or anywhere near it."

Nicole shakes her head and responds, "I'm just saying because of that, not to expect the _moon and the stars_ from him. Pauly's a great guy and I know he'll be an even greater Dad but what you're lookin for…I don't think he'll be able to give you."

**The day that Snooki makes a **_**profound**_** point, and it's actually accurate, is the day that you'd better stop and evaluate the way **_**you**_** are thinking, and you'd better listen. **

**Deena however, is not completely there. She doesn't know why it is that she feels she can change things. Maybe it is because she feels superhuman carrying this **_**other person**_** around inside her that she can feel move and kick. **

**If she can experience and make it through this, anything is possible to her. **

**-In Rhode Island-**

**Pauly's publicist, Amanda, had come to visit him at home. She had news that Pauly's old Biology Teacher asked him to Deejay at his past high school's Winter Dance. **

**Before doing so Pauly visited him at the school. It was definitely a blast from the past for Pauly to walk into Johnston High. He relived all his memories right down to where he would stand in the hall to scope out girls. **_**Some things never change. **_

**So that was made official and Pauly is set to do his thing the coming weekend. Tonight though, is a guys' night at Pauly's place. **

**The guys chill after eating dinner and now it is mainly conversation about plans for the future. Pauly still hasn't decided what Residency to take up in Vegas but it is between The Palms, where he has spent most of his time since going to Vegas, and The Hard Rock. **

**Everyone makes valid points but is not much help because as far as Jerry is concerned, he has nothing holding him back in Rhode Island. Ryan is in the same boat. He is ready to see what Vegas has to offer him, doing his own thing. **

**It is not until Biggie starts to mull over his situation that things come into perspective. **

Biggie, "You know, I'm always there for you Pauly but with me and Mary Jane getting married, she's got everything here. We're going to get married in the area and I don't have a problem but she may…or should I say, it may be a little harder for her to make that decision."

Pauly responds, "Well I'm getting a house out there. That's gonna be the only way at this point. You know, any house I get, all of you are welcome to stay as long as you need to."

Biggie, "I appreciate that I really do. I just don't want it to be a thing where I move her out there, to be on the road all the time. At least if she's here, she has family surrounding her. You know?"

_**Oh wow**_**. That hits Pauly like a ton of bricks. That's what he should be saying he feels. Biggie and Mary Jane are just dealing with the relationship and marriage. Pauly's got a **_**Kid**_** coming. That's a whole different ball game. **

**He feels like an ass now for that last conversation he started up with Deena. **

**Biggie continues. **

"It'll work out though. Might be rough in the beginning but you can count me in that I'll have my extra wardrobe at your house, even if I don't come out there to stay at first."

Pauly answers halfway in the conversation, "Absolutely my dude."

**Oh well, Pauly is not going to stress himself out about it. He is going to take the advice that Vinny gave him the last time in the House, realizing that she is going to have to hold the house down and do a little more while he earns the dough. **

**He is standing firm by his decision and she is going to have to suck it up. **

**A/N:** _Smh...So do you think Pauly is right in this one or is Nicole right? It's hard to tell where his loyalties lie; just have to wait and see if he makes the right decision again. Rest assured that the surface has not even been scratched yet. __Thnx for the support!_ Reviews are welcome! 


	9. Coaxing Conversation

_~ Coaxing Conversation ~  
_

**-A Few Weeks Later- **

**Deena is having one of her days. Light contractions have been off and on but nowhere near as scary as when she had to go to the hospital the last time. Today she is just breathing through them. **

**So far she's gained pound by pound within the last two weeks and was told by her Doctor that she would be her heaviest in the next **_**two**_**. She especially wanted to punch the Doctor when she congratulated her for making it into her thirty-fourth week and telling her, **_**your cervix is thinning out perfectly and should start to open your VAGINA in the (here again**_**) **_**next two weeks if not before then. You're in the home stretch**_**! How wonderful…**

**Needless to say Deena is not copasetic today. Here again though, Snooki is trying her best to cheer her up. **

**Nicole climbs on the big bed Deena has been bed-ridden on and she starts up conversation. **

"Can I get you something?"

Deena, "A plunger maybe so I can speed this thing up."

Nicole rubs her belly, "Well, we're not gonna do that. Anything else?"

**Deena shakes her head no. Nicole then **_**talks**_** to Deena's belly. **

Small voice, "Hello little person. Are you coming out soon or are you going to continue to drive your mother crazy?"

Deena, "Nicole, _stop_."

Nicole, "See. She's getting even crankier as the days pass. I really would like my blast in a glass back."

Deena responds, "Okay…you try carrying around what feels like a watermelon on the outside with a thirty pound dumbbell on the inside, _surrounded by the water in the watermelon._"

Nicole, "Okay and you try not having a drink in what feels like forever."

Deena, "Uh, _hello_. I haven't, _can't _as a matter of fact. I haven't even been able to eat the foods I want because of the risk of getting hemorrhoids from trying to crap it out."

Nicole looks disgusted. "Ew thanks."

Deena sighs. "I'm sorry. I just don't feel good today."

**Nicole nods and continues to rub Deena's belly as long as she lets her. Deena continues. **

Deena, "So what is the deal with that anyway? Why haven't you been gettin drunk? I know I would if I had to deal with me."

Nicole brushes it off, "I don't know. I guess bein around you is making me have a different attitude. As a Godmother, I should be more responsible."

**Deena responds with just a smile. It's ridiculous to think Nicole would ever stop partying but it's also heart warming. **

**Nicole continues. **

"Well I hate to get you in another funk just when you seem to be coming around but…it's the twenty- fourth of January. Dee' you're due at any moment now. I hate to say this but I am going to have to leave soon."

Deena looks at her, "Why?"

Nicole, "I didn't think I would have to tell you right away but now that it looks as if …(_dropping what she was going to say_) well, Jenni and I are going to have our own show."

**Deena sits up as best she can. **

"_What_?! Are you kidding me?"

Nicole smiles, "Yeah, it's been in the works along with Pauly's spin off show. The producers talked to us not that long ago and told us that as soon as Pauly's show wraps, they want to have a post-production of the show just to preview it. The extras will go up on the MTV site before we actually start to film it."

**Deena is speechless. It's not that she's mad, she just feels left out. **

Deena, "Well, when do you start filming?"

Nicole, "At the end of February, but I have to leave by the first. We've got to scout a location in a matter of _days_, while getting some footage out of it."

Deena, "Any idea where the show will take place?"

Nicole, "I don't know at this point."

**Deena has a sad face on.**

"So are you going to be here for when the baby comes?"

Nicole pouts, "I'm going to try but it all depends on where we'll be at the time. I may not make it."

Deena sighs, "So everyone is just _taking off _and I'm going to go through this on my own…"

**Deena feels the tears coming and Nicole moves closer to her to hug her. **

Nicole, "Don't be that way Dee'. (_Going against her initial thought for Deena's sake_) I am _sure_ Pauly will make it in time. Trust me, I wish that we could all do the show."

**Deena sniffles and Nicole continues. **

"Believe me, Jenni and I fought to get you on the show but the producers didn't want any extra exposure because it might hurt the ratings for Season 6 of Jersey Shore."

Deena, in between tears, "What do you mean?"

Nicole looks at her in disbelief, "Are _you_ kidding me now? Dee'…you're pregnant with Pauly's baby. Everyone is waiting to see if it's true, what you're having, and first pictures of the Kid…They want to wait this thing out. This is a _big_ deal in the Jersey community."

**When she puts it that way, Deena can kind of understand their point of view but still…she can't envision all the hype. This has just been her personal reality for the past seven months. **

Nicole, "…and speaking of which, do we know what we're having?"

Deena smiles a little, "Nope."

Nicole gives her a look, "Are you serious or do you just not want to tell me?"

Deena, "I decided that I didn't want to know until he or she is born."

Nicole responds, "Pauly's okay with that?"

Deena nods, "Yep."

Nicole sighs, "Well I gotta tell you, that was a bitch planning that baby shower not knowing. For my shower, I am definitely going to know if it's a girl or a boy. I want good gifts."

Deena jokes, "You're such a bitch. My gifts were too good."

Nicole laughs, "I know but your Nana was confused the whole time."

Deena, "Well when is the last time she's ever had to shop for a baby in the first place. This is the first great-grandchild for her."

Nicole responds, not being able to help herself, "Well I guess you and Pauly better get busy after this one…_literally_."

**Deena tosses a pillow at her.**

Deena lays back again, "End of discussion."

**A/N: **_"Good" Friday! Nicole is great with Deena, I luv the meatballs :-D Cute Chap to kick things off... Thnx for your reads. I will have a full weekend as usual but I may post sooner. Comments please; Concerns? Predictions...?_


	10. Playing House

_~ Playing House ~  
_

**-The Following Week- **

**With everything finally sewn up as far as where he will reside for work, Pauly can relax and put his focus on home. Well, what will be his home for the time being. **

**She doesn't know it but Pauly is making his way to Jersey to be with Deena for a while hopefully. He decided to gas up the Caddy and drive the distance to Jersey and he is just now arriving in New Egypt. He spoke with Deena's **_**Mom at least**_** and she is okay with Pauly staying at the house. Deena has her own space in the downstairs wreck room, big enough to be a mini apartment so it should be of no problem. In fact, she sounded relieved in a way. **

**-11:00pm-**

**Deena's Mother looks out the window and sees the dark Cadillac DTS pulling up to her house. She waits and opens up the door quietly waving Pauly in. **

In a hushed tone, "Hi. Come on in."

Pauly steps in. "How are you doing Mrs. Cortese?"

Joann, "I'm great."

Pauly smiling, "That's good. Hey listen I really appreciate you welcoming me into your home."

She replies, "Don't worry about it hon'."

**Pauly looks around and responds. **

"I wish I could have talked to Mr. Cortese."

Joann, "Well especially don't worry about him. I'll handle him. You just get yourself settled in. Deena's downstairs."

Pauly, "Is she sleepin?"

She responds, "No, I don't think so. Even if she is, I know she'll wake up when she sees you. I didn't know what she was going to do since Nicole had to leave early. Poor thing, this has been rough on all of us."

Pauly, "I know. Snooks, I mean, Nicole called me and filled me in on some of it when I talked to her yesterday."

Joann, "Well that's good. (_waving him on_) Go relax now. Driving four hours straight by yourself? I'm sure you're tired."

Pauly responds, "Naw, I'm good. It really took no time at all. I decided it'd be a good idea to drive so that I'd have a definite way to get around when I want. I don't want to cause any problems for anybody."

Joann, "Anything you two need is really no problem at all Pauly. Are you hungry at all? I left some food out on the stove just in case."

**Pauly shakes his head no and thanks her anyway. He soon makes his way downstairs with his bags. **

**Coming down he sees an empty room and figures out the way to the downstairs bedroom. **

**Inside the room, Deena just put her hair up in a ponytail and changed into a shorter-sleeved maternity night slip because the room felt like it was ten thousand degrees. After finally getting into a comfortable position, Deena is dosing while watching a movie.**

**She ends up jerking awake at the sound of a voice inside her room now. **

"Mom, I'm home. Where can I put my bags?"

Deena looks over, "Pauly? What the hell…?

Pauly moves his luggage to the side and responds, "Hey-hey, is that the language you're teachin the Kid already?"

Deena smiles, "I'm sorry. I just didn't think you were comin until probably next month."

**Pauly takes his jacket off and walks over to the bed now. **

Pauly with a questionable look, "Next month? I told you no later than the end of January or did you forget?"

Deena, "I don't remember that."

Pauly, "Oh wait, that's probably what I meant to say before you hung up on me."

**Pauly leans down to hug her. **

Deena reaches out to receive his hug, "I'm sorry."

**Pauly wraps her as tight as he is able to. **

Deena takes his scent in, "Sorry…(_content_) Mmmm."

**Without a thought, Pauly kisses Deena on the cheek sweetly. Then he steps back. **

Pauly smiling wide, "_Wow_…Look at you!"

Deena slightly blushing, "Oh God…"

**Pauly rolls his sleeves up and pulls the covers back to take it in and Deena eye rolls. **

"What, am I a disgusting beach whale?"

Pauly, "You're big yes, but not disgusting."

Deena bluntly, "Thanks."

**Pauly laughs a little and leaves her alone. He kicks off his shoes and neatly places them in the corner by his bags. Deena suggested that he get comfortable. **

Deena, "My mom can bring you some sheets down for the pull out in the other room if you want?"

Pauly blinks, "If that's what you want."

Deena pauses, "…Well no. I just…thought that's what you wanted."

Pauly smiles, "If that's not what you want just say so."

**Deena flushes a little and responds after some thought. **

Deena, "I don't."

Pauly, "Okay then. Don't say what you don't mean then. I'm gonna go get ready for bed."

**Deena smiles to herself. **

**After a little while, Pauly comes out in a tank top and his sweat pants. Deena tries her best to contain herself. **

Pauly, "You want this light out or no?"

Deena, "You can leave it on. I'm gonna have to get up to use the bathroom in a minute."

**Pauly nods and gets in the bed with Deena. Deena looks downcast. Her hormones are **_**raging**_** right now. It's like her body senses what she needs right now. Whether she admits it or not, Pauly makes her complete at this time. **

Pauly lays on his side, "What are you watchin?"

Deena snaps out of it, "I have no idea. Just something I found scrolling through the free movies. I'm about to turn it off to tell you the truth."

**Pauly nods and continues. **

"So Snooks says that she and Jenni are doin their own show? That's crazy."

Deena, "Yeah. I wish I could do it with them. I know it'll be so much fun."

Pauly, "Don't worry. You'll be glad to have this time off when we get back to the Shore House."

Deena laughs a little, "I'm sure. It's gonna be _insane_ this year, what, with everything that has happened."

**Pauly nods. Deena continues. **

Deena, "So when does your show air?"

Pauly, "The end of March. I can't wait. It was an awesome journey. People are really gonna see the real Pauly, you know?"

Deena, "Yeah. I'm glad it was successful."

**Deena doesn't want to start anything by asking if Pauly has decided to stay in Vegas or not so she just keeps quiet. **

**They eventually get into other conversation until Deena gets even drowsier. **

Pauly nudges her, "You goin to sleep?"

Deena mumbles, "No…(_clearing her throat_) I actually have to get up."

Pauly, "You need help?"

Deena moving, "Nope (_struggling_), you know what, yeah."

**Pauly gets out the bed and goes over to her side. He reaches out and Deena instructs him. **

"Just support my lower back and under my arm. Okay?"

Pauly, "I got you."

**Pauly handles Deena like a pro and she is on her feet now. **

He responds, "You good?"

Deena, "Yeah. I'll be back."

**Pauly watches Deena **_**waddle**_** off to the bathroom. He can't believe it, even seeing her. **

**When she comes back in, Pauly is sitting down but smiling now. **

Deena looks over at him, "Would you get that smirk off your face."

Pauly, "What smirk? I'm smiling."

Deena responds, "Just help me back in bed."

**Pauly does so and then he gets in himself after cutting the light off for Deena. **

**Deena is drawn to Pauly but she doesn't want to force anything so she stays on her side of the bed. Well, he takes care of that. **

"Why are you all the way over there? Did I use too much body wash?"

_**Absolutely not, he smells intoxicating. **_** Deena is just trying not to jump him right now. She eventually gives in and surprisingly or not, Pauly cuddles with her. **

Pauly, "Why are you so distant? I told you I'd be here."

Deena, "It's not just you, I've been a bitch to Nicole too. Probably the _real_ reason she left early."

Pauly responds, "Aw. Don't say that. You know Snooks loves you."

**Just then, Pauly feels something bump him. **

Pauly, "What was that?"

Deena smiles in the glow of the TV, "…Someone saying hi."

**It doesn't register at first and then Pauly laughs a little. **

Pauly, "Are you kidding me?"

**Deena takes his hand. **

Deena, placing it on her belly, "Here…"

**Pauly waits and then he feels it. **

Laughing a little, "This happens like this all the time?"

Deena, "Now pretty much, yeah. My moving must have wakened him or her up. Either that or your voice."

Pauly shaking his head, "No Way…_Wow_…"

**Pauly places both hands on Deena's stomach and that starts a whole game between the baby and Father. **

Pauly, "Oh man, I can't wait til' this all happens."

Deena looks at him, "Says you…you're not pushin anything out."

Pauly, "…but I'll be there. Nothing's keepin me from it."

**Deena is silently relieved. With Nicole leaving, she has felt so alone…and thinking back to what Nicole said, no matter the outcome, this just feels right. **

**A/N:** _...*Author smiles*..._


	11. Family Friction & Turtles

_~ Family Friction & Turtles ~  
_

**-February 6****th**** - **

**Deena switches the phone from her left ear to the right. After a while, she starts back talking after being placed on hold. **

"_Sorry about that, Ron needed to know where something was. So he's there now, how long has he been there?_"

Deena, "Yeah, he's out getting some snacks for this _always_ hungry little person inside me. It'll sort of be his second week here."

Sammi, "_Is he staying for the birth?_"

Deena responds, "Yeah. I'm leaving it at that, I didn't really go into his schedule."

She replies, "_Yeah, I wouldn't either if I were you. You need to focus on getting that baby here safe and sound._"

Deena, "Are you going to make it to the Hospital when I deliver?"

Sammi, "_I'll try. If I don't, you can definitely count on me coming to the house to see you guys._"

**Deena tries not to get upset. **

Deena, "It may be my hormones but you all suck."

Sammi, "_Don't be that way Dee'. You caught everyone around Valentine's Day. Ron and I have been planning something special for each other and I don't want to disappoint him. You know how he gets._"

Deena smiling, "Just him…?"

Sammi laughs into the phone, "_Well give me a little credit. We don't smush much but when it's time, __**it's time**__._"

**Deena looks around and continues. **

"_Oh my God_, I've wanted to smush Pauly since he got here."

**Sammi laughs again. **

Deena, "I'm so serious. This freakin' pregnancy has me like a stark-raging bull in heat…(_sighing_) Don't do it, don't have kids Sam."

Sammi, "_I'm sure you're over exaggerating._"

Deena, "Okay, try every time that I laugh-I pee."

**Deena couldn't even get anything else out before Sammi cracks up over the phone. She then goes into describing how her legs swell up off and on and how her once cute small feet, look like hot pockets with little chubby Vienna sausages attached to them. **

**Sammi cannot even hold the phone at this point and when she calms down she gives Deena words of encouragement. **

**After making things a little better for her, Deena gets off the phone to start her day…well, whatever that may consist of having to stay bed-ridden. **

**Pauly has been great. Running the errands for her that Nicole used to do, making sure she eats when she is supposed to, taking care of her chores when he went to GTL, and most importantly keeping her company. **

**He is on a food run now up the street, this time for chocolate turtles and beef jerky. **_**Weird**_**. As he rounds the corner away from the store, his phone plays and he talks to Biggie on his way back to Deena's. **

Biggie, "_So this is only like my second time talkin to you my man. What's goin on, is the mother-to-be keepin you busy?_"

Pauly, "You have no idea. It's not somethin I'm used to but would I be?"

Biggie responds, "_You're gonna have a lot of things to get used to and you probably never will._"

**Pauly watches the road and places him on speaker. **

"I'm not gonna say all that. I know things won't be perfect but being who I am, I'm going to do the best damn job I can to come close."

Biggie, "_Wow. Listen to you. Is Pauly trading in his Ladies Card for Fatherhood?_"

Pauly smiles, "I neva said that."

Biggie, "_Well, there's not gonna be much time for nightlife in the club with a baby at home._"

Pauly, "There is when the nightlife comes with the job. That's where I'm lucky. I don't know…I can't see myself choosing some ho' over my Kid though. Family always comes first in my book."

Biggie agrees. "_That's good thinkin bro._"

**Pauly nods and continues. **

"Have you talked to Ryan?"

Biggie, "_Yeah, he's not up to much. Last time we spoke he was still goin on about how he can't believe you're stayin in Jersey instead of us takin back off to Vegas._"

Pauly, "Well he can go. No one's stoppin him."

Biggie, "_Okay but come on. No one's going to just **put him up** in a suite like if the whole crew is there._"

**Pauly has no comment as Biggie continues. **

"_Ryan just talks a lot of shit. Don't worry about him._"

Pauly kind of laughs, "Believe me _I'm not_. I didn't break a sweat when he left New York, and the same now. I've got enough on my head and Deena will _have my head_ if I miss this delivery."

Biggie, "…_and why would you want to? This isn't like your Grandparent's birthday or some shit, this is **your** child being born._"

Pauly shakes his head, "He doesn't get it but that's Ryan. What are you gonna do..."

Biggie, "_Absolutely nothing._"

Pauly, "Exactly."

**Pauly now pulls up into the driveway and says goodbye to Biggie and that he would call him later, most likely when Deena goes to sleep. **

**Pauly uses Deena's house keys to get in. Upon entering, Pauly hears voices so he doesn't make himself known right away because whoever is talking, it sounds intense. He stays back in the kitchen. **

"_You're being ridiculous._"

_The man answers, Jersey accent thick, "Joann, how am I the one that's crazy here?" _

"…_because he's here ain't he? If he didn't care, he wouldn't be here for Deena._"

_He continues, "You know that's the problem with these young guys now, when they get a big head about 'em. They think they can pop into town for a few seconds and toss a few c-notes here and there. Yeah, he may be makin money, but money doesn't buy happiness for your family. Especially not my daughter's happiness."_

_Joann, "Deena's fine. She has her own income and she has us regardless of what happens."_

**It gets quiet and Pauly goes back to open and close to the door so they know he's there now. He doesn't want to risk running into that conversation or letting them know he heard it. **

**Joann soon appears in the kitchen. **

Trying to act normal, "Pauly. You just get in?"

Pauly, "Yeah, just now."

**Joann is not sure if he heard them or not but the way he's smiling, he most likely didn't. **

**Pauly heard every word but he chooses to ignore it. It's not important to him right now, so he smiles and acts none the wiser. **

Joann nods and responds, "Dinner will be ready soon. I suppose Deena will be able to hold off until then. Did she send you out again?"

Pauly, "Yep but it's cool."

Joann smacks her lips. "I don't get that girl. With all my pregnancies, I neva ate as much as her. She'll deliver a ten-pounder for sure."

**Pauly laughs and makes his way out of the kitchen to the downstairs area. He never did see who he is sure was Deena's Father but that's only a good thing. **

**Pauly places his coat neatly on the couch downstairs and makes his way to the back room. Like blood in water to a shark, Deena turns at the sound of a bag rustling.**

She responds, "Did you get them?"

Pauly, "Yeah Dee'. They had two size boxes but I figured I'd save myself the trip by gettin you the bigger one."

**Deena smiles and reaches out for the treats. Pauly wastes no time emptying the contents on the bed for her. **

**First Deena breaks the box open, and then she takes one out. Pauly sits and watches. Every time he is fascinated. **

**Deena smashes one side of the chocolate turtle with her fingers making the caramel ooze out. Then, she stuffs half of it in her mouth. After licking the caramel residue off her finger, she goes for the jerky. **

**She opens one stick and then bites a piece of it off barely swallowing her turtle bite. The mixture makes her eyes cross with pleasure but the whole thing makes Pauly's stomach churn. **

Pauly shakes his head, "Ew… I don't question you girl, but that is so nasty."

Deena talks with her mouth half full, "It's _'ood_."

**Pauly turns away and gets up off the bed. **

"Well, your Mother is makin dinner. I'm guessing you'll be too full to partake in that?"

Deena, "Are you kidding me? What part of go to the store and get me a _snack_ didn't you get?"

**Pauly laughs thinking about her Mother's comment about Deena delivering a ten-pound baby. **

"Holy…I think maybe she's right."

Deena looks at him, "Right about what? What are you talkin about?"

Pauly shakes his head. "Nothing of importance. Go back to your odd combination of foods."

**Deena shrugs and does just that while shaking her little fat feet, which Pauly sweetly calls **_**happy feet**_**. **

**Hopefully this time goes quick, he doesn't know how much more his stomach can take. **

**A/N:** _It was sooo hard for me not to comment on the last Chap. It was just one of my faves to write. N-e-wayz, thanx again to all the readers out there! As long as you continue to support, I will continue to pump out the Chaps in good time. The next Chap is short so I may post two in one day or one day after the next...u help me decide ;-) Comment and have a winning weekend!_


	12. Watching & Waiting

_~ Watching & Waiting ~  
_

**-February 12****th**** - **

**Nothing…all week **_**nothing**_**. It had been a boring week except it started snowing again after not doing so for a while, nothing heavy though. Deena watches the flakes fall outside the living room window upstairs. **

**She is on the phone to Nicole after coming from her check up at the Doctor's Office. **

Nicole, "_So what'd the Doc say today?_"

Deena, "That I should be able to walk around a bit more now. She thinks that will jump start my labor so that I deliver by the end of the week."

Nicole, "_When's your due date?_"

Deena, "The twenty-fifth but mine is a little tricky. Because I was confirmed moving into June, I could deliver the first few days in March."

Nicole, "_So why would she want you to deliver by the end of the week?_"

Deena, "To avoid preeclampsia. I am a candidate to be high risk but being placed on bed rest helped. She just doesn't want to reverse things by having me go all the way to forty weeks. It's really not necessary, the baby is totally developed now."

Nicole, sounding excited, "_Did you see another picture?_"

Deena smiling, "Yes."

Nicole, "_Well spill. Who does the baby look like?_"

Deena laughs a little, "As if I'm telling. 3-D ultrasounds are very graphic but you can't really tell anyway. You can only make out things like the nose, ears, or like the face shape."

Nicole, "_Well I bet Pauly's excited._"

Deena, "You know, he is. (_Twinkle in her eyes_) No one thinks that they're ready for something like this but as we get closer, I think he wants it more than ever…and I think he's going to be the best Father."

Nicole, "_I never doubted that. Pauly's got a __**great big**__ heart. He'll do anything for the one's he love_."

**Nicole changes the subject. **

"_Did you get the gifts from me and Jenni?_"

Deena, "Yeah. What are they?"

Nicole, "_You'll see when you get to the hospital. Don't forget to pack them, you'll need both._"

Deena, "Oh alright… Since you didn't make plans to bring them with you, does this mean you all are still not going to make it to the Hosptial when I deliver?"

Nicole sighs, "_We've tried really hard but there is still so much to do before the show films, and if you're talkin about the end of the week, there's no way we can get away_."

**Deena wants to cry. However, she carries on a conversation with Nicole until she has to get off. As if sensing her sadness, Pauly makes his appearance. **

Pauly seeing Deena's face, "Why the sad face?"

Deena responds, "…because everyone's bailing on me. I want Nicole and Jenni to be there at the Hospital."

Pauly, "Oh. Well I'm sure they'd be there if they could. You know everyone will come visit you when you get home. That might be better anyway."

**Deena still pouts and Pauly walks over to her and places an arm around her short expanded frame. **

Pauly, "Come on, walk with me."

Deena, "I don't want to walk."

Pauly, "Doctor's orders."

Deena whines, "_Nooo._"

Pauly jokes, "Would you rather play in the snow?"

Deena laughs a little, "No."

Pauly smiles, "Come on, we can make a snow family out of what we think ours will look like."

Deena chuckles, "_Shut up_. There's not even enough snow for that."

Pauly, "Well at least I got you to smile."

**Deena nods in agreement and Pauly places a kiss on the top of her head. **

Pauly, "Go get some rest babe. It's been a long morning."

**Deena walks over to the couch to put her feet up when she gets a cramp. It's been like this off and on but a little stronger today which is why she went in to the Doctor's. **

**She was told that her body is just getting her prepared for labor. After being checked, she is starting to dilate but she is only three centimeters and eighty percent effaced (**_**the direction of their little one**_**). **

Pauly continues, "It won't be long now, so enjoy the piece and quiet. (_Walking towards the kitchen_) I'm about to make a _sangwich_, want one?"

Deena, "Yes please."

Pauly shakes his head. "Why do I still ask?"

Deena, "I don't know. It's like teasing the hungry bear or however that goes. You know you'll get attacked for not bringing me anything."

**Pauly then smiles and proceeds to make food for them both. **

**Later on at night, Pauly talks on the phone with Biggie half taking care of business and half just a regular conversation. **

**Everyone back home is wondering how much longer Pauly is going to be there but this isn't just a **_**visit**_** so to speak. Pauly is planning to be there probably until they are close to filming Season 6 of the Jersey Shore. They have already received word that the Season 5 reunion will be the first week in March. **

**Pauly will have to work, not full time yet, but part time in Vegas in between here and the Shore House, but he decides to save that detail for after the baby being born. First things first. **

**While on the phone, the first thing Pauly sees when Deena enters the room is a look of fear on her face.**

Pauly, "Big'…I gotta go."

**A/N: **_Sorry to leave you hanging on such a short Chap :-) ... I just wanted to get this out really quick before passing out. Out of town for this week only but I will try to update again soon. In the meantime, read and review, all comments are welcome as usual. Have a "Tee-rri-fiction" Tuesday! (Too corny...? Oh well, I'm loony XD ) _


	13. Premature Objections

_~ Premature Objections ~  
_

**-February 13****th**** - **

Doctor, "…Three centimeters, ninety percent effaced."

**Deena rolls her eyes. **

"Are you serious?"

Doctor, "I'm afraid so. Have you been walking like I instructed you to?"

Deena half hesitates, "Y-yes."

**Pauly never says a word, he only tries to keep from laughing. Deena's Doctor now gives her a look. **

Deena breaks down, "Alright. Not much…if at all."

**Deena's Doctor shakes her head. **

"Then you can't expect things to progress if you don't do things to help the delivery come sooner."

Deena ignores her, "So bottom line. Another false start?"

Doctor nodding, "Another false start."

**Deena could just spit. She just **_**knew**_** this was it. Her Doctor continues. **

"So listen, you still have a good week until your due date, but since we're past our first plan, I think we should actually set you up for a 7 am induction on the seventeenth."

**She looks at the calendar and responds. **

"That's a Friday. Is that okay?"

**Deena looks at Pauly and he has no dispute. **

Deena, "That's fine."

Doctor, "That should give you enough time to make final arrangements, phone calls, etcetera."

The Doctor, again, says to Deena, "…but I am positive you won't make it to Friday."

Deena scoffs, "With so many false starts, this Kid seems pretty comfortable where he or she is. How can you be so sure?"

Doctor, "Every time you _set a date_, he or she will come sooner…that's how it always works. It's psychological between the Mother and the Baby."

**Deena wants to laugh now. She wants to believe it, but she doesn't. She just gets prepared to go home for another **_**long**_** waiting period. **

**-Later on-**

**Deena walks around the house for a good half and hour and then she ends, tidying up the second room downstairs that is reserved for the baby's nursery. She doesn't know where she got the sudden burst of energy from but she is taking advantage of it. **

**Pauly just teases her saying; **_**it's too late for her to follow doctor's orders. She already has her date set, so she should just forget about jumpstarting the labor. **_** However, Deena **_**is **_**ready to drop her load. She misses her old body and she is now anxious to meet her baby. **

**She soon gives up and grabs one of her baby shower gifts and walks into her room where Pauly is. He is just getting off the phone, when she makes her way over to the bed. **

Deena replies, "You know, we haven't really decided on names yet."

Pauly, "Okay. What do you suggest?"

Deena, "Well I don't want this all on me. I want you to have some say so too."

Pauly, "All I know is the tradition has to be if it's a boy, that he is named after me and my Pops. Paul DelVecchio the third. That's what he wants and I gotta honor that."

Deena, "What about a girl?"

Pauly, "I'm not picky Deena. I really don't know. As long as she has a good strong Italian-female name, it's not a big deal."

**Deena gets help from Pauly up onto the bed. Then she opens the book of baby names. **

Deena, "I got this as a present from one of my Aunts."

**Deena thumbs through and calls out some names from the 'D' section, **_**of course**_**.**

"How about ….Daria? It means, to possess a lot of wealth or something like that."

Pauly, "Is that what it says or you made that up?"

Deena, "That's what it says."

Pauly nods but responds, "Well I don't like it."

**Deena continues down the list. **

After a minute, "Daniela, Dafne…_Drina_, (_looking at Pauly_) Drina? How's that sound?"

Pauly, "Not bad. (_smiling_) What, are you looking for some variation of your name?"

Deena smiles, "Well I didn't want to just come out and name the girl Deena."

Pauly, "Why not?"

Deena frowns a little, "No. Don't get me wrong, (_now smiling_) _it's the best name in the world_. Maybe for her middle name, I don't know."

**Deena looks back down and continues, flipping to the 'V' section. **

"Vanessa is cute."

Pauly smiles, "I agree. That's my big Sis' name."

Deena smiling back, "That's right. How is she?"

Pauly, "Great. I haven't talked to her in a little bit but last I did, (_putting on his best chick voice_) I let her know when we're expecting."

Deena, "Is she at least coming?"

Pauly shrugs, "I don't know. She didn't say."

**Deena looks defeated. **_**Do people not like her or something**_**? Pauly senses her plight and he goes into action to assure her. **

"Calm down Dee'. I'll bet everyone will at least come see you the next day at the Hospital. It's not like we're all miles from each other…and I'm sure my Sis won't miss her first niece or nephew being born. _My whole family is posted and waiting for this one._"

**It makes her feel better but not much. **

Pauly continues, "Listen, put the book down and let's talk about something else. I'm sure the name will come to us when the time is right."

**Deena agrees and they both talk until Deena's Mother calls out that dinner is ready. **

**-After Dinner- **

**Dinner consisted of a salad with Parmesan herb bread for starters. Next, they had hearty Lasagna stuffed with three types of cheeses. Then they ended with Joann's sausage and peppers dish. She reserved the mild sausages for Deena and made a lighter sauce for her portions, so that she would not get heartburn. The food was **_**fabulous**_**. **

**Unfortunately, Deena's Dad was not present for the meal. Deena questioned this but Joann brushed it off, saying he had to check on his Mother at her house. Deena accepted it but Pauly knew better. **

**Afterwards, everyone sits stuffed except Deena who is going after the dessert her mother made. Pauly smiles and Joann shakes her head. **

Joann, "There'll be no more room for the baby to survive in there Dee'. You'll force that little one out."

Deena swallows her ice cream and responds, "I hope so. I'm tired of being pregnant."

Her mother responds, "Well I'll say you've had a pretty good pregnancy."

Deena, "Can't really complain."

**Deena's mother continues to pick up dishes and she turns to Pauly when seated again. **

Joann, "So are you ready for Fatherhood Pauly?"

Pauly, "I won't know until it happens. I'd like to say I'm gonna be the best there is but it's not gonna be easy. I know it."

Joann nods, "As long as you know. (_talking to them both_) I know Mr. Cortese hasn't voiced his feelings towards the situation but we've talked…"

**Pauly is ready for the burn. He listens intently. **

Joann, "He's just concerned that the Child will not get the best of both worlds. Pauly, I know you have a career and Deena, I know you are planning things as well for your future. However, Deena, you will not be up and about to do those things for a while."

Deena shakes her head, "What do you mean?"

Joann, "Well, with the baby being so young and you being a new Mother. It's going to take some getting used to. (_To Pauly_) You'll be on the road I assume and that leaves Deena at home to raise the Child."

**Deena is not sure what her parents have talked about but she has a pretty good idea. **

Deena, "No Mom. I can take care of my Child and still do all of those things I have planned. That's why I'm home, so you can help me through the first stages. You said you would."

**Deena's Mother doesn't say anything and Deena takes note of that. She continues. **

"You are going to help me aren't you?"

Joann, "Of course hon'…"

Deena, "So I can stay right?"

Joann sighs. "I just want you to be okay when you get out into the world and have to deal with things on your own. With a Child, it will not make it…"

Deena cuts her off, "Look if you want me to move out, just say so. (_looking at Pauly_) Pauly and I can work something out."

**Pauly tries not to look stunned. He composes himself and tries to get Deena to calm down by rubbing her shoulder but she is in rare form. **

Deena, "I don't need you to feel like I'm a burden or that I made some mistake and now you have to deal with it. I'm pretty sure this is Dad talking…and I can't understand why. Ever since I was little, he would move heaven and earth for Joanie and I. What's so different now?"

**Joann chooses not to repeat the conversation they had earlier. She just sits there and Deena gets even more upset. **

Deena tears up. "Well fine…I'll make arrangements elsewhere when the baby is born."

**Joann shakes her head. It kills her to think that Deena feels this way. She is misconstruing things but she can't tell her the truth right now. **

Joann, "Sweetpea can we just talk about this at another time? No one is kicking you out."

Deena, "Well you shouldn't let things fly out of your mouth if you don't mean them. (_putting her hands up_) I don't want to talk about it anymore. My mind's made up."

**Deena forgets all about her ice cream in the bowl. She instead waddles her way out of the kitchen. Pauly has no choice but to follow her. He doesn't want to be left for questioning. Plus, he needs to get Deena back in her right mind. She can't go against her Parents at this point because he still hasn't revealed what he needs to about the status of his own situation. **

**He has no place to comment on anything because in the end, he is sure Deena will pissed about his information. Then, he'll be in the Dog House. Pauly thinks quickly, deciding to work his magic. **

**(**_**Take it any way you want**_**.)**

**A/N:** _A bit of a longer Chap this time to make up for the last one :-) Sorry for getting your hopes up with the false labor, lol. I think we all feel for Dee' (hurry up and give birth right?!) This was another fun Chap to write though. A lot to discuss in this one, tell me: Do you think the baby is a boy or a girl? __What do you think the baby's name should be?  
_


	14. Precious Cargo

_~Precious Cargo~_

**-12:00 a.m. - **

**Deena's Father still hadn't come home, so Joann decided to go over and persuade him back home. It was the truth though; he is at his Mother's place. However, after their discussion she knew it would be a task getting him to come back. **

**Back at Deena's house, she is alone at the moment because Pauly has gone to the store. Deena has a tremendous headache and she sent him to see if there was anything she could take that would help. **

**Deena had been leaky all day and there was slight blood on her pad when she would go to the bathroom. She phoned her Doctor and she said it is all normal but if she starts to get contractions close together, to call her and she will determine from the timing of them if she needs to come in or not. **

**Now, Deena is fooling around in the Nursery positioning things and checking her hospital bag. She smiles as she places Jenni and Nicole's gifts by her small luggage bag. **

**When Deena stands back up, it gets hot all of a sudden and she fans herself. The next things she knows the middle of her back gets achy. Deena decides to take it easy and wait in bed for Pauly to get back. She hopes it's soon and that he found something. **

**Fifteen minutes later, the pain in Deena's back has worsened and she finds it no longer comfortable to lie in bed. She gets up and moves slowly out of the bed. As soon as her feet hit the floor, a shocking pain runs up her legs making it unbearable to move. Deena's breath hitches and as soon as she can breathe, she goes for the phone but her cell ends up playing anyway. **

**She slowly goes over to it on the nightstand and answers it.**

Exhaling, "Hello?"

**It is Nicole. She pauses and responds. **

"_Deena? What's wrong?"_

Deena, "What makes you think anything is wrong?"

Nicole_, "For one thing, you sound out of breath." _

**Deena gets her bearings after another pain and she responds. **

"I'm just having some pains is all."

Nicole_, "Like you're having the baby?"_

Deena shakes her head, "I've had all this achiness before. I really just think it's like this because of how close I am to deliver."

Nicole_, "Did you call your Doctor?"_

Deena, "She said to call her if my contractions get closer together."

Nicole_, "Are they?"_

Deena, "I don't know. I'm not really having contractions, just pain in my back and legs."

**As soon as Deena says that, her body tightens up just about all over. **

Deena gasps, "Oh _God_…"

**The last time Nicole heard Deena say that, she ended up in the Hospital. This time sounds worse than that time. **

"_Deena, you are fucking scaring me…what is going on?"_

**When Deena can respond she tries not to sound panicked but she knows this is something different. **

Deena, "I'll call you back Nicole."

**Nicole threatens her if she doesn't and Deena hangs up from her to call her Doctor. **

**Deena's Doctor tells her that her contractions have started and to now monitor the time that each one comes. She says for her not to let them get closer than five minutes apart before making her way to the Hospital. She'll need the time to get there.**

**Deena didn't understand the last statement but she goes back over to her bed and calls Nicole back. Nicole picks up almost immediately. **

Nicole_, "So what's going on?" _

Deena, "Basically my contractions have started."

Nicole squeals._ "Oh my God, oh my God…We're having a baby tonight?" _

Deena breathes, "I guess so. I need you to do me a favor and stay on the phone with me. I need to know every time in between me having a contraction. I'll tell you every time I have one and you give me the time on it."

Nicole doesn't question it. "_Okay_."

**-_BTSTH-_**

**Deena grips the covers and gasps into the phone. **

"How long was that Nicole?"

She responds, "_That was like six minutes apart from the last one Dee'…I think you should go get Pauly and have him get you guys ready to go._"

Deena, "Mm-mn…"

Nicole_, "What do you mean?"_

Deena breathes in and out, "He's not here."

Nicole nearly screams, "**_He's not there! Where the hell is he?!_****" **

Deena replies, "Don't get mad. I sent him to the store to pick me up something for my headache. I had no idea I would go into labor."

Nicole, "_How long has he been gone_?"

Deena thinks about it, "…. It has to have been close to a half an hour, if not more."

Nicole, "_It takes that long to go to a store? You'd better call him and tell him to get back there._"

Deena, "You're right. Let me call you back."

**Deena now gets worried. It shouldn't have taken him this long. Suddenly, her phone plays. It's her Mom. She picks up. **

"Hey Mom."

Joann, "_Hey honey. I just called to tell you that your Father and I might be staying the night at Nanna's. You should be fine with Pauly there right_?"

Deena is confused, "Why are you staying there?"

Joann, "…_It's like a _**_blizzard_**_ outside. Haven't you looked_?"

Deena is struck in her core, "No…"

**In the next motion, Deena gets out of bed and goes slowly upstairs to look out a window. Sure enough, it is like _The Day after Tomorrow_. **

**She instantly feels sick. _She sent Pauly out there_. Now, she has to get in touch with him not only to see if he is all right but because she has _another issue at the moment_. She must let her Mom know in case she has to take her. **

Deena starts off, "Mom…"

Noting the tone in her voice, "_What is it Deena (pausing_)…? _Don't tell me you're in labor._"

**Deena starts to get emotional. **

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it would be this bad, and I sent him out- and now you're there and can't get out…"

Joann cuts her off, "_Relax Deena. These things always happen like this. You just need to get your things together and head on to the Hospital. Don't panic because you'll get Pauly all nervous. Your Father and I will find a way to get there. Okay?_"

Deena, "No, _no_ you don't understand…Pauly's not here."

Joann tries not to hit the roof, "**_What do you mean he's not there!?_**_"_

**Deena should have known not to say it like that from the same reaction she got from Nicole.**

Deena clears that up, "I sent him to the store…"

Joann cuts her off, "_For food Deena Nicole?! I have food for you at the house, not to mention you ate everything possible for dinner. I told you not to be so greedy…_"

**Well it's good to know how she feels. Deena gets called her first _and middle_ name. She stops her mother before she can blow a gasket. **

Deena, "He went to the store to get me something for my headache not for food Mom."

Joann, "_Oh…(going back to a state of calm, or so it seems) well, call him and make sure he's on his way and I'll tell your Father. (Smacking her lips) You know this is not going to go over well with him enough as it is…Alright sweetie, we're coming_."

**A/N:** _I'm back...and on Tax Day! I should start taxing people every time they do not read an update, lol. JK. Seriously, there's a lot of tragedy going on in the world today and my thoughts go out to those experiencing just that. Hopefully escaping here serves as a positive distraction for the time being. (The questions still remain: Boy or Girl? I've read hopes for a boy...How about Names?) Not long now Peeps :-) It can always be sooner..._


	15. Precious Cargo pt2

_~Precious Cargo~_

_pt.2_

**-12:50 a.m. - **

_**This is bad…really bad. **_**Deena's contractions are now definitely coming closer than five minutes apart and Pauly still is not at the house. She called him and let him know **_**calmly**_** that she is in labor and he said it was taking a while at the pharmacy, **_**as you can imagine being Pauly D**_**, but that he was on his way anyway. **

**She told him not to rush with the weather getting worse and he said he would be careful but that's all she knows. It probably hasn't been that long but with the pain she's in, this seems endless. **

**After a minute or two, Deena makes up her mind that she might have to drive herself because this is ridiculous. She goes to the bathroom first. She never does hear anything coming from upstairs. **

**Upstairs, Pauly comes in like the wind outside. He half expects Deena to be right there at the door waiting for him but when he doesn't see her anywhere upstairs, he goes down to the room. **

**When he comes in he speaks out right away. **

"Deena? You in here?" He waits for a response, but nothing.

**Pauly goes to the bathroom having seen the light on. When he opens the door, he is not prepared at all. **

**Deena is **_**on the toilet **_**for one thing and she is doubled over, one hand on the sink next to her and the other gripping her knee. **

Deena's reply, "_Ooohhhhhhhhh…!_"

**She doesn't even notice Pauly until he echoes her but with **_**fear**_** instead of pain. **

Pauly, "_Ooohhhhhhhhh…_"

**Deena can't respond. She can only breathe. Pauly snaps out of it and finally speaks.**

"What are you doin? Havin the baby in the toilet?"

**He cannot see the look she is giving him because her head is down. When she can finally speak she replies. **

"I was…getting ready to drive myself…but I had to…go to the bathroom first. (_breathing out_) That's when another contraction hit."

Pauly shakes his head. "_Drive yourself_? _With that weather outside, are you nuts_? Where is your Mom and Dad?"

Deena, "They're at my Grandmother's. My Mom said they are on their way."

Pauly, "Well I'll call 'em and tell them to get to the Hospital. (_Whipping out his phone_) Unless you want to wait?"

Deena immediately shakes her head, "I can't. They're coming too fast. Go get the bags in the car while I finish up in here."

Pauly (_phone now to his ear_), "Okay."

Deena yells out while he walks off, "Call Nicole too!"

Pauly yelling back, "Gotcha!"

**Deena does her best to get herself together. She moves around to dress herself and gather everything she needs. She has on one of her **_**way too big but not really**_** Ed Hardy tracksuits, a pair of Snooki's Zebra Sneaker house shoes, and her hair in a ponytail. After double-checking the room she leaves after clicking the light off. **

**She looks back past the rooms. The next time they come back will be with a baby. Through the pain, she still manages to feel excitement. **

**Upstairs Pauly has moved like lightening. By the time, Deena makes her appearance he is ready to help her to the car. **

Pauly, "I got your coat and everything."

**Deena utters a small thank you while Pauly helps her bundle up and then to the car. After settling **_**the precious cargo**_**, he gets in the driver's seat. **

Before pulling off, "Is it too warm in here?"

Deena, "A little yeah."

**He turns the heat down and then buckles up. **

Pauly finally smiles in all of this, "We're havin a _baby_ tonight. Yeah buddy, Let's go."

**Deena chuckles for the first time. **_**Thank God for Pauly**_**. ** **They're off! **

**-On the Drive to the Hospital- **

**Well things were smiles until Deena's contractions started up again, now getting stronger. Deena wails a while and Pauly just stays concentrated on getting them there safely. The roads are awful. **

After breathing out a Contraction she rubs her belly responding, "Worst storm to hit Jersey probably _ever_ and you choose to come tonight. It never snows like this."

Pauly, "We'll be there soon."

Deena, in pain, "Not fast enough."

**Pauly doesn't bother to respond. He is **_**not **_**speeding. **

**After cruising awhile, Deena yells out suddenly. **

"What are you doing?! That's the Hospital right there!"

**Pauly had passed it up, barely being able to see enough as it is. Unfortunately while breaking, the Caddy skids out. **

**With a curse, Pauly puts his arm muscle into it to gain control. First they skid, then he U-turned, and then they hit a bump nearly sending them into the moonroof. **

**After coming to a stop, they hear **_**POP**_**! **

Deena, "I think you broke something!"

Pauly, "Yeah, probably the axle. _Fuck_…"

Deena, "_Noooo_, that's not it…"

**Pauly is about to get out when Deena continues. **

Deena, "Oh no."

Pauly, "What are you talkin about?"

_**GUSH**_**!**

**Pauly looks down and nearly has a heart attack. Deena's water breaks and he can see the water pooling under her. **

He responds with a whimper, "_Ehhhh_…the leather…"

**Deena gets an instant contraction. **

Yelling out, _"Drive!_"

Pauly is still in shock, "Okay-okay."

**-At the Hospital- **

**Pauly pulls into Labor and Delivery. They have a special room reserved for Deena. He gets out the car to help Deena inside to get her settled first. Upon arrival, Deena's Mother and Father get there too. **

**Joann helps Deena get signed in and makes sure she gets to her room while Pauly grabs her bags. He gets those inside and her Father takes them with no exchange of words. Here again Pauly doesn't care; he is grateful because now he can tend to his car. **

**He opens the front door and looks down. **

Sighing, "Look at the Leather."

**He works on at least drying it with some towels he keeps in the trunk. He'd have to take it to a shop in the morning after this or something. **

**Inside, Deena is getting her gown on and her Mother is right there as she gets hooked up to the monitors. **

**Now that Deena is settled in bed, her nurse goes to work to check on her and Joann goes to check on her husband. **

**Mr. Cortese is coming down the hall with Deena's bags, frown clearly on his face. **

Joann, "What's with you, huh?"

He responds, "I don't know where that boy disappeared to. I'd rather him not be here at all if that's the case."

Joann sets him straight, "Listen. We have to be here for Deena. She will be scared, this being her first Child, and she needs our support. If you're going to be grumpy all night, then wait in the waiting room."

**John grumbles but keeps quiet. He places Deena's things in the corner of the room and takes a seat soon thereafter. **

**Joann walks up to Deena's bed and talks to her. **

"Do you need anything honey?"

Deena, "Not right now. I'll let you know."

Joann smiles and places a hand on her cheek, "Okay sweetie."

**Before she can walk off, she grabs her Mother's hand. **

Deena, "Mommy?"

Joann, "Yes?"

She replies, "Can you stay with me when I deliver?"

**Joann is touched. They hadn't really discussed who would be in the room but she wouldn't miss it for the world. **

Joann, "Absolutely I will."

**Deena seems to relax and Joann goes to take her seat to talk to Deena's Father. **

**A/N:** _Wonderful Wednesday Bonus Chapter! These Chaps are so fun to write, especially the car scene. (Smh)Leave it to Pauly to worry about his leather seats at a time like this, lol. N-e-wayz, I'm so excited! I just have to say that the names I have read for the baby are great, there is still time, I am still taking suggestions. I'm pretty inspired to post another Chap before the end of the week! What do you think? _


	16. Precious Cargo pt3

_~Precious Cargo~_

_pt.3_

**-2:45 a.m. - **

**Deena's contractions got so strong, that it brought her to tears. Turns out, the baby is head down like it should be but also face up. That makes it harder for the baby to pass through the pelvic bone. So Deena is in immense pain. **

Deena to Pauly, "I'm gonna puke for sure."

Pauly, "For real?"

**Deena can only nod as the saliva builds in her mouth. Pauly springs forward to grab the pail that the Nurse left for her just in case. **

**Pauly holds it and Deena lets it rip. When she is done. Joann gets up to pour her a glass of water. **

Joann, "Here, let her rinse her mouth out."

**Pauly takes the glass and Deena does so. He then buzzes for the Nurse to come take the contents away. **

**She does so and comes back. Deena sniffles and talks to the Nurse. **

Deena, "Can I have my epidural now?"

Nurse, "Let me just grab Dr. Zaidi to see if you're ready."

**Deena looks at her as if she's crazy. **_**To see if she's ready**_**? **_**She's dying over here**_**!**

**Deena's Doctor comes in and greets everyone and then pulls up her chair so she can check Deena's progress. Pauly has to help her sit up. **

**The procedure is the worst pain ever if the cervix cannot be found. For Deena that is the case. Hers is smaller than normal but **_**she's smaller than normal**_**. The Doctor manages to maneuver well and then she reports to Deena. **

"All done. Okay, you are at five centimeters just about. I'm going to have Nurse Delany set you up for the epidural, and then when I come back I'll have it done. Alright?"

Deena, "Okay."

**About fifteen minutes later, Deena is prepped but everyone has to leave the room. Now it is Joann, Pauly, and Mr. Cortese in the hall. Pauly is on the phone with Vinny, who he hadn't heard from in a while. Nicole called him. He walks off laughing about something and Deena's Father looks disgusted. **

To Joann, "Who does this Kid think he is huh?"

**Joann gives up. Nothing she says is going to make him quit griping at this point. She ignores him. **

**Soon enough, the Doctor comes out to the hall. **

Dr. Zaidi, "Deena's epidural is done. It should make things much easier from here on out. If you would like to come back in you can but I'd suggest grabbing some refreshments. It's going to be a long wait most likely. The epidural tends to slow the contractions down."

John, "I want some Coffee. You want some?"

Joann, "That would be good. I'm going to go check on Deena though. Could you bring it up?"

John, "Sure."

**Before John can walk off Joann walks up to Pauly. **

Joann, "Pauly, Mr. Cortese is going down to the lounge to get us some Coffee, would you like something?"

Pauly places his phone on his shoulder, "No thanks. I don't drink Coffee plus I'm not hungry. Is the Doctor done?"

Joann, "Yes. She's given her the epidural. I'm going back in to check on Deena, don't worry."

**Pauly nods and Joann goes back down the hall. **

**After a minute or two, Pauly finishes his conversation with Vinny and then he makes his way into the room as well. **

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

**The mood is much calmer. Deena is drowsy and the Nurse has given her permission to catch a cat-nap. **

Deena looks to Pauly, "Can we cuddle?"

**Pauly nods and he gets up on the bed as Deena rises up a little. She falls back on his chest and Pauly encircles her in his arms. **

**Now that they've had their Coffee, Joann decides she and Deena's Father should take a walk around to leave Pauly and Deena to themselves. On the way past John rolls his eyes but no one notices. **

**Pauly cuts the light off over the bed and it isn't until he listens to Deena's breathing while stroking her shoulder and arm that he realizes how tired he is. He yawns and closes his eyes for a second before he is out too. **

**It wasn't long before Deena was shaken out of her sleep to be checked. She got stuck at five centimeters, so the Doctor ordered her to start on Pitocin so that things could progress. She didn't want the baby to get lazy. **

…**and progress it did. Deena starts to push herself up and Pauly looks at her. **

"What? What are you doing?"

Deena, "I don't know, I feel…can you look and see what's going on?"

Pauly eyes get wide, (_pointing_) "You mean _down there_?"

Deena, "Yes Pauly. Don't be silly, it's nothing you haven't seen before."

Pauly detests, "_Ohhh_, I'm sure it is. How about I get the Nurse in here."

Deena gets irritated, "Whatever."

**Pauly gets the Nurse and when she checks Deena, she gasps. **

Pauly and Deena together, "WHAT?!"

She smiles, "The head is right there. You're ready! We've got to get Dr. Zaidi in here."

**Pauly is the first to react. **

"Holy…"

**Deena bites he lower lip to get it to stop quivering. She is **_**so**_** ready for this. **

**Just then Deena's Parents come back in and the Nurse tells them that it is time. They rush over to Deena and Doctor Zaidi soon makes her appearance. **

"Alright. I hear we're having a baby right now. Who's going to be with you Deena?"

Deena looks to her Mom, "My Mom (_she then looks to her Dad apologetically_) and Pauly."

**John was sure that he would be in the room. To hear that he is second to Pauly, didn't really make him mad, he is just disappointed. He figures he has been there for her since the beginning. **

**Deena is about to apologize when her Father speaks up. **

"That's fine hon'. I'll be just outside okay?"

Deena starts, "Dad I…"

He cuts her off with a kiss to the forehead, "It's okay. Just get that baby here, alright?"

**Deena tears up and watches her Father leave. She doesn't have time to let her thoughts linger though, because the Nurse is breaking the bed down. **

_**-BTSTH-**_

**Pauly is sure his hand is going to break off. He looks over at Deena's Mother wondering, **_**just how in the hell is she not feeling this**_**? **

"Good push now. Come on Deena! ...Two…three…four…"

**Deena grits her teeth and then gives a big exhale. The Nurse holds the Mirror up and instructs everyone. **

Nurse, "Look Mom and Dad, baby's almost here."

**Pauly swallows and feels a gag reflex coming, but he holds it together for Deena. Deena however, gets a burst of energy and when the Doctor instructs her to push again, she gets the job done. **

**The room fills with a strong cry and Deena's legs are released. She falls back with her face covered. She cannot stop the tears of joy and **_**relief **_**at this point. **

**At first, Pauly was in a state of trauma but now after seeing his baby come all the way out and now lying in front of them, words cannot describe the feeling he has now. Joann knows though. She kisses Deena's forehead and sheds tears with her.**

**The Doctor notes the date and time. **

"February fourteenth, four-thirty on the dot. (_To Pauly_) Dad, you want to let Mom know what she had?"

**Pauly timidly walks over and looks down. He smiles wide and looks back over at Deena and her Mother who are in anticipation... **

**A/N:** *_Smiling* __This is it! This is it, the moment of truth! The numbers are in and I am so excited, I hope I don't disappoint. Thnx for all the faves, I'm glad the Story is going in the right direction for many of you. Comments are welcome as usual. This is the last post of the week, unfortunately but I did it b/c of all the support. Make it a good one and I'll see you on the other side! _


	17. Precious Cargo pt4

_~Precious Cargo~_

_pt.4_

…**Pauly looks at Deena and her Mother and responds. **

"It's a girl. (_Laughing a little_) Pauly D Problems!"

**Everyone laughs and afterwards, Deena and her Mother hug. **

Joann, "Congratulations sweet-pea."

Deena, "Thank you Mommy."

Joann nods, "I'm gonna let your Father know."

**Deena nods and then the Doctor speaks up. **

"Alright Papa, come cut the cord."

**Pauly points to himself and the Doctor nods like; **_**Yes, you**_**. He looks at Deena and she shoos him on to do it. **

**With instruction Pauly does so and then the nurse takes their baby over to be cleaned up. **

**Joann walks over before leaving out. **

"Congratulations Pauly. We'll be in when you all call for us."

Pauly, "Thank you Mrs. Cortese."

**Joann hugs him and then leaves out. Deena beams at Pauly. She then replies. **

"Oh, Pauly?"

He responds, "Yeah babe."

Deena, "Go into my bag. I packed what I want the baby to be wrapped in. Give the Nurse the pink one and the accessory to go with it."

**Pauly does as he is told and then he comes back over by Deena. He sits next to her now hugged up on the bed as they wait. **

**It doesn't take long to bring her back. Pauly laughs when he sees her wrapped up in her pink fluffy blanket and her soft looking headband with a feathery, heart-shaped beaded center. **

**The Nurse did a good job. **

Deena, "I have something for you too."

Pauly laughing, "It's not a pink headband too is it?"

Deena rolling her eyes, "No."

**The Nurse smiles and hands Deena the baby. **

Nurse Delany, "Here she is! She's beautiful, congratulations you two."

**Pauly and Deena admire their daughter and Deena wipes tears. Pauly places an arm around Deena and in an instant, they share a kiss. **

**When they part they look back at her. Pauly responds. **

"She's perfect."

Deena, "Isn't she? Oh my God, I can't wait until everyone sees her."

**After showering her with attention. The Doctor needs Pauly to take the baby so that she can deliver Deena's afterbirth and the Nurse can clean her up as well. **

**As if he is carrying a blanket full of eggs, Pauly walks over to the chair in the corner and takes a seat. **

**Once everything is complete, the Nurse helps Deena spruce up a little by fixing her ponytail and giving her a new gown that is **_**pinkish purple**_** by request of options. Then, Deena reveals Pauly's surprise. It is one of his Red Hoodies.**

Pauly, "When did you even put this in here?"

Deena, "Before deciding to leave on my own to get here."

**Pauly shakes his head and Deena replies. **

"Put it on, I'll take her."

**Pauly does so and in the meantime, Deena asks the Nurse to get the camera out of her bag. **

**When Pauly gets back over to the bed, Deena asks the Nurse to take their first pictures. Pauly kneels down and they take a face shot near their bundle. When it is taken, she shows them and Deena and Pauly are pleased. **

**Pauly jokes though. **

"Not even twenty four hours into the world and the Kid is already getting face-time."

**Deena laughs and then she responds. **

"Well did you expect less from our Kid?"

Pauly, "I don't know why I did."

Deena smiles, "Well, Happy Valentine's Day _Daddy_."

**Pauly has to think about that. It **_**is**_** Valentine's Day. Okay, so all the pink and his red hoodie make sense now. **

Pauly, "Happy Valentine's Day _Mommy._"

**Pauly moves the little blanket back. **

"Wow, that's tripped out…born on V-Day."

Deena, "That just means she'll have a lot of love."

**Deena sighs while looking down. **

"I just wish the girls were here."

Pauly, "Well, Nicole knows. She'll call you in the morning or as soon as she wakes up. Vinny called though."

Deena smiling, "Really? How is 'Vin?"

Pauly, "He's good, just got back to Staten Island yesterday. He said he would try to visit this week."

Deena, "I hope so. I feel like I haven't seen him in forever."

Pauly, "Yeah, me too. (_smiling_) I miss my boyfriend."

Deena, "_Careful_, we don't want a repeat of last summer."

Pauly, "Nah, we're good now."

**Deena nods and looks back up at Pauly when he speaks again. **

"So what do we name her?"

**A/N:** _*Exhales* The long wait is over, don't you feel like you've had the baby along with Deena? Lol. Short Chap but it warms my insides. "She" is here, the two have kissed (thnx 2 one of my followers for that one), and now things can only get better. Right...? Share your comments, special visit in the next Chap! _


	18. Welcome to the Real World Chapt 15

CHAPTER 15

_~Welcome to the Real World~_

**-Later on in the Day –**

**After meeting their first Grandchild, Mr. and Mrs. Cortese went home after a long night to rest. They would see them again when Deena and Pauly come home. **

**Deena would be in the Hospital today only. She would be released the next day. Today, she and Pauly will get help with how to bathe the baby and other ways to care for her and instructions on medications, just in case, and etcetera. **

**Deena received a call from Jenni this past morning but she put in congrats from Nicole as well. She apologized for them not being able to make it but for Deena to open the gifts from she and Nicole. **

**She is sad after she gets off the phone that they wouldn't make it but when she opens her gifts, it makes her day. **

**From Nicole, she got two things. Since she didn't know if it would be a boy or a girl, there is an **_**Italia**_** baby onesie and matching outfit for what would be a boy. Underneath it, there is a hot pink onesie and matching outfit with a hot pink and black polka- dotted blanket to go with it. Also there is a zebra hat with a beautiful hot pink bow. **

**From Jenni, there is a satin zebra robe for Deena with pink and black trim. **

**Deena laughs. **

"Oh my God! I love all this!"

**She places the boy's garments aside and comments on it.**

"I really _love_ this. It kind of makes me wish we had twins, a boy and a girl. (_To Pauly_) oh well, next time."

**Pauly doesn't catch that last part. **

"Speak for yourself…(_catching it_) _Next time_! What are you saying?!"

**Deena laughs. **

"Oh come on Pauly. We obviously make good babies. You can just give me your sperm, I don't care."

**Pauly needs to sit down. Deena laughs at him and then proceeds to call the Nurse to help her get dressed for the day. She decides to put on the robe Jenni got her and she wants the baby to wear just the onesie Nicole got her. She would keep her wrapped up for the most part but the temperature is perfect in her room. **

**Well it's a good thing Deena got them both dolled up and did her own hair because the next thing she knows, Jenni and Nicole are storming into the room with balloons and lots of furry looking things in their arms. **

At the same time, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Deena is all smiles even though shocked, "Are you kidding me?!"

**First Nicole bounds to the bed. She leans down and kisses Deena on the cheek. **

Nicole, "Hey! I couldn't get here fast enough!"

**Jenni is next. She drops the bears at the foot of the bed and sets her balloons on the nightstand by it after also picking up Nicole's mess she left in her excitement. She places their things neatly around and goes over to Deena. **

Jenni, "Look at you, _new Mom_. (_Smiling_) Oh my God…How was it?"

Nicole looks at Jenni, "Really, Jenni?"

Deena, "What? The labor?"

Jenni smiles, "_Oh yeah_."

**Deena cringes. **

Deena, "The first part…_horrible_. Period pains and cramping _out_ _of this universe_ and my bottom felt like I had to take the worse shit of my life. Then, when it came time to push, it felt like someone was trying to snatch my cuca and everything else that comes with it _out_ with a spiked barbeque tong or something."

**Jenni's eyes are wide and Nicole looks to the ceiling. **

Nicole, "Thanks…thank you for that…"

**Jenni gives Nicole a look and Nicole just looks at her and not appreciatively. She then turns her attention to Deena as she continues. **

Deena, "…but… it is worth it when you see your baby in the end. (_Glowing_) You can't describe that feeling. I balled my eyes out."

Nicole, "Aw…Did Pauly cry too?"

Jenni, "Oh God _yes_! Did he?"

Deena smiling, "No but I could tell he was so proud. (_Waving her hands_) He cut the cord!"

Nicole laughing, "He did? Without passing out?"

Deena shakes her head, "Pauly was great about everything. He did get a little woozy when I was pushing and the Nurse held the mirror up though."

Jenni, "_Ew_…oh, see…I wouldn't have made it."

Nicole, "I bet it was beautiful."

Deena gets a dreamy look, "It was…"

**Jenni just looks at them and scoffs. **

"Ugh, mothers…"

Deena, "Huh?"

Nicole intercepts, "Nothing."

**Nicole changes the subject and looks around. She responds after clapping her small hands together.**

"Alright bitch, I've waited all this time…Where's my baby?"

Deena, "I _just_ sent Pauly out with her."

Jenni, "_Her_?"

**Nicole instantly remembers her gifts and she notices the hot pink polka-dot blanket lying on the bed next to Deena. **

Nicole, "Oh my God! It's a girl!"

**Deena forgot that she hadn't told anyone the baby's sex. **

Deena uncovering her mouth, "_Oops_. My bad. Yeah, it's a girl."

**Just as if on cue, Pauly makes his way in with their daughter in his arms. **

**Nicole gasps and Jenni just laughs. **

Jenni, "Ha-ha! Look at this…"

**Nicole barely gives him a chance before rushing him at the door. **

Pauly, "Hold on Snooks. Let me get ova to the bed so I don't drop her."

Nicole bounces, "Okay."

**Pauly walks over and Deena gets the blanket ready and Pauly lets her wrap the baby up before he picks her back up. He then sits on the edge so Nicole can see her.**

**Jenni is still all smiles. **

Nicole, "Jenni cut it out and come see her."

Jenni walks up, "I'm sorry it's just…(_holding in her laugh_) Pauly with a baby…"

Pauly, "Real funny Jenni. How do you think I feel? (_smiling_) Do you see her? I've got problems.**" **

**Jenni actually looks at the baby and her heart truly does melt. Nicole responds though. **

"She's gorgeous! I knew it! Didn't I call it?!"

Jenni, "There is no way in hell…the little meatball came out looking this cute."

Deena, "Meatballs rule."

Nicole, "I can't wait 'til we get to the Shore Store, I am so making her a baby shirt that says that."

**Jenni laughs. **

Nicole, "Can I hold her?"

Pauly, "Yeah."

Deena chimes in, "Go over and pull the chair up next to me and you can sit down."

**Nicole does so and then when she is ready, Pauly hands her off to Nicole. **

**She instantly coos at her. **

Nicole, "Hello gorgeous, I'm your Godmommy. (_Sighing_) You're gonna get so much crap from me your little nursery will be filled up to the roof."

**Nicole holds her and fawns over her for a while as the others talk. **

**After a minute she starts to fuss and then cry. **

Nicole looks up, "Oh shit, what did I do? Did I break something?"

Deena laughs, "No. She might just be hungry. I think it's time for me to feed her."

**Nicole gets up carefully and then brings her over to Deena so she can nurse her. **

**Deena instructs her to bring the extra blanket over so she can cover herself. **

**When she latches on, that does the trick and she happily sucks away. **

Jenni, "Well we're only going to stay another half hour or so then we gotta get back to take care of some things."

Deena, "I'm surprised you even came. Have you decided where you all will shoot the show?"

**Nicole smiles and then Jenni responds. **

Jenni, "Actually we're gonna be right here in Jersey. We found a place literally like fifteen or twenty minutes from here almost downtown."

Deena, "Shut up!"

Nicole, "We wanted to surprise you, that's why we lied. Sorry."

Deena, "Don't be. I'm so happy."

Nicole, "We are too. It just sucks that we start filming like _next week_."

Jenni, "We'll try to stop by as often as we can."

**Nicole nods and then she steps out to call her Dad and Jionni. **

**It isn't long before the duo leave but not before saying goodbye to the new parents. **

Nicole hugs Deena one more time, "Bye babe. Call me everyday if I don't call you."

**Nicole then turns to Pauly. **

"Be good to my baby Pauly or I'll write you off."

Pauly looks at Jenni and raises his eyebrows, "Oh my goodness, really?"

Jenni shakes her head, "I wouldn't question it."

Pauly chuckles, "I guess not."

**The girls say goodbye one last time but before Nicole leaves, she turns around to blow the baby kisses.**

"See you later… (_She pauses_) wait, what did you name her?"

**Pauly and Deena look at each other and smile. **

**A/N:** _Another weekend is upon us! Are you "Fiercely Focused on Friday"? :-) Fun Chap to write, it's great when the Meatballs get together even if it's at Pauly's expense. There is still anticipation for the name of the latest "little" Meatball. Keep 'em coming, there's time yet! _


	19. Hi! My Name Is Chapt 16

_~Hi! My Name Is…~_

**Deena and baby are home safe and sound from the Hospital. Deena's Mother decided to put together a welcoming home party, celebrating the baby's arrival. Deena wanted it the same weekend because she wanted Nicole and Jenni to be able to make it. **

**Once Nicole got wind of it, she put in the calls to the entire Shore Family. Everyone is set to come but Deena and Pauly don't know it. So the party is on! **

**Deena is nibbling at the spread her Mother and Grandmother have put out. **

**They have everything under the sun that you could imagine would be at an Italian buffet. **_**It's a feast**_**!**

Deena's Mother comments, "Will you leave the Flatbread alone Dee'. I thought you already _had_ the baby."

Her Grandmother chuckles, "Leave her alone Jo. Today is her day. She can have whatever she likes."

Deena, "Thank you Nana."

**Deena sticks her tongue out at her Mother. She laughs and then Deena responds after having her fill. **

"I'm gonna go check on Pauly. I left him to feed and change the baby."

**Joann nods and when she leaves the room, her Mother responds. **

"I'm hoping my son-in-law behaves himself today. If he can jump right in and do all that, he's not as bad as he makes him seem. Your Father always left those matters to me."

Joann, "I really hope he does. I understand where he's coming from but we have to look at the big picture. As long as he provides for Deena Nicole and the baby, we really don't have any say so. Deena's got to learn without us."

**Joann's Mother agrees and they go back to preparing the food. **

**-4:00pm-**

**Deena and Pauly have been exiled to their room downstairs while things are finished up for the party. They have no idea of the outcome of the decoration or who's actually going to be there. **

**All Deena knows is that she and her daughter have to be looking fabulous. Pauly did an excellent job picking out her clothes and dressing her. She never doubted his skills however. **

**She puts on her post-partum girdle that she personally needs to wear after giving birth and some control stockings. Deena then put on one of her looser fitting wrap dresses that matches the color of the baby's dress. On her feet, she opts for some cute flats since her feet are still not back to normal size (**_**her Mother credits it to all the food she's still been consuming**_**). **

**She got her hair done the day before so she is just primping it before doing her makeup. When she's done, she comes back out the bathroom. **

To Pauly, "How do I look?"

Pauly smiles, "Beautiful. Look at you all dolled up like you're goin to the Dance."

**Deena laughs and goes to sit next to him. **

**Pauly is FTD as usual. He has on a dark hot pink dress shirt with the cuffs turned up with some black designer jeans. It's not a fancy occasion so he has on some all black sneakers to match the bottom half. Plus his jewelry and his hair freshly cut and gelled. **

**Deena reaches out for the baby and Pauly turns her loose, handing her the baby's rag to place over her outfit now. **

**Deena kisses her and turns to Pauly. **

"I wonder when they'll be ready?"

**Before he can answer that, they hear Joann call downstairs for them. Pauly looks at Deena and then he smiles and hops up. Deena follows his lead, **_**without the hopping up part**_**. She carefully gets up and situates herself, the baby and the rag and then Pauly goes ahead of her to clear the path. It's like the secret service. Pauly and Deena are already **_**very **_**protective of her. **

**Upstairs, Joann walks with them into the front room when all of a sudden **_**voices**_** yell out. **

SURPRISE!

**Deena and Pauly are confused but then they look around at who's actually there and they nearly jump out their skin. **

**Yes, Deena's family is there and they thought just Jenni and Nicole but no… Sammi and Ronnie are there, Vinny's there, some of the crew from the Jersey Shore production is there; even their Boss Danny is there! It's the shock of their lives.**

Pauly laughs, "Oh _wow_."

Deena gets emotional, "No way you guys!"

**Nicole walks up to her and carefully hugs her since she has the baby in her arms. **

"I know you wanted me and Jenni here but you know I had to do it. Everyone would _die_ if they didn't get the chance to come."

**One by one everyone makes their greetings to Pauly and Deena. The funniest is Ronnie. **

Ron laughs and slaps hands with Pauly, "It's finally here bro! It's…_baby tiiiimmme_!"

**Pauly laughs and so does everyone else at his reference to **_**T-shirt time**_**. **

Pauly states, "Yeah, there's not gonna be too many T-shirt times as long as I'm feeding and burpin her, that's for sure."

**At that, Sammi comes up to Deena and gasps. **

Sam, "Oh my God Dee'…. How cute is she?"

Deena beams, "Thanks Sam."

Sam, "Was it hard?"

Jenni to Nicole, "See, I wasn't the only one who wanted to know."

Nicole, "Okay, but at least Sam sounds a _little_ concerned."

**Jenni waves her off and Deena proceeds to tell Sam a little about the Delivery. When she is done, Sam waves a hand. **

"See, that's why I'll never have kids. I'll have to hire someone."

Jenni, "I can _totally_ see that."

**The girls catch up while the guys chat. **

**Pauly is ecstatic to see Vinny and vise-versa. Everyone has gotten over the fact of Vinny's preference, but to see him, he just looks like **_**Vinny**_**. **

**Danny comes up as well; he slaps hands and hugs Pauly. **

Danny, "Pauly D…I never thought I'd see you anywhere _near _a child, let alone to have one of your own. How does it feel?"

Pauly, "_Terrifying_."

**The guys laugh and he continues. **

Pauly, "For real though… and not to sound soft but…when you look at that little face and those big eyes look back at you…(_shaking his head_) _there's nothing in the world_ that's gonna make you wish it neva happened."

**They respect that from Pauly and they continue catching up as well. **

**A/N:** _Sunday's always make me think of a Family get-together, so I had to post this mini reunion Chap. The big reveal is coming up...soon maybe? In the meantime let's play: Can you guess who's missing? _


	20. Hi! My Name Is pt2

_~Hi! My Name Is…~_

_pt.2_

**Everyone is stuffed to no end after eating a huge spread. Now, they are in various parts of the living room relaxing. Deena is on the love seat, holding her baby while she sleeps with Sammi next to her. Ron is posted on the arm of the sofa next to Sammi. **

**Jenni is in a fold up chair next to the couch on Deena's side and Nicole is next to Vinny on the other couch. Pauly is in a chair next to Vinny and everyone else fits around comfortably. It is just the Shore Family as Deena's Mother cleans up and her Sister and Aunt help. **

**Deena's Father is in the yard with his brother and some cousins. (**_**He behaved himself by the way**_**). Since the baby has entered the house, he has mellowed out but he still hasn't changed his views on Pauly. **

**Now everyone is talking again. **

**Sammi leans over to touch the baby's hair. **

"I can't believe something can be this cute. Who do you think she looks like?"

**Ron takes care of that. **

Ron shakes his head and chuckles a little, "She looks just like Pauly in a dress."

Sammi smiles, "She's got your hair Pauly."

Jenni, "I know! I was like, _look at how much that is_ when I first saw her."

**Pauly smiles. **

He responds, "I know. Do you realize the responsibility that comes with?"

Ron can't help himself, "So by the time she turns five, instead of letting her cut it…(_laughing_) does she have to get a blow out?"

**Everyone laughs but Sammi is starting to find it a little annoying. **

Sam, "Shut up Ron. Can't you just _stop_ for one moment?"

Vinny, "Yeah Ron I wouldn't laugh too hard when you have the odds to have a 'roidded up baby with strength of Bam-Bam."

Jenni, "Don't forget the club Sam'll have to give birth to."

**Ron sarcastically laughs and responds.**

"For your information, Sam doesn't even want to have kids."

**Ronnie looks at Sam but Sam is looking **_**very dreamy eyed**_** at Deena and Pauly's baby. Nicole spots it because she got the same look. **

"I don't know Ron. She seems pretty caught up. 'Just hope she doesn't ask Dee' to let…"

**Before Nicole can finish that sentence, Sam asks. **

Sam, "Can I hold her?"

**It's Pauly's turn to laugh now. **

Pauly, "All bets are off. It's _over_ from here bro!"

**Ronnie looks at Sam. It's not that he doesn't want kids, just not now. He has to diffuse the bomb but it's too late, Deena carefully gives Sammi the baby and she takes her with ease. Ronnie just shakes his head while the guys snicker. **

**Vinny out of nowhere speaks. **

"Hey, has anyone seen _Mike_?"

**He laughs a little and so do Jenni, Pauly, Deena, and Ronnie. Nicole doesn't though and the Jersey crew is a little serious as well. Vinny notices and responds. **

Vinny, "What? Am I the only one who noticed or something?"

Danny speaks up, "I got a call from him like a week ago. Mike's going into rehab next month."

**No one knows how to respond. **

Vinny, "For drugs or alcohol?"

Ronnie, "Yeah, cuz if it's for alcohol. (_Shaking his head_) I nominate all of us to go in then."

**Sammie shoots him a look and he shrugs his shoulders. **

**One of crew members speaks up now. **

"Mike said he's just burned out and he is dealing with a prescription drug abuse problem that he's got to get under control. He's going in after the Season 5 reunion in March."

Jenni, "So will he be back at the Shore House for the summer?"

Another crew member, "We don't know yet. He hasn't confirmed."

**Everyone looks at each other wondering if the other knew anything. Jenni is the first to speak. Nicole has been the quietest and Jenni personally knows that she didn't invite him, so she asks her. **

Jenni, "Did you know? Is that why you didn't call him?"

Nicole (_innocently_), "No, I didn't know…but that's not why I didn't invite him. I just didn't invite him because I don't like him."

**Jenni shakes her head smiling and Deena and Sammi laugh a little. You can't take Nicole as a serious person to **_**really be mad **_**at someone, so you just let her be **_**her**_**. **

**Everyone brings the conversation back to the purpose of the evening. Soon, Danny and the Jersey Crew leave. They say congratulations to Deena and Pauly again and then Pauly walks them to the door. **

**When Pauly comes back, it is just the housemates now. They talk like normal and the new Season does come up again. **

Ron, "So how are we all going to be in the house with a baby? How does that work?"

Vinny, "Are you retarded? I'm sure Deena's not bringing the baby there."

Sammi (_to Deena_), "Who's keeping her?"

Deena, "My Mom has already said she doesn't have a problem when we're filming but that I have to come home in between to take care of her. So I won't be technically _staying_ in the house like usual."

Ron, "What about you Pauly? You stayin in the Shore House or do you have diaper duty in between?"

**Pauly looks at Deena not sure how to respond but common sense gives him the answer.**

Pauly, "Of course I'll be back and forth. If Deena needs me, I'll be here."

**The girls all look pleased so he figures he gave the right answer. **

**Nicole then pipes up. **

_To Deena_ _and Pauly, _"Okay so at the Hospital you said you were going to make an announcement the next time we get together. Well, while everyone is here, what is it?"

**Everyone turns their attention to the two and Pauly lets Deena do the honors. **

Deena, "We chose a name that we feel fits but we wanted everyone's approval. Especially_ two of you_."

**That gets everyone's antennas up. Deena turns to Pauly. **

"You say it. It sounds better coming from you."

**Pauly looks at her and shakes his head smiling. **

Pauly, "Fine but first, I just wanna say that it is great seeing _almost_ everyone here tonight. I can't believe how much our relationship has grown with each other and _now_, our Family as well. Let's hope the traditions, good times, and good health stay with us long after Jersey Shore is done. Which I hope is _never_."

**Everyone agrees with warmth in his or her heart. Pauly continues. **

Pauly (_such the DJ_), "…So Deena and I want to introduce into our Family, born on February fourteenth, 2012, _Pauleena Norae Cortese-DelVecchio_."

Deena responds, "Her first name is obvious, but _I_ decided to give her part of mine and Nicole's name, but (_to Sammie_) yours also for her middle name."

**Before anyone can say anything, she continues. **

"No one knows, behind the scenes, how this girl has been there for me when we finally decided to be cool. (_To Jenni_) I love you to pieces and I promise you get dibs on the next one, but right now because of… well, I just owe it to Sammi."

**Jenni nods in understanding.**

**Sammi wipes her eyes and hugs Deena with one arm while holding the baby with the other. Nicole is next. It is a moment to be caught on film for sure but right now, it is shared between only them.**

**After hugs and tears between the girls, everyone gives their approval. It is the perfect, strong Female Italian name. **

**A/N:** _Marvelous Monday! Thnx for all the responses, your creativity is awesome! I considered each and every idea and hopefully the final decision is approved. The Fam' is finally complete but this is not the end. (For those interested, I'm putting together an album and the second Pic is a tribute to Chapter 14! PM me and I'll send you the link.)  
_


	21. Back 2 Reality Chapt17

**A/N:** _Alright. First off, I hope your expectations have been met & that things haven't been creeping along (not my normal pace). However, the foundation needed to be built, the stage is set, and relationships/connections have been formed. Now, it's time to shake things up and it's gonna change fast. So let's get this thing underway, shall we? _

CHAPTER 17

_~Back 2 Reality~_

**It is March fourth, and it is that time of year for a Jersey Shore Reunion. Everyone is in make up and is ready to get it over with. **_**Even Mike**_**. No one questioned him about anything and he acted just like himself for the most part. They figured if he wanted to talk about it he would have. **

**The first half of the show is hard when Mike and Nicole get into it over Mike snitching on Nicole to Jionni. No one really knows whom to believe but they feel that Mike has caused so much trouble over the past three years that it really doesn't matter. **

**Nicole won't admit to anything Mike says and she has already expressed that they can never be friends right now, so it is mainly Mike dealing with the house when they say that he has done something to all of them at one point or another. So, just like Nicole has said her piece and moved on, they feel Mike should just man-up, apologize, and make a clean slate. **

**Mike disagrees and ends up walking out. Everyone knows it's for attention but Jenni is the one to bring him back in, **_**moving on**_**. **

**Things get more interesting when Vinny gets grilled. It isn't a bad thing, but it is a totally different lifestyle choice on screen than what is the truth now. Pauly is now up on stage with him and he jokes about what happened when he made the decision to get Vinny back. Looking back at the situation then, there was no way they would think they'd be laughing about it now. **

**When shown his first time back in the house with the Lesbian twins, Vinny shakes his head. It is so funny now for more than just that reason and Ron jokes about it but it's all in good fun. **

**The last half of the Reunion is all about relationship talk. Jenni talks about her and Roger and **_**surprise-surprise**_**, everyone learns that Ronnie and Sam are not together at the moment. Of course you wouldn't have known it at Deena's house. It is just the start to them reuniting from then to the reunion now. **

**This whole time Deena and Pauly have been close to each other. Deena has been sitting next to him and she was brought up on the couch when Vinny and Pauly were on the stage and they walked off back to sitting where they were together. Nothing really hints to anything like the Season 4 reunion but when does anything go smoothly when dealing with Jersey Shore. **

**In the last clips …Pauly's confessional is shown. Pauly still doesn't get it, but Nicole sees it written all over Deena's face. She is so embarrassed. In fact, no one really pays it any attention. So when the show ends, Deena is the first to walk off the set. **

**Nicole goes after her. **

Nicole, "Dee'! (_Now close to her_) Are you okay?"

Deena plays it off, "I'm fine. I'm just goin to call my Mom."

**Nicole knows better. Well, since she and Mike had it out **_**everyone **_**should get everything that has ever bothered them out today. She goes to find Pauly. **

**Pauly is talking to Vinny and Ronnie when Nicole walks up to him. **

"Pauly can I steal you for a minute?"

Pauly, "Sure Snooks."

**They go off to the side and Pauly starts. **

Pauly, "Everything okay? You didn't let Mike bother you again did you? I thought you were going to go all _spider monkey _on him again like in the house."

**Nicole and Pauly laugh together and Nicole gets serious. **

Nicole, "Mike can go to hell but I think you should talk to Deena right now."

Pauly looks at her, "Why? What's wrong?"

**Nicole almost regrets saying anything now but it's all out of love, she's honestly not trying to start anything. **

Nicole, "…I think she left the set upset. Go talk to her."

**Pauly doesn't hesitate. He immediately goes to find Deena. **

**Pauly finds her in one of the empty rooms on the set behind the stage. She is sitting down and he sits next to her.**

Pauly, "What are you doin back here? Everything okay?"

Deena, without even answering, "How'd you even know I was here?"

Pauly responds, "Nicole. She told me you were upset about something. Talk to me."

**Deena inwardly sighs. She could kill Nicole sometimes. She really just wants to be left alone in this moment. **

Deena, "I'm good. I just had to call Mom to check on 'Leena."

Pauly, "Is she okay?"

Deena starts to get irritated, "She's fine. She's been fed and she's taking a nap right now."

**They sit there for a moment and then Pauly speaks again. **

Pauly, "Is it something _I_ did?"

**For some reason something snaps in Deena and she can no longer hold the trigger. **

Deena, "Really…You're going to sit there, watch that, and ask me if there is something you did…"

**Pauly looks around as if she is not talking to him and he replies. **

"Huh? Watch what?"

Deena, "I'm going to let you figure it out."

**Deena gets up and Pauly speaks up. **

"Deena don't walk away. Tell me what you're talkin about?"

Deena spins around, "The confessional Pauly!"

Pauly's face is confused, "_What?!_"

**The more Deena stares at him, the sooner it makes sense. Pauly rolls his eyes. **

Pauly, "Are you kidding me Deena? After all the shit that is done in the House, you let _that _bother you?"

Deena, "_That_ was and still is humiliating to me. I almost forgot how much so until we were in front of _everyone now_ and that was played over for me to hear."

Pauly, "So I said some things about what happened between us. What does it mean now?"

Deena, "It's what you said _and_ how you said it…(_repeating some of it_) _I woke up to find a DTF chick in my bed, and the next thing I know, Deena's there_… _Holy_ _shit_…_Pauly D problems!_"

**Pauly shakes his head as Deena continues. **

Deena, "…and then for you to say _I'm_ a bad time? You fuckin wanted to fuck me! I had no intentions of sleepin with you that night!"

Pauly, "Lower your voice."

Deena, "No! If you had something to prove to yourself, then you should have fucked Vinny and you two could have worked that out on the couch today!"

Pauly responds, "That's not fair."

Deena loses it, "Oh so it's fair to use me and think nothing more about it to drag my name through the dirt?! Everyone thinks I'm a slut because of shit like this and it's so not true!"

**Pauly just listens. Nothing he says is going to help at this point, he just wishes she would stop yelling and they could **_**talk**_** about this. **

Deena continues, "When I was asked, if seeing Jenni and Roger makes me want to have a boyfriend, _yes_ _it does_ because I'm always looking for love…but I'm always the one to get messed around on! That's my problem, I always get guys like you to fall in love with!"

**There's always been built up sexual tension between them but them sleeping together shouldn't have happened the way it happened, if it was going to happen. That's always been a mantra of Pauly's, well…**_**since it happened**_**. **

Pauly finally responds, "…and I love you too Deena."

Deena, "Cut the crap alright…I don't want to hear anything that's not going to be true to how you feel."

**Okay forget it, Pauly will just **_**finally **_**speak how he's always felt then. **

"I would never take it back."

Deena, "That not how I saw it on that screen. I'll never forget seeing it for the first time."

**Pauly is about to speak again but Deena cuts him off. **

Deena, "…and you know _how_ I know how come you're sayin that _now_? 'Cuz we have a daughter out of it. You regretted it then, so just admit it. Like Mike needed to clear the air, you need to do the same thing. The only thing is, I don't like my dirty laundry aired so I'm glad we're having this talk right now."

**There are so many things Pauly could say to retaliate but he cares about Deena and he doesn't want to fight with anyone. **

Pauly responds, "Have you even watched the _entire _Season 5 episodes? My confessional was on the Bonus Clips."

Deena, "No I haven't. After that, why would I?"

Pauly calmly explains, "Well if you did_, _then you would have known that I said I wouldn't take it back _before_ we even had our daughter, or even knowing we would be having a baby for that matter…"

**Deena doesn't know how to react to that. She's gotten so far ahead of herself and so upset that her mind is tricking her into thinking Pauly's still not telling the truth. **

Deena, "Well I'm going home. You can just find your own way and another place to sleep tonight."

**Before Deena can storm off Pauly blurts out. **

"I'm leaving tomorrow anyway."


	22. Between Reality & Home

_~ Between Reality & Home ~  
_

**Deena turns around again. Pauly has stood up now and he repeats himself. **

"I'm leavin' tomorrow."

**Deena dare asks. **

"To go where?"

Pauly, "Back to Vegas."

**Deena feels the back of her ears and face get hot. She doesn't know if she should feel bad for going off on Pauly or to go off some more. **

Deena responds as calm as she can, "Your daughter has only been on this Earth a count of almost three weeks. You said you're going where?"

Pauly stands firm, "To Vegas…to WORK."

**Pauly waits for Deena's response and when it doesn't come, he takes that as his cue to continue.**

"I wanted to tell you for a while, but there was never a good time with us being so busy with Pauleena."

Deena, "It takes a few seconds to let me know that just like you did now."

Pauly, "The time presented itself."

Deena, "_Yeah _I guess so since you would probably be telling me at the Gate."

Pauly continues, "Look, I'm not stayin out there forever. I just need to be there this week. From then on I'll have a set schedule of every weekend, probably every other weekend."

Deena, "…and how long is that gonna be?"

Pauly, "You know we start filming season six soon. It can't be longer than that."

Deena, "So just say you'll be gone about three months."

**Pauly shakes his head. He really doesn't want to continue this conversation here. **

Pauly, "My show airs at the end of this month so it's important that we promote it. Like I said, after this month, I may not be gone that much but I have to start my residency at the Palms. They're payin me for a job to do and they don't have to do that…I'm going Deena."

**He expects that to be the end of it but Deena doesn't give up. **

"What about your Daughter? Don't you think it's important that you be there for her?"

Pauly is irritated now. "To do _what_?! She has you, she has your Mother, your Sister, your Aunt, Grandmother…Deena, I am not _walking out on her_. I'm goin to work so that she has an extra paycheck payin for whateva she needs. I can't believe you're tryin to use a guilt trip with her for something _you're_ dealing with between us."

Deena, "What are you talkin about?"

Pauly, "Stop denying shit. I'm not going to talk about it anymore, this is it. I'm _done_."

Deena is confused, "Done with me?"

Pauly, "That right there should answer all your questions just now."

**Pauly leaves Deena standing there. **

On the way past, "See you back at the house."

**-Later on That Evening- **

**Pauly is all packed and is just waiting to leave. He will drive back to Rhode Island first that way he and his boys can all round up and head to Vegas. He and Deena have not spoken since their dispute at the Reunion. **

**The Housemates decided to go to dinner before everyone would leave Jersey to go back to their lives for the time being. Vinny called Pauly and he agreed to go. When asked if Deena would be with him, he didn't have an answer but he would ask her. **

**Now, Pauly is getting dressed while Deena sits on the bed nursing Pauleena. **

Pauly, "Sam has been callin your phone, did you call her back?"

Deena, "…."

Pauly continues, "Everyone is going out to dinner tonight. I told Vinny I would go."

_**Deena's answer…**_**? Switching breasts. **

**Pauly shakes his head and continues to get ready. After putting on his chain and earrings, he comes back to where Deena is now burping her. **

Pauly tries again, "So you're not going?"

Deena, "…."

Pauly sighs, "Well have fun here then, 'cuz I'm goin out to have a good time."

**Deena doesn't even look at Pauly. She just continues her silent treatment. Pauly checks himself once more in the mirror and then he walks over to say goodbye to his daughter. **

**She has her head lying sideways on Deena's shoulder facing him. He leans down and gets her cheek. His kisses it twice and then he stands up. **

He responds, "Last call. I'll wait for you to get ready."

**Deena at least makes a noise this time. She sighs but still doesn't say anything. Pauly shakes his head. He is not going to let it bother him. Deena will come around. He grabs his cell phone and keys and leaves out the room. **

**-At Dinner-**

**Everyone sits around waiting for their food to come and is having small conversation about the Reunion earlier. **

Ron, "So no Mike again? I thought everything was cool."

Jenni, "He said he's okay he just wasn't feeling up to coming out tonight. Nothing against any of us."

Ron, "Did he mention anything to anyone about Rehab?"

**Everyone shakes his or her heads no. Vinny responds. **

Vinny, "I just don't know how true it is. I mean, based on today, look at how he acted just to get attention."

Jenni, "So you're sayin he may be putting that out there so that everyone looks to him for a story or somethin like that?"

Vinny, "I would hope not. A drug addiction, even to painkillers, is nothin to take lightly."

Ron, "Yeah, I had a cousin who died from an overdose two years ago."

Vinny continues, "I wouldn't put it past him. Mike…I just don't understand him sometimes. I know I can be complicated a lot of times but I don't need to make up stories to win people over."

Nicole, "That's probably why he didn't come tonight because he didn't want to be called on it. I'm still pissed at him for trying to call me out."

**No one really responds to that, not wanting to touch the subject matter again. **

Jenni, "I guess we'll know the truth when we get to the Shore House, if he comes back."

**Everyone soon moves on. Sammi just got a text from Deena to call her later on. She looks at Pauly who has been quiet for the most part of the night.**

Sam, "So how come Deena didn't come tonight? Is she okay?"

Pauly, "As far as I know she is."

Sam, "Well I'm bummed she didn't come. I wanted to see Pauleena."

**Nicole knows something went down earlier. She is partly to blame for telling Pauly anything. She just hopes they didn't get into it too bad. **

**Pauly continues. **

"She probably wouldn't have brought her anyway. She's onto this new thing where she doesn't want to take her out of the house too much."

Nicole, "Well she's only three weeks old. I can understand that."

Ronnie speaks to Pauly now, "So I just want to know _really_ what are your plans? Are you stayin in Jersey until we film? I mean, it's okay Deena's not here so you can tell us the truth."

Pauly, "Why would I lie? I meant what I said about going back and forth to Deena's house. If you mean as far as me Deejaying? Yeah, I'm going to be doing some of that in between Jersey. When it comes time to film, I'll be in Jersey the whole time."

**Sounds reasonable enough. Vinny however senses some tension. **

Vinny, "So Deena already knows you're leavin?"

Pauly, "We talked."

**That is all Pauly says. It was short and to the point enough to let Vinny know that the conversation probably didn't go smoothly. He would talk to Pauly about it later. **

**Ronnie now adds input even though no one asked. **

"Well I'd be careful to keep what happens in Vegas there. (_Laughing a little_) Judging by the looks Deena was giving you the whole time on the set, I think she's gettin the _ball and chain_ ready for you."

Nicole, "_Oh my God_. Shut up Ron!"

**-Later On- **

"You came up in the conversation at dinner tonight."

Deena, "How so?"

Sam, "I asked why you didn't come to dinner and it went on from there."

Deena rolls her eyes, "So was Pauly talkin shit about me?"

Sam, "No but there were some things said…not from him though."

**Deena moves some hair out of her face and responds.**

"Well I could care less. I'll tell you that I didn't come tonight because Pauly pissed me off earlier."

Sam, "I kind of figured that from the text you sent. What happened though, you guys were like perfect at the Reunion?"

Deena, "After the Reunion I just couldn't take it. Do you remember…when they showed the bonus clips of the show at the end?"

**Sam nods her head yes and Deena continues.**

"It was the part when Pauly talked about us sleeping together."

Sam gets it right away, "_Ohhh_…Yeah, it was a little harsh."

Deena, "_Thank you_! I'm glad you understand. (_Thinking about it_) Why would he put all that out there like that? It made me look so bad."

Sam, "Well, I just don't think he should have said some of the things like he did. If he was going to put it out there, it shouldn't have been in a confessional. Everyone knew after the show aired that you two hooked up. He should have come out to the house, since we would have watched anyway."

Deena, "Exactly, or not at all. It was like he was mocking the situation and it was embarrassing to me."

Sam, "So was this a mutual thing?"

Deena, "What, us sleeping together?"

Sam, "Yeah."

Deena continues, "No. Pauly came home from the club that night when you all were still gone, as you know; I talked to him on the couch because I knew he was down about Vinny leaving, we all were. Next thing I know, he's all like, _let's cuddle_…I'm like, not knowing what to do."

Sam smiles, "…but you did it?"

Deena, "Yeaaaah…but cuddling is innocent. We all cuddled in the house at some point."

Sam, "Okay, but we know what happened when Nicole cuddled with Vinny after so many times, so on and so forth. I think the only time that never resorted to anything was when Mike tried to cuddle with you in Italy."

Deena scoffs, "Don't even bring that shit up. You know that's the only thing that makes me take Nicole's side. You could clearly see on the show that he _did_ try to cuddle with me and then he turned around at the table and said he didn't."

**Deena continues. **

"He always tries to _tell the truth_ and clear the air with himself, but is it ever the truth coming out of his mouth of what happens behind closed doors."

Sam, "I want to take Nicole's side but I don't know…I think Mike may be telling a little bit of the truth this time. I've never seen him consistently go on about something and get upset about it like he did today."

Deena waves it off, "It was all for show."

Sam, "That's what everyone is saying…but I don't know…"

Deena, "Well like everyone said, he has a track record and if he doesn't want to be that person, then he needs to turn over a new leaf."

Sam, "…but he won't. He might for a little while, but Mike _loves_ trouble. I would never trust him, especially after the shit he stirred up between Ron and me."

**Deena thinks back to Italy. It's funny because she got mad at Pauly then also for running his mouth. Sammi soon snaps her out of her thoughts.**

Sam continues, "Well Dee'. I'm not going to say you're half to blame…but you went along with it. What did you think was going to happen if you got into bed with Pauly? You've had mad feelings for him since Italy and a crush I'm sure as soon as you got into the house."

Deena, "Well I tried to ask him if it was what he really wanted. I didn't just _jump him_."

Sam, "I'm sure he didn't have to put a gun to your head either."

Deena already knowing, "What are you trying to say Sam?"

Sam, "I just think…both parties were willing."

Deena, "…but he made it seem like it was one-sided and that he gave in to me or something."

Sam, "I think you're thinking too much into it. It happened, no one can turn back time, and look what you got out of it. A beautiful daughter that no one would deny."

Deena, "The reason we argued is because he wouldn't admit that he regretted his decision. He did use that as a point to say, he never regretted it even before he knew I was pregnant but I don't care, you wouldn't just come out and say something like that, if you didn't mean it deep down inside."

Sam, "Look who we're talking about. This is _Pauly_! He wouldn't intentionally hurt you Dee'. Sometimes he can be a little immature but that's just him. We all love each other, it wasn't personal trust me."

Deena, "Then he shouldn't have said it."

Sam, "I'm not going to get involved in it but I think you should reconsider staying mad over this. He's leaving tomorrow. Do you really want to leave things on a bad note? How you do anything is how you do everything, _I should know._"

**Sammi has a point. If anyone should have advice on bad relationships, it's her. Deena in **_**no way**_** wants to end up like her and Ron. **

**At that moment, Pauleena cries. Sammi smiles. **

Sam, "Can I get her?"

Deena, "Yeah. It's probably time for her bottle."

Sam, "I thought you nursed?"

Deena, "I do but I prepare bottles so that she can have them in the middle of the night. I'm not going to be bothered with that shit and I'm tired. Plus, it makes it easier for Pauly if I don't feel like getting up."

Sam laughs a little, "Pauly gets up in the middle of the night to feed a baby, who would have thought that possible."

**Who would have thought Pauly would be a Father period and a good one at that? Deena did. Maybe she has been a bit dramatic regarding the situation. Pauly has not come back to the house yet but when he does they should talk about it, this time without yelling. **

**For now, she goes to get Pauleena's bottle so that Sammi can feed her. **

**A/N:** _Whew! It's Monday already?! Busy week ahead so I wanted to give you a longer post than normal. There was a lot of content in this Chap. What do you think and who's side are you on? Hold that thought though, there's more to "chew on..."_


	23. Dysfunctional Dinner

_~ Dysfunctional Dinner ~  
_

**-A Week Later-**

**It's been four weeks in since Nicole and Jenni's show started, entitled, **_**Snooki and JWoww**_**. They have been taping two shows a week and now they are doing a special show where they have asked all the housemates to come over for a house warming party. It will be their second time getting together on film before the Season 5 reunion airs on the twenty-second of this month. That will be the first time the viewers see them together though.**

**Jenni and Nicole have been filming all day but tonight is the night for their party and Nicole has a special announcement to go along with it. The first guest to show up is Pauly. **

**Pauly is back for the week from Vegas. Yeah…he and Deena never resolved anything. When Pauly came home that night they just got into another argument and Deena ended up on the phone crying to Sammi after Pauly left the next morning. **

**Now, he is solo. Deena doesn't even know he's back but Nicole and Jenni expected him after he was invited to come out. However, he didn't expect to help set up the place. Jenni and Nicole ordered new furniture for the place and it **_**just **_**arrived in time for the party. **

**They went through the whole nine of decorating the place the best they could since moving in for the housemates. Pauly is helping the girls unwrap their furniture and set it up in place. **

**The next ones to arrive are, **_**inside laugh**_**, Sammi and Deena. Nicole answers the door and when Deena gets upstairs, **_**boom**_**, Pauly is right there. She has a funny look on her face but she cordially says hello. Pauly does the same and they keep it moving. **

**Jenni is now serving everyone drinks before the next person arrives. Pauly voices that he hopes it's one of the guys because right now, it's just him and the girls. So the doorbell rings again and it's Vinny! Nicole yells out his name. **

Jenni, "So much for that."

Pauly, "That's wrong."

Jenni, "Oh shut up. I'm only kidding, (_gasping_) maybe he brought a boyfriend with him!"

Pauly fakes hurt, "How disrespectful to me."

**When Vinny gets upstairs he and Pauly hug and then Pauly takes him off to one of the rooms. Everyone looks at them. **

Sam, "Where are they going?"

Jenni, "To the smush room."

Pauly yells out, "Yo Snooks! Can we use your bed real quick?!"

Nicole turns around from fixing food, "What are you doing?!"

Pauly repeats himself, "Can we use your bed?!"

Nicole yells back, "No, it's not my smush!"

**Everyone laughs and Sammi responds.**

Sam, "Pauly better be careful playin with Vinny like that."

Deena replies quietly, "I've told him a million times."

**Pauly and Vinny come back into the kitchen and everyone continues to talk. **

Pauly, "Now we're just waitin on _Ronald_."

Vinny, "I hate to keep sounding like a broken record but where's Mike?"

Nicole, "He couldn't make it."

**Vinny gives her a look. **

Nicole smiles, "No. He legit couldn't make it."

Jenni pipes up, "_I _invited him."

**Soon after, Ronnie is at the door. Pauly and Vinny joke around that Sammi should answer the door. She smiles and everyone agrees that it's always awkward when Sam and Ron are not together and it's like you would never know it unless they actually announce it. Like, everyone thought they were together at Deena's house then they find out they're not at the Reunion. **_**Go figure**_**. **

**Now, everyone is ready for dinner. **

**The guys all watch Nicole move around the kitchen and it is like a whole new person. She cooked, cleaned where she was working, it's just **_**Twilight Zone**_**. The guys helped set the table and everyone grabs their seats when the food is set down.**

Pauly, "Wow. This actually looks edible."

**Pauly is seated next to Vinny, of course. Nicole is at one head of the table Jenni is at the other. Deena is separating Ron and Sammi and Deena is across from Pauly. **

**Everyone starts to have family talk asking what's been going on for the short time they've been apart. There's not much, in fact at the Reunion there wasn't much to go over. Vinny decides to shake things up. **

Vinny, "Well, I have a boyfriend."

**Everyone looks at him eyebrows raised. **

Jenni, "Seriously?!"

Vinny laughs, "No, just kidding."

**Pauly looks at Jenni and laughs. Jenni laughs too. She was so ready to say she called it. Jenni then looks at Deena. **

Jenni, "How's our littlest meatball? Nicole and I haven't seen her since we were at her welcome home party."

Nicole, "I know. We haven't had a breather since moving in here."

Deena, "She's fine. I hope I'm not feedin her too much. She seems to be growing so fast. My mom nicknamed her _cherub_."

Sam, "How much did she weigh when she was born?"

**Deena is about to answer when Pauly cuts in. **

Pauly, in between bites, "Seven pounds, eleven and a half ounces."

Ronnie, "True meatball."

Pauly, "Yeah, she was a small package though. Only eighteen inches long."

**Nicole thinks about it and answers. **

Nicole, "I think that's normal though…I was eighteen inches long I think…"

**No one answers Nicole they just give her a look and Ronnie, of course, is the one to state the obvious.**

Ron, "Alright Snooks, but how tall are you now? (_Laughing_) I mean, come on."

Jenni, "I don't think that means anything though. It depends on the parents."

**Jenni tries to make it better but **_**here again**_**…Vinny can't take it. He laughs now. **

Vinny turns to Pauly, "I guess Pauleena's screwed bro."

Pauly waves it off, "Neh, at least she's a girl. She'll be like her mother, so I don't care."

**Ronnie burst out laughing. **

Ron, "That's the point!"

**Deena rolls her eyes. She doesn't take it seriously though.**

Jenni, "Oh cut it out guys. The Kid's adorable and healthy, that's all that matters."

**Everyone agrees and Deena thanks her. For a brief moment after that, Deena locks eyes with Pauly from across the table and then she looks back down at her plate. Pauly's comment was a compliment to Deena. She guesses that was his way of making up with her? **

**Halfway through dinner, Nicole makes her announcement. The reason for the special dinner is because…. She and Jionni are now **_**engaged**_**. **

**To say the housemates are shocked is an understatement. Nicole was expecting that but she didn't expect the negativity coming off of her announcement. Vinny was the main one. **

Vinny, "I'm a little upset about this."

Jenni instigates, "Are you?"

Vinny, "Well, yeah…(_to Nicole_) Do you really think two years is long enough to know somebody and get engaged? Then married for the rest of your life?"

**Ron pipes up now.**

"You know that's one person for the rest of your life right?"

Vinny takes it a step further, "You know that's one _penis_ for the rest of your life?"

Nicole responds, "I love his penis."

**The guys **_**Ooo**_**. However, Vinny is still contemplating all this in his head. He feels that Nicole shouldn't make a decision like this, based on the fact that Jionni was a one-night stand. **

Vinny, "Well how does he feel about it?"

Nicole, "He's so excited."

**Ronnie tries to change the subject and Pauly speaks up kind of at the same time. **

Pauly, "Can I see the ring?"

**Nicole shows it and Pauly takes his jab. **

"Did she buy it?"

**Snickers burst out across the table, mainly from Ronnie and Vinny but surprisingly from Jenni as well. Nicole looks at Jenni and gets upset. She can understand the guys acting immature about this, but Jenni is supposed to be her best friend. For her to chime in on the roasting session kills her spirit over the whole thing.**

**She wishes she never had invited the roommates over, since they're treating what is supposed to be good news like it's a joke. **

**The next statement is the nail in the coffin. **

Vinny leans back, "You might as well do it and get it over with. You guys'll be divorced soon anyways."

**The table freezes and even Sammi looks to Vinny like, **_**really**_**? **_**I can't believe you said that?**_** Pauly never meant any harm with his comment but that was, like he says, **_**wow**_**. He coughs and clears his throat. **

**It was a snide, rude comment that you would expect to come from females bickering. So Nicole takes it there. **

Nicole, "Really Vinny? _You should care now why…_?"

**The whole house knows what she is referencing and they stay completely out of it. Things are turning from bad to worse and the tension is **_**so thick**_** at the table. **

**Nicole doesn't even know what she's going to do when she makes this **_**surprise**_** announcement. She looks down at her plate trying to calm herself. Jenni also knows what's to come and she can feel hell's gates about to open…**

**A/N:** _*Sighs* It has been a Filled-Friday and now a Super-Packed Saturday! I had to post before going out of town though, such as my life. My fave part of this Chap to write? Prob' Pauly attempting to make up with Deena. Dinner's not over yet, you should know that dessert is going to get interesting. Comments are welcome as usual. Signing out._


	24. Dysfunctional Dinner pt2

_~ Dysfunctional Dinner ~  
_

_Pt.2_

**So it's the final course of the meal, dessert…and Nicole is even less thrilled about it. She has a cool way of letting the roommates know her surprise but the charade never stops. Next they get on the fact that Jionni doesn't work, that he can't afford anything. It's terrible. **

**Nicole asks Jenni to help her get the cake ready to serve. Everyone is waiting and Jenni takes it out of the baker's box and Nicole brings it over to place it down. **

Pauly, "Somethin's goin on with this cake right now…"

**The cake is **_**Nicole**_** down to the black and white polka-dotted bow. **

Sam, "It's cute."

Ron, "It looks like your bow."

Nicole sets it down, "You have to see the top design."

**When it is planted, Vinny stands up and reads it aloud while everyone reads silently.**

Vinny, "By the way, I'm pregnant…"

**Silence for a split second….**

**Pauly chimes in.**

"Holy…!"

**Deena choked on her glass of milk and Sammi is the loudest she's ever been all night.**

"You're _pregnant_!?"

Pauly has to hear that again, "Hold on a second…You're knocked up?"

Nicole smiles, "Yeah."

**The table is alive now. Sammi is patting Deena's back, who started coughing trying to catch her breath. **

Sam, "You okay Dee'?"

Deena, "Yeah, I just had the flashback of my life is all."

Jenni laughs, "Too soon?"

**Deena nods yes and clears her throat. **

"I thought I was pregnant all over again."

**Pauly can toast to that flashback. No one even has time to digest that information because Nicole is now pulling something out of her bra. **

Pauly, "What else are you hiding?!"

**Nicole says nothing, she just hands Vinny the sheet. It turns out to be pictures of her sonogram. He passes it around but at the same time jokes that it looks just like him.**

Pauly, "I thought you pulled out?!"

**Vinny thinks about that…He does the calculations and determines that he didn't have sex with Nicole four months ago…he doesn't think. **_**Oh sh*t**_**.**

**Vinny gets up from the table and runs off. Jenni and Nicole shout at the same time.**

"It's not yours!"

Nicole, "You're a fuckin idiot Vinny."

**Vinny comes back and sits down. It makes it to Deena now. She looks at the picture and feels the same thing she did when she saw hers for the first time. **

Deena, "Another little meatball in the Family. I can't believe it."

Jenni, "Meatballs times two."

Deena, "I told you, we rule."

Nicole, "_Omg_, 'Leena will have someone to play with now. See, I took care of it. You're done."

Ron does his best female impression, "…and if it's a boy, she'll have someone to _marry_. See Pauly _that's_ done, already arranged."

**Everyone laughs and Pauly responds immediately. **

Pauly, "Hell no! I don't want my daughter anywhere near someone with the same genes. These meatballs obviously multiply easily. Next thing you know, you'll be tryin to make me a Grandfather…that's neva gonna happen."

Vinny, "You also said sleepin with Deena would neva happen either and look how that blew up, (_laughing_) _in your face_!"

**Things were just getting back to normal until that comment. **_**Boy, Vinny has just been on a roll tonight**_**.**

**Sammi is about to say something now but Deena lets it roll right off her back. She turns to Nicole. **

Deena smiles, "No more _grown-up _meatball days for us huh?"

Nicole, "Well when it pops out…"

**She doesn't even get the rest of her sentence out before the table starts up another roast again. **

Ron (_laughing_), "It's not just the pregnancy."

Nicole, "I'm allowed to go out…"

Vinny cuts her off with his impression of Nicole being done, "_Yay! Woooooo!_"

Ron agrees, "Right. It's not a race. You don't just cross the finish line like, _yeah_, _it's over_!"

**Pauly now speaks. **

"When it pops out, you gotta take care of it."

**Unfortunately Pauly catches the brunt end of Nicole's frustration. **

Nicole, "Oh yeah? Like you're the one to talk, leavin your Kid to go party in freakin Vegas."

**Now, Deena knows the recent conversation she had with Sammi, but she didn't remember telling Nicole anything. Deena looks over at Sammi and she shrugs her shoulders letting her know that she hadn't said anything. **

**However, it makes sense because Deena did cry on Nicole's shoulders **_**a lot **_**when she was pregnant about Pauly's absence and being in Vegas. **

**Pauly has had enough of this subject being brought up though. He just knew that Deena has been to every single one of the girls with this but he will not have it thrown back at him in front of everyone. Especially not by someone who absolutely has no clue about the truth, they're just going by what Deena has said.**

Pauly, "_No_, I didn't. _Deena_ can tell you that I went to Vegas to _work_. Even though that part is neva discussed, I'm still going to be the better person and say that while I've been in Vegas, Deena has been a great Mom staying at home with Pauleena…So if I were you, I would stick close to her for some pointers."

**Oops…and **_**ouch.**_** No one expected Pauly to go off like that. Nicole eases off on her bite. She feels guilty anyway for causing the rift between him and Deena. **

**The tension is climbing back but Deena is the one to lighten it again. **

"It's alright, it's just the hormones. I've been there."

**It's something and it's giving Nicole a headache. **

Nicole sighs, "This isn't how I wanted dinner."

Pauly starts to get up. "It never is."

Nicole, "We're so dysfunctional."

**Pauly now walks off and Deena watches him while twisting her ring on her finger. **

**Everyone tries to still congratulate Nicole and after all of it, they say they will be there for her just like they were for Deena. Deena especially is ready to return the favor to Nicole for being her rock throughout her pregnancy and after. Right now, she has some things on her mind taking up her attention. **

**Outside when everyone is leaving Jenni and Nicole's place, Deena catches up with Pauly before he can get in his car. **

Deena, "Pauly!"

**He turns around and she continues. **

"Can you stop by my place? I think we should talk."

Pauly responds, "Yeah, I was comin by to see 'Leena anyway. Just let me say bye to the guys."

**Deena nods her head and waits with Sammi. Sammi asks her what she is going to tell him, but Deena honestly has no plan for this. She'll just have to see how it goes.**

**A/N:** _Hmm, rough Chap. Sorry to say, it doesn't get better (smh). At any rate, I hope Mother's Day was wonderful for all the Moms/Family's out there! Pumping this update out today b/c things have been "cray-cray" with no time in b/tween. Thnx always for the support and comments. I enjoy it all :-) _


	25. Stepping into Reality

CHAPTER 20

_~ Stepping into Reality ~  
_

**At Deena's parents', Joann has Pauleena and she is walking around with her when she hears cars pulling into the driveway. She looks out and then opens the door for Deena. Behind her coming up the walkway is Pauly. **

Joann (_to the baby_), "Look who it is! It's Mommy _and_ Daddy."

**Deena greets her baby and then goes to pull off her jacket, clean her hands and what not. Pauly smiles seeing his daughter and then he greets Deena's Mom. **

Pauly, "Hello Mrs. Cortese."

Joann, "Hi. How was your trip here?"

Pauly, "Great. I was just anxious to see about Pauleena."

Joann, "Well, she is such a good baby. She takes to everyone."

**Pauly nods. Just then Deena comes back and takes Pauleena from her Mother. **

Deena, "Thanks for keepin her Ma. Has she eaten already?"

Joann, "Yeah, about an hour ago."

**Deena nods and kisses on her cheeks and then she walks off with her. **

**Pauly takes that as his cue to follow them. **

**Downstairs, Pauly uses the bathroom and then he comes out with clean hands. Deena watches him as he comes up to her while she is seated on the couch. He reaches out. **

"May I?"

Deena, "Why are you asking?"

Pauly, "Well I don't know, you kind of just took her from your Mom and _walked off_."

Deena, "What are you talking about? (_Shaking her head and handing her over_) Here Pauly."

**Pauly takes her and he immediately goes for her cheeks, everybody does. **

Pauly sits down, "How's my little apple face, huh?"

**Pauleena automatically curls up on her Father's chest and rests her head on her hands. It's so cute Deena can't help but to smile. **

Deena, "She misses you."

Pauly, "Of course she does. She's Daddy's girl."

Deena, "Did your Mom get a chance to see the pictures we got sent back?"

Pauly smiles, "Yeah, I got 'em on my lap top. She says, I can't deny this one; got the same hair when I was born."

Deena, "Well that's the first thing everyone notices. I just shrug my shoulders and say, _not mine_."

Pauly, "She had me email like, a million family members. Everyone's anxious to see her in person. We're gonna have to work something out so that the Fam in Providence can see her."

**It is funny Pauly should say that. That plays right into what Deena wants to talk about. She sits there watching Pauly with Pauleena and it makes it that much harder to bring up.**

Deena, "So…dinner tonight was rough, but also an eye opener. First off, I just want to say thank you for sticking up for me. Nicole didn't mean anything by it. I know she was just upset at how her news turned out."

Pauly, "Yeah, but she knows we love her. We just like to joke around."

Deena, "I don't know, I think Vinny was legit upset though."

Pauly smiles a little, "Yeah…I got that impression too. I haven't talked to him about it, but he'll have to deal with that on his own. I can't understand how he would care now either like Nicole said though."

Deena, "Well, it's just human nature. Nicole and Vinny were almost an item. Regardless of the outcome, everyone has a right to their feelings."

**Pauly nods and Deena continues. **

"Anyway I guess I'll say, I get it… I do understand what you are trying to do for 'Leena. So for the future, I won't say anything against you because of what you did at dinner tonight."

Pauly, "Well I was hoping you wouldn't be puttin anything negative out there anyway. I don't take back what I said at dinner, you know the truth Deena. I'm not only doing this for her, I'm doing it for you too. I believe in taking care of Family. You're my Family now Deena."

**Deena sighs, this is hard. **

Deena, "I'm glad to hear that but I'm fine Pauly. If you just want to be there for 'Leena, I'm fine with that. Don't think you have to take on any burdens."

Pauly, "It's no burden. That's just the way I am."

Deena, "Listen, I know I have been pushing for…us to be more than what we have agreed to in the past but since 'Leena has been born, I'm starting to see what I want for the future."

**Pauly is not sure where this is going he can only listen at this point.**

Deena, "We are getting along now but how long will that last? I said I accept you working in Vegas but I still am not one hundred about it truthfully. I want a Family and I hear you, I do…but 'Leena is only four weeks old and we already can't come to an agreement on how to be functional parents for her."

**Pauly is stunned. **_**Where the hell is this coming from?**_

Pauly, "We haven't even talked about what we're gonna do?"

Deena, "That's why we should do that now."

Pauly, "Hold up, back up…I mean, _thinking back to dinner_ look at what Snooks said we're all dysfunctional so what do you expect?"

Deena, "I expect a better life for her."

Pauly, "My life is fine, I don't know about yours but you think I don't want that…and who says we don't have that anyway? We're both able to give her what she needs right now and in a year or two _everything_ that she would ever want."

Deena decides to let Pauly answer, "So what are we going to do then?"

**Pauly is just sat there. What is he supposed to say?**

Pauly, "I'm new at this Deena and so are you. It-it's gonna take time to know what the right things are to do. Only when we make mistakes are we going to know how to correct them, it's apart of bein parents I guess."

**Deena nods her head. She doesn't say anything and Pauly studies her. There's something else going on here and she seems to be having a hard time conveying what she is trying to say. **

Pauly continues, "What are you trying to get at, _seriously_?"

Deena, "It's just the arguing is not good for her."

Pauly, "…but we're not arguing right now."

Deena, "We aren't having cupcakes and milk either…and judging from earlier we can't even do that right as a family. You got all mad and left the table."

Pauly, "Because my intentions for my daughter were being questioned. No one bothered to hear my side of the story they just automatically assumed I wasn't doing right because of what _you_ put out there."

Deena, "…and I said I was sorry for that."

Pauly laughs a little, "Well you really didn't. You just said you wouldn't say anything negative against me anymore."

Deena, "Well I'm apologizing now. I'm sorry."

Pauly, "Thank you and I accept. Is this it because I'm going to put 'Leena to bed. It's late."

**Deena waves him off and he does what he used to when he stayed there with her. Pauly caught on faster than she did with some of the things Pauleena needs. **

**When Pauly comes back from her nursery, he sits on the bed and responds.**

"I'm gonna head out in a minute."

Deena, "You're more than welcome to stay the night."

Pauly, "Nah, my man Vinny offered me his couch to crash on."

Deena, "So you'd rather drive an hour than to just stay in?"

Pauly, "Don't put it like that. I'll be back to visit before I head home again."

**It is quiet for a minute and then Pauly stands up again. **

Pauly, "Walk me to the door?"

**Deena is about to do so and she speaks up. **

Deena, "I can't let you leave without telling you this."

Pauly looks at her in question for the millionth time, "Tellin me what?"

Deena, "I've been doing some over the phone research with my lawyer. I agree with him that we should set up some visitation plans between us for Pauleena."

**Pauly just looks at her. What else is she going to drop on him tonight? None of this sounds right.**

Pauly, "Just what the fuck are you trying to do? Keep me from seeing my daughter now, because that's what it _really_ sounds like…"

Deena, "Are you insane? I would never do that. I just think that you popping in and out of town will be a little unstable for her. Since we're not _together_ she needs to have equal time with us and instead of arguing over _who gets her when_, we'll already know."

Pauly, "Are you really serious about this or are you still on the fact that I'm in Vegas again and it's pissing you off that I'm not here?"

**Pauly continues. **

"…because I can't be on a set schedule as to when I can see her at this point. What would be _insane_ is to have a baby in Vegas with no place for her to stay."

**Pauly is so irritated because Deena keeps jumping the gun. Not right at this moment, but he already has plans to settle himself. He plans on getting a house in Vegas but he can't tell Deena that, not right now, not with this. Who knows how she'll react. **

Pauly, "I _really_ wish you would just wait a Goddamn moment before makin all these split second decisions! I'm not about to have you tie me down because of a fuckin mood swing you decided to have one day!"

Deena, "What the hell?! No one is keeping you here but you do as you fuckin please anyway. I'm thinking of Pauleena."

Pauly, "You keep saying that! You're taking care of her just _fine_. Pauleena is _fine_."

Deena, "Yeah, that's the problem! You need to share the responsibility!"

Pauly, "You know what, you're fuckin nuts! Maybe this is the only way we'll be able to do this…I-I can't be around you if this shit keeps flyin out your mouth! Do what you want…"

**With that Pauly leaves, angry as hell. Deena goes after him calling him back but he doesn't stop. They get all the way to his car when he stops after she pulls his coat from the back. **

Deena, "So _do what you want_, what does that mean? Are you dumping this off on me or are you agreeing to setting up a Visitation?"

**Pauly just looks at her. He shakes his head and responds. **

Pauly, "Yeah Deena. Go ahead and set it up…just send me the papers to sign, alright?"

**Pauly doesn't even wait for an answer he just gets in the car and speeds off in the direction to get to Vinny's. Deena watches him and then she goes back in the house wiping tears from her eyes. That went worse than dinner in her opinion. **

**A/N:** _*Head shake*...Oh boy. Another rough one but moving along. Super Saturday Everyone! Sorry for the delay this week. I am still away from home but update I shall. I may even do another Chap if I have time tomorrow. Comments are welcome and I'll see u on the other side as the week comes to an end. _


	26. Day One

CHAPTER 21

_~ Day One ~  
_

**-Two Months Later-**

**It is nearing the end of May and the first day at Jersey Shore is about to begin. Everyone is in a different place in their lives in just a short amount of time. True to his word, Mike went to rehab and is now 69 days clean. Nicole is now entering six months into her pregnancy. **

**Since living together, Jenni and Nicole ditched that after the show finished filming and Jenni bought a house with Roger. When packing to leave for the Shore, Roger expressed his unhappiness with Jenni leaving again after basically just settling into their new home. It is what it is for Jenni, it's nothing new but they have a lot to work on. They're very much together, **_**to Jenni's surprise**_**, but both want different things at this point in time. **

**As for Sam and Ronnie, they're together now. No big surprise. They're always together when they are forced to be. The real test is after leaving the house. If they can stay together **_**year-round**_** then they may have something sustainable. This will be a telling year for the two. **

**Vinny has spent time to himself getting his personal development together. He feels good about who he is now and he is almost to the point where he is comfortable in his own skin. There are still some emotional issues he feels will be a challenge, as far as everything with Nicole is concerned. He is still reeling over the news about her and Jionni. He will try not to let it bother him when he gets to the Shore but only time will tell. He promises Pauly that he will not leave this time though. **

**Vegas was a blast but now it's back to the basics. Pauly feels like he's on top of the world as he makes his way from Providence to the Shore House in his new whip, a present to himself for becoming a top ten DJ. However, everything hasn't been as pearly white as his Navigator. Two weeks after agreeing to do a Visitation with Deena for Pauleena, he found himself in Mediation signing his rights away he felt.**

**He didn't bother to get a lawyer but he wished he had after leaving the legal offices. The agreement is as follows: **_**Since Pauleena is still considered a newborn, **__**visitation will be at Deena's Parents' home and Pauly will have to travel from wherever he is to come see the baby, but no overnights. Then once Pauleena is six months Pauly is allowed overnights at Deena's and once a month he can start taking her home for a weekend. Then of course, there are Holiday schedules such as Thanksgiving, Christmas, Mother's and Father's Day, Pauleena's birthday, etc…**_

**As Pauleena gets older, probably around two years old, they can renew their agreement as for what fits for her. Right now, Pauly is unhappy that he cannot take her home so that his family can see her. He has to wait until she is six months old. What really burns him, is that after the mediation the last week in March, he had to go right back to Vegas. He was really supposed to stay in Vegas to promote for **_**The Pauly D Project**_**, which aired on the twenty-ninth…Deena set the mediation for that Saturday. He made the premiere party but he was supposed to Spin at the Palms that Saturday. He had to cancel to show up for the mediation. He should have known then where this was headed. **

**After that whirlwind, he had to spend another week in Vegas and when he got back, it was supposed to be his first visitation with Pauleena under the new agreement. **_**However, **_**Deena went into the 'witness protection program…' **_**wrong agreement**_**. He called her and she wouldn't answer, he called her parents' house and got nothing. Luckily he didn't travel straight there from Vegas. So he stayed in Providence until he had to leave again. **

**Pauly saw Pauleena only **_**once**_** since the visitation had been finalized and that was at the end of April. He had nothing to say to Deena then after the stunt she pulled and he has nothing to say now. The first day, let alone the summer, should be interesting for them. **

**-At the House-**

**So Mike is the first one to arrive and he decides to make dinner for the roommates' first day in the house as an apology for all the shit he's put them through. He really is ready to wipe the slate clean now that **_**he's **__**clean**_**. According to him, The Situation is back. **

**Deena is the next to arrive in the house. She bounces in and greets Mike. Right away, Mike notices the difference in her…appearance. Some changes have been made and for the positive. **

**Mike helps her with her bags outside. **

"You're a little tinier since the last time I seen ya."

Deena, "Well you know, I keep tryin."

Mike, "You been doin your thing."

**The whole time, Mike definitely checks her out. They decide to wait on the top deck until the others arrive. **

**Next in the house is drumroll, Pauly D! He comes in and yells out but nothing. He then goes outside. **

"Anyone here?! Hello!"

**On the deck, Mike gets up but Deena stays seated. She recognizes that voice anywhere. Pauly gets to the deck and he and Mike slap and hug. Pauly can tell the difference in the way Mike looks and interacts and they immediately bond. That alone makes him hopeful of the summer. **

**He then looks over at Deena and offers a **_**hello**_**. She does the same but that is it. They then go inside and Mike and Pauly talk in the kitchen while Deena does her own thing. **

**She is happy when Sammi and Ronnie walk in next. Deena jumps right away and they meet each other in the front room and hug. Sammi and Deena have become even closer over the months and it really started while Jenni and Nicole lived together. Sammi knows more about Deena than anyone else at this point so she is not shocked to see her new makeover. **

**Vinny is next to enter the house. He has a new fuller haircut and is wearing his glasses. Pauly is stoked to see him. Right away, it is like the first day. They talk while Sam and Deena talk. **

Sam (_referring to the food_), "What's all this?"

Deena, "I don't know, I came in and Mike was cooking so…"

**Sam rolls her eyes and responds.**

"I guess… but I still don't trust him."

Deena, "Now you sound like Nicole."

**Just as Deena says that she hears. **

"The pregnant bitch is here!"

**Everyone goes into the front room to greet Jenni and Nicole who have come to the house together. Now with everyone there, the girls can now split off from the guys.**

**The girls all fawn over Nicole and Deena is the first to comment knowing all too well where Nicole is at right now. **

Deena, "Look at you! (_Frowning a little_) My God, you still look great. I wish I looked as fabulous at six months."

Nicole, "You did Dee'."

Deena, "Oh hell no, I was battling the bulge _big time_ the whole damn pregnancy really."

Nicole, "Well, look at you now! The pics you sent did no justice. You're makin me look bad."

**Deena shakes her head smiling and they all feel Nicole's belly and continue to talk, while Jenni investigates this **_**meal**_**. **

**After a minute, the guys and girls decide on sleeping arrangements. According to Ron, it took six summers to finally get a room alone with Sam, but for everyone it is now how it should have always been. Sam is downstairs with Ron; Jenni, Nicole, and Deena are sharing a room, and MVP is taking effect upstairs in the bigger bedroom where Mike was stuck with Ron and Sam last year. **

**Now everyone is settled and pair off and what not, to different parts of the house. Nicole and Deena go upstairs to the deck to relax away from the others for a minute before dinner is done. **

Nicole, "Can you believe we're back here again."

Deena, "It's like a time machine just zapped us all back here."

**Nicole nods. **

"I think it's so weird this time because of all the shit that has happened to us all."

Deena, "We're not young and silly anymore. We each have shit we actually care about now."

Nicole, "It's gonna be so different for me now."

**Deena nods this time and Nicole continues.**

"I mean, I can't drink Ron-Ron juice or go out on the porch and smoke a cigarette. _What the hell can I do_?"

Deena, "Me either. I can't smoke or drink right now. Remember, I'm still nursing."

Nicole, "That's _riiight_."

Deena, "Yeah…(_laughing a little_) and shit, you've only just begun really. I haven't had a lick at anything since the beginning of my damn pregnancy when I found out."

Nicole, "You should just quit then. It'll be easy now."

Deena "No offense but as soon as 'Leena hits six months, I'm weaning her off the tits. She's getting the bottle honey."

**Nicole laughs. **

Deena, "I'm having a _last day in the house toast_ to myself at the end of this summer for making it so long without a drink."

Nicole, "I guess we're just going to be the duds in the house this year…well, I can't say that. You can still party."

Deena, "…but not many people can be Moms like we are. Be proud of this because it's going to be like nothing you have ever experienced or could ever describe…but it's an awesome feeling."

Nicole, "Well you represent for both of us Dee. Show 'em what a MILF is all about!"

Deena laughs, "I plan on it. Don't you worry."

**Nicole and Deena touch their cups of **_**juice**_** together in a toast to this summer at the Jersey Shore. **

**A/N:** _More to do on Monday! What better way to kick off the week, than with the first-day kick off in the Jersey House! I actually posted a day earlier than planned but I couldn't resist :-) .N-e-wayz, what are some of your thoughts on what is about to go down in the House? _


	27. Day Two

CHAPTER 22

_~ Day Two ~  
_

**After dinner the evening before, all the housemates went up to the deck to reminisce of the past summers. Mike really opened up about his addiction to painkillers and other amphetamines, saying it caught up to him and he just became tired and didn't even know if he would make it sometimes. He no longer wanted to be messed up like that so he got inpatient treatment for 34 days. He apologized for all the things he did or didn't do for everyone in the house and he vowed that he is a new person and that he is going to do right by everyone now. **

**Everyone in the house chose to take his apology in his or her own way. Some forgave him and others chose to wait and see if Mike is as sincere as he seems, so they didn't take the apology just yet. **

**Today kicks off the official christening of a Jersey Shore summer. **_**GTL**_**. Everyone is up early in the morning but is eager to start the day…. except Nicole. Nicole is **_**pissed**_** to be up so early because she is tired as hell. So when she gets up and goes into the kitchen after getting dressed, she bypasses the guys in the front room without a word. Mike spoke but she definitely didn't answer him. **

Mike, "So I don't know, are pregnant women like angry in the morning or something? Pauly?"

**Everyone laughs at his expression. Pauly responds. **

"I can attest to that. _Yes_ but that right there is a good response."

Ron, "Shit, I'm not lookin forward to this shit. For real."

**-Later on- **

**So tonight is going to make it the first night back at Karma for almost everyone. Nicole cannot go so she decides to have a date night with Jionni. Meanwhile everyone else is in preparation to get themselves together. Nicole is leaving before everyone so Jionni shows up at the house now. **

**Nicole and everyone say hello to him and they hang out in the front room. Vinny and Mike were in the hot tub soaking off their work out from the day and now they come back into the house. Well, Vinny walks right past without saying anything to Jionni so there goes his intention not to let it bother him. **

**Upstairs, Vinny brings it up to Pauly. **

"Jionni hates me."

Pauly, "What happened? You all speak or what?"

Vinny, "No. I walked by and he wouldn't even look at me."

Pauly, "_Wooww_…"

**Pauly laughs a little and responds. **

"You should have been like, _what's up my G'_."

Vinny, "Please…why would I speak to him first? _Hey, I banged your girl what's up_?"

Pauly smiles, "Ohhhh, okay. I can see where that would be awkward."

Vinny, "Yeah. Only Mike does shit like that."

**Pauly and Vinny laugh it off. **

**Things seem great between everyone now but in the seams here and there one can tell where things could potentially fall apart. **

**With Pauly and Vinny, they joke around and now they get up to get dressed. Vinny has just come out of the bathroom but he doesn't know if he should get dressed in front of everyone. **_**Well, it's not a big deal**_**. Then, things get awkward real quick. **

**At one point Vinny's towel came open from the back and his naked buns showed. He hurriedly covered himself back up and kept it moving though, it was only he and Mike in the room at that point. Mike has on a pair of briefs that might as well not be there. Vinny tries not to look but it's like a moving target to him now. **

**Then, the **_**crème de la crème**_**…Pauly now comes out full tanned glory in just a towel and his Jordan sandals. Vinny swallows and his big mouth opens before he can stop it. **

Vinny, "Dang my dude. You've been working out a lot huh?"

**Vinny tries to sound like **_**Vinny**_** but it was definitely **_**that side**_** coming out. It caught everyone off guard but Mike covers by responding. **

Mike, "Yeah, I see you've been takin my advice. How much have you gained so far?"

Pauly, "Close to twenty."

Mike, "Is that your goal?"

Pauly nods, "I think so. Yeah. I let myself get off my diet for a while but I wasn't goin out like that comin back to the Shore."

Mike, "Well you look good my man."

**That's how it should have gone and Vinny has to thank Mike later for making it seem **_**less awkward**_**. **

**-A Half an Hour Later- **

**Not everyone is ready to go yet but those that are eager are ready. Deena is one of them. She puts on her choice of heels for the night and then she goes to the kitchen to grab a water for Jenni, she didn't have to but she's seen herself in the mirror so why not soak everything in she can. She is damn proud of the work she's put in, plus…she knows who's in the front room by the sound of the voices.**

**Deena struts in with her blue mesh dress on and the room uproars. **

Mike, "Uh-oh!"

Sam, "Daaang Dee'!"

**Ronnie puts in his two cents.**

Ronnie, "Blue balls tonight!"

**Deena gets ready to walk back after the grabbing the water and she stops when Sam responds again. **

Sam shakes her head, "I can't believe you just had a baby four months ago."

**Pauly mutters under his breath but not really. **

Pauly, "Yeah, _my_ baby."

**Ronnie and Mike laugh. Mike slaps hands with Pauly. **

Mike, "Yo, good job dog."

**Sam rolls her eyes and Deena hardly cracks a smile if at all. After that Mike can't let it go. **

Mike, "Damn, if all else fails I'll dig in that ass."

**The boys laugh and Deena responds, not hearing it.**

Deena, "What'd you just say?"

**Mike practically yells it now, not giving a sh*t. Deena wags a finger at him and responds. **

Deena, "You could never Mike, ever."

**Mike scoffs and replies. **

Mike, "You're right, Cuz I wouldn't disrespect my man Pauly like that."

**Deena grunts and tosses the comment over her shoulder just as cool as the iced bling on her heels.**

"He couldn't get it either…_not anymore_."

Mike and Ronnie at the same time, "_Ooohhhhhhh_…."

**Deena struts back off and Pauly shakes his head, knowing otherwise. **

**Later on after Karma it seems as if everyone killed it in the club but for some reason, Deena cannot turn off the waterworks. When asked why she keeps crying, no one seems to know except Sammi. Sammi just blows it off to Deena being homesick. **

**What makes Deena sick though is the fact that Pauly has a girl right now that he is bringing back to the house. She knew coming in that Pauly has no limitations and is free to do what he wants but she didn't think it would happen on the first night. **

**Along with Pauly, Mike has his hook up too from the friend to the girl Pauly is with. It never works out though because Pauly's girl is on that time of the month. So both Pauly and Mike send them on their way. **

**Of course the night wouldn't be complete without Ron and Sam arguing. Ron got completely plastered and started with Sam in the club. When they get home, Sam ends up taking care of Ron as usual. All in all, the house is quiet as everyone settles into their stupors before passing out. **

**-The Next Day-**

**Everyone is completely hung over and can't remember a thing, except Mike and Deena. Mike didn't touch one drop of liquor as he works through his sobriety and Deena, of course, is not allowed at this time. The two of them are the first up and they talk until the house starts to wake up and then Deena goes back to the girls' room. **

Nicole, "So how was Karma?"

Jenni, "It was perfect."

Deena, "I spent most of the night in tears."

Nicole, "You were crying? Why?"

Jenni jokes around, "…because she couldn't drink."

**Nicole looks at Deena and laughs a little but Deena clears it up.**

Deena, "No I wasn't…(_thinking_) Although I might have been a little upset about that but no…I just miss home."

**Deena keeps using that excuse but Nicole sees through her. She doesn't bring it up but she will ask one thing. **

Nicole, "The boys bring home any chicks last night?"

**Deena remains stone faced and Jenni answers. **

Jenni, "Yeah but I don't think anything happened. I think I remember them leaving."

**Nicole nods and then changes the subject. She starts to talk about her and Jionni's date and the girls mention that they missed partying with her. Nicole gets sad all over again thinking about hearing the house music and wanting to have danced but not being able to in that environment. **

Jenni responds, "We'll have to have a day where we all do something special with you."

Deena, "That'll be cool."

**Nicole nods and the three head into the front room to be with everyone else. It is raining out so the roommates decide to stay in tonight. Everyone jokes around and talks about nothing in particular. **

**Mike at one point asks if Nicole has started any wedding planning and Nicole answers that she hasn't done anything yet. It is not a big deal until Vinny starts going in on Jionni again. He doesn't say anything negative but he is being rude again, referencing his and Nicole's past. **

"You know, I don't understand why you won't let me do anything for you? I'm done joking; I know I'm not the Father. (_Talking to everyone else_) Nicole and I only slept together for like half a second."

_**Crickets**_**…Jenni and Nicole lock eyes with each other and everyone else doesn't even bother to respond. No one is sure what Vinny is trying to accomplish but if he keeps pushing Nicole's buttons, he's going to regret it. He is not safe in this house not to have all his business on front street. Nicole is just biding her time. **

**A/N:** _Lol; Had to get some Vinny & Pauly interaction in there- have not forgotten Vin's one true love ;-) First I posted earlier than planned, now I posted later than planned. I WILL get it together. I may get in one more update before the week is up, you tell me... _


	28. The Ticking Time Bomb

CHAPTER 23

_~ The Ticking Time Bomb ~  
_

**It's now June and since being at the Shore, Nicole has made the decision to move out to stay in her own Shore house. The roommates were bummed about it but accepted it because of the fact that it is not Nicole who wanted to leave; she left voluntarily because of the fact that she needs rest and to take care of herself now that she is pregnant. If anyone understands that it is Deena. So now they are calling it the **_**Mother Shore House**_**. **

**It is pretty boring. Mike, Sammi, and Vinny are at the Shore Store working and Pauly and Ronnie are hanging out at the Boardwalk so Jenni and Deena go over to Nicole's place to hang out for a while. She lets them in and they get into conversation.**

Nicole, "So how have things been since I've been out the house?"

Deena, "Pretty mild actually. (_Joking_) I think Vinny misses you."

**Nicole rolls her eyes and responds. **

"Then he should act like more of a friend. At this point, I'm going to put him in the same category as Mike."

**Jenni and Deena look at her and she retracts her statement. **

"Well, I won't go _that_ far but after what he said that night. I wanted to stab him seriously. I don't know what his problem is."

Jenni, "I think he's just experiencing what we call _the don't know what you've got until it's gone syndrome_."

Nicole, "…but how…and _why_?! He's known me and Jionni were together for this long, so it's not a shock about that."

Deena, "Judging from dinner at you guys' old place, I think, well I _know_, you announcing being engaged and then _pregnant_ was a shock."

Jenni adds, "Yeah. For him I think it was just like a finalization that it's official, you really have moved on and there will never be a chance of you two hooking up or whatever the heck he thinks happened between you two."

Nicole, "Well I won't deny that we were almost a couple but come on. Get over it. Especially since he doesn't even like girls now. I'm trying to be nice about it but if he keeps on, I'm going to tell him off."

Deena, "You know. I'm starting to wonder if Vinny's Bisexual. He's not…(_trying to think of a way to put it_)…_out there_, if you know what I mean."

Jenni, "He's down-low about it. There's no hanging with us now and dressing different, acting different. I mean, it hasn't come out yet…even though he is out."

Nicole shakes her head, "I don't get…I don't wanna get it. I just want him to get out of my business if he's not going to be mature about this."

**The girls pause on their conversation for a minute and then Nicole turns to Deena after remembering her saying that she was crying that night coming home from Karma. **

Nicole, "You know, you don't talk about you and Pauly too much anymore. Is everything okay between you two?"

**Deena feels an uncomfortable wave come over her. She is not ready to talk about it yet but she does owe Nicole an explanation since she cared for her for so many months during her pregnancy. **

Deena, "We don't talk much anymore and it's not really due to anything. I don't know, I think 'Leena is our main focus right now. He's obviously here single so, I don't get into his space and he doesn't get into mine."

_**Now when has that ever been normal for Pauly and Deena**_**? Even when Deena finally got the understanding that they wouldn't hook up or be a couple, they still acted like best friends or if not that, they were still close. **

**Something has happened, just by the way Deena said Pauly is here single, Jenni and Nicole look at each other when Deena looks down. Neither one pressures her about it but they have a feeling it will come out sooner than later. Everything always does here. **

**Jenni speaks up after it gets later. **

Jenni, "Well I gotta get outta here, Roger's birthday is coming up and I wanna do something special with him where everyone can come. So, I've got to plan."

Nicole, "I'd love to come but now after you've fed me (_smiling_), I'm starting to get sleepy."

Deena, "You get some rest. We'll leave you alone."

Jenni to Deena, "You coming with me?"

Deena, "No I, have to call my Mom. I promised her I'd call her back and that was earlier."

**She said it kind of weird but Jenni shrugs her shoulders and says goodbye to Nicole and Deena does the same before the two leave and go their separate ways. **

**-At The House- **

**When Deena gets in, she makes her phone call. No one is home yet so she makes herself comfortable by the duck phone. As soon as she gets deep into her conversation, Ronnie and Pauly come through the door. **

**Deena stops talking for a minute and then she goes back to her conversation. After about twenty minutes, Pauly comes in and she looks up when he speaks to her. **

Pauly, "I need to use the phone. Are you almost done?"

Deena speaks into the phone, "I'll call you later…me too…bye."

**Deena gets up and Pauly looks at her. She just assumes to walk right by him until he says something. **

Pauly, "Was that your Mom?"

**Deena is caught off guard but she answers. **

Deena, "Yeah."

Pauly picks the duck phone up, "Oh. How's 'Leena?"

Deena, "She's fine."

**That's all she says but Pauly was expecting a little more than that. **

Pauly, "When are you goin home to see her? I'll come with you if you do."

Deena, "I haven't decided yet but I'll let you know."

**Deena walks off and Pauly starts dialing the phone after shaking his head about her responses. **

**-The Next Day –**

**The night before the roommates went to a Bar and did karaoke with each other and it turned out to be another night of fun. Today is a continuation of the previous day really, minus the bar. Nicole goes on her last date with Jionni before he leaves Jersey. He is going to Florida to see the fight that's in town. She sheds some tears because she doesn't know what she will do to fill her time at the Shore, but mainly because she will miss him the week he's gone. **

**The rest of the day everyone is doing their own thing and then they meet up at the Shore House to hang out the rest of the night, even Nicole. So the guys play around on the deck, the girls talk in the house, some girl shows her boobs and cuca…. and that clenches the night. **

**Vinny and Pauly make a joke out of it and get the girl's number and tell the roommates all about it when they get in the house. When Ronnie jokes about Pauly bringing someone home like that to his Mother, Pauly answers him that she would flip out and he laughs again. The whole thing is hysterical how it randomly happened, but one person is not laughing. **

**Deena's had enough and she gets up and goes to the other room. It was abrupt and she had such an attitude along with it that it makes everyone look at her. Ronnie speaks after the crickets. **

Ron, "Was it something we said?"

Sam, "I'll be right back."

**Sammi leaves the pack and goes to find Deena. She is in her room about to pull out her journal.**

Sam sits on her bed, "Don't even bother with that. Talk to me."

Deena, "I really don't want to discuss it, it'll just make me madder."

**Sammi nods but she continues anyway. **

Sam, "Is it Pauly?"

**Deena sighs and shakes her head no. Sammi keeps guessing. **

Sam, "Is it…" (_She gives her a look_)

Deena replies, "I don't know how much more I can take before I explode Sam. I've been crying my eyes out behind closed doors. Part of it is Pauly but he's not the reason I've been crying."

Sam, "Have you guys talked at all since coming here?"

Deena, "He's been acting so _stupid_ and more immature than ever. I don't know what to say. I don't know what is up with him since we got here but he…I don't know what I'm doing here Sam. I-I, I'm gonna loose it."

Sam, "No you're not."

Deena starts to tear up, "Yes I am…I miss home, I haven't been feeling well because I'm not myself. My other meatball is not in the house anymore for me to feel equal, this is just not a good time for me."

**Sammi nods and responds. **

Sam, "Have you thought about going home for a while…to be with your family and 'Leena?"

**Deena does cry now and Sammi scoots closer to her and hugs her. **

Deena cries out, "I miss her _so_ much but I don't know, I don't want to go home though."

Sam, "What do you mean?"

Deena sniffles, "She's going to be six months…(_crying_)…so much shit is happening…She looks more and more like Pauly everyday Sam…"

**Deena is distraught and Sammi is sure this girl is having a nervous breakdown. She can usually talk to Deena but even this is out of her hands. **

Sam, "Dee' I know you probably don't want to hear this but…_and here again_, take it from someone who's been in fucked up situations. You and Pauly have got to work this out between you someway somehow."

**Deena just lets the tears run down as Sammi continues. **

"I don't know how you plan on doing this but you've got to get on good terms with him, even if it means going at it and releasing some shit."

**Deena sits there and lets it soak in. After getting herself together a little she responds. **

Deena, "I think I know how I'll do it."

Sam, "The thing we talked about?"

Deena, "Yeah."

Sam sighs, "You know this will make it worse right… are you prepared for this? Cuz right now, I don't think you're strong enough for the storm you're about to bring in."

Deena, "Right now, he has no grounds to stand on to start _any_ shit with me."

Sam, "Okay but neither of you is in the right. We talked about this."

Deena, "I'm gonna do it Sam. I can't wait any longer, I'm dying here."

**Sammi shakes her head but then nods her head. **

Sam, "Alright Dee'…you know I'll be here for you, for whatever."

Deena, "Thank you…"

**Deena has a look on her face that she'll definitely need the support. **

**A/N:** _Where are my Women Who Win on Wednesday?! I cannot even express in words what this week has brought but I'm finally home! My first task is to get back on track. I'm anxious, are you...? So leave your best comments, no less than three sentences. Thnx to everyone for the support as always :-) _


	29. Relationship Wounds & Loose Tongues

CHAPTER 24

_~Relationship Wounds & Loose Tongues  
_

**-Two Weeks Later- **

**It's only been three weeks in the Shore House and without disappointment the drama moves right along. The week before, everyone went to Bamboo. The club is a playground for fights so the housemates should have known better but they were just hoping it would be a good night. **_**Wrong**_**.**

**Only an hour or so into partying, a huge fight broke out all over the club. Somewhere in the mix, Roger got into it with some guy. The Bouncer had everything handled but Jenni still got herself involved. She was only thinking about Roger's safety but it was no place for her to be at that time. Roger ended up pushing Jenni aside and knocked her to the ground. **

**Later on, on the walk back to the house, Jenni hurt her ankle on the sidewalk. It later turned out to be a fracture on her ankle bone that she credited to the fact that Roger pushed her, but it was not the case. Jenni was just mad and hurt that Roger did that. **

**Now, Jenni is looking at a three to four week recovery time with the possibility of surgery. Nicole is thrilled because now she has someone to be **_**handicap**_** with her as she calls it. Jenni is pissed though, she feels her summer is now ruined. **

Jenni, "I am really depressed over this."

Nicole responds, "Are you going to call him?"

Jenni, "No I'm not gonna call him. He should be calling me."

**Jenni continues to suck on her sucker when Deena replies. **

Deena, "You don't think you'll break up because of this will you?"

Jenni shrugs, "We've never been through anything like this before… I don't know."

Deena, "Well, you gotta talk about this. You can't just leave things like this."

Jenni, "We'll just have to see how it goes. I'm not pressed to call him though."

**Neither Nicole nor Deena know how to respond. They just hope things get better between the two because everyone like Jenni and Roger as a couple. They fit perfectly. **

**Later on at night, everyone is getting ready for Karma. Nicole has decided to come this time since Jenni is not able to be on her feet she'll have someone to hang with. It turns out to be a family affair however, because some of the guys from Vinny's family will be there. **

**Jenni frets over her outfit. She cannot wear what she wants because of her **_**not being able to wear heels**_**, so she opts for something that will go with her flip-flops. Deena puts on her dress and then she heads for the duck phone to make a phone call. **

**The guys are all dressed and waiting around at this point. **

Vinny, "What time are we leaving? I want to be there in time to meet Uncle Nino and the Fam."

Pauly, "I don't know."

Mike, "Who are we waitin on?"

Pauly, "The girls I think."

**Pauly puts his watch on and checks himself in the mirror. He then makes his way to the door to MVP's room. **

"I'm about to call Ryan and see if he's ready."

**With that Pauly heads downstairs to use the phone. When he enters the room, Deena looks up startled. Pauly thinks nothing of it. **

Pauly, "I need to use the phone when you're done."

**Deena clears her throat and speaks into the phone. **

Deena, "I'll call you back later…(_listening and responding_)…No, it's fine I'm not mad…I'm positive…Yeah…"

**Pauly looks at her when she looks at him. She then ends the conversation. **

"I'll just call you when we get back…Alright…me too...Bye."

**Okay…normally something like this would not matter at all but for some reason, Pauly's radar is up. Deena has been on the phone a lot lately and not like in the normal fashion as everyone else. Everyone talks for a little bit to family members and what not but the conversation doesn't take **_**an hour**_**. **

**Then whenever he comes in the room or something, she has to get off the phone. He never forces her off; he always says when she is done…**_**Something is up**_**. **

**Pauly studies her and responds. **

"Everything good with your Mom?"

Deena replies, "She's great."

**Pauly tests her. **

Pauly, "That who you were on the phone with?"

**Deena doesn't falter. **

"No."

**She is about to walk off when Pauly continues further. **

"So you could have finished talking. I'm not rushing you off the phone. I just needed to call Ryan but he'll be at Karma regardless."

**Pauly waits to see if she'll pick the phone back up but she doesn't. **

Deena, "It's fine. I was done anyway."

**Deena begins to walk off and Pauly looks at her. **

"Is that it?"

Deena turns around to look at him, "Is what it?"

Pauly, "I'm just…kind of curious as to who you were talkin to."

Deena, "_Really_? Well…it wasn't my Mom and nothing is wrong otherwise. So, I don't think it's any of your business."

Pauly, "I didn't assume that there is anything wrong but if it's not a big deal then you shouldn't be making it into one."

Deena, "_Me_?! You're the one asking all the questions. You know what, I'm not doing this right now Pauly. I gotta finish getting dressed."

**Deena walks off and Pauly leaves it at that but he got enough information by Deena's defense that she is hiding something. He'll let it go for now. **

**-Later On after Karma- **

**It was a good time at Karma with Vinny's family there. The party never stops and as usual the drinks flowed heavily. Nicole played barista and served the girls drinks as they sat outside. Jenni got pretty wasted but besides falling out of some random wheel chair, she was mellowed out. **

**Mike didn't drink continuing on his sobriety commitment and on another commitment, he also didn't talk to any girls. He is really thinking about making Paula **_**the one**_** in his life. Everyone left Karma pretty decent but on the flip side, Pauly and Deena ended up getting the most buzzed. **

**Now everyone is back at the house and Nicole and Deena take to the living room to talk. Everyone else goes to his or her rooms. Deena is not making much sense so Nicole is about to leave but decides to stay a little while longer via request of Jenni. So, she goes to their room to talk while Deena gets up and stumbles to the phone to make a call. **

**She dials in and places the phone up to her ear. All the while, she is talking she never notices feet on the stairs coming down. **

**In mid conversation the phone gets snatched from her hand. **

"Yo, Whaddup! Who is this?"

**Deena is struggling to get the phone back. She hops up and down but to no avail, Pauly is too tall for her and he has a death grip on the phone. **

"Give me the phone!"

Pauly, "Naw, not until I get an answer. Who is this?"

**The struggle looks funny because both parties are drunk and staggering. It isn't until Pauly hears a male voice that he sobers up real quick. He doesn't even respond he just gives Deena a look and then he hangs the phone up but not before being an ass about it. **

"Hey, Deena will have to call you back. She's got a _Q&A_ with her Baby Daddy."

**Pauly hangs up and Deena goes off. **

"What the fuck Pauly!? You are freakin insane!"

Pauly, "Why because I found out the truth? BUSTED!"

Deena, "Go to hell. You've lost your mind."

Pauly, "So why don't you admit it…"

Deena looks at him crazy, "Admit what?"

Pauly, "That you got a boyfriend."

Deena, "It's none of your business!"

Pauly, "Oh, it's none of my business who you sleep around with when you're around _my _daughter? You sound crazy!"

**Deena looks at him for a minute and then responds. **

"You're drunk out of your mind. I don't owe you any explanation! You're not my man!"

**Deena tries to push past Pauly but Pauly doesn't want to let her go. They argue for like a good ten minutes before the house hears what's going on. Nicole and Jenni are the first to come out and then, Vinny from upstairs and Mike. **

**When they figure out who it is Vinny cracks a joke. **

Vinny, "God…I wake up to find Ron and Sam arguing but _wow_…I must be in the Twilight Zone here. Can somebody help me out?"

**Ron and Sammi are the last to come down. **

Sam, "Shut up Vin'. What's going on?"

**Vinny shrugs his shoulders and everyone watches what is going down. Deena is now **_**screaming**_** to the top of her lungs and neither one knows how loud they are or what they're even fighting about in this moment. **

**Sammi walks over and hauls Deena off into the girls' room and of course the others follow but Sam requests that she and Deena be left alone. Pauly goes off on his own after Vinny comes over to calm him down. The rest of the housemates are in bewilderment. This is not the norm. **

Ron, "If this is what having a Kid does to you, then I want no part of that shit. Sam and I have a hard enough time dealin with our own shit and things are good now."

Nicole, "No, I think it's something else…"

**She knows she can't be Deena's **_**partner in crime**_** Meatball anymore, but Nicole wishes Deena would just come to her. Something is off balance with her and she wants to know what's wrong. **

**A/N:** _Another day, another week. Are you having a Successful Sunday? Not much to say, it's pretty self-explanatory. It's just a matter of watching the circus act, so to speak. Comment and we'll keep it moving. _


	30. It's the Thought That Counts

**A/N: **_It's Movement Monday Guys and Gals! No better way to kick off the weekday than with a Bonus Chap! (Loved this segment, so I chose not to take it out.) _

CHAPTER 25

_It's the Thought That Counts_

**It is the end of June in the Shore House and everyone decides to cool off from the latest drama by going off on either the Boardwalk or to run errands. Sammi and Ron are on the Boardwalk while Pauly, Mike, and Vinny are doing errands right now. **

Pauly, "We need something to do in this house to zone out for when these girls start bitching about their boyfriends."

Vinny, "Especially since I can't get one right now."

Pauly smiles, "You got me Vin'."

**Vinny smiles and the guys continue to look around at stores. They come to the last store and pick out some work out equipment. Mike then sees a stroller and questions it. **

"What kind of deal is this?"

**He looks at Pauly and he responds.**

"What do you mean? It's a stroller."

Mike, "Do you have one of these for Pauleena?"

Pauly, "Not like that, but I don't know what she has for her anymore."

Mike, "Well I should get it for Snooks. You think she'll forgive me if I get it?"

Pauly, "She might."

Mike, "I'm gonna get it then."

**Mike goes to the check out to see how much it is while Vinny and Pauly talk. **

Vinny, "Nicole will accept it but she is not going to forgive Mike over a stroller."

Pauly, "You know that and I know that, but he'll find out for himself."

**Vinny and Pauly look at other things and Vinny continues. **

Vinny, "So what's up with you and Deena bro? That fight, although drunken, was pretty intense."

Pauly shake his head, "I don't even remember half of what we were fightin over."

Vinny, "Well I'll refresh you memory. Deena and some guy, that is her _boyfriend_."

Pauly, "She can do what she wants. Just like I'm single and can do what I want."

**Vinny does not whole-heartedly believe that. There is no way Pauly would get that fired up if he didn't care at least one bit. **

Vinny, "Do you think she's for real though?"

Pauly, "Like I said, I don't care. As long as I don't have to see the guy."

**Vinny gives a look that Pauly misses. Soon, Mike returns and they finish up shopping. **

**-Later On-**

**Everyone is back at the Shore House. The guys are getting together dinner and Mike decides that he wants to give Nicole her stroller. He goes outside when Nicole, Jenni, and Deena come out on the lower deck. He set it up on the upper deck. **

Mike yells down, "Hey Nicole can you come up here for a second?"

**Nicole just ignores him and he continues. **

Mike, "I like, want to show you something for real."

**Nicole shakes her head and continues drinking her drink. Deena then says quietly to Nicole. **

"Do you want to go up there?"

Nicole, "No. I don't want to be alone with him."

**Mike blows his breath and rolls his eyes. He figures it's been a year and Nicole should not still be mad at him. He then comes down and explains that the guys picked up something for her at the store and that he wanted her to take a look at it. **

**It is dead silent. Nicole doesn't even look at Mike. **

Mike, "Well it's fine, you don't have to come see it if you don't want to but it's pretty cool. Just thought you'd want to see it."

**Mike then goes back inside and tells the roommates that Nicole won't even go up to take a look at the stroller. Ronnie then takes it upon himself to go outside and see what is up. **

**When Ronnie goes outside, Mike follows and now tells Nicole that it is a baby carriage and that he wanted her to see it. He then says if she doesn't want to go up with him that Ronnie can take her up. Ronnie nods and then gestures Nicole to go up with him. **

**Mike goes back in and Nicole and Ronnie go to the upper deck. **

Nicole, "You know I don't care that he buys me something, I just want a freakin apology. _I'm sorry for lying on you Nicole_. That's all he needs to say."

**Ronnie doesn't comment because no one is 'one hundred' on what went down at the Reunion. It just doesn't seem logical for Mike to carry on a lie for a year. Who knows the truth and who cares in his book. **

**When they get up to the deck, they see the stroller and Ronnie laughs. **

Ron, "Wow. This is dope."

Nicole, "Where the hell would you even get this?"

Ron, "I don't know but you gotta admit it's pretty cool. Look, it's got a little sunroof and everything."

Nicole shrugs, "It is nice. (_to Ron_) Why would he buy this?"

Ron smiles, "I don't know, probably because he doesn't know how to apologize like a regular human being. So this is…just his way of saying I'm sorry."

Nicole, "It's cool. It is cool and I appreciate him trying but it's also annoying the way he did it. So what am I supposed to say now? _I _don't know…"

Ron, "Maybe, _I would accept your gift if you weren't such an asshole_."

Nicole laughs a little, "Right. _Thank you but you're still a fuckin douche_."

**The two both laugh and go down off the upper deck into the house to see if dinner is ready. **


	31. It's Official

CHAPTER 26

_~It's Official ~  
_

**At dinner the other night, Mike got Nicole to say she appreciated the stroller that he bought for her. There never came an apology but that was enough for him. On the other hand, Mike made the announcement that he is officially going to make Paula his girlfriend after four years. He said he wanted to do so over a special dinner at Rivoli's and the housemates said they would be there for support but mainly to speculate. **

**Earlier in the day was awkward because Deena and Pauly had to work together. It was the first time they had been in close quarters since their argument. Neither one talked to each other. Mike was working with them so he served as a mediator so that it was not completely awkward. They mainly talked about his date later on and the shirt he decided to make to announce the news. After some fooling around and **_**messing up the shirt he made **__**with a prank**_**, the workday was done and everyone headed home to get ready for the night. **

**Everyone is dressed and ready to head to dinner for Mike's big night. Nicole just dropped in to leave with the housemates. Sammi comes into the girls' room just as Deena comes in after getting off the phone. She notes the look on Deena's face. **

Sam, "So, you're doing it tonight?"

Deena, "Yep. I think it's appropriate considering."

Sam nods, "Okay."

**It is all Sammi says. She hopes this doesn't backfire for Deena and ruin the night. **

**Soon enough, Paula has made it to the house and everyone is off to Rivoli's in the SUV's. **

**-At Dinner- **

**Mike and Paula have their own table but not really because their table is not that far from the others at theirs. No one has been served yet before Mike starts things off. **

**He starts off with small talk and then he says that he has made a decision. Paula waits and so does everyone else turned around. Mike then unbuttons his shirt and reveals the new t-shirt he made at the Shore Store. The shirt reads, **_**Let's Make it Official**_**.**

**It takes Paula a minute to register what Mike is trying to say through the shirt because you couldn't really see it at first until he straightened it out. Then she sees it and reads it aloud. Excited, she gets up and hugs and kisses him. Everyone celebrates and it is not long after that, they get their orders taken and like perfect timing, another guest arrives to be seated. **

**This is funny because Pauly is about to get up to sit next to Deena to talk to her. He starts to nudge Vinny to tell him to switch places when Deena stands up herself. **

Deena says over the chatter, "Excuse me everyone!"

**They all look at her. She continues. **

"I'm sorry, this will only take a second and then our waitress can continue to take our orders…"

**Deena looks at the new face that just joined the table. **

Deena, "I thought since this is a night of making announcements, that I would share a little something with you all."

**She avoids certain faces and looks in the faces of her closest friends in the house. Right now she is looking at Nicole but talking to everyone still. **

"I know I have been a little loopy and depressed and emotional on and off. Well…it is because I have missed this guy so much. I am glad he decided to come to dinner tonight so you can meet each other."

**She takes a deep breath. **

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my _boyfriend_ Chris."

…**You could hear a rat piss on cotton. In fact Mike was straining to hear from the other table but when he **_**heard that**_**, he is the first to come over. He stands there but can't get any words out. Sammi rolls her eyes and responds. **

"Hi Chris, I'm sure everyone is _pleased to meet you_…"

**She nudges Ronnie who lets out a small laugh before saying hello to Chris. Then like a ripple effect everyone says hello and shakes his hand when he introduces himself first and last name as, Chris Buckner. **

**Nicole smiles coyly at Deena and Jenni as well. There is only one person at the table who has not extended any kind of greeting and no one dares to say anything. Of course, Mike does. **

"Well congratulations are in order again for tonight, Paula and I makin things official and Deena making an official announcement to her making things official _outside of here_. (_Laughing a little_) Early toast from me, have a seat my man."

**Chris sits down next to Deena and everyone raises his or her glasses taking this as the blessing before dinner. When Mike says **_**Salud**_**, everyone echoes that and tries to go back to normal and gives out their orders. **

**-After Dinner- **

**Everyone's bellies are full but not the answers to their curiosity. Small talk is made amongst the girls but Deena is not stupid, she keeps Chris close by so no one can mess with him. It is not long before everyone pays and leaves their tip and is now out the door and on their way back to the house. **

**Outside, Deena and Chris stand next to each other talking when Ronnie speaks out. **

"Yo Chris, you comin back to the house or you headed home?"

Chris to Deena, "Well it's up to her. I don't have to work tomorrow."

Deena thinks about it and responds, "It's okay. You can come."

**Chris nods and then squeezes in the SUV with Deena. **

**Back at the house, it turns into couple's night. Sammi and Ron play a game with Deena and Chris in the front room while Paula and Mike go upstairs for the night. **

**Jenni is in the girls' room.**

**Vinny is watching the whole thing from the sidelines. He is on the couch with Pauly in the front room. Neither is saying anything, just watching. Eventually Pauly gets up and goes out to the deck. **

**No one notices him leave until they hear the sliding door **_**slam **_**shut. There is a brief pause but not of concern. The four go back to their game but Vinny is conscious of everything. He sighs and stands up to go check on Pauly. **

**Outside, Pauly is up on the top deck fake shooting basketball hoops with the actual basketball. Vinny finds him and responds. **

"Mind if I get in a quick game sweetheart?"

Pauly stops and looks at him, "Don't eva do that again."

Vinny smiling, "What? It's couple's game night apparently."

**Pauly doesn't respond, he just shakes his head and goes back to his silent game. Vinny takes a seat in one of the chairs and waits. When nothing happens he brings up the Elephant in the house at the moment. **

Vinny, "Big surprises tonight huh?"

Pauly, "Yeah. I bet Mike and Paula's relationship lasts all of one month if that."

Vinny laughs, "I want in on that bet. (_Shaking his head_) I don't know how that last relationship went but from the way Mike talks, not well. Poor Paula, the girl has _no_ clue."

Pauly, "Whatever. She should know what she's getting herself into, hanging around him this long. It's not like we're _new in town_."

Vinny, "I don't think her IQ is up enough to even pay it any attention."

Pauly, "Like I said, the girl knows. I just don't think she cares, so you know what? I don't either."

**Pauly goes quiet again and then Vinny dares bring up the next subject. It was what he was initially trying to get out anyway but Pauly averted the conversation to Mike and Paula. Truth be known he could care less himself. **

Vinny pauses, "…So I'm mad it took this long for Deena to come out and say she has a boyfriend."

**Nothing is said on Pauly's end. Vinny carefully continues. **

"What's the deal with this guy you think?"

**Pauly responds right away.**

"I really don't fuckin care. All this couple-relationship talk is makin me wanna puke, I cannot see why anyone would want one. I love bein single."

**Vinny can read Pauly better than anyone else and he definitely sees some hurt there. Hopefully Pauly remains calm on this one but he suspects some sort of blow out coming, just in the way he and Deena have been going at it lately. **

**A/N:** _It's a Working Wednesday everyone! Wow...game changer this Chap is. Once again, nothing much to say; it's blunt and straight to the point. What are your thoughts? _


	32. Prank War Backfire

CHAPTER 27

_~ Prank War Backfire ~_

**It is the last week in June for the Shore House and things haven't mellowed out in the least bit. Jenni is still distraught over her and Roger not talking. She has left messages but he has not responded. Ronnie chalked it up to him just needing his space and that when he calms down, he'll respond. **

**Jenni is not buying. She is sure that they are finished. The only good thing that has come out of this is that she will not need surgery or a cast for her ankle. Bad news for Nicole, she is back to being the only **_**dud**_** she feels in the group. **

**Deena has bounced back from her mood-swings since her announcement. It feels as if a big weight has been lifted off her shoulders and she doesn't have to talk behind closed doors anymore. Now it is, **_**Chris this and Chris that**_**. She has even placed pictures of them up all over her space in her room, besides those of Pauleena. **

**Today is a leisure day in the house and that spells boredom and mischief. Pauly and Vinny roam the house with everyone gone. The girls have gone out to do errands and everyone else is at work. Vinny and Pauly continue to bounce around until they get to the girls' room. **

Vinny points, "Oh my _God_…Look at this…"

**Pauly walks up and looks at what Vinny is pointing to. There are frames of Deena and Chris by the bed, there are poster-like pictures of the two over the bed frame, the whole thing looks like a freakin' **_**shrine- ode to Chris**_**.**

Vinny, "This is really creepy."

**Pauly has no comment. He then looks at one area on the nightstand. Deena has placed she and Chris' picture beside one of Pauleena. To any one else they would see it as harmless, but for Pauly he takes it as a message.**

Pauly, "I have an idea."

Vinny, "What?"

Pauly gets a mischievous grin, "I think we should hide these photos and replace them with pictures of you and I, doing the same poses and everything."

Vinny laughs, "That's _genius_."

Pauly nods, "First prank war, yeah buddy!"

**The boys now go to work. They scoop up the pictures of just Chris and Deena and then they head off to the Boardwalk. They go to a photo booth and take the same poses then, they go to another shop to have them blown up to the size of the original pictures that were in Deena's frames. **

**The whole thing is fun and games. Vinny always enjoys time around Pauly and vice-versa. When they get back to the house, the fun stops but only for a minute. **_**The girls have come back early**_**.**

Pauly, "What are the freakin odds that they are here now? I mean, how long has it taken them in the past to just _go up the street_…and they want to come back early this time."

Vinny, "It'll still work out. I tell you what, I'll distract them and _you_ set up the prank."

**Pauly nods and Vinny stashes the original photos outside the house by the bushes and then he gives the replicas to Pauly. **

**Inside, Jenni and Nicole **_**minus Sammi**_** are in the kitchen. Deena is walking to her room when Vinny pops up to start a conversation. Knowing that she is easily distracted he signals to Pauly to go to work. **

**When he finishes, he signals back to Vinny and Vinny dismisses their conversation and stands off to the side to await the outcome…**

**When it comes, it is not pretty. **

"What the hell!? Where are my pictures!?"

**Pauly and Vinny snicker and then Deena comes out the room. She immediately zeros in on Pauly. **

"What the fuck did you do?!"

Pauly hands up, "What are you talkin about?"

Deena, "You know what! My pictures, _where are they_?"

Pauly, "I don't have your pictures Deena."

**Deena looks back and forth between Pauly and Vinny. **

Deena, "I'm not in the mood for this shit! (_To Vinny_) Why would you even help him do this?!"

Vinny, "Deena, calm down…"

Deena cuts him off, "It's childish and I know what it's all about. Well, it's too fuckin bad. I love him and he's here to stay so _get over it_! Now, I want my pictures back where they were!"

Pauly responds irritated, "It's just a prank. _You_ get over it…and we know how you fuckin feel, we hear it everyday which is why this is funny. It's actually an improvement. That shit you had up was creepy in my opinion."

**Deena ignores that last comment. **

"No you don't know how I feel! Fuck you Pauly! You wouldn't know love if it fuckin slapped you in the face!"

Pauly, "Oh really? Speaking of a _slap to the face_, I see you've made the effort of replacing our picture with just one of Pauleena next to you and _Chris_."

Deena, "_Really_?! Well, you don't even keep any pictures of her in your room…too afraid one of your walking STD's will get turned off knowing the truth that you've got a daughter?"

**This has now escalated way beyond what it was supposed to. Vinny now feels bad going along with the prank. He thought it was coming from the usual cheeky antics the house participates in but now he realizes that it is a result of Pauly's possible resentment towards Deena having a boyfriend. **

**The girls now come into the room and question Vinny in a side conversation. **

Jenni, "Okay, I heard STD this can't be a _good_ fight."

Nicole, "What happened?"

Vinny, "Pauly and I pranked Deena but I didn't think it would go this far."

Jenni, "What'd you all do?"

Vinny, "Pauly and I took fake pictures just like the ones Deena has up in her room of her and Chris. We replaced the ones with Chris and her with me and Pauly and she freaked out."

**Jenni cocks her mouth to the side and Nicole sighs. **

Nicole, "I don't know why you all couldn't leave well enough alone. Deena is finally happy and you wanna ruin it."

Vinny, "It's a fuckin _prank_. We do stuff like this all the time."

Nicole, "…but it's different now."

**Nicole is saying it but she is really relaying her own message to Vinny. **

**The three turn their attention back to the train wreck in front of them. **

"I want my pictures back where they were and I want them back now!"

Pauly, "Well you can ask Vinny to do it, I'm through with it. It was just supposed to be a joke."

Deena, "It was never a joke to begin with. You've been rude to Chris since he's got here."

Pauly, "The dude hasn't been in the picture but five seconds and suddenly you're treating him like he's apart of the house now."

Deena, "Well he's apart of my life now and if you cannot handle that then maybe you should get lost."

Pauly in disbelief, "You're tellin me to leave _my_ house?!"

Deena is emotional now. "I don't want to see you anymore."

Pauly, "Then you fuckin leave! Go home and take care of Pauleena. You'd be betta off than runnin around with this bum. What type of Mother are you, lettin' guys come by while you smash them right there in the house."

**Nicole and Jenni have to disagree with what Pauly is saying now, it's going too far. They know Deena is not that type of girl. If anything, what Pauly is saying is a reflection of himself. **

**Nicole steps in. **

"Deena, come on. Let's go to my house."

**Deena is up in…well, up to Pauly's chest now and it takes Jenni and Nicole to pull her away. When they do Pauly yells. **

"That's right, go to Snooks' place! Keep him ova there cuz I don't want to see the guy here anymore!"

**That ends it as Jenni and Nicole escort a crying Deena out the house. Pauly is left standing there and he cannot even look at Vinny. Instead, he walks off to go out to the deck. Vinny guesses, **_**no more pranks for a while. **_**He sighs and goes to get the pictures outside to put them back by Deena's bed. **

**A/N:** _It's time to get Fanatical on Fridays! We are more than halfway through the story here peeps, so updates will be coming more frequently. This doesn't stop the twists and turns...I know it doesn't look like things could get any worse but uh...yeah. Comment and continue the tremendous support! Make it a good one this starting weekend :-) _


	33. Reconsideration

CHAPTER 28

_ ~ Reconsideration ~  
_

**-Two Weeks Later-**

**It is now July in the house and that means the Sitch and Pauly's b-days have passed. There was no huge party this time, just an enjoyable night at Karma. At a later point they may have a bigger celebration though. There was the usual comradery between the girls and guys but the guys, MVP minus Mike, did their thing. **

**Lately Mike has had no room to breathe because since making things official with Paula, there have been spies set up all over the place to block him from **_**being Mike**_**. He expresses with the guys as to how much more he is willing to take. It is not looking good for Paula and Mike. **

**Nicole has gained a friend to hang with now that Jenni and Roger have made up and she is partying again. Deena has been staying with Nicole at her place, which has temporarily diffused the situation between she and Pauly.**

**However, Nicole is now eight months and she wants Jionni around more with her nearing her due date. Deena staying there and using Nicole's place as an escape for her and Chris is not going to work out anymore. She has to go back to the Shore House and she doesn't know how to tell her, so she seeks advice from Jenni and Sammi. **

**Deena is off dancing with Chris while Jenni, Nicole, and Sammi sit in the lounge outside. **

Nicole, "So…Jionni is probably going to move in pretty soon."

Jenni, "What does that mean for Deena?"

Nicole, "That's what I need talk to her about. She's got to live with you guys again; I just don't know how to break it to her. It breaks my heart, she's so happy with Chris. If she can't see him, I don't know what will happen to my Meatball."

Sam, "I need to talk to her anyway. I know I'm not one to talk, but things didn't get better between Ron and I until I learned how to be away from him. She doesn't get how to do that yet and I understand."

Nicole, "Yeah but she can't be around Pauly. That is an old _Ron and Sam_ situation right now…never thought I'd be sayin that."

Jenni, "Well you know I called it in Italy. I told her that she shouldn't sleep with Pauly, that it would change their relationship."

Nicole, "It was a drunken night."

Jenni smiling at Nicole, "Like the one you and Jionni had that you refuse to admit to? Same result."

**Nicole laughs and continues. **

"I'm serious. I don't know what to do."

Sam, "There is nothing you can do except be honest. This doesn't come from an angry place of you kicking her out. Everything you're doing now is the best thing for Lorenzo."

Nicole, "I just don't want her fighting anymore."

Jenni thinks out loud, "It's like they _fuel_ each other now. Deena is amped up after every single fight, _balling _her eyes out. Do you think they actually have feelings for each other now?"

Nicole, "It's hard to tell."

Sam, "Well when Ron and I used to fight like that it almost became addictive, like we couldn't go without it and didn't know what to do if we weren't fighting."

Jenni, "Yeah but we always said that was just not healthy."

Sam, "We also know now, that it was because we just couldn't see us being with other people."

Nicole, "I think Pauleena has a lot to do with it. They know they just can't _not_ speak to each other or deal with each other. It is on another level from friendship now or hooking up."

**Nicole continues.**

"I know if Jionni and I were to break up, I couldn't just walk away from him so easily. He's _the baby daddy_."

**The girls contemplate and then tell Nicole that she just needs to speak the truth to Deena and let her pick up her own pieces. Her main concern right now is her unborn child. Jenni and Sammi will look out for Deena the best they can. **

**-A Few Days Later- **

**After another night of partying the housemates come back home and everyone goes inside except Chris and Deena. They stay outside. Just the day before, Nicole let Deena know that Jionni would be staying with her for the time being and that she would have to go back to the Shore House.**

**It is understandable but it doesn't set right with Deena now that she is forced to be away from Chris. It is not right but it will keep the peace. Deena falls into Chris' arms and wipes away a tear. **

"I don't want you to go."

Chris, "It's alright Dee'."

Deena, "No it's not…(_sniffling_)…You should be able to be here. I don't know why everyone is against me."

Chris, "No one is against you. Nicole never kicked you out. She just needs to be with her fiancé now."

Deena, "…and I need to be with you."

Chris, "We see each other just about every day…and I go out with you to the clubs and dinner. Don't we have a good time?"

**Chris tries to get her to smile but Deena is inconsolable. **

Deena, "Don't leave. Come in and snuggle."

Chris, "Dee'…I have to get up early tomorrow. You know any other time I would in a heartbeat."

Deena lets the tears run down, "I can't be alone with him…"

Chris frowns up, "What are you talkin about? Who?"

**Deena doesn't really answer and Chris figures it out. **

Chris, "_Pauly_?"

**Deena gets a sob caught in her throat. Chris shakes his head. **

"Babe, come on. I know what you said has been happening but it can't be all that bad, just avoid him. Jenni and Sammi are here. Stay with them."

Deena, "Chris…_please_?"

**Chris has never seen Deena this way. He is starting to think there is something more going on. **

Chris, "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Deena, "No. (_shaking her head_) You know what, you're right. I'll be okay."

Chris, "Are you sure?"

Deena, "Yeah. I'll just stay around Sam and Jenni."

**Chris looks at her and nods. They soon say their goodbyes and then Deena heads into the house. **

**Inside, Jenni is talking to Vinny about nothing in particular when they hear the door close. They look briefly to Deena and are about to say something when they notice the tears on her face. **

**Jenni takes that as her cue and she gets up, following Deena to their room. Shortly after that, Pauly comes downstairs. Vinny is by himself so Pauly grabs a water bottle and takes a seat next to him. **

"Where's Jenni?"

Vinny, "She went to stop the waterworks that just came through the door."

**Pauly looks at him in question. **

Vinny responds, "Deena. She came in crying for like the millionth time."

**Pauly grunts and takes a sip of water before responding. **

Pauly, "I'd be crying too if I had to date Chris."

Vinny shakes his head, "Are you ever going to stop torturing this girl?"

Pauly, "I'm not doin shit to her. She's makin herself look stupid, cryin ova a guy every five seconds just because she can't be with him? It's stage five, if you know what I mean."

Vinny, "So can I ask you something?"

**Pauly nods yes. Vinny continues. **

"Do you love Deena?"

Pauly scoffs, "She's my daughter's Mother. If you're asking me if I love her for that reason, then yeah."

Vinny, "You know what I mean…"

**Pauly does he just doesn't answer. Vinny tries another angle. **

"Alright. If Chris was not in the picture would you see yourself being with Deena?"

Pauly, "What are you getting at Vin'? You know I don't do this emotional shit."

Vinny, "It's very simple. You have feelings for Deena more than you expected to ever have with anyone. I know you two have a Kid but this has been building for a long time now…admit it."

Pauly, "I'm not admitting anything. What do I look like chasing after someone like that?"

Vinny, "_Like what_? Deena has been _Deena_ since day one…You're both a mess and you've fallen in love with that. It makes it easier to deal with not being perfect because you know you can't be the perfect boyfriend and she knows it too but I feel she's okay with it."

**Vinny continues.**

"You talk about lovin the single life but I know apart of you wants to settle Pauly. _You are whether you want to admit it or not, the oldest one in the house. _You love her for more than just what you say you do. Unfortunately it's come too late."

**Pauly listens. **

Vinny, "You let things get too messy now. Now, she's confused because she thinks she loves this other guy. (_Shaking his head_) She doesn't, it's infatuation and an unhealthy one that won't last…but you two are stuck with each other regardless if you get along or not. You're not gonna be replaced Pauly, so go along with it and just get to know Chris."

Pauly, "Maybe…"

**It is all he says but Vinny knows he has gotten through to him. **

**A/N:** _Mindful Monday. There's a lot on my mind today... and apparently on Pauly's now (leave it to Vin' to do that). What are your thoughts for today? Feel free to share :-) _


	34. Break-ups & Friendships

CHAPTER 29

_~Break-Ups & Friendships~_

**So the inevitable has happened. Mike has made the decision to break up with Paula. After finding out how much of a wild side she has, **_**like he can talk**_**, he decides that things are just out of his control and that he wants things back the way they used to be with no strings attached. **

**It is not clear how Paula has taken it yet. She seemed upset learning from friends that Mike wanted to break up but when they talked face to face, she seemed completely okay. Time will tell. **

**Tonight is Mike's first night as a free man. Pauly and Ronnie dared Mike to wear his **_**Let's Make it Unofficial**_** shirt but Mike laughed and declined. It is a slow night at the club but everyone still makes the most out of it. **

**To show how slow things are the biggest talk of the night is if Nicole will invite Mike and Vinny to the wedding and if she and Mike will ever be cool again. Nicole basically finalized her feelings stating that Mike doesn't exist to her and that Vinny will have to apologize for his behavior and make good with Jionni before that can happen. **

**Speaking of making good with each other, Pauly decides that tonight is the night that he will make peace with the situation in the house between him and Deena. He doesn't want to start anything up with her so he waits for the right moment to talk to Chris. **

**When Deena is distracted with girl-talk Pauly walks up to Chris. **

Pauly, "Mind if we rap a minute?"

Chris, "No, not at all."

**Chris and Pauly slip off to the side and Pauly starts things off. **

"Listen. I know some of the things that you've been hearing about me probably haven't been the best image maker, but I'm here to tell you the truth."

**Chris listens and Pauly continues. **

"It's all most likely true. I have been wanting to kick your ass since you walked into Rivoli's that first night seeing you."

Chris, "Well…I never knew that."

Pauly pauses, "…Oh…Well, now you know."

**Chris doesn't know how to take that he just rolls with the punches (**_**hopefully not literally**_**). **

Pauly, "However, I can't get mad at you. You stepped in where I probably couldn't and I doubt that Deena would be so crazy for you if you weren't a decent guy."

Chris, "Well, I'd like to think that I treat her like she should be treated. Deena is a great girl."

**Chris says it in a little bit of defense for Deena. Once again, Pauly cannot get mad nor deny it. He knows Deena is a great person; he just let his ego get the best of him. **

Pauly, "I don't dispute that. Deena deserves to be happy and if that means it's with you then I won't make a big deal out of it. You two do you and I have no say so."

**Chris nods and Pauly just feels that he has to get one last thing straight. **

Pauly, "The only thing you will ever see me get involved about is with my daughter. That's my heart right there and I can't give my complete trust over to anyone with her, unless it's Deena's family or mine."

**Pauly continues. **

"So unless you're plannin' on marrying into the family or something, I don't consider you family just yet. I think you know what I'm trying to say."

Chris nods, "I've always been aware of that. I am not trying to replace you as a Father in any way Pauly. I respect that, Pauleena is your concern, Deena is mine…so long as you respect that, we're good."

**For his **_**height**_** Chris is no punk, Pauly respects that alone. He agrees and they slap hands and half hug. **

**Back over with the girls Deena looks around for Chris. She eventually spots him talking to Pauly. She gets alarmed and starts to walk over when Chris leaves from Pauly and makes his way back over to her. **

**When he reaches Deena, she doesn't even give him the chance to say anything before questioning him. **

"What'd he want? Was he bothering you?"

**Chris sees the panic on her face and he rubs her shoulders to calm her. **

"Relax Dee'. Everything is fine now. Pauly just wanted to talk to me about what's been goin on and clear some things up."

Deena is skeptical, "Like what?"

Chris, "For one thing, he admitted he's been wrong about stepping to you about us. He seems willing to get to know more about me and he said that he is happy that you're happy with me. Bottom line."

**Deena looks at Chris and responds. **

Deena, "…and he said that?"

Chris smiles, "Yes. What is so hard to believe about that?"

Deena, "I wasn't expecting it. Maybe from the _old_ _Pauly_ but he's been acting out of his mind lately."

Chris, "Well, I think things will get much better now that we got everything out in the open."

Deena, "He didn't with me. He never even apologized to me for how he's been acting."

Chris, "He will, don't worry about it. Let's just have a good time tonight. Okay?"

**Those are words that are music to Deena's ears. Chris is a great boyfriend that keeps her sane. The two walk back over to the girls' table and Chris orders another drink for Deena and himself. **

**At the end of the night everyone piles into the Cabs and head back to the Shore House. Once inside, all the couples go to bed. For once Paula hasn't come by, since she and Mike have broken up. He goes to bed and it is just Pauly and Vinny left downstairs. **

Vinny, "I saw you talkin to Chris. How'd it go?"

Pauly, "I just let him know his role, he understood, and we're cool…he's cool."

Vinny smiles, "Great. So you all GTL'in tomorrow now?"

Pauly laughs a little, "I didn't say we're _that_ cool. I'll give him a chance but like I said, I'm single and I'm here to have a good time. I got no time for that, let them do them."

**Soon after that, Deena comes through the door minus Chris. She looks at Pauly and Vinny on the couch. She looks as if she wants to talk so Vinny picking up on it right away, bids goodnight to the two and he scampers upstairs to bug Mike. **

**Deena walks over to Pauly and stands in front of him. **

Deena, "Chris told me you talked to him."

Pauly, "Yeah, I did. Take a seat."

**Deena shakes her head. **

"I'm goin to bed but I just wanted to say I appreciate you making good with him. Chris is a great guy and I wouldn't be with him if he was a douche."

Pauly, "I said that. I know you're a good person and that you don't _mean_ to attract jerks."

Deena half smiles, "Even though I have in the past? I know one that emerged out of no where within the last couple of weeks…"

**Pauly figures she is talking about his recent behavior. **

Pauly, "Yeah…I'm sorry Dee'. I think part of me was thinking that you were trying to _X_ me out of Pauleena's life. This whole thing with me not bein able to see her…I don't know."

Deena responds, "It's never been where you can't see her Pauly. With you and I fighting, I've been partly to blame. I was being a bitch in not letting you see her. (_Getting a little teary_) Hell, I haven't even seen her. I've been here, I didn't make good on my responsibility to go home as often as I should."

**Pauly nods and responds. **

"Don't feel bad about it, just work to make it betta. You and I both…"

Deena wipes a tear, "Yeah. You're right. (_Thinking_) She'll be six months in August. The Visitation restrictions will be lifted a little, you'll be able to take her then. We've got another court date scheduled."

Pauly, "When is it again?"

Deena, "I've got to check with the lawyer. I think it's the second week in August."

**Pauly nods. Soon thereafter Deena says goodnight. Hopefully all this is settled and they can get back to making Pauleena their main focus as her parents again. **

**A/N:** _Wishful Wednesday...What do we all want to happen from this day forth...? It's been a changing month so far but hopefully for the better. Reflection of this Chap I think. Comment as usual and we will keep it moving._


	35. All About the Meatballs

CHAPTER 30

_~ All About the Meatballs ~  
_

**It is the middle of July and the girls have an idea to throw Nicole a Shore Baby Shower. She has been a little down with Jionni being gone **_**again**_**. So, Deena says she will take her out for a **_**Meatball Dinner**_** while Sammi and Jenni plan things out. Deena would catch up with them later. **

**At Luna Rose the girls order their food and then they talk. **

Nicole, "We haven't done this in a while."

Deena, "I know. I thought we would be full out _Meatballing_ it this summer. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I must have forgotten what being pregnant was like."

Nicole, "It's depressing. No one understands what it's like and now that Jionni is gone, I don't have anyone to really talk to."

Deena, "You have me. That's why I thought tonight would be perfect to let it all out."

**Nicole sighs and takes a sip of her water then places it back down. **

"I didn't want to bitch to you about it when you were stayin with me because I know you were dealin with your own drama."

Deena, "Well what is it?"

Nicole, "Jionni…this new baseball thing he has going on is annoying. It takes up all of his time and he doesn't get done until late. Sometimes he doesn't even come back here because _he's tired_."

Deena, "That's not cool. You need him right now."

Nicole, "I know right? He just doesn't listen to me anymore, I feel."

Deena, "You should just be up front with him about how you feel."

Nicole, "I just don't want to add any pressure to him. I know it must be hard dealing with a fiancé and a baby on the way."

**Deena places her drink down and responds.**

"As if that's your fault. If he doesn't want to marry you then he should say so and it takes two to make a baby. I _did not _let Pauly back out of his responsibility to us. If I felt he wasn't doing what he was supposed to, I let him know about it. He may not have listened most of the time but he knew what was right and what was wrong."

Nicole, "Yeah but Pauly laid up with you your last month in the pregnancy without question. I want Jionni to do the same. I kind of feel like I'm left during the day to wander around and find something to do."

**Deena nods. This sounds similar to what the Housemates were discussing earlier but now she knows that Nicole feels the same way. **

Deena, "Like I said, if you just talk to him I'm sure he will check himself and be there for you more. How are you feeling physically?"

Nicole, "It's like you're reading my mind Dee'. (_Sighing_) I'm so tired all the time and I'm getting little nagging pains here and there. I don't know what that's all about."

Deena, "It's your body getting ready for delivery. I went through the same thing. I would do some light stretching to help out. I can help if you like."

Nicole, "Ugh, I'm almost ready to ask you to move back in and I kick Jionni out since he didn't hold to the agreement of being at the house."

**Nicole takes another drink and continues. **

"Well, I have to say you look much better. How are things in the house?"

Deena smiles, "_So_ much better. I told you Pauly and I talked for a little bit. We've decided to keep what's most important in the forefront of our minds, Pauleena, instead of this drama junk."

Nicole, "That's good. When are you bringing 'Leena here?"

**Deena never really thought about bringing her to the Shore but since Nicole is having a pre-baby shower, she just might. The Housemates have not seen her since they came to her welcome home party, only pictures. **

Nicole, "If you don't feel comfortable bringing her into the Shore House, you know she'll be okay being at the _Mother _Shore House with her God Mommy."

Deena smiles, "It'll be good practice for you too instead of the dolly-thing you were luggin around before with Jenni."

Nicole, "Wasn't that the worst? Oh God, I think a real baby will be better. Seriously though, bring her. I want to see her."

Deena, "I'll strongly consider it."

**Deena and Nicole toast to Motherhood with their non-alcoholic drinks, since Deena (**_**now in her mind only**_**) is still not drinking either, and then their meals arrive and non-too soon, Nicole is starving. Deena just laughs remembering the feeling. **

**-Later on at the House-**

**Deena finishes out her one-on-one Meatball day with Nicole and leaves her to rest while she catches up with the girls on the Shower planning. Sammi is just about to go out shopping for baby gifts when Deena arrives back at the house. **

Sam, "Oh good. I was just about to go to the baby store. Jenni is finishing up phone calls and I really didn't want to go alone. Perfect."

Deena, "Okay, let's go. I just gotta pee first."

**Deena does her business and then she and Sammi head to **_**Childrenswear**_**. **

**Deena parks the Navigator and they step out to go inside. **

**The whole thing doesn't take too long, besides them ogling over cute baby items. They find what they need thanks to Deena. **

Sam, "Do you think she'll need this? It's a bottle warmer."

Deena, "Yeah, they come in handy for the middle of the night."

**Sam tosses it in the basket and then looks at something else.**

"What about these bibs? Aren't they adorable?"

Deena smiles, "Yes. You can never have too many bibs, onesies, or burping towels. Hell, I might get some more for Pauleena. I'm sure she's due for some more underclothes."

**Deena is now shopping for both her and Nicole. She goes over to another area and squeals. **

"Oh my God, _baby keys_! Every baby loves these things. If there is one thing I remember about being a baby…it's the _keys_."

**Sammi laughs a little but Deena is serious. **

Deena continues, "I used to (_gesturing tossing them around her head with her hands_) _Merp_ and have a blast with 'em."

**Sammi laughs as Deena tosses them into the pile. She also grabs some made for teething, for Nicole's baby and again for Pauleena. **

**Soon enough, they are done and they go up to the register to pay for everything. Deena is glad she came. It really reminds her how great it is to be a mother. **

**-The Next Day-**

**Nicole wakes up late in the afternoon wanting to go to the baby store. She makes her way over to the Shore House after getting Jionni to agree to go. When she tells the girls they freak out because they know they have already bought her baby stuff.**

**Jenni tells them to head Jionni off and stop them from going. Sammi and Deena go over to Nicole's and just in time because Jionni arrives not too much longer thereafter. **

**Sammi tells him that they are having a baby shower for Nicole and that they already shopped for baby stuff for her. She says that he should just take her to dinner instead. He agrees and soon, Sammi and Deena head back to the house to get ready for their night out at a new club. **

**Before getting ready, the girls show Jenni what it is they bought. While looking over everything, they hear movement on the steps. Sammi hears the heels and reacts gathering up some of the items. **

Sam, "Oh..my..God. I hear her."

Jenni, "Who Nicole?"

Sam tries to whisper, "_Yes_!"

Deena, "What the _hell_…"

Jenni jumps up to help, "We are destined to get caught."

**Jenni and Sammi work to put everything in the bathroom while Deena blocks the door. With success, they get everything hidden and Nicole walks in. **

Nicole, "I need the address to Gabrielle's."

**Nicole sits on Deena's bed and the whole time she looks miserable while Deena looks it up. The girls feel bad for her because they know she's upset about not going shopping but they know she'll be happy she didn't. She just needs to hang in there one more day. **

**After fretting and being mopey, she and Jionni finally take off after being told to make the most of the night from the girls' teasing. Nicole bellyaches but she knows she's going to get it in at the end of the night. **

**The plan is still in motion but first, it's time to party. **

**A/N:** _OMG, technical difficulties! I am away from home as usual so this is my first time getting online...drama I would not like to bring up but I am Thankful on Tuesday that I am here now! Updates may or may not come again this week but here is a breather Chap before I possibly "check out" again. *Smiling*...really hope I can update soon..._


	36. Old Friends & Feelings

CHAPTER 31

_~ Old Friends & Feelings ~  
_

**Saturday night is spent at a new hotspot. Since Bamboo is out of the question for the time being, the roommates decide to check out Merge. The club is big enough for everyone to party in their own clicks throughout. **

**Tonight it is MVP, Ronnie and Sammi, and Deena and Jenni doing their own thing until Roger shows up with a good friend of his. Jenni dance battles with him until she **_**rips her pants**_**, then she sits her literally hanging out ass down somewhere. Roger and his friend go to grab drinks while Deena and Jenni talk for a bit.**

Jenni, "No Chris?"

Deena, "No, he has to work tomorrow. It's kind of annoying sometimes."

Jenni, "Even though you can't compare it to like a _career_, you know what it's like to have a job working at the Shore Store. It's the shits getting up for that so you know having a job like what Chris is doing is no joke."

Deena, "Yeah, it's his family's business so he can't _not _show up. I get it… He could at least stay over more often."

Jenni smiles, "Yeah right. As if you would let him get some rest. He knows better."

Deena laughs a little, "Actually we've only smushed three times; one time here."

Jenni, "What's the deal with that? You goin for the win over Roger and I?"

**Deena laughs and responds. **

"Well, Chris and I only made things official a week before me coming to the Shore this year. Pauleena is only five months old. I couldn't have sex for like six weeks after giving birth and I felt gross for like the next month until I got my shit together and got serious about dropping the pounds."

Jenni, "You look awesome. You've done good keepin it off."

Deena, "I figured I wasn't gonna get any bigger than I was after bein pregnant with 'Leena. I'm still scared to gain the weight back. I've worked too hard."

Jenni, "I don't know, I think I would be so lazy after havin a kid."

Deena, "Trust me, by the seventh month you'll miss havin your old body back and that's not even when you gain the _most_ weight. Ask Nicole right now. I'm sure she's _dying_ to drop her load."

Jenni, "She's already making her post baby clothes at the Shore Store."

Deena, "Told you. She should breast feed too, I told her. It helped with the weight loss a lot."

Jenni, "Are you still pumping? I know you're not feeding because you haven't been home."

Deena, "I pump and my Mom comes by to pick up the bottles most of the time in the morning when you guys are not up. I'm done after this month though, I'm sorry. I've gotta have a drink without the guilt before getting out of this house."

Jenni, "Aw, _no_. Give her one more month. I think you're doin good not havin any alcohol like you used to."

Deena, "I've been weepy and miserable, are you kidding me?"

Jenni, "…but not bombed like we are most of the time waking up. You picked a good time not to be able to drink, you're not the only one in the house."

**Deena thinks about it and answers.**

"Nope, can't do it. I may even have one tonight. Do you think just _one more _will hurt? I'm not pumping tomorrow. I pumped enough to last her two days. The alcohol will be out of my system by then probably."

Jenni shrugs, "I'm no expert so I couldn't tell you but I wouldn't. However, enjoy your one more night if you want."

**Deena doesn't act right away but makes up her mind to have just one more drink. **

**-3:00am-**

**The crew got to Merge at one in the morning and now it is two hours into that. Everyone is feeling **_**nice**_** and is paired up with good company. MVP has not had a streak of luck here lately at the clubs so Vinny decides to venture off from the bunch, since there's no action to watch. He is feeling himself in his own skin, so he takes it to another corner where he caught the eye of some guy in passing earlier. **

**Vinny whispers to Pauly that he'll be back explaining the situation and Pauly pouts. He then smiles and yells after Vinny when he walks off. **

"Yo! Tell 'im, he's at the wrong club if he's lookin for that kind of action!"

Vinny yells back, "Obviously not, he found it!"

**Mike cringes and Pauly laughs at his expression. **

Pauly, "What can you say, Vin's growing up. I lost my boyfriend."

Someone responds, "…but you got your ex back."

**Pauly turns around and sees none other than **_**Angel**_**. He doesn't know what to say but it's always a reaction to hug her. **

Pauly, "Oh wow. (_Hugging her_) What are you doin in Seaside girl?"

Angel, "Surprised?"

Pauly, "Absolutely."

She responds, "A few friends were havin a bachelorette party here last night for one of my girls, so I decided to come with Tasha. You remember her right?"

Pauly, "Yeah."

**He turns to Mike who is next to him dancing with one girl now. **

Pauly, "Mike this is Angel, a friend from back home."

Mike, "Good to meet you."

Angel, "You too."

**She turns back to Pauly and grins devilishly. **

Angel, "So what you got for me to drink on?"

Pauly, "Yeah, I can go get you something. You here by yourself?"

Angel, "No, Tasha's in the bathroom but she'll be back. We've only been here for about twenty minutes. We started at Karma and then some people said you all were at Merge tonight. So I thought I'd surprise you."

Pauly, "Cool. Well, hold on I'll be back with your drinks."

**Angel nods and then starts grooving by herself for a minute until Pauly gets back. **

**After some time passes, Tasha, Angel's friend comes back and then the girls get drinks into their system. Mike is now dancing with Tasha and Pauly is dancing with Angel. **

**Pauly was already buzzed but since Angel insisted on not being the only one drinking, she ordered up more rounds for herself and him. Pauly didn't want to in respects for Mike but he also didn't want to be rude to his guest. **

**By the end of things, Pauly is nearing the smashed stage. Mike sees this and is about to make his exit to find the others when Deena comes stumbling over. **

Deena to Mike, "Mike! Have you seen Pauly? I need to talk to him."

Mike catches her from crashing into him. "Yeah. He's right behind me."

Deena, "Thanks!"

Mike shakes his head, "Watch yourself girl."

**He then walks off and Deena makes her way over. **

**Pauly just turned away from Angel because she and Tasha are talking when Deena comes up. **

"Pauly!"

He laughs a little and mocks her, "Deena!"

Deena, "I need to…I-talk. (_She hiccups_) I need to talk to you."

Pauly smiles, "Okay."

Deena, "Come here."

**Pauly forgets about Angel for one minute until she taps him after being urged by her friend. **

Angel, "Hey, where you goin?"

Pauly, "I'll be right back."

**Deena takes Pauly by the hand and they walk off together. It is not until then that Angel sees Deena with him. She zeros in on them and fire starts to burn in her gut and it's not the alcohol. **

**A/N:** _It is a Mellow Monday, of course by the time this is read it will probably be a Task-Filled Tuesday. I have never been this long without **constant** internet access, it's really annoying and SAD as to how much we depend on this stuff nowadayz. N-e-wayz, keep up the support and we will keep it moving. Warning: Dangerous Curves Ahead...! _


	37. Old Friends & Feelings pt2

_~ Old Friends & Feelings~_

_**pt.2**_

**It's been **_**way too long**_** it seems since Pauly's been gone. Angel has been trying to forget it by dancing with Tasha but her curiosity gets the best of her. **

Angel, "I'm goin to find Pauly. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

Tasha, "I actually see a cute guy over there. Find me when you get back."

Angel, "Okay."

**Angel leaves Tasha to it and she wanders across the club. She sees a few of the housemates but decides not to bother them. After no success, she decides to use the bathroom before heading back over to Tasha. **

**When Angel comes out, she hears something in the last stall. She heard high heels pass but she paid it no attention. She is near destruction from all the drinks but she can't mistake what she just heard. **

She mouths it to herself, "_Pauly_?"

**She rolls her eyes. She knows him all too well and she covers her mouth to keep from laughing. She decides to mess with him and she creeps over to the last stall. **

**However, she didn't get a chance to really leave the stall because she hears the last stall door open. She runs back into hers and cracks it a little to see whom he's taken for his latest victim. **

**Her heart drops into her stomach when she sees Pauly leading Deena by the hand. She waits for them to leave out and then she comes out her stall. Immediately she follows them. When she sees them going over to the others, she holds off. **

**With Pauly and Deena they find the others and Pauly leans over to Mike since he's the only one not smashed. **

"Where's Vin?"

Mike smirks, "Oh, he left with his _new friend_. Jenni, Rog, and I are gettin ready to head out to Steaks Unlimited. You rollin?"

Pauly, "Nah, I'll just wait back at the house for Vin' to get back if he's not already there."

**Mike nods but then assesses the situation. Deena whispers something to Pauly and he nods yes. She then smiles and **_**strokes his arm**_**. They then walk off, Deena in front of Pauly. **

**Well, Mike is not the only one watching them leave the club together. The only difference is, Mike is partially laughing whereas, the other set of eyes are burning with anger. **

**-At the House- **

**It is a quarter to five in the morning when Ron and Sam finally pass out downstairs after barely making it in on their feet. Vinny comes in after an interesting night. He started out with the guy from the club but then he decided not to break his celibacy, **_**he thinks**_**, and he called it a night. **

**What took so long was that he was talking to two girls on the street. Vinny has been playing mind games with himself. Sometimes he's attracted to girls and other times he knows he has to be true to himself. The one girl is so adamant about coming home with him, that Vinny decides **_**what the hell**_**, he'll do it. If anything he just might see some girl-on-girl action. If that happens, he'll pass them off to either Mike or Pauly. Probably both since MVP has had no luck in the clubs. **

**Vinny comes in and leads the girls upstairs. He doesn't hear anything in their room so he figures they are either not back yet or they are passed out. Vinny then takes the girls up to the Smush Room door and he tells them to wait until he can **_**spruce up **_**a little. **

_**Nothing**_** can prepare him for what he sees next. Deena is face down-a** up and **_**it ain't with Chris**_**…**

**Vinny immediately closes the door back and looks at the two girls with both alarm and humor. **

The one girl responds, "What?"

**Vinny composes himself to answer. **

"The room is _ocupado_ right now, so…I'm sorry. It doesn't look like this is goin down tonight. "

The other girl says, "We can't go to your room?"

Vinny shakes his head, "We could but…just not tonight."

**The girls look disappointed but Vinny is not in the mood anymore. He never intended to smash anyway, he was really saving them for Pauly or Mike after he had roused them up. Since Mike is not there, the fun is over. **

**Vinny escorts the ladies out and then he decides to sit post downstairs and wait for the others to come in so that he can make sure the same discovery he made does not happen again. **

**Not too much longer do Roger, Jenni, and Mike come in. Mike says what's up to Vinny and then Roger and Jenni stumble in. Mike is talking to Vinny trying to get the dirt on his night when Vinny sees the two making their way to the stairs. **

Vinny interrupts Mike, "Where you two goin?"

Jenni, "To the Smush Room."

_**Of all the freakin nights**_**! Jenni and Roger never have sex and they choose tonight to start. Vinny hops up and stops them. **

Vinny, "I don't think that's a good idea!"

Jenni and Roger look at him, Jenni responds, "Why?"

**Vinny is quick on his feet. **

"Pauly's in there."

Jenni, "_What_? Why isn't he in your room? Tell him to get out."

Vinny, "I don't think that's possible right now."

**Luckily Jenni gives it up. She rolls her eyes and pulls Roger back downstairs to the girls' room. When they disappear, Mike looks at Vinny. **

Mike, "So Pauly found someone? When was this?"

Vinny, "I ran into some girls after the club and they came back with me. The one girl bailed but then I passed the other one off to Pauly."

Mike is dumbfounded. "You couldn't share the love with me?"

Vinny, "There was only one. I told you the other one bailed, I couldn't get her to stay."

**Mike lowers his head but Vinny is just grateful that he bought the story. **

**Soon thereafter, Mike and Vinny head upstairs and get into their beds. After a moment, sounds can be heard from across the hall. Vinny just sighs and prays for the end of it. **

**Mike just laughs. **

"At least one of us scored tonight. MVP is in the dug-out as of late."

**Vinny agrees and scoots down in his bed. **

**Meanwhile, in the Smush Room other sentiments are shared as the heat between two bodies lain together intensifies the humidity in the room. **

_Breathing_, "I love you always."

_One of the only hands allowed to do so, run through spiked hair and he responds, _"Love you too…I neva stopped."

**A/N:** _Houston we have arrived, and this spells problems... Suggestion noted from some of you about "this hook-up", lol. N-e-wayz, __Fantastic Friday! I'm going HOME today...or tonight. Just wanted to pump this Chap out while I have a window of Internet access. After today, updates should be back to normal. Thnx for hanging in there and continue to comment. C u on the other side! _


	38. Baby Shower Blues

CHAPTER 32

_~ Baby Shower Blues ~  
_

**It is now Sunday at the Shore House and that means it is time for Nicole's surprise Shore Baby Shower. The night before was a blur for the housemates and now, the girls have to be the first ones up. **

**Jenni let Roger out and goes back to their room. She then rouses Deena. After finally waking her, she goes to make sure Sammi is up. When all three girls get dressed, they head over to Rivoli's to prep the party room with all the party supplies they bought. **

**At Rivoli's they grumble while working through the decorations.**

Jenni, "Oh God, I feel like shit. _Do not_ have sex and then have to get up soon after that to go do shit that requires standing up."

**Deena looks into space and nods.**

"I've been there…"

Sam replies, "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

Jenni smiles, "Does anyone remember anything from last night? All I remember was Roger trying to molest me and I'm like, _dude _I seriously have to get up to get shit ready for Nicole's party today."

Sam, "I was wasted, sorry. I barely made it into bed. I think Ron had to help me up."

**Deena remains quiet while the girls complain. **

**Soon enough the decorations are up and the presents are in place; Jenni is very pleased. They take pictures of everything and then they head back to the house.**

**Jenni calls Roger to let him know what time to come get her. She has to be there before everyone else to make sure the guests are ready to surprise Nicole and that all the food is in preparation, the cake, etc…**

**While Jenni gets dressed, Deena decides to clear her head. She goes into the front room to sit down but Pauly is there. Well, she doesn't want to seem rude so she takes a seat opposite of him by the stairs. **

Deena, "Hi."

Pauly, "Hi."

**Awkward silence until Pauly breaks it. **

Cleaning his sneakers and putting them on, "So, what's the plan for today?"

Deena, "We just need to tell Nicole that we're going to Sunday dinner at Rivoli's. We've got everything all set up so make sure everyone else knows."

Pauly, "Cool."

**It goes quiet again and then they hear the door open. Nicole walks in and takes a seat next to Pauly. **

After small talk she responds, "So what are we doin today?"

Deena, "Sunday dinner at Rivoli's."

**Nicole makes a gag face. Deena smiles. **

"What?"

Nicole, "I just don't want to feel like puking after I eat."

Deena, "Ask for small portions."

Nicole, "I guess. Where's Jenni, sleeping still?"

Deena, "Showering."

Nicole, "She coming too?"

Deena, "Nope. She's got a date with Roger I think."

**Pauly takes this as his exit. **

"That's nice." He gets up.

**Soon enough Jenni steps out in a flowing, Leopard sarong dress. Nicole goes crazy. **

Deena, "_Pretty_."

Nicole, "I know right? I need to borrow that ASAP."

**Nicole then goes into question mode. **

Nicole, "Do you know where he's takin you?"

Jenni, "I don't know all I know is he told me this morning he had to leave but to be ready by three 'cuz he is coming to get me."

Nicole gasps. "Do you think he's _proposing_?!"

Jenni, "Quiet."

Nicole smiles, "I'm serious."

**After the investigation Roger comes to get Jenni and they leave. Soon after, everyone gets dressed and is ready to leave for Rivoli's. **

**-At Rivoli's-**

**Nicole has no idea what's in store for her. Deena tells her to go to the back room when they step inside. **

Nicole, "Why? Let's get our normal table."

Deena, "Just go. We're expecting extra people today."

Nicole, "Who? I don't feel like socializing."

**Nicole is being extra difficult today unfortunately but it's almost over. **

**When she finally makes her way there, she lets the curtain back and everyone in the room yells. **

"SURPRISE!"

**Nicole is totally floored. She instantly gets teary. Here she thought no one cared about her being pregnant and no one wanted to do **_**baby things**_** with her but it was all in preparation for this. **

**She hugs Deena and then she sees her best friend from back home. **

Nicole yells out, "Steph!"

**She runs over and engulfs her in a hug. The two shed tears and don't want to let go. Nicole then says hello to her other friends and all the while pictures are taken. Everyone is just about there but after dropping off his or her presents, it is just the roommates and Nicole's two friends Danielle and Stephanie plus Danny seated at the party table.**

**Most of the dinner is quiet with chatter here and there. Vinny is going to choose today to talk to Jionni. The guys know it and the house has had words about it, so they are just waiting in anticipation but it seems like Vinny is waiting until the very last minute. **

**Pauly clears his throat and jokes. **

"_Awkward_…"

**Ronnie and Vinny snicker and Mike just looks on bored, trying to stay awake basically. Everyone continues eating and Sammi turns to Deena. **

Sam, "No Chris?"

**Deena nearly chokes on her drink. She composes herself and responds. **

"No. He had to work today."

Sam, "Oh."

**Vinny looks at her but she keeps her head down avoiding any eye contact. Soon enough, Nicole whispers to Jionni that she has to use the bathroom. He gets up to go with her and when they walk out, Ronnie comments. **

"Way to wait until the last minute."

Vinny, "I know."

Pauly, "You gonna do it now?"

Vinny, "I guess so."

Jenni then looks to Mike, "Wait, have you talked to Jionni yet?"

**Mike shakes his head no. Mike not only has to apologize to Jionni but it seems another talk with Nicole is in order too. This is the most awkward Baby Shower in the history of Baby Showers; everyone seems to have current issues. Neither Mike nor Vinny think they have anything to apologize for. **

**Vinny was just being a guy and what went down between Nicole and him was mutual. Mike, well, there is no need to harp on that situation again. In order for things to be cool again and to have a relationship with Nicole again, this obviously has to be done. **

**Vinny now gets up and heads out the room. He stands around and waits until the two come back and then he stops Jionni. **

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Jionni, "Yeah."

**Jionni and Vinny head to the front of the restaurant and then they step outside… **

**A/N:** _Jumping July everybody! I am HOME! Now I can get some normalcy somewhat. Not much to say, just keep up the support and we will keep it moving :-) _


	39. Resolving Unofficial Business?

CHAPTER 33

_~ Resolving __Unofficial Business? ~ _

**When Vinny and Jionni talk, they acknowledge that they have had some problems in the past. Vinny apologizes for joking around and causing trouble. He says that he was just protective of Nicole because he really didn't know much about Jionni and what his intentions are. **

**Now that they are engaged, he knows he has to take their relationship seriously. He apologizes again and Jionni accepts. They can now eat today and be around each other without the tension. **

**Back inside Nicole leans over to Jionni to see how things went. Jionni says they are cool now and that the apology was just what he wanted to begin with. Nicole then asks if Vinny can be invited to the wedding and Jionni says yes. Besides that, Nicole is just happy that she and Vinny can hang out and be friends again. **

**It is now Jenni's turn to confront things with Jionni. After opening Nicole's baby gifts, Jenni says something after Nicole makes a comment that she wants Jionni to stay with her like they planned. **

Jenni, "Jionni, I give you permission to come around more often."

Jionni, "Who, you?"

**Roger instigates and **_**translates**_** what Jenni really means. **

Jionni, "_You're_ giving me permission?"

**Jenni clarifies herself. **

"I'm just sayin, you should come around more often to take care of your girl."

**That offends Jionni and Jenni softens the blow she just gave.**

Jenni, "You should do more dates with Nicole. Is that a nicer way to say it?"

**Jionni doesn't really respond but she goes on with it. **

"Take care of my girl."

Vinny jokes, "Yeah, or you'll have to deal with _the wrath of Jenni_."

Jenni, "Shut up Vinny."

Vinny laughs, "You gotta give me full permission to shut up."

**Jenni tosses a balled up napkin at him and they laugh it off. **

**Dinner is now done and the Shower ends way better than it started. Nicole is happy with all her gifts and now the girls help her carry everything to the truck and everyone gets ready to leave. **

**-The Next Day-**

**Today ended some of the drama circulating in the house. Mike had finally, it seemed, made amends with Nicole. He apologized for the way he went about things between them and brought it home that Nicole has been the **_**only**_** girl that he has been that close to as a friend. **

**Mike said that he is willing to work on whatever else needs to be fixed because Nicole is an important person in his life. Nicole claimed that she is over it and it all came down to the most important question. Did Nicole forgive Mike? **

**She did but she said it would still be a process because of the damage that has been done. Mike was just happy that she agreed to sit down with him to talk. For now, it is okay between them and they can at least be around each other and talk. **

**Tonight is Aztec night and the party consists of Ronnie, Sammi, Deena, Mike, and Pauly. Vinny has a cold and Jenni's stomach is in ratchet pain for some reason, so she goes to bed. **

**At the club, Ronnie and Pauly get ready to go get drinks. Mike is in a corner somewhere trying to avoid a **_**lurking**_** Paula. **

Ron, "I know what you want Sam. Deena, what will it be? After Merge, I'm guessing you're back on the drinking wagon again."

Deena, "It's because of Merge that I'm falling back off the drinking wagon. No drinks for me tonight, thank you."

**Ronnie nods and then they leave the girls alone. Sammi studies Deena. **

"You've been really quiet. What's the deal?"

Deena, "Nothing. I've just been thinking a lot through."

Sam, "Everything okay with 'Leena? Nicole swore that you were bringing her here last week."

Deena, "She's fine. I talked to my Mom last night and let her know how the shower went and then she told me that she is starting to sit up on her own."

**Sammie's eyes widen and she smiles.**

Sam, "You know, it has been really cool watching Nicole and listening to you. Yesterday was my first baby shower and you all make being mothers seem awesome."

Deena smiles, "Thank you Sam. (_She sighs_) Nicole is going to be an incredible Mom. I wish I was as ready as she is."

Sam, "You're a great Mom Dee'. I don't know why you bash yourself all the time. We've all said that you just need to go home and get the little Meatball."

Deena laughs a little, "I know. My Mom says that she cries a little bit more now that I'm not there."

Sam, "See. She misses _her_ Mommy. Get her this weekend and we'll have a little slumber party at Nicole's. She'll love that."

Deena, "I'll see."

**Just then, someone taps Deena on the shoulder and she receives a kiss on the cheek. Deena looks up and sees Chris. **

Deena right away, "What are you doin here?"

Chris, "I called the house earlier and Jenni said you were goin to Aztec with everyone so I decided to surprise you."

Deena, "Oh…I thought you had to work."

Chris, "My Dad gave me the night off."

**Chris sits next to Deena and Sammi and him talk after she greets him. Soon after that, the boys come back to the girls and see Chris. **

Ron, "What's up Chris, when'd you get here?"

Chris, "Just got here."

Ron, "Oh man, I would have gotten you a drink if I'd of known you were comin."

Chris, "It's cool I didn't even think I was comin. Got the night off and decided to drop by."

**Ronnie nods and sits next to Sam. Deena stiffens up when she feels eyes on her. Chris senses it and quietly talks to her. **

Chris, "What's wrong Babe?"

Deena, "Nothing. My stomach is just churning."

Chris, "You sick?"

Deena, "Maybe. There's a bug going around I think. Let me use the bathroom and I'll be fine. Be right back."

**Deena gets up and makes her way inside from the outside lounge. Chris looks as if he wants to follow but Sammi takes care of it. **

"I'll go with her."

**Chris nods and then he turns his attention to the guys. Pauly finally sits down but doesn't say anything. **

**Inside, Sammi finds Deena crying in the restroom. **

She looks at her, "Dee? What the hell?"

Deena, "I'm fine Sam. Go on I'll be out in a minute."

Sam approaches her, "No way. You were just fine a second ago. Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should have Chris take you home."

**Deena continues to cry and Sammi just doesn't get it.**

"Okay, I've tried to keep this to myself but… Chris is here now and you're still crying."

Deena, "What are you talking about?"

Sam continues, "Nobody knows what it is you want. When you first got here you were in tears because you missed him so much, then there was the Pauly thing. Now that it's resolved between them, you're still crying. Do you really think Chris is going to put up with much more of this?"

**If it weren't for Deena being messed up in the head right now, what Sammi is saying would offend her. She continues.**

"I'm not the only one who has said something. We feel like you are blowing this."

_**Yeah, Deena's thoughts exactly**_**. However, there is no other way to address what Sammi is saying or help her to understand except to come out with it.**

Deena cuts Sam off from talking, "I slept with Pauly…"

**A/N:** _Aw snap! So...how will this come to light... Can you guess? Send back Wise Words for Wednesday and as always, we'll keep it moving. _


	40. Resolving Unofficial Business? pt2

_**A/N: **Lighting the fire to my own personal fireworks a day early for the Fourth! Bonus Post! Consider this a Trademark Thursday as you declare your own Independence, enjoy :-D ..._

_~ Resolving __Unofficial Business? ~_

_pt.2_

"What, you mean last summer? I know that Deena."

Deena wipes tears and shakes her head, "No…_this summer_."

**Sammi looks confused and then in thought but then she just **_**looks**_** at Deena. Deena gasps out a cry and then she shakes her head yes to confirm what Sammi is thinking. **

**Sammi places a hand over her forehead and responds. **

"_When_?"

Deena, "The night before Nicole's baby shower…after we came back from Merge."

**Sammi just looks at her and Deena continues.**

"I don't know where it came from but I just walked up to him and told him to come with me. I don't remember much between then, all I know is we hooked up kind of in the bathroom…then, we were back at the Shore House…"

**Sammi still looks at her and Deena pours everything out.**

"…He looked so good that night and-and…the connection we had…"

Sam finally speaks, "I don't care how it happened, all I care about is _why_ it happened."

Deena responds exacerbated, "We were hammered out of our minds."

Sam, "Okay but you love Chris Deena, why did you do this?"

Deena cuts her off before she can continue, "…because I love Pauly too! (_Thinking of his words to her_) I never stopped…"

**Sammi tries to think of how to make this better but nothing is coming to her. **

Sam, "I get that there is a connection because of 'Leena but…how are you going to explain this to Chris?"

Deena, "It's not like I wanna be with Pauly now."

Sam, "Well you can't continue a relationship with Chris without making sure of that."

Deena, "What do you want me to do?"

Sam, "It's not what _I_ want you to do, it's what you should do that should be in question…but not even that, you _have _to tell Chris no questions asked."

Deena, "No."

Sam, "No?"

Deena crying more, "No."

Sam gives her a look, "So you wouldn't want to know if Chris cheated on you or not?"

Deena, "No, I wouldn't."

Sam, "That's a lie and you know it."

Deena, "Well you spent your whole time in Miami in denial, so how can you talk?"

**Sam is good with Miami now that she and Ron have worked through the worst of their relationship but if this were **_**then**_**, she would probably go to blows with Deena like she did Jenni. **

**Instead, she overlooks it because Deena is outside her head right now. **

Sam, "Listen, I know you're scared you're gonna lose Chris over this but it's better to address it while the relationship is still new. Right now, you aren't as involved as you think you are and it will hurt less if the worst happens."

**Sam continues. **

"If I could take anything back from Ron and I's relationship it _would_ be Miami. I would have listened to everyone around me and faced my fears. I didn't want to lose Ron so I decided to ignore the fact that he was dogging me out."

**Sam steps closer to Deena. **

"I made myself look like a fool. He was chasing after other girls and then coming home to me…"

**Sammi still cannot forget that line and it took her a while to even watch the Miami episodes but now that she and Ron are good, she takes them as reminders of what she doesn't want to go back to.**

Sam, "Right now _you're Ron_ in a sense. Don't make a fool out of Chris. He's a good guy and he deserves the truth."

Deena, "Yeah…and I'm such a bad person…"

Sam, "Dee' I don't know what is or was going through your head but it's not to say that you are…you're not. You just need to deal with your emotions right now. I was going to talk to you about it anyway."

**Deena nods her head and wipes more tears. **

Deena sniffles and responds, "Will you be there with me when I tell him?"

Sam, "I can't be there with you. That would humiliate him. This is personal and I know you know that."

Deena pauses and nods, "…Yeah…I just (_shaking her head_)…I don't want to lose him Sam. He's the best thing that has happened to me."

Sam, "I know, everyone else knows it but you need to believe it not just say it or go by what everyone else is saying."

**Deena stands there and thinks and then she finally agrees.**

"Okay…I'll tell him."

Sam, "When? You need to set a day to do it and it should be done _before_ we leave this house."

Deena, "I can't do that right now. I need to do it when it's the right time. Tonight would not be good with Pauly here too."

Sam, "I'll give you that but you'd better do it soon Dee' you know how things turn out in the House, I'm just sayin."

Deena, "Yeah, I'll decide tonight when I can get a moment to be by myself."

Sam, "Alright."

**Deena continues to sniffle and Sammi goes in for a hug. **

Sam, "I still stand by my word. I'm here for you through whatever."

Deena, "…and I am still forever grateful for that."

**Sammi nods and then hugs Deena. Deena breaks down in more tears and the girls use this time to let Deena get herself together before they make themselves present back outside in the lounge area. **

**On the way out **_**neither one is aware of the people around them**_** but when the two return, Deena sits next to Chris and avoids all eye contact. Chris looks at Deena and says to her.**

"You okay Babe?"

Deena smiles halfway, "I'm fine. I just needed to get myself together."

Ron, "You sure you don't want a drink?"

Deena, "I am positive."

**Everyone goes back to conversation but Chris knows better. The first sign was when Deena was not jumping him the minute he arrived. He thought she would be thrilled that he showed up tonight. **

**He won't push the issue but decides to let her come to him if there is a real problem. **


	41. Girl's Night Gone Bad

CHAPTER 34

_~Girl's Night Gone Bad~_

**It is the middle of the week and Nicole has a Doctor's appointment for her Sonogram. She wants the girls to come with her so they can see the latest pics and development of her little man. Jionni would be meeting her there.**

**At the office everyone crowds around the table where Nicole is laying down. When the picture pops up, things get real for everyone. **

Sam, "How cute is that? Wow, it's so cool."

Deena holds Nicole's hand, "Definitely a little Meatball. It's for real now babe. How do you feel?"

Nicole, "I'm just happy that you all are here to experience this with me. Every time I see him, I can't wait to meet him."

Deena, "It's a feeling you can't describe."

**The girls nod and then they have fun when the Doctor points out Lorenzo's wee-wee. Which, by the way is probably the biggest thing on his body at this point according to Nicole. Jionni doesn't say anything but is obviously proud. **

**Then the laughs come when they realize that he is flipping them off on the picture.**

Jenni, "I'm gonna need copies of those. You are kidding me."

Nicole, "He's probably pissed off cuz he's tryin to sleep."

**Everything is okay and when Nicole gets dressed and gets her pictures, everyone heads out of the office. **

**The tension is still in the air with Jionni and Jenni over her comment at Nicole's baby shower. Jionni and Jenni have a little tiff in the office before leaving and it goes out into the hallway by the elevator. No one **_**yells**_** or anything but it just isn't a nice atmosphere between the two and it still leaves things awkward. **

**-Later On- **

**The guys decide it would be a good idea to take Jionni out with them for a guys' night just to get to know him better and find out what his intensions are with Nicole and what the future holds for them according to him. **

**Now, the guys are gone and the girls are at home alone. **

**Deena is relieved that she may have some alone time to relax after all the emotional drama. However, she is wrong because the girls decide to prank her. They know she freaks out over psychic and supernatural occurrences so Nicole decides to have a lady named **_**Zen Jen **_**come by and do a blessing on the house to make it seem like it's haunted. **

**All in all it is funny but not to Deena. She is disturbed the whole time and not very happy when the lady tells her that over by **_**her**_** bed there is a presence. She basically says she is not sleeping in there and becomes a mute the rest of the time the lady is there. **

**The girls reveal after seeing how **_**serious**_** she takes it that it was a prank but Deena is just upset anyway. **

**Sammi feels bad because she thought it might take Deena's mind off of things but when it doesn't, she feels she should talk to her again. Jenni and Nicole go off to find food for the girls to eat for the night while Sammi and Deena talk outside on the patio.**

Sam, "Sorry about the prank. We thought it would make the mood fun tonight."

Deena scoffs, "I'm already on edge. My idea of fun was thinking we were gonna be in PJ's, stuffing our faces, and having wine or cocktails afterwards."

**Sammi make a pouty face and then responds seriously.**

Sam, "You still haven't decided when you're going to talk to Chris have you?"

**Deena shakes her head no, placing her cup down. **

Sam, "We've only got next month in the house. Don't wait until the end Dee'. You wanna give him time to process this as soon as possible."

Deena frustrated, "I _know_ Sam…I know. I just don't want to see his face when I tell him."

Sam, "My advice is not to linger on it but just to tell him. Nothing you say before or after him hearing the truth will matter at the time, I'm just being honest. I hate it when people say they love a person before giving them devastating news."

**Deena looks at Sammi like she has three heads. **

Sam, "I'm sorry Dee' but it's true. I'm just tryin to prepare you."

**Deena goes quiet and then she nods. This whole thing is eating her up inside because she hasn't spoken with Chris since they left the club and she hasn't bothered to call him, which is a major issue. He has to know something is up and she just needs to come out with it like Sammi said. **

**The timing just needs to be right, so things don't blow up like last summer at the Shore House. **

**A/N:** _Magnetic Monday Guys and Gals! Short Chap but small often times leads to something much bigger ;-) _


	42. Karma

CHAPTER 35

_~Karma~_

**-The Weekend-**

**Time is ticking down at the Jersey Shore and the Housemates are going hard every chance they get and tonight, they have chosen to go to Karma. Everyone gets ready and Sammi goes to where Deena is. She pulls her aside and they chat briefly. **

Sam speaks quietly, "I don't tell anyone what to do but I really think you should skip Karma tonight and use this opportunity to talk to Chris while we're out of the house."

Deena, "I thought about it but I want to do it tomorrow away from the house. That way, he can just leave or do whatever it is he needs to do if he needs to do it."

Sam, "Okay but make good on that. _Do it_ Dee'."

Deena, "I will. I just want to enjoy one last night before the bomb drops."

**Sammi nods and then she leaves so Deena can finish getting ready. **

**-At Karma-**

**Everyone is having a good time, except for Mike who is trying if it weren't for Paula lurking again. She showed up at the club in a **_**leave nothing to the imagination**_**, gold mini dress. Mike acknowledged her for a moment but then he goes on about his business. **

**The whole time he is talking to girls, Paula blocks him, the whole time he is dancing with girls, Paula walks over blocking him again. The last straw comes when Mike is dancing with a random girl and expresses that he wants to take her home. Paula blows up on Mike and tells him never to talk to her again. **

**Mike is astonished and confused. Last he checked, he thought he was a free man but it still seems like he can't even blink without checking to see if Paula is all right with it. ****Mike finally has to declare to her, that he cares about her more than anybody in the club (**_**which isn't saying much)**_**. **

**Paula then says that she's only human but apologizes for snapping on him. Mike wants to make up again but Paula decides to give him space and heads out, which is what Mike thought she was doing earlier until she showed up again to put him on blast. She never leaves Karma but Mike cannot concern himself with her because, he sees an old friend on the Shore making his way over. **

**With the girls, Deena is dancing with Jenni and Sammi until Ron takes Sammi away and then it is just Jenni and her talking. **

Jenni, "No drinking tonight?"

Deena, "Nope. I'm saving that for the last night here. I cannot relive Merge, that would not be good."

Jenni, "You keep saying that. What the hell happened that night? I don't remember shit about it."

Deena, "You wouldn't want to."

Jenni, "Did _I_ do some crazy shit that night too?"

**Deena just smiles and continues dancing until…she turns around. **

**Deena turns back around and it is all over her face. **

Jenni looks down at her, "What's with you?"

Deena to her, "Chris is here."

Jenni, "…and you're not jumping for joy? You can't live five seconds without him. Go over, I'll be okay."

**Deena never says anything, she just stays put where they are. **

Jenni, "Where is he?"

Deena panics, "I don't know. Let me go find him."

**Jenni nods not knowing Deena is actually running away from him. She leaves through the crowd to find Sammi, when not too much longer does Chris spot Jenni. He walks over. **

Jenni, "Hey! Deena was just going to look for you. She must didn't see you coming over."

Chris, "I thought I saw her here."

Jenni points, "Well, she went that way."

Chris nods, "Thanks. I'll find her."

**On his way in the direction Jenni sent him, Mike stops Chris. **

"Hey I'm glad I found you."

Chris, "What's up Mike?"

Mike breathes in and out and responds, "I think you need to step to the side with me a minute."

**Chris doesn't know what to think but he goes off with Mike. **

Chris, "Okay but make it quick, Deena's looking for me."

**Mike gives him a look he misses that could tell all. **

**-Later on at the End of the Night-**

**Everyone is leaving to head back to the house and when they get in the cabs, Deena finds it weird that she didn't see Chris all night after spotting him. Jenni told her that he was looking for her and granted she was dodging him but she just knew he would find her sooner or later. **

**Back at the house, everyone goes about their business, for some literally. Pauly brought home a girl determined to get it in. He hasn't really been on it since the dry spell MVP had been having but tonight, he hits the home run. **

**Deena plops down by the duck phone and debates on calling Chris or not but she would wait until the morning. She wants to set things up to talk to him anyway. **

**She walks into the girls' room after her long debate and then she blows her breath. **

Jenni, "What's wrong?"

Deena, "Tired…and confused, a little anxious."

Jenni, "Well…and not to be rude, but you'll tell me about it in the morning. I can't even use my senses to talk right now. If it weren't for the noise upstairs, I wouldn't even believe I could hear at this point. (_Frowned up_) Is someone hammering something?"

Deena, "Yeah…something's getting hammered alright."

**Deena rolls her eyes and flops on her bed now. Within the hour or two they pass out, Jenni before Deena. Too much is on Deena's mind. **

**A/N:** _"Wow" Wednesday! Not much to say but I'd say that the burden is def' on Deena here. "Everyone else" doesn't seem affected. What side are you prepared to take? _


	43. Deja Vu

CHAPTER 36

~ Déjà Vu ~

**-The Next Day- **

**It is early in the morning when Deena's eyes pop open. She remembers the task ahead of her and she immediately feels sick to her stomach. However, she must get on with it. **

**She gets up to call Chris when the duck phone actually **_**quacks**_**. She rushes over to it. **

"Hello?"

The male on the other line responds, "_Deena_?"

Deena, "Who's this?"

Like she should know, "_It's __**Chris**__._"

**Deena instantly feels bad. She would always know Chris' voice when he calls, after what happened, everything has been off between them…or maybe just on her end. **

Deena responds, "I'm sorry. I just woke up and I was actually about to call you."

**There is a pause between them and she continues. **

"Listen, I wanted to make plans to meet up and go somewhere today. I'm not sure where yet but if you give me a minute, I'm gonna shower and I'm sure I can think of…"

Chris cuts her off, "_It's alright. I'll just come by there first._"

Deena is thrown off, "Okay…what time you comin by?"

Chris, "_I'll be there as soon as I take care of some stuff for my Dad. It'll be in the next two hours_."

Deena, "That's fine…but…"

Chris cuts her off again, "_I gotta go. I'll see you then_."

**Deena didn't even have time to say goodbye before Chris hangs up. She is left holding the phone. **_**This is not right**_**. **

**-10:00 a.m.-**

**Deena is a wreck looking at the time. She is sat on the stool in the kitchen tapping her nails on the counter top when she hears a knock at the door. If it is Chris, he is on time. **

**She hops down and makes her way to the door. She opens it and looks at him briefly before speaking. **

Deena, "Hi."

Chris, "Hi."

**They look at each other with quiet conversation and Chris once again takes initiative. **

"Can we go to the patio outside?"

Deena, "…Okay, sure. Come in."

**Both of them head through the kitchen to the outside and Deena pulls back the sliding door so she and Chris can step out. She goes to sit down on the bench first, not really paying attention to the fact that Chris has closed the door back behind him.**

**When they sit they kind of just look around and Deena feels she should take over now.**

"Well, like I said earlier. I wanted to go somewhere today, I just knew that much but maybe we could go to that Café down the street from Jenks. What's it called…?"

**Chris doesn't acknowledge what Deena is saying he just shakes his head and responds. **

"I don't think we should go anywhere except here."

**The way he said it…Deena's insides get cold and her throat closes to where she cannot speak. She waits and then Chris looks down for a minute. When he looks back up…she knows **_**he**_** knows. **

Chris swallows and continues, "Can you explain to me why…I'm hearing from other people _besides my girlfriend_ that she (_he can barely say it_)…slept with someone _besides me_?"

**He just came straight out with it and Deena is not prepared for it but it does make the situation easier than the way she was going to drag it out, against the advice she was given not to. **

Deena swallows now and responds, "Chris…just listen to me…"

Chris cuts her off, "Yesterday that wouldn't have happened. I had to leave the club because I knew I would blow up…but today, yeah, I'm listening _waiting_ for you to explain."

Deena get choked up. "I'm not going to sit here and give you a lame excuse or tell you that I never meant for it to happen. It happened and now I have to live with it but I certainly wanted to tell you first…I-I, who told you?"

Chris, "It doesn't matter. It just matters that he told me."

**Deena is confused but boiling a little because if it had anything to do with Mike she is going to castrate him. **

Deena, "Well it was my intention to do it today."

Chris, "By doing what, _going to a Café to have tea_? _Oh by the way, I cheated on you_…God, I cannot believe you Deena! The fucked up part is you just said, _you have to live with it_. Did you consider my feelings at all?"

Deena, "Of course I have. Did you think this was going to be easy? Even though I did what I did, I love you Chris!"

**As soon as it came out, Deena winces. She is going against everything she was told not to do. **

Chris, "Love means you don't let the person you care about walk around thinking everything is okay in the relationship…Love means, you don't look in that person's eyes, knowing you have done something to hurt them."

**Deena feels the tears coming. Chris continues. **

"Deena if you cheated, I am not the type of guy to rip you apart. I was pretty mad last night but I think things through rationally. I know you know that about me by now, so you should have just come to me as soon as it happened."

Deena, "So you're willing to work through this?"

Chris, "Considering _who_ it was with…I'm not ruling it out. However, that's also the thing that bothers me about this."

Deena, "…It was a mistake, we were drunk and I know if we were in better judgment, it never would have happened."

Chris, "How do I know that…?"

**He continues. **

"When we talked, I thought we had an understanding that our business is _our_ business. I am not taking anything away from what responsibilities you two share. Deena, my business is with you…and now that agreement has been crossed, so I cannot trust him."

Deena, "You can trust me."

Chris, "Deena, you're not ready for a serious relationship. That's okay but all I ever asked was for you tell me if that is the case before we got too involved."

Deena, "I am Chris. Pauly and I only have a bond because of Pauleena, that has nothing to do with us."

Chris, "You _had sex with him_…that has everything to do with us, _we have sex_. How can I share you with someone else…and how do I know that this won't happen again every time you and Pauly decide to _bond_?"

Deena, "…because _you_ are who I want to be with. Pauly and I won't even be together like this you know that. I'm stayin in New Egypt with you. We talked about this, after leaving the Shore House, _you_ are the person I want in my life Chris."

Chris, "There's another double standard. I'm not the only person in your life. I don't care if you want him around or not he's there. He is Pauleena's Father…so you don't get to choose. Yeah, you do now but is it what's best for her?"

**Deena feels terrible. Chris is doing the thinking for both of them despite undergoing this shock to their relationship. She should be thinking about what's best for her daughter and here she is trying to keep things together for herself. **

Chris continues, "…and when she gets old enough, she is going to want to know her Father and she should. Every girl needs her Father, (_to himself more than Deena_) even if he isn't the best person to teach her morals."

**Deena can only shake her head no as the tears build up in her eyes. **

Deena, "Don't leave things like this Chris. I know I will not hurt you like this again and I will work my ass off, getting right to make sure I don't."

**Chris really wants to believe her but he cannot go against his better judgment. **

"I don't know if I can live with always wondering in the back of my head, if you will hook up with Pauly or not. Listen, I am in no way insecure but I have no control over what will happen in the future and at this point I don't know if I can take your word that it will _never_ happen again."

**Chris starts to get up and so does Deena in a panic. She blocks him from walking off and her heart starts beating rapidly…. this takes her back to her and Pauly's argument over keeping Chris a secret from him, when Pauly blocked her from leaving. She doesn't know why Pauly is in her subconscious right now. **

**Either way, she hasn't dealt with either situation properly, so how **_**could**_** things have turned out right. **

Chris, "Deena please move. I am not leaving mad, I am just leaving."

Deena, "Are you leaving _me_ though?"

Chris sighs, "Deena, like I said I have no control over the future but I do have control over myself…and right now, I have to protect my feelings and myself."

**Deena is ready to crack anticipating what Chris will say next. The next words are like a wrecking ball to a building. **

Chris, "We need to take a break…"

**A/N:** _...Comments? Hope you've made it a good one on this Freedom Friday and I'll make it my Focus to see you on the other side! _


	44. Deja Vu pt2

~ Déjà Vu ~

_pt.2_

**Deena reaches out and places a hand on Chris' chest. **

"_No_. No, please…"

Chris, "Deena…"

Deena shakes her head, "Wait okay? Just wait here alright?"

**Chris looks at her rush away and he follows her into the house when she opens the door. **

**Deena rushes up the stairs and into MVP's room. She goes straight over to Pauly's bed and nearly tackles him. **

Deena, "Pauly! Pauly…(_shaking him_) get up!"

**Never mind that Pauly has a **_**guest**_** in bed with him, Deena is laser focused right now. **

Pauly responds groggily, "What the hell…?"

Deena continues, "I need you to come downstairs…"

**Pauly frowns and gets into focus. The girl wakes up next, she looks at Pauly but Pauly is now looking at Deena, **_**hell everyone hears her now**_**. **

Pauly, "What's going on?"

Deena has tears streaming down her face, "Just _please_ come downstairs. I need you to talk to Chris."

Pauly, "_Chris_…? What for?"

**Pauly is still not all the way awake. Deena is now frustrated. **

"He's trying to leave me!"

**It now registers and Pauly wakes up. **

Pauly looking at the girl, "I'm gonna call a cab for you alright?"

**Vinny clears his throat hearing the situation. **

Vinny, "Don't worry about it Pauly. I'll call the cab, just go with Deena."

**Pauly thanks Vinny and then he and Deena leave the room after Pauly puts some pants and a tank on. **

**When they walk out, Mike just looks on from his bed. **

**Downstairs, Chris is in the kitchen when he sees Deena rush in much like when she rushed out. The only difference is, Pauly is behind her. Chris looks disgusted. **

Deena looks at Chris and then Pauly, "Tell him…tell him that it was all a mistake."

**Pauly is dumbfounded…. first of all**_** they haven't even talked about what happened**_**, secondly, he would like to know how he even found out. Lastly, he doesn't even really want to talk about it right to Chris' face **_**right now, right at this moment**_**. **

Chris sighs and says to Deena, "_What are you doing_?"

Deena still crying, "Trying to save us!"

**Chris shakes his head and is about to leave when Deena looks at Pauly like her life depends on him. Pauly turns around and calls out for him. **

Pauly, "Chris! Come back, just hear me out!"

**Chris stops briefly and Pauly goes over to him. Deena cannot make out what Pauly is saying but whatever it is obviously works because the two are heading back past her and out to the patio. Pauly closes the sliding door back and Deena sits on the stool holding her heart in her hands, **_**praying**_** this works. **

**Meanwhile, Sammi appears in the kitchen. **

Sam, "What's going on? I heard yelling."

Deena turns around, "Oh thank God, Sammi…"

**Sammi looks at Deena and then she looks in the direction she was just looking and she sees Pauly outside with Chris. She instantly knows. **

Sam, "Oh boy. You told him?"

**Deena nods no and Sammi doesn't get that. However, from the looks of things, he obviously knows and it doesn't seem like it went well. **

"Well, what are they doing talking?"

Deena, "I asked Pauly to talk to him because he wanted to leave."

Sam, "Are you _insane_?"

Deena sniffles, "Maybe…I figured if Pauly tells him that it was a mistake and that he doesn't want to be with me, Chris will know what I said is the truth."

Sam places her hand on her forehead, "Dee'…"

**She continues. **

"How do you even know that's true for Pauly? Have you all talked about what happened?"

Deena, "No but I know he doesn't want to be with me."

Sam, "Dee' you just can't decide peoples' emotions for them and then toss them on front-street."

Deena, "…but I know Pauly will do the right thing. He knows I love Chris."

Sam, "…because it's Pauly, he will but you aren't considering either guys' feelings right now. You just want what you want at this moment and that's for Chris to forgive you. If he was getting ready to leave, that can't happen today obviously."

**Deena knows she F'd up and that she is being selfish right now but he can't leave, **_**he just can't**_**….**

**The two watch the conversation and even though Pauly seems to be cool, Chris looks mad. It never gets to a point where they look like they'll fight but it never turns positive. **

**Soon enough, Chris turns towards the door. Sammi hides herself in the background when the door opens. Chris rushes past and Deena hops off the stool. **

Deena follows him, "Chris?"

**Chris does not answer. Deena panics again. **

"Chris!"

**Chris never looks back and soon the door is heard slamming. Deena opens it and tries to go after him but Sammi charges out and grabs Deena. **

To Deena, "Dee', stop it. Let him go. Enough has been said and done today."

Deena fights her, "He can't leave! He can't leave me!"

**Sammi keeps a hold on her and soon she stops fighting after Chris leaves out of view. She goes limp in Sammi's arms and she lets Deena finish out her cry before they step back inside. **

**Deena then goes to the kitchen and is about to go outside but Pauly is in the kitchen. She looks at him and responds. **

"What did he say? Why…"

**She cannot even finish her sentence but Pauly answers anyway. **

"Well I wasn't going to lie, I told him exactly what happened that we were drunk. I even told him how you feel about him, what we all see every day; you crying when you're not with him…"

**Deena nods and Pauly continues. **

Shaking his head, "…but there was nothing I could say Deena. His mind is made up. The guy needs a break."

Deena, "Did he say that or that he doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

Pauly, "He just said he needs a break. I'm sorry…I did what I could but he didn't want to hear anymore."

**Deena's heart breaks all over again and she cries, leaving the kitchen and going out to the patio. Pauly sighs and shakes his head, he then notices Sammi standing there. **

Sam, "You did a good thing even though it wasn't for you to do…She's just upset and scared right now."

Pauly, "The guy _really_ did not want to hear from me and I can understand. I didn't approach him with it. I know if my girl brings the guy that she slept with _in my face_, I wouldn't even have handled it as well as Chris did. The guy would be on the floor."

**Pauly continues. **

"I know it's bogus for me to speak on it, seeing as though I am that guy but…was that really good judgment on her part if she didn't want the guy to leave?"

Sam, "No, it wasn't and I told her so. It was just her first instinct. She wanted him to believe her that there is nothing going on between you two and if she got the source, it would make it okay."

**Pauly laughs a little and shakes his head. **

"Well she doesn't understand the way a guy thinks at all. (_Looking at Sammi now_) So, you knew about this?"

Sam, "She told me the night we all went to Aztec."

**Pauly is about to respond when his guest comes downstairs to leave with Vinny behind her. Vinny lets her out and then he joins them in the kitchen. **

Vinny, "What is going on?"

Pauly, "It's a long story…I'll explain. First (_Back to Sammi_) how did he find out? I'm assuming she told him this morning."

Sam, "She said she didn't…I don't get that but she had to have told him, how else would he have found out. I didn't tell him."

**Just then Mike comes into the kitchen. **

Mike, "Chris was with me when he found out."

**All heads turn and Mike instantly regrets saying anything. **

**A/N:** _Makin' Moves Monday! Things are def' heating up this week and not just with the weather! Not exactly the talk that Deena should have had with Pauly but that soon shall come..._


	45. Deja Vu pt3

~Déjà vu ~

_pt.3_

**Sammi is the first to speak. **

"What do you mean, _Chris was with you_?"

**She knew it; she knew Mike had not changed. From day one in the house this summer, Sammi said she didn't trust Mike.**

**Pauly just waits for Mike's response before he thinks or says anything. **

Mike, "I pulled Chris to the side at Aztec."

**Mike knows where this is headed so he corrects himself fast.**

Mike puts his hands up, "Look, I didn't tell him anything. I was trying to diffuse the bomb."

Pauly, "So who told him, if you didn't?"

**Sammi is on the edge waiting to hear this. Mike responds. **

"The Unit."

Sam, "_The Unit_?"

Pauly is just as confused, "I thought you didn't even talk to him anymore? How the hell did he know?"

Mike explains, "I don't talk to him but he spotted me at Aztec. We said what's up and got to rappin' when I see Chris walk past. I'm about to say _whaddup_, when Unit asks me who he is and I tell 'im; That's Deena's boyfriend."

**Mike continues. **

"He then gets this _look_ on his face and I'm like, _what_? He then tells me that he heard that you and Deena (_he nods not needing to say it_)... Anyway, I ask him how he heard and he said he overheard it when he was by the bathrooms."

**Sammi instantly gets hot behind the ears. She didn't remember seeing him near them but then again, they weren't really looking. **_**Who would think at that moment someone would hear them**_**? **

Mike, "Look, I was trying to lead Chris away but Unit comes up and basically tells him everything. I _tried_ to stop him but he was on a mission for some reason."

**Pauly looks like he could kill someone and Vinny just looks on quietly. Sammi just looks guilty. **

Mike, "Aye, Pauly, you know I'm not like that anymore my man. If I found out first, I would have come to you with it first."

**Pauly debates but something is telling him that Mike is telling the truth. He nods his head. **

"It's not all good, but it's cool…you know what I mean."

**Mike nods. Everyone has their own thoughts about the situation but at least they know it's still Mike and not **_**The Situation**_** before them again. **

**This is a big ball of yarn that has the potential of getting bigger if it is not handled. Pauly knows he has to talk to Deena now before she self-destructs. **

**-Later on in the Day- **

**Before the roommates head out, Pauly wants to talk to Deena. He knows that he won't be able to make her feel better but he at least wants to talk about where they stand. **

**Pauly finds Deena in her room. The girls are at Nicole's house, more than likely discussing the events of the morning. **

**He walks in and knocks on the door frame. **

"Can I come in?"

**Deena doesn't respond. She just lifts her head and looks at him. Pauly then walks over to her bed and sits down. **

He begins, "I can't let the whole day go by without talking about earlier this morning."

**Deena continues to look at him so Pauly continues. **

"It may not seem like it, even though we did hash things out but I really was cool with you and Chris' relationship. I neva would have broken you two up _for real-for real_."

**Deena slightly nods. **

Pauly, "I'm sorry that things went down the way they did but I want you to know that I did try for you. In the same breath, I was put on the spot. I would have liked to have gone to Chris first as a man and let him know what was up, unfortunately I didn't get the chance to. I don't want to go into anything further but my main focus right now is talking to you."

**Deena waits. **

Pauly, "First off…I neva told Chris that us sleeping together was a mistake like you wanted me to, I couldn't."

**Deena raises her head now. **

Pauly, "It may not have been the right thing to do at the time but I don't regret it. Yeah, we were also drunk but my feelings for you are real Deena. _I do love you_."

Deena replies raspy, "…and I love you too Pauly but I love Chris too."

Pauly, "…then you can't say what we did was a mistake just to keep him. Just say you messed up. Admit your wrong, I think that's what Chris is looking for."

Deena, "I did tell him I messed up and that I would never hurt him again."

**Pauly just looks at her. **

"Are you really being true to yourself?"

Deena, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Pauly, "Well I've always said it because I've always said that I would neva take anything back as far as we're concerned…but I've neva heard you say it."

Deena, "…because I don't feel that way about you anymore Pauly! I had to find love outside of what I thought we had because I knew we would never be together, that's the deal we've always had! Why are you trying to act any different?"

Pauly, "So you got with Chris just to get over never being able to be with me? If that's the case then you shouldn't have."

Deena, "Why is that? By the way, I didn't get with Chris for that reason. I really love him and was with him because I wanted to be with him."

Pauly, "If you were being open and honest about seeing him from the beginning you could have saved yourself the trouble now because you would have known that I was willing to start a relationship with you."

**Deena is floored. She responds. **

"…and when were you going to tell me this?"

Pauly, "I planned on talking to you that night at Rivoli's but then Chris showed up and you announced that he was your new guy."

**Deena cannot believe this in fact, it makes her furious. **

"Out of how many opportunities Pauly…after how many _arguments_ about this right here, why would you decide to say, _no_…do you _get_ to say this shit now."

**Deena turns it into more of a statement. She waits for his response. **

"…because it's come full circle. I now know how you feel when I didn't want a relationship between us."

**That does it…**

Deena stands up now, "No you don't…you _don't_ and like I said, you _don't_ get to say that. It's not the same situation."

**She continues. **

"See, I fully commit to a relationship Pauly."

**Pauly could fall out laughing at that statement.**

"Listen, I don't want to rub it in your face but…was this morning a dream or what? It didn't happen?"

Deena, "It happened because you keep fucking with me Pauly! You mind fuck every girl and I fully understand it now! Unlike _you_, I actually care about the people I affect!"

Pauly, "What the hell are you talkin about?"

Deena, "That Rocio girl in Miami."

**Pauly looks at her but then rolls his eyes. **

Pauly, "Oh my goodness…"

Deena talks over him, "YOU were dating Rocio but at the same time, you were still screwing DTF's. How would I know I wouldn't end up the same way, if I would have ditched Chris for you?"

Pauly, "Deena you're different than Rocio, me and her only began to date. You're the Mother of my Kid. There is a high level of respect for Family."

Deena cries, "We're not a family Pauly…! We don't live together outside of here, you are always on the road, we had to set up visitation rights because we can't get along together…it just will never be!"

**Pauly looks at her speechless as Deena continues.**

"I want it- you don't, you want it- I don't. I can't have a life of my own if we are constantly in this tug-of-war battle!"

**Deena starts to tear up now. **

"…but that's okay, no one cares about Deena because _Pauly_ always comes out on top, doing _who_ever he wants. Right?!"

**Pauly cannot get a word in before Deena finishes. **

"I accepted that before but I don't want that lifestyle anymore! I want something special like I was trying to build with Chris but you just cannot let me be happy!"

**Deena continues now crying. **

"…but you know what, I'm not mad because there's another truth you _were_ right about that you won't bring up now, that _you_ still won't admit to…You never should have slept with me to begin with!"

**Pauly stands up now and tries to say something but Deena shouts at him to leave her alone.**

**Before they know it, Sammi is **_**to the rescue again**_**. She pulls on Deena and gets her out of the room and tells Pauly to just leave. Not in a mean way, but Pauly understands it is meant to get Deena cooled down. **

**A/N:** _LONG week...LONG day today...going back out of town tomorrow...*sighs* but I must post before the week is up. Wow. Here we go again, hence the chap name, smh. This has to be the end right? Find out on the other side. Make it a good one!_


	46. The Jersey's Court

CHAPTER 37

_~The Jersey's Court~_

"So this has to be the _mother _of all arguments between them."

**Sammi looks at Jenni and nods. The Housemates have decided to call an emergency Family meeting, instead of going out for the night, to discuss the latest developments out in the open. **

**Mike volunteered to take Pauly on the Boardwalk to clear his head and Deena is now staying at Nicole's house again. **

Jenni continues, "I can't take this again. I thought after you and Ron stopped this shit, things would finally be okay in the house."

Sam, "Well, joke's on all of us."

Jenni sighs, "I just think she needs to leave this house as soon as possible…be with Pauleena and forget Chris and Pauly…and I hate to say that because Pauly's my brother, you know?"

Vinny chimes in, "Yeah but you can't forget the Father of your Child. I know Pauly better than anyone, he _won't let_ Deena keep Pauleena from him."

Jenni, "What are they gonna do, go to court now? They can't keep this up forever."

Vinny, "From what I know, they already have a Mediation in place where Pauly can visit her at Deena's Parents' place. The messed up part is that next month, Pauly will be able to finally take 'Leena for longer periods of time and even out of state. I know he was looking forward to taking her back home to Rhode Island but I don't know if Deena will go for that now."

Ron, "Well like you said, they have a Mediation so Deena just can't _keep_ her away."

Vinny, "Unless she puts in a court order to get sole custody over her. The courts always go in the favor of the Mother."

Ron, "…but Pauly has done nothing wrong. He obviously makes enough to support his Kid, he visits her if Deena will let him, and he has to have some rights being that he _is_ the Father."

Vinny, "Yeah, but Pauly doesn't have a stable place for Pauleena to stay at and he travels constantly, not to mention _what_ he does for a living is not ideal for _Father of the Year Award_. Nothing against it for me personally, it's just how the court will perceive it."

**Jenni snickers at the last comment but responds. **

Jenni, "I just don't see it any other way. Deena has to just take control of her life and get away from this drama. She should be with her Child. Pauly should step up in that way to let Deena take the reigns for a while until they can both get stable. Deena has the better deal like Vinny says. She still lives with her parents, that provides her with more than one person for support."

Vinny, "The only way that won't happen at this point, is if Deena does something to completely fuck up proving that she is not fit to take care of Pauleena."

Sam, "Well let's not put that out there on her to happen."

Ron, "We're not, we're just talking. They both need to know what can happen if they can't work this thing out."

Sam, "…but the point of this meeting is to help them both while they're still here."

Vinny, "I think it's more important as friends to get them to see things for what they are, so that they can survive outside of here. We only have a month left here but we're still gonna be a Family outside of this. I want to see them do well not only now but forever in life."

**Everyone can agree to that and they finish putting their heads together to find a way to keep the peace. **

**-The Next Day- **

**After racking their brains the night before, everyone thinks they're ready to have their own **_**mediation**_** for the bickering pair. Nicole goes over to the Shore House to check on things and she talks to Jenni who lets her know what's going on so she doesn't have to come. **

"Why can't I be here? I'm Family too."

Jenni, "Well duh, of course you are but what might go down, will not be good for Lorenzo."

Nicole, "It's not fair. Deena needs me…(_thinking_)…you should have seen her last night."

Jenni, "Is she okay?"

Nicole, "She couldn't stop crying and I couldn't get any sleep so she slept on the couch. This morning, I let her have my bed when I got up so _she_ could get some sleep."

Jenni, "So, rough night?"

Nicole, "_Very_…but hopefully you all will help them get this resolved once and for all."

Jenni sighs, "I just hope we don't make it worse. You know what I mean?"

Nicole, "It can't get any worse than it already is."

Jenni stands up, "Well, let's go check on Deena…and get her prepared for today. I know she's not going to wanna do it."

Nicole nods, "I'll convince her it's for the best. Our Meatball bond is stronger than ever now."

**Jenni laughs a little and they head out the house and over to Nicole's. **

**When stepping inside, Nicole yells out for Deena. **

"Dee' I'm back! I have Jenni with me!"

**They walk towards Nicole's room. **

Nicole, "No doubt she's probably still in bed."

**Nicole opens her bedroom door and she and Jenni walk over to the bed. Nicole pulls the covers back expecting to find a mess of a Meatball but instead she finds the huge stuffed Leopard she stole from the Arcade in her place. **

Nicole, "…the hell?"

Jenni, "Where is she?"

Nicole, "I don't know. Did she go back to the house? We never went to our back room."

Jenni, "Yeah, but I sleep with her. She didn't come back this morning."

Nicole sighs, "Oh boy. Let's go find her."

**The two decide to start at the Shore House in case they missed her but Nicole has an idea of where she would be next. **

**A/N:** _Traffic Tuesday, for real- for real! Out of town again but I found some free WiFi! So, I'm pumpin' this Chap out while I can. You didn't think that was it did you? Smh. Nothing more to say except, Deena spells Drama at this point. We're getting to the climax soon guys, so keep on supporting and as always your comments are welcome.  
_


	47. On Top of Spaghetti

CHAPTER 38

"_On Top Of Spaghetti"_

**-Two Hours Later-**

**It is close to four in the afternoon and Deena is hopping from bar stool to bar stool. **

**She made up her mind that she was going to have a drink pretty much as soon as she woke up this morning. However, she never planned to take things this far. **

**After partying with herself on top of the bar counter top, she starts to cry and talks to a lady who she doesn't know out of nowhere.**

Deena, "I'm so sad…"

Lady, "Why? What's wrong?"

Deena, "My Meatball isn't here."

**The lady has no idea what that means but she tries to comfort Deena anyway. Deena eventually gets helped down and then she goes outside to one of the tables and sits there. She starts to cry some more and then talks to herself. **

"I'm a mess…(_crying_)…my Meatball is not here, I don't know what my baby is doing…I'm such a bad Mother."

**Deena cries and cries, then when she stops she switches moods like night and day.**

"Screw it…I'm not gonna cry. This is (_hiccupping_) stupid, I feel."

**Deena gets up soon and then stumbles off to get another drink before leaving the bar. Somewhere between there and the Boardwalk, Deena picks up a ball from one of the game areas and then she ends up at the Shore Store.**

**Thank God for that because their boss Danny suggests that Steve, one of the workers, goes with Deena to make sure she is okay on the Boardwalk. Deena takes it as someone who is on an audition to be a Meatball. So they are off to another spot. **

**Back at the House, Nicole and Jenni come back from their search for Deena. Sammi is in the kitchen and Ronnie is on the couch in the front room. **

Sam, "Did you find her?"

Jenni, "No. I feel like we checked everywhere but it was getting too hot for Nicole so I dropped her back off here and continued without her."

Nicole then walks in, "Did you see her this morning?"

Ron, "I know she woke Sam and I up early as hell saying she wanted to have a _Meatball day_. So we're like, _okay_ but she's nowhere to be found when we finally do get up."

Sam, "Yeah. (_To Nicole_) We went by your house and no one was there."

Nicole, "We were out looking for her."

Jenni, "Well I don't get it…I was here this morning. I didn't hear anything."

**Ronnie shrugs his shoulders and Nicole speaks up. **

"I was there with her in the house. She must have sneaked out while I was sleeping."

Jenni, "Well of course we were sleeping. Do you remember what time that was Ron?"

Ron, "It had to be…I wanna say, six or so?"

Nicole, "Oh yeah at that point I was still in my bed but I think that might have been when I kicked her out of my room to the couch."

Jenni, "Well she probably came over here but who let her in?"

Nicole, "Who knows but she came back because this morning, we switched and I let her sleep in my bed because I was up and getting ready to come over here."

Jenni, "That's when she left then, when you got here."

Sam, "Where is she though?"

Nicole, "I don't know but I'm not lookin' anymore. It's too freakin hot out."

Ron, "Well, we're headed out to get something to eat so we'll be on the lookout for her."

**Nicole and Jenni take a seat with some water bottles in hand and release the hunt to Sammi and Ronnie. Hopefully she is okay. **

**-Half an Hour Later- **

**Sammi and Ronni do not really stress out that much over Deena, they are just enjoying their time out. Apparently that tactic works because as soon as they walk into **_**Spicy's**_**, low and behold, there is Deena dancing with some woman in a bikini and a wrap dress. **

**They laugh because Deena is clearly bombed beyond this earth. She sees the two and rushes them, nearly knocking Ronnie over. They then play along with her and basically let her do her but when she falls out, her friend for the day from the store Steve takes over. **

**Deena wriggles her way out of his arms when he picks her up and she shoots out of the restaurant. The next thing everyone knows, Deena is now on the street **_**in the middle of it**_** flailing and mumbling gibberish. **

"This is great…I like the thing on today…"

Steve, "Deena come on, you're in the street. This is not the Boardwalk, there are cars on the street."

Deena waves him off, still not making sense. "It doesn't matter with the cars."

Steve grabs her, "This is not the boardwalk!"

**Deena now fights him telling him not to **_**Mother **_**her. Deena gets away again and starts to run the streets now. **

**Meanwhile, back in the restaurant Ronnie gets up. He notices a cop car and then he hurries back to where Sammie is sitting. **

Sam notices the look on his face, "What is it? Are they back, do you see her?"

Ron, "Deena's getting arrested."

Sam, "_What_?!"

Ron, "She's getting arrested, I saw her. Come on-come on."

**Ronnie gathers their things and he and Sammie go to where the action is. **

**On the street, Deena is crying to the Police Officer. **

"Why am I in trouble? I don't wanna be in trouble."

Cop, "You're dancing in the street, making a scene, and blocking traffic."

Deena, "I didn't know I was gonna get in trouble...I didn't do anything wrong."

The Cop repeats himself, "You did. You're extremely drunk, dancing in the street, blocking traffic, you can't do that."

Deena sniffles, "…I'm sorry."

**The cop holds onto Deena in handcuffs to make sure she doesn't wander off while he waits for the squad car. **

**In the meantime, this is when Ronnie and Sammi make their way over. **

**Ronnie advises Sammi not to say anything to the Cops so she tries to talk to Deena but the other Cop is already taking her away. Sammi can hear Deena wailing as they get closer to the car where she is being put in. **

"No! I don't wanna be in there, _no_…I lost my Meatball, I just lost my Boyfriend, _no_…not this! _Please_."

**Sammi's heart is breaking and she can't understand it but Ronnie breaks it down. **

"This is what happens, you know that…Okay? You get drunk in public and you get dragged to the drunk tank. She's going to jail."

**Sammi is baffled and basically wants to cry herself. Ronnie looks at her. **

Ron, "Why are you crying?"

Sam, "My friend just got arrested."

Ron, "Okay so did Snooki. I have too at one point, can we go back to drinking now?"

Sam looks at him crazy, "_I'm not you_."

Ron, "Look, they're gonna let her sober up and then we pick her up later. She'll be fine."

**After a pause Ronnie tries something else. **

"Would you feel better if we go drinking, I get drunk then get arrested, so I can hang out there with Deena?"

**Steve who had been standing there with them has to laugh a little now. Sammi feels terrible but she lets Ronnie lead them off to EJ's…**_**where they get drinks**_**? **

**A/N:** _Mayhem Monday! I'm back home again...for now. Yep well, not much to say, just warming up..._


	48. On Top of Spaghetti pt2

CHAPTER 38

"_On Top Of Spaghetti"_

_pt.2_

**-Later Back at the Shore House-**

**Nicole and Jenni hang out at the house doing nothing in particular. The rest of the guys are tanning and shopping. **

Nicole, "You think they found her?"

**As soon as she says that Ronnie and Sammi come in the house. **

Ron, "Yo, let's go pick up Deena…"

Sam talking at the same time, "Deena just got arrested."

Jenni, "What?"

Ron, "Deena got arrested for public intoxication."

**Ronnie sits down and Jenni is in shock but Nicole, not so much.**

Nicole, "Well at least it's not me this time."

Jenni, "…and what the hell is wrong with you two? Did you almost get busted with her? I can _smell_ the liquor on you Ron."

"Is it wrong that we took a couple shots?"

Jenni cannot believe that, "_Oh my God_…"

Ron, "What? I'm not gonna ruin my day because she decided to have a _Meatball _day."

**He gets up and Nicole shakes her head getting up as well. **

Nicole, "Well…I was just waiting for this moment. It was only a matter of time but I can't believe you all just let her get arrested like that, you know what she just went through. You probably didn't even look for her."

Ron, "We found her actually at the same place we went first but we're not her keepers. She's a grown woman and she has to learn. It's not that serious. Like I told Sam, everyone ends up in the drunk tank every now and then. She's fine."

Jenni on her way out the door, "I got bail money!"

Nicole, "Yeah and I guess I'll drive. I can't believe I end up the most responsible one this summer. I'm not the Mom to just Lorenzo. (_Shooting Sammi and Ronnie a look_) My two degenerate drunks can get in the back seat."

**Ronnie and Sammi do so and then they are off in the Navigator after everyone is in. **

**At the precinct, Nicole pulls up and they are about to get out when right there as soon as they park, they see Deena's parents. **

Jenni from the passenger seat looking out, "Oh God…Who the hell called them?"

Ron, "Well she's fucked now. You don't call your _parents_ when you're in the drunk tank, you call your roommates."

Sam, "Shut up Ron. This is all our fault, I really feel bad now. She is gonna be in so much trouble."

Ron, "She's a grown woman how many times do I have to say that. She has to learn but you don't learn by calling mommy and daddy to bail you out."

Jenni, "Shut it I'm about to open the door. Dee's Mom is coming over."

**Everyone takes that as their cue to get out. They all hug and Sammi explains to Joann how Deena got arrested.**

Joann responds afterwards, "Well she called me _hysterical_ on the phone but you know what, maybe this will teach her a lesson."

**Joann looks at Deena's Father John and responds. **

"Alright, let's get in there."

**When Deena's parents go inside the housemates look at each other but there is nothing they can do now, she's busted. So they get in the SUV and head back to the house. **

**-Forty-Five Minutes Later- **

**Deena's Parents bail her out but she has a court date coming up because of the incident. Now, Deena's Mother and Father are back at the Shore House with her. They make their way out to the patio to talk in private. **

Joann sits down with Deena, "Never a dull moment huh Dee'?"

Deena, "It really sucks."

Joann, "You mind tellin me what led up to all this?"

**John sits down now. **

Deena responds, "I don't remember much. I just remember dancing and having a good time and then getting arrested. I wasn't being nasty to them for them to have done that. I was just having fun."

Joann, "Well I'll tell you, there's nothing fun about it. You were in public intoxicated…that's why they arrested you…and they _can_ do that."

**John agrees and Joann continues. **

"There's no reason to be this drunk in the afternoon."

**Deena turns into a little girl.**

"I just wanted to do a Meatball day…"

Joann, "Alright, well you had your Meatball day, it's done- it's over with, and now you don't do another one. You know why? Cuz if you do another one and you get arrested, the judge isn't gonna go _oh Deena you had a Meatball day_…No, they're gonna send you to County."

**Deena looks down and back up at her Mother as she continues. **

"…and believe me you, you think you're crying today, you're gonna be cryin your ass off there. This was a piece of cake compared to if they take you to County lock up."

**Deena looks away and back at her parents with tears in her eyes. **

"I really didn't think I did that much wrong."

Joann, "Well, _wake up_. You aren't a teenager anymore."

Deena starts to cry, "Even when I was, you never got this mad at me. I don't understand."

John, "…and neither do we Kiddo. Tell us what's goin on inside that head of yours?"

**Deena wipes her eyes and then explains what happened between she and Pauly and that it led to Chris breaking up with her. Well her Father is not a happy camper but her Mother is more interested in what needs to happen next with Deena. **

**Deena momentarily stops crying and speaks again. **

"Where is 'Leena? Who's with her right now?"

Joann, "That should have been the first question you asked out of this whole incident. She's with your Sister but she should be with you."

**Deena looks at her and Joann continues. **

Joann, "I've been thinkin long and hard about this. Usually I go against your Father and let you have your fun but now, I think he's right. You're not a teenager anymore and this is no longer gonna fly, with the responsibilities you've got at home."

Deena breathes in and out, "What are you sayin?"

Joann, "I'm sayin I neva should have let you come here in the first place and this proves it…you're out of control at Clubs drinking the time down, now you're makin a fool outta yourself in public getting drunk again, when you should still be nursing Pauleena_ at home_."

**The next thing out of her Mother's mouth ends Deena's world. **

Joann, "You're time's up here Deena Nicole. You're comin home _today_."

Deena, "_What_?!"

Joann, "You heard me, no more talking about this. Get your stuff packed and ready to go."

Deena puts her hands down, "_Mom_…I won't drink again. Come on, we only have a month left in this house and I'll be home…I'm good here, I promise."

**Deena's Mother says nothing else she just gets up from the table and makes her way inside. Deena is left with her Father. She looks at him for help. **

John responds, "Dee'…this is not acceptable behavior. Now I understand you wanting to have fun, but I'm gonna tell you something your Mother hasn't shared with you."

**Deena listens to her Father as he continues. **

"As a Mother, you have the most parental rights in Court. Howeva, something like this on record could jeopardize that should Paul ever want to take you to court. Now you've got a court date comin up for Mediation renewals…but now, you've got another court date on a charge for this…"

**Deena continues to listen intently. **

John, "I don't know what all went down between this _lover's quarrel_ but he could very well use this against you to get full custody of Pauleena if he's not happy with the stipulations of the renewal."

**John continues. **

"Now, I hope I'm wrong but I don't think so…I've neva liked that Kid and I don't trust him. You be careful Dee'."

**The whole thing makes Deena grow cold inside. She forgot all about her and Pauly's court date for Pauleena. She doesn't think there's any animosity on Pauly's part. She slept with Pauly and **_**Chris broke up with her**_**. It's not like she caused a girl to break up with Pauly…but now she wonders after their fight, if Pauly **_**will**_** use this against her just out of spite. **

**She's still so intoxicated that her mind can't even wrap itself around the events of the day. Her Father's voice soon breaks into her brief thoughts. **

"Come on Deena. I don't want your Mother to start yellin at you."

**Deena is so shaken up, she just meekly follows her Father inside. **

**-Almost and Hour Later- **

**Ronnie, Sammi, and Jenni were hanging out at Nicole's house before heading back to the Shore House when they saw Deena and her Parents looking like they were moving her things out of the house. **

**When they finally go over, it looks as if that is what is happening. **

Nicole, "Where are you going?"

**Deena cannot even answer. When her Mother comes out, she answers the question for her. **

Joann, "I'm sorry Nicole but Deena's gotta go home now."

Sam grabs Ron's arm, "Oh no…"

**Ronnie shakes his head like there's nothing he can do but when Sammi gives him those eyes he buckles and responds. **

Ron, "Mrs. Cortese. We know Deena messed up but we were partly to blame too. We promise to support her after this, in fact, we were going to have a House meeting before Deena left out today."

Joann, "I don't blame anyone, it's no one's fault, and I'm sure you all love her and don't wanna see this happen again…but considering what went down here today and with what I've heard, I don't think this is the right environment for Deena to be in anymore as a Mother to a child."

**Joann looks at Nicole. **

"I'm sure you can agree Nicole, isn't that why you moved out of the house?"

_**Check and mate**_**. No one can dispute that, especially Nicole because it's the truth.**

Nicole simply answers, "Yes Ma'am."

Joann nods, "This isn't goodbye. Every single one of you are welcome to visit anytime you want."

**Joann and her husband continue working to get Deena's things in their truck, meanwhile everyone looks at each other to **_**do something**_** and Nicole tries again. **

Nicole walks up to Joann, "I have an idea."

**Joann looks at her and Nicole continues. **

"What if Deena just stays with me? We only have a month left at the Shore. She was already staying the night last night. She can just move in."

Deena speaks up now, "I already told her that."

**Nicole looks at Deena and back at Joann. **

Joann responds, "…and I still don't think it's a good idea. Nothing against you Nicole, you know I trust you. I just don't trust Deena with herself right now. She's had too many episodes and it's time for her to get some help. She's got a lot coming up in these next few months that she has to get herself together for."

**Everyone looks confused and after Joann politely walks off, Deena rolls her eyes. **

"She thinks I need therapy."

**Ronnie snickers and Sammi jabs him with her elbow. She then steps up to her. **

Sam, "We don't want you to go Dee'. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you earlier. This is going to _really_ haunt me for the rest of the summer here."

Deena, "It's not cool at all that I'm leaving but what choice do I have. I do have a lot of shit I gotta take care of…if I do this now, I could possibly make it back before you guys leave the house."

**Jenni steps up now. **

"How about if we _gag-tie_ Pauly up for the rest of the summer?"

Deena smiles slightly, "I don't think that would be physically possible…his mouth is too big for that and I'm pretty sure he's on steroids now. (_Looking at Ronnie_) What'd you and Mike do to him?"

**The girls snicker. No one ever really addressed it, but Pauly did make a transformation since last summer. Ronnie laughs too. **

**Soon enough, Deena's Mother calls for her to get in the SUV. Deena looks back at half her Housemates. **

Deena, "This isn't bye…I'm going to try my hardest to get back here."

Sam, "God, this is just like when Vin' left. What is going on here?"

Nicole, "Well don't be shocked if we show up to _free you_."

Deena, "You just relax and take care of Lorenzo."

Nicole, "…and you take care of 'Leena."

Sam, "Take pictures."

**Deena nods and then the girls hug her. Next come the tears, especially with Nicole. **

**When they part Deena says her last piece. **

Deena, "Tell everyone I said bye for now."

Jenni, "Even Pauly?"

Deena, "I haven't decided on that yet. (_Scoffing_) He'll probably be glad I'm gone."

Ron, "You know that's not true Dee'."

Deena, "I'm not so sure."

**With that, Deena leaves the group to get in her Parents' backseat (**_**she's had enough of these for one day**_**). Everyone watches her wave as they pull off. **

**Nicole continues to cry. Jenni turns to her and Nicole turns to her. Jenni hugs her and Nicole lays her head on Jenni's boobs. **

Nicole, "I lost my poor Meatball."

**A/N:** _Super Saturday! Sorry for the hiatus this week, trying to piece things together right now in other areas. So, I made this post a little longer than the norm. This is the end of this Chap but another one is around the corner. It's getting close peeps...! _


	49. When in Jersey Strip & Have Heart2Heart

CHAPTER 39

_~When in Jersey...Strip & Have Heart2Heart~_

**-The Next Month-**

**It is now August and that means it's the last month at the Jersey Shore but judging from past experiences and occurrences, a lot can also happen in the last weeks spent at Seaside. **

**However, things have been calm in the house. Besides Paula's stalking Mike nothing out of the ordinary of partying has happened. Everyone is sitting around the front room now talking. **

Jenni, "This is like one of those lazy dog days of summer."

Nicole, "I know. What do you guys wanna do before we leave?"

Vinny, "Well I have an idea."

**Everyone looks at him and he continues. **

Vinny, "How about we have a Bond Fire on the beach?"

Mike, "_Word_…"

Pauly, "That's dope."

Vinny, "I mean, I've neva done that in my life but we're not strangers in this House anymore. We have shared and experienced things, so I can't wait."

Jenni, "Can we invite friends?"

Vinny, "Oh hell yeah!"

**There is a pause and Mike speaks up. **

Mike jokes, "Should I invite Paula?"

**Everyone laughs not being able to keep a straight face at the ridiculousness.**

Pauly responds, "That's like asking if I should invite Deena."

**The girls don't really laugh at that. Ronnie gives Pauly the **_**cut**_** signal and he responds. **

"What? Too soon?"

**It's serious but not really that serious. It's sadder than anything. Nicole is the one to speak up. **

Nicole, "I talked to her today."

**She is really having a conversation with the girls. Jenni responds. **

"What'd she say? Is she coming back?"

Nicole, "She didn't really mention much except for the fact that she is enjoying her time at home around her family and 'Leena."

**The girls nod and Pauly is acting like he is not listening but he is somewhat around what the guys are saying. **

**Their Mediation was a week ago, the first week in August and it didn't really go any kind of way. Deena was extremely defensive for no reason according to him. He doesn't know why but it pretty much went the way he expected it, no surprises. **

**Back with the girls Sammi speaks. **

Sam, "She didn't want to go but at the end of the day, I think she knows now it was the best thing to do."

Nicole, "Yeah, she needs to be a Mommy right now. It's what's best for 'Leena."

Jenni, "It'll probably help calm her down too, bein around Family and away from this madness."

**The girls do want her to come back but they agree with her being home for now. **

Nicole sighs, "I miss my Meatball still!"

Ron hearing her, "Enough with this _Meatball_ talk already. Deena's gone, she's gettin her shit together, so just move forward. We all do."

Mike, "Yeah-yeah. What are we doin tonight?"

Nicole, "Mike's gonna strip."

**Mike falls to the side and everyone laughs. The night before at Sunday dinner, Mike made mention that he used to be a Stripper and everyone teased him about it but they seriously wanted to see a routine from him. **

**He weaseled his way out of it saying that it takes a certain **_**mental preparation**_** for days for him to come up with a routine. So he couldn't do it on the spot but tonight…the housemates are not having it. **

Pauly, "Yeah Mike, make it rain up in here. I got the whole set up. I'll deejay and Vinny you get the smoke machine."

Vinny, "We got a bubble machine too."

Nicole, "I've got lights!"

Sammi, "We can handcuff Jenni to a chair and let Mike strip for her!"

**Nicole's eyes get big and Jenni looks at them.**

Jenni, "Why do I have to be the guinea pig?!"

Nicole, "…because you just do."

Mike, "Roger's gonna kick my ass yo."

Ron, "Okay so it's settled. Tonight we meet at the Shore House Strip club."

Mike, "Lap dances are twenty, messages are ten…"

**He can't even finish before everyone bursts out laughing. **

**-The Next Day- **

**The night before was a blast. Mike ended up stripping and there were bubbles, smoke, flashlights, and fake money everywhere. Jenni kept to the deal and voluntarily got handcuffed to a chair in the middle of the room. **

**Pauly hosted and deejayed the music on his laptop and Mike did his thing all to the alias he made up for himself, **_**Vito Dorago**_**. He didn't live up to the expectations he set out there but Mike did what he could considering **_**whom**_** he was stripping for. It was a nice change of pace to set the tone for the remainder of their time in Seaside. **

**Today, everyone is in talks about their huge Bond Fire they plan to have at the end of the summer. They would have to start inviting now just so everyone out of town can get time off and so forth. The girls want to go shopping for different things within the next week and the guys are already talking about what food would be appropriate. **

Pauly, "Yo can we have smores?"

Vinny, "Hell yeah but I doubt that takes a lot of effort to do, like three seconds. We're talking about real food."

Mike, "How many people are we allowed to bring?"

Vinny, "I don't know. I don't think it matters, we're gonna be at the beach."

Ron, "I would say no more than six or seven each."

**Mike nods because that gives him an idea how much food they might need to prepare. **

**Ron and Mike talk while Vinny and Pauly go outside on the patio. Pauly hits the punch dummy they bought at the sport's store, which they have dubbed **_**Torso-Bob**_**, before sitting down. Vinny takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes before placing them back on. He looks at Pauly sit. **

Vinny, "It's been a wild ride overall at this House."

Pauly, "I can't believe it's coming to an end so soon."

Vinny, "I mean, this time last summer I was just coming back to the house after my blow up."

Pauly laughs a little, "Yeah… and we ended up getting into one."

**Vinny laughs. Once again, both feel good they can laugh about it. **

Pauly, "I don't know how to ask this but…have you…do you…?"

Vinny, "What, have a boyfriend?"

Pauly, "Thank you."

**Vinny slightly blushes and then he looks away. Pauly smiles. **

Pauly, "Oh my God, you do!"

Vinny silences him, "_Shhhh_…I haven't told anyone because I'm not sure what we are yet."

Pauly, "It's not the guy from Merge we saw you checkin out is it?"

Vinny, "Hell no. It's someone back home. However, I haven't given it a title because I want to take that part of my life slow. I'm still getting used to my dating scene."

Pauly jokes, "I know, we been together for so long. You don't know how to be with anyone else."

Vinny laughs, "Shut up Pauly. I'm serious. I'm getting there though."

Pauly, "Will you let me know? I'll help you pack your stuff when you're ready to move out."

Vinny nods, "I'll let you know."

**Pauly nods too. **

"So it's official, I'm the only single one in the house…_wow_."

Vinny, "Well, I think Deena's done. Did you forget about her?"

Pauly, "I was trying to."

**Vinny shakes his head.  
**

"You never told me how the Mediation went."

Pauly, "Nothin to tell. Before, I could only see 'Leena at her parents' house. She had her most of the time. Now, I get her every other week or weekend if I want. Not every weekend because I don't know how my schedule will work out when I leave Jersey."

Vinny, "How'd Deena feel about that?"

Pauly, "I don't know. She was acting weird, like real defensive about everything. I don't know…I think it's probably because of her gettin arrested and goin off the deep end, havin to leave."

Vinny nods and responds, "Do you think she'll ever try to keep Pauleena from you?"

Pauly, "I think about it sometimes. I mean, with this last argument, I thought that was it. I just knew for sure we would end up in court."

**Pauly shakes his head after thinking for a second. **

"I mean, I live a busy life but I can't see it without my daughter. No one's goin to deny me of that…she's my world."

Vinny smiles, "You see her when you were there?"

Pauly, "Mm-hm, she brought her."

Vinny, "You got new pictures of her?"

Pauly, "Yeah, she gave me a set her Mother took of her while we were here this summer."

**Pauly reaches in his wallet and pulls out two of the pictures he has. Vinny looks at them and laughs. **

Vinny, "Oh my God bro! She looks _just like you_."

Pauly smiles, "I know. It's weird seein that."

**They finish looking at the pictures and Vinny hands them back to Pauly. **

"I can't wait until the 'Fam sees her back home."

Vinny, "Your Mom is gonna flip."

Pauly, "She already loves her to death and she hasn't even seen her in person yet."

Vinny, "Yeah, that's crazy she hasn't even held her."

Pauly sighs, "That's how _crazy_ things have been…but I can see it gettin better."

**Vinny agrees and the conversation goes back to Deena. **

Vinny, "I know you were joking before but do you want Deena to come back?"

Pauly, "I mean I don't care if she does or if she doesn't. Honestly, I think she does need this time to be with Pauleena. Neither one of us has been around this summer that much and she is six months now. She's gotta get back familiar with being a Mother…"

**Pauly thinks and continues. **

"I need to do the same…bein' a Father that is."

Vinny, "I know what you meant. Well you've got the time now."

Pauly, "Yep but as far as Deena's concerned, I'm willing to compromise with her but she's gotta control the crazy, you know what I mean?"

Vinny, "I do. I _really_ do."

**They sit for a moment and Vinny responds. **

"…but we all go crazy every now and again at the Shore House!"

Pauly, "Of course! It wouldn't be normal if it were any other way."

**A/N:** _Multiplying Monday everyone! As of today, I will be posting multiple times a day. We are looking at the light at the end of the tunnel :-( So, catch up with your reading and do whatever you have to do; hold onto your seats b/c this will be a fast ride. Comments are welcome as always. _


	50. Forty Days and Forty Nights

CHAPTER 40

_~ Forty Days and Forty Nights ~  
_

**-Two Weeks Later-**

**It has been raining in New Egypt for **_**days**_** now. Deena has been gone from Sunny Seaside for four weeks now and it is starting to get to her. She is on the phone with her cousin, looking out the living room window from her Dad's Lazy Boy. **

"So when is your court date?"

Deena, "Next month. I meet with my Lawyer in two days to talk about my charges."

Deena's cousin replies, "What did you get charged for?"

Deena, "It was basically for disorderly conduct. Failing to use the sidewalk, shit like that. I just don't want it on my record."

"So do you pay a fine or what?"

Deena, "I won't know how much I need to pay until I meet with my lawyer or until I get to court to see what the judge says. My lawyer feels that if I plead guilty it will make things easier as far as not getting convicted."

Deena's cousin laughs a little, "Geez, it's like you're some sort of _felon_. They cannot be for real."

Deena, "Well I got arrested _for real- for real_ so, I think they're serious."

**Deena sighs and continues. **

"It just sucks. First that, now I'm sentenced to _home_ instead of jail."

Her cousin replies, "Would you prefer the cell?"

Deena laughs and jokes, "Probably. It's better than being told how _bad of a Mother I am_ day in and day out."

"What do you mean?"

Deena, "My Mom feels she can tell me how to take care of 'Leena now. I realize I haven't been home but _come on_, I know what to do with my own baby."

"She just cares about both of you. You know how she is. How is the little munchkin?"

**Deena smiles and looks down in her lap. Pauleena is snoozing away, hearing no part of her Momma's conversation. **

Deena strokes her hair, "She's perfect, is all I can say. I didn't realize how much I missed her and how much I have _missed._"

**Deena continues. **

"She's sitting up and getting around on her own now. First she uses her little hands to support herself but after that, she is upright and balancing on her own; she'll be crawling in no time. (_Deena smiles_) She is so playful too. I put her favorite stuffed ani'** (**_**animal**_**)** in front of her or just me playing with her and she just finds it hilarious."

Deena's cousin replies, "Well are you surprised? She has her parents' personality."

Deena, "Oh yeah. She's always smiling, she hardly cries, and she _loves_ attention. I'm definitely gonna get her into some type of modeling."

**Deena goes into her own world for a minute until she hears her Cousin speak. **

"Has Pauly come by to see her yet?"

Deena, "I brought her to Mediation at the beginning of this month. Other than that, no, he hasn't been by."

She replies, "Do you want him to see her?"

Deena sighs, "Of course I do…it's just so much _we_ need to work out that it's clouding my judgment. With the new agreement, I don't know about letting him take her away from home though."

"You don't trust him?"

Deena, "I am just getting used to being around her again. I feel I need more time with her. I probably should have held out for another month."

Her cousin replies, "Well maybe you should talk to him and see if he won't mind giving you another month with her. He'll have to understand since you're trying to get your life together right now that you need this."

Deena, "I'm just scared that he'll try to take her away from me. I think I should just leave things as they are now."

**Deena listens to her cousin's suggestions but she knows what she really wants to do, she just hopes it doesn't hurt what she **_**needs**_** to do for the future. **

**-Back in Seaside- **

**The Roommates' last day in the Shore House will be September second, which is the next weekend, so the plan is to have the big Bond Fire celebration on the last day of the month. So far, everyone has their expected guests coming and is looking forward to it. **

**Now Jenni is with Nicole at her house spending time with her since she has been put on bed rest. **

Nicole, "Well, I guess I should be used to having limited mobility…you would think right?"

Jenni smiles, "It'll be over soon. Are you having Lorenzo induced or are you just gonna wait it out?"

Nicole, "I'm getting induced. If I wait it out, my little man will probably decide to come the day of the Bond Fire. I _do not_ wanna miss that or the last day in the house."

Jenni, "So when are you having it done? You'd have to do it like this weekend in order to be good for the Bond Fire."

Nicole, "Nu-uhn. My Doctor said that I would only have to be in the Hospital for two or three days after delivery and I'll be good to go home. For me, that's back here in Seaside."

Jenni, "…and what do your parents have to say?"

Nicole, "What would they say? My plan is not to live with them anyway. I am moving in with Jionni until we find our own place."

Jenni, "…So you'd rather live with him, _at his parents_, instead of living with your own."

Nicole, "It's only temporary, I told you that…and why'd you say _his parents_ like that?"

Jenni, "I mean, it's technically the same situation. I think I'd rather just be with my own family if I am still going to be living with family."

Nicole, "We do consider each others' family, family. Jionni's parents' place is much bigger and they already made up a little space for us downstairs. It'll be fine until we get the hang of things, then we can move out."

**Jenni doesn't respond. If Nicole has made her mind up to go through with that, then she cannot persuade her otherwise. She feels however, that Jionni should have things more prepared for his son and fiancé than just **_**crashing at his parent's house**_**. **

**She would get another opinion before bringing the subject up again, for now, they talk about their plans for the night. **

**-Later On- **

**The Roommates decide to go to dinner since it is a weekday. They would save the partying for the weekend coming up, especially since it started to rain on the way home. Jenni says goodnight to Roger and then she calls it a night but not before approaching Sammi in the kitchen. Everyone else is in their rooms. **

Jenni sitting on the kitchen stool, "I'm actually glad you're still up. Can I talk to you about something?"

Sam, "Yeah but make it fast. I don't wanna hear Ron's mouth. I was supposed to be in there like a half an hour ago but I called Deena."

Jenni switches gears momentarily, "Oh really? How's she doin?"

Sam, "Pretty good but I'll tell you everything later."

Jenni nods and continues, "Well it's about Nicole."

**Sammi listens. **

"When she has Lorenzo, she is planning on moving in with Jionni..."

Sam, "Well, what's wrong with that? They should be livin together, they're gonna be married."

Jenni finishes, "…at his Parents' house."

Sam, "…Oh…well, is that what Nicole wants to do? I would think she wants her own place."

Jenni, "_Exactly_. I feel she does too but I think Jionni is pushing her to think this is all right. If it's up to him, he may _never_ leave home. I don't even think he wants to."

**Jenni continues. **

"I mean, think about it; he doesn't have a real job that is going to afford the lifestyle Nicole deserves, he doesn't know the first thing about taking care of a wife and a Kid because he's not even around now. I would hate to see Nicole living there forever because that's where she thinks she should be."

**Sammi is speechless. She thinks it over and responds. **

"I don't really know what to say…I don't wanna be bogus and use Deena and Pauly as an example of how Nicole _wouldn't_ want things to turn out. However, if something happens and she gets mad at Jionni, then she would have to go live back at home with Lorenzo and all."

Jenni, "Over my dead body. She would live with me at my house before I let her have to go back home. In fact, I'd prefer her to live with me anyway than live there."

Sam, "Let's just…give Jionni the benefit of the doubt. We don't know the situation. He has to learn how to take care of his son and Nicole. If after that, he still doesn't make her happy and do what he is supposed to, then we can start to worry."

**Sammi notes the look of concern still on Jenni's face and she continues. **

"You're just over protective of Nicole and I completely understand it because I feel the same about 'Dee. Hopefully, Jionni and Nicole have a better relationship and will be okay in the end, I think they do. Just be there for Nicole and if the warning signs show up, then express how you feel otherwise I would really leave it be."

**Jenni has to listen to Sammi at this point because if she doesn't she will be left to her own devices and she probably will end up making things more awkward than they already are. **

**She is not apologizing for the things she has said to Jionni but she can at least keep the peace by letting them work this out themselves, **_**for now**_**. **

**A/N:** _Time is flying by on Tuesday! __So, Deena is really gone. Do you think she'll be back? Do you want her back? Lol. Let's keep it movin... _


	51. Disquieting Deed

CHAPTER 41

_~ Disquieting Deed ~_

**-Three Days Later-**

**This is the last weekend before the final day in the House and there are big plans for tonight to kill it one last time at Karma, of course. Jenni is laying out her clothes while Nicole rests on her old bed. **

Nicole, "You already look hot and you haven't even gotten ready yet. Makes me miss getting ready so much."

Jenni, "I thought you would be used to the idea of stayin in by now."

Nicole, "Just like having to sit on my now wide ass?"

Jenni smiles, "No?"

Nicole, "_Never_."

Jenni continues, "So you still have it set in your mind that you are comin back right after havin Lorenzo huh?"

Nicole smiles, "The date's set for Sunday."

**Nicole has met with her Doctor and they agreed that Lorenzo is developed enough to where it will be fine to induce labor. Nicole doesn't want to drag out the process any longer, she is restless and she wants to jump right to settling into Motherhood as soon as possible. **

**Jenni shakes her head. **

Jenni, "I think it's crazy. You should go home and be with your son and forget this mad house."

Nicole, "I hear you but I _love_ this place. It's what's given us everything we have today…and one of the Meatballs has to come back to represent the last day in the house."

Jenni, "Yeah I think it's safe to say, Deena's not comin back. I haven't heard from her."

Nicole, "Me neither. I tried calling the other day but Deena's Mom said she took 'Leena and is staying at her Cousin's house."

Jenni, " 'The hell is that all about?"

Nicole, "I don't know but it could be nothing at all."

Jenni, "Let's hope."

**Jenni looks at the time now. **

"We've got a long time before we actually leave. Wanna grab an early dinner? I probably won't do anything but _try_ to make it home later and then pass out soon after."

Nicole, "Sure. I'm always down for food these days."

**Jenni puts on something comfortable for the time being and then she and Nicole leave out after seeing if anyone else wanted to come. It's a no, so it is just she and Nicole. **

**-On the Other Side of Town- **

"…I can't believe you're gonna leave your daughter for this."

**Deena is steady tossing things from her bed into her suitcase. She is hardly listening. Deena is tired of her Mother telling her what is best for **_**her**_** daughter so she stresses the fact that Pauleena is not her daughter. **

"I'm not leaving her _Grandma_, I'm only going there for a week and then I'm coming back."

Joann ignores the reference, "So is it really worth it? Just stay home!"

Deena continues, "I miss my family away from home. I've spent enough time here and I feel like I'm ready to end the summer on a good note in Seaside. They are throwing a big party next weekend and I want to be apart of it."

Joann, "Then go for next weekend. I don't see the point in it Deena."

Deena, "Of course you wouldn't. You haven't understood anything up to this point here lately."

Joann, "You're damn right I haven't. I don't understand _you_ now. Yeah, you've been a little wild as a teenager but you've always had your head screwed on right. Ever since you've gotten involved with the house, you've just been makin bad choices Dee'."

Deena, "…aaannd you've let me know that ever since I've been back. I think I feel worse now than when I was in the house. That's exactly why I left to stay with Torrie."

Joann, "No you left because you're runnin from your problems. It'll be the same thing if you leave now. 'Leena is just getting used to you being home, it's time for you to forget this partying and see about your daughter."

**Deena fumes now. **

"Is this about Pauleena or is this _really_ about you trying to control my life Mom?!"

**Deena continues after her Mother doesn't respond.**

"I'm going and that's final. It's what I want to do!"

Joann, "Okay Deena Nicole, I'm tired of lecturing you. You go on ahead and do what you want now, but you know where doing what you want got you last time. I've got a bad feeling about this because you're not ready."

**Deena is about to respond but Joann doesn't give her the chance.**

"…Goin back to that House, I hope for your sake you don't end up worse off than you left."

**That **_**so **_**does it. Deena has just finished packing and as fast as she can, she starts to get everything by the front door so she can load her car up. **

**Soon enough she is ready to go. If she hurries, she can make it to Seaside before it starts to get dark. After kissing her daughter goodbye, who is napping, she finally gets in her car. She can now hear her mother yelling out the house before closing her door. **

"If I get another call, I'm not comin this time! You pick up your own pieces!"

**With a **_**slam of the car door**_**, Deena starts the rental (_her town car is on the fritz_) and speeds out of the driveway and peels it down the road. **

**-Later on Before Karma- **

**Everyone is now in preparation for the night out. Jenni is alone in the girls' room getting dressed and the boys are in their space doing the same. Sam is the first one ready and she is in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water when she hears the front door open. **

**She looks around when hearing the voice. **

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Sam, "Dee?"

**Deena appears in the kitchen and she rushes Sammi. Sammi is shocked but she greets her nonetheless. After they hug Sammi steps back and responds. **

Sam, "Oh my God…you are not here right now."

Deena laughs, "What, you don't want me to be either?"

Sam, "No…I'm just shocked."

Deena, "Well, I had to come back. I told you I would. (_Rolling her eyes_) I went through hell before coming here but I know it's worth it now."

Sam, "So when did you decide to come back? When I talked to you the day before yesterday, you were all _I'm not leaving this house, my Mom is getting on my nerves_."

Deena, "After a talk with my Cousin, I decided it was the best thing for me to get away for a little bit. I know I won't be able to live with myself if I miss the last day in the house."

Sam, "Well if no one else understands, everyone here will. Don't we always _leave and come back_?"

Deena jokes, "Yep, not even jail can hold us."

**Sammi and Deena laugh when Deena continues. **

Deena, "So has anyone been asking about me?"

Sam knows right away, "If by anyone you mean _Pauly_, then no."

**After seeing the look on her face, she continues. **

"He did mention if he should invite you to the celebration next week."

**The concept of what happened is not exactly the concept she is placing into Deena's head right now but she wants her to come back into the house with her head held high. If this does it, then mission accomplished. **

**Deena gets a smirk on her face so Sammi leaves it at that. **

Deena, "So what's the plan for tonight? I see you're dressed, it's just a matter of what Club right?"

Sam, "Yep. Karma."

Deena, "Awesome. Let me bring my bags in and I'll get ready."

**Sammi goes with Deena to help and then they get her things into her room with Jenni. **

**A little later, the guys are in the front room as always waiting for the girls. No one has seen them and when Sammi comes out, Ron responds after looking at his watch. **

"What the hell Sam? What's takin you all so long? You're already dressed."

Vinny, "I know. It's been longer than normal."

Sam, "You're one to talk now Vin'."

Vinny, "Whatever. Are you ready to go or what?"

Sam smiles, "We can go. Everyone's ready."

**That doesn't register until Jenni **_**and **_**Deena walk out from the back. Vinny is the first to comment. **

"What da hell…?"

Ron, "I know. What the hell was this _free Deena _now? When'd you get here?"

Deena, "Good to see you too Ron. I got here while everyone was getting dressed."

Ron, "Well I never said I wasn't glad to see you…I'm just (_gesturing_) I don't know, we didn't think you were comin back."

Deena, "I told you I was. I just didn't know when it would happen."

**Vinny just has the biggest smirk on his face. **

Ron, "Well, welcome back Dee'."

Vinny chimes in, "So are you okay now?"

Deena, "Enough to enjoy the last days here. I couldn't miss it."

…**and Vinny doesn't want to miss this next reaction. Mike and Pauly's voices can be heard coming down the stairs now. **

**Mike is first. **

"Whoa…what is happening right now? Who freed you?"

**That is like the on-going joke right now. Deena just laughs a little. **

Deena, "No one. I came back on my own."

Mike shrugs and responds, "Well…I guess that makes a full house tonight, uh…"

**Mike is kind of speechless. He looks around but doesn't find any back up because Pauly is making his way into the kitchen. Everyone saw him take a look at Deena and then basically ignore her before walking off. **

**There is no hiding the tension that was just present within the room but as always Mike does his best to keep things together. **

"Well it's good to have you back Deena."

**He goes over to her and gives her a half hug, keeping his arm around her. **

Mike, "Don't worry about a thing, we're gonna welcome you back right. Karma is gonna be off the hook tonight."

**Deena already believed that but her spirit dwindled a little bit after that cold reception from one person in the house. **

**She just has to ignore it and create her own happiness from today forward. **

**A/N:** _Yep! Who didn't see this coming. For those of you who are mad right now, you might be glad very soon; for those of you who are glad, you may get sad...but I've already said too much. *Lips are sealed until the end.*_


	52. Disquieting Deed pt2

CHAPTER 41

_~ Disquieting Deed ~_

_pt.2_

**The House music is right, the crowd is pumping, and everyone is settling into the normal routine for a slamming weekend at Karma. The girls separate from the guys for the time being and have girl talk for a minute. **

Sam, "Happy you came back?"

Deena, "Yep, were you surprised?"

Jenni, "I know I was. I was on the phone with Nicole like, _oh my God_…Deena is here. She's totally devastated and pissed with you by the way, for comin back when she leaves."

**Nicole left earlier in the day when Jionni came to pick her up. She is away preparing everything for her big day Sunday. **

Deena, "Well no one told her to go and have the baby yet. I thought we would all be there. I know how it feels not to have everyone you want there for something like that. She should have just waited it out."

Jenni, "Yeah but she is ready and I cannot take another day of her _expressing_ that. I want my Meatball _without carrying the tiny Meatball_ back."

**Jenni continues. **

"Everyone was convinced you weren't comin back."

Deena, "Well I feel so much better now that I'm around you all. I don't want anyone to think I'm stupid for doing so, I just needed this."

Jenni, "Who said you were stupid for coming back?"

Deena shakes her head, "I don't know. I shouldn't have said that."

Sam, "If it's about your Mom, I'm sure she said some things but she knows you can take care of yourself Dee'."

Deena, "Well she doesn't think I can take care of 'Leena. That's the thing that irritated me the most being home."

Sam, "I've seen you with her. You're a great Mom. Don't let that get to you."

Jenni, "…and don't let Pauly get to you either."

**Deena scoffs and frowns a little. **

Deena, "_Pauly_? I haven't even acknowledged him."

Jenni is not buying, "You weren't given the choice to but I wouldn't worry about it. (_Smiling_) The way you look tonight…_he's definitely noticed you_."

**Deena is definitely not holding back tonight. In fact, there hardly is any **_**back**_** to her dress and the front is barely hanging on as well. It looks as if she raided Jenni's closet for the night. **

**The whole ensemble screams what kind of mission Deena is on tonight and that is to let it all hang loose but that is okay because she definitely has the body to do it now. Her new transformation does not go unnoticed as a familiar face makes way through the crowd. **

**The girls groove in the outside lounge area when two guys stop by them. The one pipes up.**

"What's up ladies?"

**They look over and Jenni scoffs. Sammi doesn't say anything either. Deena just looks in their direction because the one that spoke is looking at her even though he is talking to everyone. **

Deena speaks, "Hey. What brings you here?"

The guy responds, "Just said what's up to my boy Mike but I'm just passin through."

**Deena nods but doesn't say anything else. He looks her up and down one more time and responds. **

"I'll check you later?"

Deena responds confused, "Okay…"

**After they walk off, Jenni shudders. **

"I wouldn't of said shit to him."

Sam, "Yeah, he's creepier than Mike was. You know that one time I was telling you that he and Mike were like, practically naked in front of each other in the house. Mike gave him a pair of underwear and I was about to gag. I had to leave the room."

Jenni, "Oh God yeah. That was the night right before all that shit went down between the whole, Jionni- Nicole- Mike saga."

Deena, "Such a bad time. I don't know why Mike still talks to him…but I figured saying something would get him away faster."

Sam, "Thank God. (_Shaking her head_) I'm gonna go find Ron, I meet up with you all later."

**Jenni and Deena nod and get ready to go to the bar. **

**Later on in the night everyone is in the zone. No one is completely wasted but just have a nice buzz on. MVP is doing their thing, Sammi and Ronnie are practically hooking up with each other on the dance floor, and Deena is dancing with some random guy. She figures she's pretty much single now, so why not enjoy her time left in the house. **

**She and the guy are dancing by the lounge area when **_**her admirer **_**shows up again. **

To the guy Deena is dancing with, "Mind if I get a dance?"

**The guy shakes his head no and then walks off. Deena is stuck now, not given the chance to exit as well. Before she knows it she is wrapped up and held close. She wants to puke instantly. **

**She uses her hands to create some distance. **

Deena, "I'm actually about to go find Jenni. I'm tired of dancing."

Jonathan replies, "You seemed fine just a minute ago. Come on, one dance?"

Deena sighs, "Alright but only for a second."

**As they dance, it is harmless. There is a comfortable distance between them and Deena does some of her moves, not to the fullest but enough to show she can move on the dance floor. **

**She hears the comments now. **

"Damn Deena, I don't know what happened between last summer and now but you've definitely changed the game up."

**Deena ignores it and continues dancing. She is soon pulled closer than she wants to be. **

He continues in her ear now, "You know if you were with me, I'd do this shit right…Pauly ain't got shit on me. What do you say?"

**He goes to kiss the top of her ear when Deena pulls away. **

Deena, "I say no. I don't know what you've heard but it's not that kind of party tonight."

**Deena gets free and walks off completely freaked out, to find the girls. **

**Meanwhile, Jonathan whips out his cell phone. He dials a number and then the female voice responds. **

"_Hello?_"

Jonathan, "Yeah, I thought you said she and him weren't together and that she wanted to hook up? Why am I wasting my time with this shit?"

The girl responds, "_You're not. She and Pauly aren't together. He and I hooked up late last year in December. What'd she say_?"

He responds, "She didn't say _that_. Look, I came out to smash tonight and if she's not down, then I'm goin somewhere else."

The girl continues, "_She is, I talked to her myself. She says they're through. Just be a little more persistent. She'll give in, offer her a drink or something_."

Jonathan, "Alright whateva."

**He hangs up and goes to the bar for another drink before scoping out the crowd again. **

**A/N:** _*Lips still sealed*..._


	53. Disquieting Deed pt3

CHAPTER 41

_~ Disquieting Deed ~_

_pt.3_

**The night is almost ending and for the most part it was not disappointing. Jenni finishes her last drink for the night and hiccups. Deena laughs at her. **

Deena, "You're gonna have to be carried out of here."

Jenni smiles, "Yeah…That's usually Roger's job. I miss him."

Deena, "He couldn't come tonight?"

Jenni shakes her head, "He had to put in overtime at his job. It's cool because he's goin on vacation starting next weekend."

Deena, "You all plan anything?"

Jenni, "I don't know. He'll make the Bond Fire that's all I know right now…that's all I care about."

**It is quiet for a minute and then Jenni continues. **

"Have you talked to Chris at all?"

**Deena shakes her head no. **

Jenni, "Are you gonna invite him to the party next week or do you think that's not a good idea?"

Deena, "I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want that to be our first meeting after everything that's happened. (_Sighing_) If I talk to him I want it to be in private away from everything, back home."

**Jenni nods and responds. **

Jenni, "Do you think he'll give it another try? I mean… I don't know what I'm trying to say (_smiling a little_) my bad…"

Deena, "I do but I really can't say right now. Chris is…Chris is so _sure_ about the things he wants out of life. That's what I love about him. I know he _wanted_ to be with me and I felt so secure knowing that."

Jenni, "Then why'd you keep crying then? I understood you missed him but if you knew the guy wanted to be with you, then what were you worried about?"

Deena shakes her head, "I wasn't used to that, so I always questioned us because I just liked hearing that he actually wanted me. I was used to having to work to stay in a relationship."

Jenni, "Then those were never relationships, we told you that Dee'."

Deena, "I know that now. I was just so scared of losing Chris (_reflecting_)…now I have…and I've proved my point."

Jenni, "What point?"

Deena, "…That I just can't find love…at least not now."

**Jenni is about to say something when Deena stands up. She saw the tears forming in Deena's eyes and she responds. **

Jenni, "I'm sorry Deena. Don't go."

Deena smiles a little, "No-no, it's not your fault. I just need some air and I'll be fine. Okay?"

Jenni, "Want me to come with you?"

Deena, "I need to be alone for a minute."

Jenni, "Alright but if you're gone too long, I'm comin to get you."

**Deena laughs a little and then walks off to go outside. She feels smothered in the walls of the club right now. **

**Once outside, Deena cools off in the breeze that is blowing through. Some people are leaving and others are just hanging out but it is empty for the most part. Everyone is mostly still inside, it's only three in the morning. **

**Deena walks a little ways down and out of nowhere she starts to cry. She thought she was over it but there are so many memories flooding her mind. First off, she never thought she and Chris would break up but now that they have **_**on **__**his end**_**, she doesn't think…no, she knows it didn't go the way it should have that would make her feel better about it now. She f'd up big time.**

Deena to herself, "Why can't I just turn back the hands of time…?"

**Someone soon responds giving her **_**their**_** answer to her question. **

"…Because it wasn't meant to be obviously."

**Deena turns around and automatically wishes she were somewhere else. He approaches her. **

"What's wrong? I hate to see a pretty girl cry."

Deena backs up a little, "Well, I'm done crying now so don't bother."

He responds, "I just wanna talk? You don't want to talk to me? I only want to help."

Deena, "Maybe if there were a better history with you but I don't consider myself a friend to someone who hurts my best friend."

He rolls his eyes and responds, "Look, I ain't have shit to do with what went down between Mike and Nicole. I was just a spectator. So I don't care if people believe the truth or not. That's in the past and they've worked it out, so what's up? Can we start over and get to know each other?"

Deena doesn't even blink, "No."

**She goes to walk off when he grabs her by the arm. **

"Look if this is about you and Pauly, I know about that already if that's your problem."

**Deena is so confused right now. Why does he keep bringing up Pauly's name? What has he been told…and by **_**who**_**? **

Deena, "Pauly and I are _not_ together. We have a Kid, if that's what you mean, but as for being in a relationship it's just not true."

He still doesn't let her go, "So it is the truth, you and him not bein together?"

Deena frowns, "I'm telling you it's the truth. Now let me go."

**He smiles and then gets a little more forceful with Deena. **

"Then you won't mind if we go back to my place? If you don't want to, then we can go back to the house it's up to you."

Deena, "I'm not goin anywhere…"

**Deena cannot even get another word out before she is scooped up off the ground. She doesn't panic yet, she just whacks him with her clutch purse. **

"You're an idiot! Put me down!"

He responds, "You're gonna love me before the night is over. Stop trippin."

**Deena screams and fights but she cannot get loose because of the size difference and because of the way she is held, her legs cannot move much…**

**All is not lost, even though they are now in an alley, she continues to stay strong in her words. **

"I will scream if you do not put me down and act like you have some sense!"

He replies, "Go ahead. I like it when I get a loud one."

**Okay…it now dawns on Deena…She is in **_**no way**_** about to have sex with this man, so the only way that will happen is by force. **_**He is about to rape her**_**. Deena panics now. **

**She screams only a second before he places her down and smacks her across the face. It stops her in her tracks before she could run and knocks her off balance. She manages to kick him in the stomach but it wasn't with all her force unfortunately. **

**He recovers and reaches out for her yanking her hair back. Deena grabs at him and flails around trying to get free. In the process she turns her ankle over and she squeaks out in pain. This fuels him and somewhere in this sick-fest, Deena's pleas turn him on. **

**Deena's neck is exposed because her head is pulled back and this leaves it open for the most painful bite that may have her bleeding now. **_**She wishes for a hickey in this moment.**_** Completely in shock, Deena still has fight left in her and it pumps the adrenaline through her body. **

**In one motion, she uses her hand to feel around and eventually run her nails over his face. It manages rake him in the eyes and she feels her body get free again. **_**This is it…her window. If she can just get out of this alley…but her ankle**_**…**

**Pain courses through Deena's body and she crashes to the ground with tears forming in her eyes. She whispers one prayer now. **

Voice weak, "God _no_…help me…"


	54. Disquieting Deed pt4

_~ Disquieting Deed ~_

_pt.4_

**-Inside Karma- **

**Jenni hunts around in her purse for her cigarettes. She is about to go smoke and more than likely join Deena. She didn't see her come back in and she wants to check on her. **

**She walks outside and doesn't really see much movement. It is late and they are about to leave themselves. She walks in the opposite direction of where Deena went before and she looks around. **

**Jenni is about to light one up when she hears fast movement on the pavement. She looks to her right and sees a random girl coming towards her. She figures she's a follower or something until she speaks. **

"Is Deena in there?"

Jenni, "No. I am about to look for her though. Who are you?"

**She really meant to ask how did she know her but it's late and her brain is not working properly. **

The girl replies, "You don't know me but I live nearby and I saw some guy with her behind our complex not too far from here…(_taking a breath_)…she was _screaming _at him, so I left right away to find someone. It might not even be her but…"

Jenni cuts her off, "What'd he look like?"

She responds, "He is sort of tall, slim-muscle build, with light brown hair; it's curly at the top. He's wearing a red top with denim shorts. Is that her boyfriend?"

Jenni panics, "_Boyfriend_. Hell no…"

**Jenni gets a staggering pain in her stomach and she moves on it right away. She forgets her smoke and runs back in Karma. The first person on her mind to find is Mike. However, she runs into Pauly first. **

"Pauly!"

He replies, "What? Why are you running?"

Jenni, "We need to get Deena. She's next door. Where's Mike is he with Unit?"

Pauly responds confused, "_Unit_? No, I haven't seen him."

Jenni, "Well we need to find him."

Pauly frowns up, "_Him who_?"

Jenni, "Never mind, Deena's in trouble!"

**She didn't want to put that out there but she knew that would be the only thing to get her point across and them moving. She hopes it's not the case though.**

**It works because Pauly takes off. He doesn't even go to find Mike he just leaves the club period. Jenni said next door so that's where he is headed. **

**Meanwhile, ****Jenni goes to follow him when Sammi yanks her back. After finding out what's going on, she grabs Ronnie and the others. **

_**When people would use the term 'hell on earth', Deena always thought it is so cliché and over exaggerated…but actually living in it gives her a whole new respect for heaven and hell. She wishes this life over and to be there right now, heaven that is. **_

_**She can hear material ripping and she can see her body moving but her sensory nerves have shut down, so she can't feel her naked parts down below. She would brace herself for piercing impact but she is just…numb. **_

_**The only thing that brings her slightly back is seeing a bronzed skin package consisting of sharp fixated features, now moving her suffering from over her… **_

**The rumbling can be heard now but by the time the housemates get to the alley, they just see Pauly with The Unit on the ground in a rage. **_**He's killing him**_**. It is all like **_**look and survey **_**at this point, no one knows what to do until Sammi screams.**

"DEENA!"

**Everyone looks to the left of the fight. Deena's dress is torn off at the top and ripped at the bottom; her panties at her ankles. Jenni covers her mouth and bursts into tears.**

**The girls go to her and the guys now get the scenario and they remember Pauly. They go to grab him up but he won't stop. Ronnie is the only one who can truly hold him but he still needs help. Vinny does his best. No one says a word, they just try to diffuse the situation so that Pauly doesn't get in trouble. **

Ron, "Come on Pauly…he's done! Let's get the fuck outta here!"

**After Ronnie removes Pauly, Mike steps in and says to Unit.**

"What the fuck were you thinkin'!? I'll kill you myself!"

**Mike continues to rage at him but he can barely hear him because number one, he's drunk and number two, Pauly nearly has him unconscious. By this time the cops drive up. Vinny goes over to Mike. **

Vinny, "Mike! Cut it out! Come on bro!"

**The Police are now on the scene and they run over before anyone can leave. In all the commotion, they go for the party causing the most threat. Mike cooled it in time but Pauly is unstoppable, even in Ronnie's arms. **

Cop 1, "Let him go and step away!"

Ron tries to explain, "No, wait."

Cop 2, "Step away now!"

**Ronnie does as he is told and they get Pauly on the ground. They end up arresting Pauly and everyone yells that Unit should be getting arrested. The roommates try to explain what has happened but it is not working. **

**Soon, the girl that went to get Jenni earlier makes her way back and she offers her help in explaining what she saw and connecting it to now. The Police accept it but they keep Pauly in handcuffs. They just arrest Unit now as well. **

**After they place both guys in separate squad cars, they say that Deena should be taken to the hospital and brought in for a statement later to file a report if she would like to press charges, otherwise nothing can be done. They can only hold him overnight or on bail. **

**Everyone thinks that's bullshit.**

Vinny replies, "What the hell! The evidence is right in front of you and people are _testifying_ _now_!"

Cop 1, "There is nothing that can be done at this time. Your friend is under arrest for assault."

Jenni walks up now, "What's going to happen to him?"

Cop 1, "He will be contained on bail but most likely he'll be charged once this other guy wakes up. My suggestion to you is to take care of that girl. We can call an ambulance to the scene but that is all. Now, you all get out of here."

**Ronnie knows all too well about this. He assures the girls that everything will be all right and that they should get Deena home. When the Police leave he turns to Vinny.**

Ron, "Come on Vin', let's get a cab. We're getting Pauly out _tonight_. There is no way he's going to spend the night in jail with that piece of shit."

**Vinny agrees and Mike wants to come too but Ronnie says he should see the girls home. Mike now agrees to that.**

Sam (_tears on her face_), "Well, shouldn't we get Dee' to the Hospital? (_Looking at her_) She looks like she's really hurt."

**Deena's right cheek is swelled up and her neck is bruised and bleeding, not to mention the bruises and lacerations on her arms and a little on her legs. **

Ron, "Just get her back to the house. If she goes to the hospital, you know they're gonna call her parents. Once we get this settled, we should see what Deena wants to do. That will cause problems on a whole other level."

Jenni, "Ron's right. Let's just get her back to the house and cleaned up. It may not even be that bad."

Sam looks back at Deena and says quietly, "Can you tell me what happened Dee'? Did he _touch you-touch you_?"

**Deena is not moving and not saying anything. At this point Sammi knows she won't get anything out of her. The girls just try to hoist her up but when they do, they realize she won't walk. **

Jenni, "Mike!"

He looks over from the guys, "Yeah?!"

Jenni, "I think you're gonna have to carry Dee' home! She can't walk!"

**Mike nods and sees the guys off. He then helps the girls out. He ends up carrying Deena the whole way back to the house. **

**When back at the house, silence still surrounds the air from the tread home. Mike places Deena in the bathroom by the girl's room, via request of Jenni and Sammi, to sit on the toilet seat until they can run her a bath to clean her up in. **

**Mike reminds them of what Vinny said to do. He said they should take pictures of Deena's injuries before doing anything. So after they take over, Mike opts out to go wait for the boys to possibly get home with Pauly. **

**With the girls, Jenni finishes setting up Deena's bath water and then she gives Sammi the go-ahead to help her get what's left of her dress off. When Sammi works on that, Deena comes to a little more. **

Soft whimpers, "No...no…"

Sam's heart breaks, "_Shhhh…_It's okay Dee'. It's Jenni and me. We're gonna take care of you. You're okay."

**Deena never replies but she does quiet down. Sammi works gently and then she gets Deena into the tub. Jenni goes to toss the garment in the trash and to put her camera back in the room. Besides evidence photos no one needs to build a house to figure out that memories from this night are no longer needed. **

**Jenni comes back in to help Sammi. She gets her anything she needs for Deena. When they finish, they help Deena to her bed. It's then that they realize, her ankle is swelled up. Jenni goes to get some ice and she walks past Mike in the process. **

Mike, "Is she okay?"

Jenni, "Lots of bruises and whatnot but she should be okay once the serious injuries are covered up, like her neck and on her face. Her ankle's fucked up too. I'm goin to get her some ice."

**Mike shakes his head. It is a lot to take in and **_**have to be sober**_**. At least the rest of them possibly get the chance to wake up and not remember much. **

**When Jenni comes back past with the ice, she hears Sammi yelling for her. Jenni quickens her pace and comes in the room. Once inside, she sees Deena fighting Sammi a little. **

Jenni, "What's wrong?"

Sam, "I don't know, I go to help her in her pajamas and she went off."

Jenni approaches Deena, "Deena, it's okay...Calm down."

**Deena is looking wild-eyed and she stiffens every time she is touched. Sammi can't do a thing. **

Sam, "I can't get her to cooperate. You try."

**Jenni tries and Deena seems to fight harder. She then cries out. **

"I want him! Please…I want him!"

Sam, "Who?"

**Deena just keeps repeating it. She and Jenni are at a loss for words. Deena scoots to the wall by the head of her bed and she cowers. **

Jenni, "Dee', you gotta get your clothes on. We're here to help you."

Sam sighs, "That's right. You can lay down when we get you dressed."

**Deena now gets louder and the girls look at each other. They then turn to her when she cries out. **

"Pauly!"

**It clicks now. Jenni is about to respond, when Mike's voice is heard. **

Mike, "What's goin on in here?"

**Sammi moves to cover Deena up with her blanket. Jenni looks to the doorway. **

Jenni, "I think she's coming to. She wants Pauly, but we don't know what to tell her. She's here but she's not really _here _I don't think."

Mike, "Tell her the truth."

Sam looks at him crazy, "We can't do that. It'll drive her crazy."

**Mike gets a look on his face as if to state, **_**that ship has sailed long ago**_**. The girls shoot him a look of their own and he nods. **

Mike, "Look, I'm gonna go down to the station and see what's goin on. Maybe they're gettin him out."

Jenni, "That's fine. Any news we can get at this point will be helpful."

Mike nods and looks to Deena, "We're gonna get Pauly back here as soon as we can, alright sweetie?"

**Deena cries out Pauly's name softly and Sammi looks to Mike. **

"Call us when you get there."

Mike, "Yep."

**Mike leaves the girls' room with a heavy heart. This is so fucked up because he has two friends locked up but the one, who he's known the longest, really isn't the person he thought he grew up with or **_**knew**_**. He can't wrap his head around this and just when he is about to leave out, the duck phone sounds. **

**Mike leaves the door and runs back to the phone. He picks it up. **

Mike, "Hello."

"_Yeah, it's Ron._"

Mike, "Yeah, hey. I was on my way down there. Give me some good news, you get him out or what?"

Ron, "_Well it's not good news_…"

**A/N****: **_Will Pauly be able to get out..?_


	55. Rousing Reminissions

CHAPTER 42

_~ Rousing "Reminissions" ~_

**It is the next morning and Jenni sits at the kitchen stool ready to fall on her face. She has a massive headache, she's not tired because she's **_**so **_**tired, and her stomach is turned inside out because of the lack of sleep coming off of so much liquor the night before. **

**Most of the lack of sleep is because she and Sammi had to sleep with Deena. Jenni let Sammi off the hook though because one of them needed to get rest. So, Jenni stayed up with Deena and she means **_**stayed up**_** because Deena wouldn't sleep. She would drift off and then wake up screaming. **

**Jenni's head bobs up and down while she tries to hold it up on her hand when she hears the front door open to the house and then voices. She snaps up and gets down off the stool.**

Jenni walking into the front room, "Thank _God_…What happened?"

**Ronnie is the first one in the door. He starts to tell Jenni when Pauly comes through the door. Pauly looks tired and **_**pissed**_**. He mumbles to himself and then looks at Jenni. **

"Where is she?"

Jenni responds off guard, "She's in our room. We didn't take her to the hospital, she seems okay…"

**Jenni trails off because she doesn't know how much of that she believes but she didn't want to upset him any further. Nonetheless, Pauly nods and responds. **

"I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll come back down."

**Jenni nods and then when Pauly disappears upstairs, she turns to Ronnie and now Vinny who are in the house. **

Jenni, "So what happened?"

Ron, "It was complete bullshit. They wouldn't let Pauly out until morning even though we had the bail money. They said they weren't releasing any one of them until they sobered up."

Jenni, "…but Pauly was not that drunk."

Ron, "Exactly."

Jenni, "So what was the bad news Mike was telling us about after he got off the phone with you?"

Vinny, "Well not only that but one of Unit's Cousins or something showed up and I guess he heard what happened and he wanted to press charges."

**Jenni gets a little heated.**

Jenni, "So never mind the fact that a girl was raped here, we're jus gonna over look that huh…? At any rate, he can't be the one to do it. Unit has to finalize that decision. Did he?"

Ron, "I don't think that side of the story got out. Unit didn't even know where he was still. Nothing is set in motion but if he decides, Pauly will have to go to court we know that."

Vinny, "We assume the Cousin got him out and probably took him to the hospital. (_Smiling_) Pauly fucked him up pretty good."

Ron, "_Pretty good_? (_Laughing a little_) His face looked like cauliflower."

Jenni, "Remind me not to get him mad…_again_."

**Jenni refers to the time he exploded on her and Nicole back in Miami. She continues.**

"Good for him. (_Sighing_) I can't believe any of this. Why did this have to happen right now, right when she got back…since it happened, but at all for that matter? She's been through enough."

**Everyone agrees and then Ronnie sighs. **

Ron, "Well, I'm exhausted. Where's Sam?"

Jenni, "I relieved her of our duties for the night. She's sleepin."

Ron nods, "I'm right behind her."

**He walks off and then it is just Vinny and Jenni left together. **

Vinny sits down, "I caught a few winks at the Station while Ron was pacing back and forth like he was in jail."

Jenni, "Well none of us slept, except Mike. He didn't have to deal with what we did. I didn't want to tell Pauly but Deena is really messed up."

Vinny, "How's her face? She looked bad outside of Karma."

Jenni, "It's not the physical that I'm talkin about. Yeah, she has a swelled cheek, her ankle is swollen, and she has bruises but…_emotionally_."

**Vinny listens. **

Jenni, "She was up the whole night, she wouldn't sleep, and when she would go to sleep she would wake up _screaming_ to the top of her lungs. It was torture on me…(_thinking_) I just thank God Nicole is not around."

Vinny, "Oh shit that's right. Should we tell her?"

Jenni, "No. She will come right back and she doesn't need to with all of us here. She needs to focus on bringing Lorenzo into this world…_as fucked up as it is_."

Vinny, "When is she due?"

Jenni, "Not officially until next month but she is getting induced tomorrow. We can't tell her, so tell everyone else if she calls not to say anything."

Vinny, "Well I know she'll be pissed when she finds out."

Jenni, "She'll understand we were looking out for her. Now Dee's parents…"

Vinny, "Yeah, she'll neva be allowed out of the house again."

Jenni laughs a little, "They'll set her up on their own house arrest."

**Vinny agrees and then they go see about breakfast. Soon enough, Pauly appears downstairs in a fresh tank and some sweat pants. Vinny looks up from the duck phone.**

"Hey. We were about to order some grub for breakfast. You want your usual?"

Pauly, "Yeah. That sounds good."

**Vinny nods and then Jenni comes up behind him. Pauly turns around. **

He responds, "Is she sleepin?"

Jenni, "I doubt it. Just go see about her, she's been askin for you all night. It's been rough on both me and Sam."

**Pauly swallows and then nods. He then makes his way to the girls' room. **

**He is hesitant because he doesn't know what to expect…he remembers the scene he **_**ran**_** into and it leaves his body cold. All night, he replayed everything in his head and all sorts of emotions have come up on him. **

**Pauly makes his way in and he sees Deena's form in her bed with the covers pulled up. He quietly goes over and sits down gently. He sighs and then touches her arm to turn her around or at least get her to wake up but she's not sleeping. **

**Deena jumps sky high and starts to fight. Pauly grips her and tries to control her. **

"Deena, stop…it's me!"

**She doesn't believe it until Pauly makes her look at him. He tries again. **

"Deena, it's Pauly…Look at me, it's me. I'm here."

Deena whimpers, "Pauly…?"

He replies, "Yeah…it's Pauly. Can you see me?"

**Pauly gets up slightly to turn her lamp on that is on the nightstand. He looks back at her and notices the gauze pad covering her neck and half of her face. Her lip is also cut. Pauly feels sick to his stomach. **

**Deena reaches up to feel his face to make sure this is real. Pauly helps her out and grabs her hand and places it on his face. Deena caresses his cheek and Pauly then kisses her hand. When he takes it away, he notices two of her once manicured nails are broken. She must have put up quite a fight.**

**Pauly wants to know the severity of things so he looks down. **

"Do you mind if I take a look at you Dee'?"

**Deena doesn't respond, so Pauly gently pulls the covers back all the while still holding her hand. Deena has her pajamas on but her arms are out because she's wearing a spaghetti strapped tank. Right away he sees the bruises on both her arms. **

**He then moves her shirt up some and notices the abrasions on her side where her tattoo is. They definitely may leave scars unfortunately. He touches her and then hears sniffling. He looks up and Deena is crying. **

Pauly, "I'm sorry…"

**Pauly pulls her shirt down and then he moves closer to her so he can hear her. **

Pauly, "What?"

Deena breathes out, "…Hold me."

**Pauly nods and swallows the lump in his throat. He then scoots down into Deena's bed and cuddles her gently. She then hisses like she's in pain. He looks for the source and he looks down where he kicked the cover off of her feet accidentally. **

**He then sees Deena's ankle wrapped up. He looks back up, while holding her. **

"I'm sorry Dee'…I'm _so_ sorry."

**Pauly kisses her shoulder but he can feel anger boiling up inside him. He should have killed him for doing this to the Mother of his child. **

**His anger subsides momentarily just knowing that Deena is now resting peacefully. She is finally asleep. **

**A/N:** (_Sidebar= Like the title of this Chap? *All you A7X fans will get it* This was in my ear buds while typing this.) N-e-wayz, s__mh...Talk about consequences. I enjoyed this twist but the ride is not over yet..._


	56. Deciphering a Move

CHAPTER 43

_~ Deciphering a Move ~_

Jenni, "Oh My God! He is precious!"

**Jenni looks at the picture Nicole sent her from her phone. She then places the phone back up to her ear. **

Jenni, "When did you finally have him?"

Nicole, "It really didn't take that long. After I got induced, he pretty much came out nine hours later. He was ready because I know I was ready. I was like, _okay Lorenzo no messin around. I wanna get this over with_."

**Jenni laughs and then Nicole continues. **

"Labor was everything Deena described and more, _torture_, but like she said, it was _sooo_ worth it. My little man is here and I am so happy."

Jenni "He's a heart breaker that's for sure."

Nicole, "Nope, he's gonna marry his other Meatball half. I've already arranged the marriage between him and Pauleena. Can you imagine those genes swirling together?"

Jenni, "I can. Vinny told me he saw a recent pic of her and that she is the epitome of Pauly. It's hilarious."

Nicole, "So where is Deena? I wanna hear about her time back in the house."

**Jenni cocks her mouth to the side. There is no way that's gonna happen, so she covers for her. **

Jenni, "Deena's in bed. She hasn't been feeling well since getting back to the house."

Nicole gasps, "She's not preggers again is she?! She can forget getting Chris back now if she is."

Jenni, "I think Chris is a thing of the past at this moment but _no_ she's not pregnant."

Nicole, "Chris is a good Kid but maybe he's just not right for her. It's like Jionni and me, he had to accept all of me when I was a mess. Us Meatballs, we have issues and if he can't handle that then maybe it's best she move on."

Jenni, "Have you told her that?"

Nicole, "I didn't really get a chance to talk to her about it. I will though."

Jenni, "Well I'm gonna go let the others know my Godson is here. I'll call you a little later, alright?"

Nicole, "Not too much later. I'm bored as hell in this bed."

**Jenni agrees and then she goes to where the others are. **

**It is Sammi, Ronnie, Vinny, and Mike at the Kitchen Corner table. She tells them that Nicole gave birth to Lorenzo Sunday, August 26****th**** at eleven in the morning. Everyone is ecstatic for some joyous news. **

Sam, "Aww, did she say if it was a long labor or not?"

Jenni, "Actually she went a day before she was supposed to. She got induced and she said nine hours later, the little guy came right out."

Sam, "That's good. Did she send you any pictures?"

Jenni, "Yeah and she said she is gonna put the word on out Twitter soon, so I'll let you guys send your congrats to her with my phone."

**Considering what just happened, Jenni is the one who is decided to get her cell phone back to keep on her for any emergencies, God forbid none though. Jenni passes around her phone so everyone can see the pictures. **

**Everyone is pleased that he is adorable and healthy. Ronnie comments. **

"So is Jionni steppin up to the plate now? Has he got things together for when Nicole comes back here?"

Jenni, "I didn't ask and she didn't say. I know she said she is still coming back but I think it will probably just be for the Bond Fire. I don't know when she gets out the hospital."

Vinny, "Did she suspect anything about Deena? I hope the word didn't get out."

Jenni, "No. She asked for her but I said she wasn't feeling well and hadn't been out of bed."

**Everyone nods. It is actually the truth. Deena hasn't been out of her room and night after night Pauly rooms with Deena. He is the only one she'll let near her so they have to hear from Pauly to know if she's actually getting better. **

**Everyone hears movement now and then Pauly appears. It's like every time he does, they wait for an update. **

**He goes to the fridge to grab some water, most likely for Deena. He turns around and sighs. **

Vinny, "Take a seat for a minute Pauly."

Pauly, "I can't I gotta get back to Deena."

Mike, "She'll be fine. Come on, you've been hovering over her for the last three days. You need to take a breather."

**Pauly eventually sits down and everyone can read the stress on his face. **

Sam replies, "How is she? Is she responding better?"

Pauly shakes his head, "I don't know. She still won't sleep through the night. She does but she wakes up crying and if I get out the bed, she panics and cries. It's like I can't leave her side."

Ron, "Sounds like she's gettin worse. You can't keep this up bro. What happens when we leave the house? Are you gonna stay at her Parents' house again?"

Pauly, "I can't. I gotta get back to work. I got things lined up with the Label."

Jenni, "Have you told her that…(_rolling her eyes_)…that was stupid. I guess I should ask, how are you going to tell her that?"

Pauly, "I don't know."

**Everyone thinks and then Ronnie speaks. **

"I know it seemed funny then but maybe her Mother is right. Deena may have to see someone for therapy when she gets home."

Sam, "I just hate for her parents to know what has happened to her. They'll never trust her to do anything on her own again."

Mike, "Yeah, she'll have that Brittany Spears caretaker agreement between her and her parents."

Sam looks at him, "Shut up Mike."

Vinny, "Hey, Mike may not be wrong this time. I don't think Deena will be able to care for herself or "Leena if she doesn't get some help."

Jenni now speaks, "So you're sayin we should send her home then?"

Vinny, "Not necessarily. This is the last week. As long as Pauly looks after her, she should be good until we get out of here but I think they are eventually gonna have to know. She's got to decide if she is going to press charges or not, plus she has court dates still for her arrest doesn't she?"

Sam, "Yeah, I think she has another one in October or something."

Vinny, "She's gonna need a support system and Pauly can't be that at that time."

Pauly, "Believe me, I would love to take over with 'Leena for the time being."

Ron, "Yeah but you can't. You have to work, we understand. So like Vin said, they're gonna have to find out one way or another."

Jenni, "Do you think we should tell them the day we leave?"

**No one answers. It is a quiet agreement that it is something that should be done behind closed doors. Sammi steps up to the plate however. **

Sam, "I'll go stay with Deena if necessary and support her when she has to tell them."

Ron looks at her, "Sam? Really? What about…"

Sam cuts him off, "That can wait Ron. Deena needs help right now and she is considered family. Family comes first."

Jenni, "If you need me, I'm a call away."

**Sammi nods. For now, the decision is settled but not for Pauly. He is feeling uneasy for some reason in his gut. The wheels start turning in his head but he places his thoughts aside to go back and see about Deena. **

**Everyone watches him get up and they feel his burden. When he leaves Sammi comments. **

Sam, "Poor Pauly."

Mike, "So what do you guys think will happen now?"

Vinny answers, "I have a feeling of what's gonna happen. I wouldn't cry for Pauly just yet. He's gonna make his mind up to do something. He always does if I know him, like I think I do."

**A/N:** _Worked hard on Wednesday and now Truckin' through posts on Thursday. Keep your seat belts on peeps..._


	57. Disbanding Bond

**A/N:** _We have arrived. It's the home stretch. __You may unfasten your seat belts guys and gals; smooth sailing from here._

CHAPTER 44

_~ Disbanding Bond ~_

**- August 31****st**_** -**_

**Yesterday, it was announced that Jersey Shore will not be renewing for another Season. So that means that Season 6 and Sunday, is going to be the last time the Housemates get together at the Shore House in Seaside. **

**The Roommates were hinted to this fact before coming into the House but it was never finalized until now, so it is like they are finding out about it for the first time with the rest of the world. **

**Sammi places the rest of the bags of chips in a bigger bag while responding to Jenni. **

"Do you think it was a good idea deciding to still have the Bond Fire party today?"

Jenni looks at her, "I think so…(_thinking about the last occurrence_) we would probably draw attention to what happened, making it worse, if we didn't."

**Jenni continues. **

"We've got to move on and end on a good note. (_Sighing_) This is it. Truly the last summer here."

Sam nods, "I know. I hate this."

**Jenni agrees and then she and Sammi hear Mike's voice delegating through the house. **

"Girls grab some bags and guys start grabbing some tables! The food will be here soon and we gotta set up!"

**Turns out that Vinny's Mother volunteered to help Mike out by cooking most if not all of the food for the party. So the only thing they need to do is have the basics and to set everything else up which has not been easy. **

**Earlier in the morning, Vinny and Pauly went to get the wood for the actual fire in the sand on the Beach. Now the boys finish digging the hole to set the wood in so they can get the fire up and burning. When that task is done, everyone needs to get ready for when everyone else starts to arrive. **

**Pauly and Vinny are the last on the Beach to man the fire to make sure it stays strong before they walk back to the House. Sammi walks past Pauly and he stops her. **

Pauly, "I know Deena has been up and about helping all day but she didn't look so hot when I left her last. Can you just check on her for me?"

Sam, "Of course Pauly."

**Pauly thanks her and then turns back to Vinny in conversation. **

**Inside, Sammi goes to the girls' room and finds Jenni in the room getting ready. **

Sam talks quietly, "Is Deena in here?"

Jenni, "Yeah, she's in the bathroom doing her hair."

**Sammi nods and walks over to the door. She knocks before entering. Deena says to come in and Sammi does so. **

"Need any help Dee'?"

Deena smiles, "No. I'm good."

**Sammi walks over to the toilet and places the seat down before sitting on it. She sits and then watches Deena lay out her make up before starting on her face. Sammi smiles at her but she is really smiling to fight back the sorrow she feels every time she sees the scars left behind from what happened to Deena. **

**Her face is healing but not all the way, so Deena diligently works to cover the marks. **

Deena in between application, "You should hurry up. It's getting dark and everyone will be here soon. You don't want Ron in your ass for not bein ready."

**Well, Deena sounds okay so, her job is done. Sammi gets up and then responds before leaving out the bathroom. **

"Yeah. I'm goin. If you need me though just let me know."

Deena, "I will."

**When Sammi leaves out Deena sighs. She is trying to be okay for everyone, for the cameras but it has really been hard. However, she is glad that tonight they will be amongst family and friends. **

**-Party Time- **

**It is now dark and the scene is perfect on the beach. Ronnie has the grill going and Vinny's Mother has shown up with an **_**army load**_** of food, more than enough for seconds and thirds. While finishing up the food, everyone else starts to arrive:**

**Jenni's Father, Sammi's parents, Ronnie's Father, Mike's Family, Pauly's **_**Project crew**_**, of course Vinny's Family, and Deena's Parents are all present. Plus close friends. Nicole showed up with her Parents just in time, in a flowing sapphire blue Maxi dress. She glows becoming a new Mom. According to Ronnie, this is the biggest party they have ever thrown and it is appropriate. **

**It is official when Jionni and Roger show up with flowers for their girls. The sight is funny for the most part. Roger has this **_**huge**_** tree-like bouquet while Jionni has normal sized flowers. Nonetheless, the girls are happy and the guest list is complete. **_**It's time to party**_**! **

**After tossing the ball around on the beach and eating to no end, the groups break off for time to catch up with friends and family. Sammi is with Deena but speaks up after a while of talking.**

"I'm gonna go talk to my parents. Wanna come with?"

Deena, "No thanks, go on. I should be goin to find my own before they leave."

Sam, "Alright."

**Sammi smiles because she sees Pauly watching them from a distance even though he is with his crew. She knows she'll be fine, so she walks off to where her parents are sitting. **

**Deena talks to Sammi's friends but then she goes off on her own for a moment. Deena has been having panic attacks off and on, not just at the party but in general after what happened. She has been hiding the episodes from everyone especially the cameras out of fear that they will make a storyline out of it. **

**They are in good company but the group is a little much for her right now and the fans crowded around watching from the Boardwalk are not helping. She can just see **_**his face**_** in the sea of faces. Deena sits in the sand catching her breath. **

**Soon thereafter, she feels a body sit behind her and hands rubbing her arms up and down. She jumps on initial contact. **

In a soft voice, "Hey, it's okay. It's just me."

Deena responds without looking at him, "I'm okay Pauly."

Pauly, "You sure? I been watchin you from a distance. (_Pausing_)…It's happening again isn't it?"

**Pauly is the only one who knows about her attacks. Deena swallows and gasps a little nodding **_**yes**_**. Pauly shakes his head and encircles her in his arms until she stops shaking. **

**Not caring whom is watching, Deena grabs his wrists with her tiny hands and Pauly leans his head down to kiss her shoulder, well, really to rest his lips there as if whispering on her skin. Either way, it really helps Deena to get past this one. **

**When it passes she responds. **

"I'm good now."

Pauly lifts his head, "Maybe you should go back to the house to lay down. I'll come with you if you want?"

Deena, "No that would ruin your night. I'm gonna go find my parents and talk to them for a minute."

Pauly, "Want me to come with you?"

Deena looks around and spots them. "No. I see them. Go on with your friends. I'll be fine."

**Pauly is hesitant but they get up out of the sand and he walks her halfway before heading in the other direction. **

**Deena is grateful that Pauly didn't walk her all the way. Deena's Father is seated alone, so she sits down in the chair next to him. **

John comments, "You two seem awfully cozy. I take it you haven't talked to Chris then."

Deena rolls her eyes, "No Dad. I haven't."

John, "Well, don't you think you should call him?"

Deena responds, "Not if he hasn't called me. He said he needed space, not me."

John, "With good reason don't you think?"

Deena sighs, "I really don't want to have this conversation. (_Looking around_) Where's Mom? I just saw her a minute ago."

John, "She went to get some water."

**Deena nods and then responds after some silence. **

"Where's 'Leena? I thought you were bringing her? I know the girls want to see her."

John, "She's got a little cold."

Deena looks at him, "_A cold_? When did she get that?"

John, "Just last night. You're lucky your Mother even came, she didn't want to bring her out so she's at home with your Nana."

Deena sighs out, "Oh boy…Am I gonna have to hear something about this?"

John, "That's up to your Mother. You know she's still upset with you for comin back here and leavin like you did."

_**Yeah, Deena shares some of the same sentiments**_**. Even though not predicted, it was a bad choice but she cannot let on about **_**anything**_** that's for sure. **

**Soon enough Deena's Mother returns. She sits in the chair next to Deena and she is now in the middle of her parents. **

Joann, "Well hello Deena Nicole. Good of you to finally join us."

Deena responds right away, "Why didn't you tell me that 'Leena is sick?"

**Joann looks at her and almost laughs. **

"So I'm supposed to call you about _your _daughter?"

Deena, "She is my daughter. I think I would like to know if she is not feeling okay."

Joann, "Well you've got a funny way of displaying you care Deena. Skipping out to party back here doesn't exactly show it. I don't know why you just couldn't come the same day with us. Nicole did it."

Deena "She also _just_ gave birth. She still came because this is our Family. I was not going to miss our last days in this house! This is it forever if you hadn't heard."

**John now steps in and tells the two to stop arguing and to enjoy the rest of the night. It is not going to change that Deena is here and she will be back home Monday morning so they should stop the bickering now and bury it. **

**It is quiet and Deena is about to get up when her Mother sounds off. **

"What's that on your arm?"

Deena, "Huh?"

**Joann leans over and notices more bruises. **

Joann, "What the hell is all that Deena!?"

**It now gets John's attention. **_**Oh crap**_**, Deena forgot to cover up her arms with makeup. She also left the jacket Sammi left out for her inside by accident. **

Deena, "It's nothing."

John, "Has that boy laid his hands on you!? _I'll kill him_!"

Deena, "No Dad. Pauly would never do that…"

**They look at her in question and she responds thinking quickly. **

"I got in a fight at the club last weekend. It's no big deal."

Joann, "No big deal …and you thought coming back was good idea? First night back and you get in a brawl. Well that does it Deena Nicole, you're comin home tonight."

Deena, "No!"

Joann, "_Yes_, you are. You don't need any more charges. Let's get the first Court date out the way before you start makin more for yourself!"

**Deena doesn't know what to do at this point to change her Parents' mind. She looks over and the next thing she knows, Pauly is right there coming up to them. Everyone turns to look at him and Joann bellows out. **

"Did you know Deena got in a fight?! What the hell happened?"

_**Got in a fight…? **_**It dawns on Pauly when he looks at Deena. She is pleading with him to go along with it. **

He responds, "It was some girls. They just wanted to start something with Deena over me. They were taunting her over havin our Kid. It escalated when the other girl threw a drink on Deena. Next thing we know, they're on the floor."

**Deena's Parents seem to be going along with it. Pauly continues. **

"We made it over when we realized what was happening and we broke it up. We left not too much longer after that."

Joann turns to Deena, "You're leavin tonight. Say goodbye to your friends when this is ova because you're gonna be banned from leavin the house until you're _my age_."

**Deena is about to respond when Pauly intercepts. **

Pauly, "Actually…Mr. and Mrs. Cortese. I have something to say about that…"

**Now Deena looks at Pauly. He fixes his mouth to speak and everyone waits…**


	58. Disbanding Bond pt2

CHAPTER 44

_~ Disbanding Bond ~_

_pt.2_

**- With Sammi & her Parents**_** -**_

"Ron and I are going to take the next step and move in together."

**There is no response so she continues. **

"We've had an amazing summer together and it shows how much we've matured and grown. I think we're ready."

**Sammi's Mother just shrugs but her Father scoffs and laughs a little quietly. Sam takes offense to this. **

"What? Why are you laughing?"

**He shakes his head**.

Sam, "Why are you laughing? It's about frickin' time don't you think?"

**Sammi's Mother chuckles a little bit with her Father and he speaks up. **

"I don't know. You gotta admit it, your relationship with Ronnie…in the beginning it was rough."

Sam responds irritated, "So, what do you want me to do?"

Her Father replies, "I'm just sayin, the fighting got to be ridiculous. Don't you think?"

Sam repeats herself, "_So what_. I don't understand what you want me to do."

**Sammi's Mother speaks up. **

"I think what your Father means, is that we want you to think a little more about it before making this decision."

Sam rolls her eyes. "I'm at a good place in my life now. Can't I move on and forget about the past?"

**Her Father now talks over her and they go back and forth.**

"I hope you do forget about it."

**There was a hidden message in that response, that Sammi almost didn't catch. She chooses to ignore it and she continues. **

Sam, "Why even bring it up. I don't want to keep talkin about it. It's frickin' annoying, just drop it."

**Sam's Father shakes his head and ends it. Sammi then turns to her Mother to talk about something else. **

**Meanwhile, Nicole looks over at Deena and responds. **

"What's with you? You're quiet since coming back over. It's like you're hiding something? What gives?"

Deena, "Nothing."

Nicole, "Is your Mom and Dad still here?"

Deena replies with raised eyebrows, "Oh, they're gone."

Nicole, "Aw, I wanted to say bye."

Deena, "Fat chance of that now…(_thinking_)…Hell, I may not even see 'em."

Nicole is confused. "Huh?"

**Deena shakes her head and changes the subject. **

"Forget it. (_Smiling_) How's Lorenzo doing?"

Nicole beams, "He's perfect. I didn't want to leave him. He's home where he belongs with Jionni's Parents."

Deena, "That's good. Sorry I missed the birth."

Nicole, "It's cool. You had your drama you had to deal with and I didn't really tell anyone I was goin in early to do it. (_Shrugging her shoulders_) Consider us even now, I missed yours."

**Even though they are talking again, Nicole still feels something coming from Deena but she doesn't bring it up anymore she just waves her on. **

"Well, I think my Parents are leavin. Come say bye. They're _dying _to hear about 'Leena…"

**Nicole stops mid-step and gasps. Deena looks at her. **

"_What_?"

Nicole continues, "I just thought about something. (_To Deena_) Do you know that they have like, the perfect name together?"

Deena, "What are you talkin about?"

Nicole, "_ 'Leena and Lorenzo_. I mean, I know that's not her full name but you know she'll always go by her nickname."

Deena laughs. "So do you think subconsciously we did that?"

Nicole, "I know we did. (_Sighing_) I can't wait until they date."

Deena shakes her head, "Can we get them out of diapers first?"

**Nicole waves her off and continues to rant. Deena, glad to be distracted from her **_**self-talk**_** going on at the moment, just goes along with it while they find Nicole's Parents. **

**It is now the end of the night and the Housemates gather around the actual fire to put it out. It is the last thing they do and it reminds them of the last of many things to come as they kick sand into the hole. **

**Soon they make their way back to the Shore House to wind down before the next day. **

**-The Next Morning-**

**Today marks the last day of working at the Shore Store. Everyone is going in to work the last shift and it drives Danny **_**crazy**_**. Especially trying to keep Mike in line. Mike expresses that he will not miss Danny****riding his a** over never doing any work, though Mike doesn't seem to think so. **

**Pauly, Ronnie, Sammi, Vinny, and Jenni work at the counter with the shirt presses and Deena along with Nicole hang out near the register on the floor. Mike just hangs out on the floor talking to girls. **

**In no time at all, it is shift over and everyone is saying goodbye to Danny. **

Nicole, "Last day at work! We'll miss you Danny!"

Deena, "I know. (_Sad face_) Merp!"

Danny hugs them together, "Come back to visit whenever you want. Take care of those little Meatballs, you Meatballs."

**Deena and Nicole promise they will and Danny shakes his head unable to wrap it around the fact that they are **_**Moms**_**. **

**Everyone else takes his or her turns now. Danny has fun with Pauly. **

"Hey, no more DTF's. You're a Father now."

Pauly laughs and jokes, "I can't make any promises."

**Danny looks to him and responds. **

"Careful. You don't wanna mess up a good thing."

**Danny gives him a look and Pauly fully connects with him. It was a conversation that only they know about. **

**After everyone says goodbye they head out the front entrance onto the Boardwalk. **

Pauly looks back, "It's like this is apart of me now. Danny and the Shore Store will always be apart of my life."

Nicole, "This is like home now. When Lorenzo gets old enough to start working, this will be the first place I'll send him. No questions asked."

**Everyone smiles at her **_**Snooki moment**_** and looks back one more time before heading to the house. **


	59. Disbanding Bond pt3

CHAPTER 44

_~ Disbanding Bond ~_

_pt.3 _

**Earlier in the evening after working in the Shore Store, Pauly and Vinny thought they would try their hand in another prank. This time the prank was on Sammie for pranking them before with Deena. The last one they pulled backfired big time, so they figured it couldn't be worse than that. However, with everything else being off this year, why would they think things could turn out any differently…Prank-war **_**fail**_**. **

**The only thing that came out of this prank was a familiar fight between a couple that is familiar with fighting. Tonight, Pauly and Vinny sit in the front room listening to Ronnie and Sammi fighting on the deck outside. **

Vinny, "How did our fucked up prank turn into them fighting?"

Pauly, "I don't know but this is the best thing that's come out of _your_ mistake. Things are normal again… (_Laughing a little_) it's not me and Deena anymore. Where's the pop_corn_?"

**Just then Deena and Jenni walk in. **

Jenni, "What's goin on?"

Vinny, "We're watchin a movie."

Deena plays along, "What movie?"

Vinny, "It's a Drama."

Pauly, "Yeah, pass the pretzels my dude."

**Jenni and Deena then hear what's going on. **

Pauly, "Ron and Sam fight…been waitin _forever_ for this one."

Deena, "Just glad it's not us."

Pauly smiles, "That's what I said."

**Everyone sits down and listens in. Basically Ronnie is mad at Sammie because of the fact that she and Deena pranked the guys before, so now he is the target in the most recent prank. His item (his blow up mattress) was damaged because of what didn't fully pan out. **

**At the end of the day, it is more than just the prank. Ronnie doesn't know how to channel his anger so he takes it out on Sammie. They are both also experiencing anxiety about the direction of their relationship. It has always been a thing of the past to **_**break up**_** at the end of the summer, so the fact that things may be different compels them to find a reason. **

**Inside, everyone listens as the arguing seems to go on forever. **

Deena, "Arguing over a mattress, _really_? Let it go."

Jenni, "We all know it's more than that. I just hope they actually work it out this time."

Vinny smiles, "Yeah, cuz there'll be no more Shore House to come back to for them get back together with each other again."

**They all snicker and Sammie and Ronnie continue to bicker. **

"I'm not going to get any sleep, thanks to you…"

Sam, "What do you want me to do? I didn't fuck with your mattress…I'm actually starting to get really fucking mad."

**Ronnie looks to their male-figure punching bag on the deck and **_**gets clever**_**. **

"I'm not fuckin _Torso-Bob_. So don't take your shit out on me!"

Sam, "You sure about that? Cuz you look just as dumb as he does right now. Maybe you should learn to take your own advice. I've done nothing wrong. You popped this shit first!"

**The conversation then leans to Ronnie feeling that he has once again **_**redeemed**_** himself from Miami by being amazing to Sammie this year. Sammi then says she doesn't want to bring that time period up because this **_**is **_**an amazing year for her and she feels they are both in a better place. **

Sam, "Listen, I'm sorry they messed up your bed but _they did it_! I'm not gonna turn around and blame _you_ for something someone else did. Get the fuck out…"

**Ronnie hangs his head with nothing else to say. Sammi looks at him in disgust but continues. **

"…and I shouldn't even be apologizing but I'm sorry anyway. (_Getting up_) I don't wanna fight anymore."

**Ronnie half agrees and Sammi goes to the outside sliding doors to go inside. She stops to look at Ronnie before going in. **

"I love you."

**Ronnie doesn't respond and Sammi walks off, closing the door behind her. **

**Sammi walks past the group and Deena gets up and follows Sammi into their room to talk. Ronnie makes his appearance soon after. **

**Later on before bed, Ronnie comes in the girls' room to take Sammi away so they can talk. They end up realizing that there is no need to go back to the past. Moving forward has been the best thing for them coming into this house and they want to move forward with a more mature approach. They have matured. **

**The two make peace and embrace each other with a new hope for their relationship. **

**A/N: **_This part is truly a recap & Bonus Chap. This was the last epic Sammi and Ronnie fight and I didn't want to "mess with the classics". So, this was for all the Ron and Sam luvas :-)  
_

_One more until the end my friends, so let the Bonding extend…_


	60. Disbanding Bond pt4

CHAPTER 44

_~ Disbanding Bond ~_

_pt.4 _

Jenni, "It's our Last Day!"

**It is Sunday and that means a full day before having to leave Seaside the next morning. **_**What better way to start the day, than GTL'in it a final time? **_

**Deena stirs in her own bed groggily. It's been baby-steps but she is showing real progress. Last night and this morning was the first time back in her own bed, in the girls' room. She tried the night of the Bond Fire party but a disturbing nightmare brought her to bunk with Pauly upstairs. The panic attack she'd had that night at the beach led up to it as well. **

Jenni responds again, "You goin to the gym this morning?"

Deena gets her wits and replies, "Yeah…I'm goin."

**Jenni smiles and continues to get ready. Soon enough, she and Deena are the first out the door. **

**Meanwhile, the guys get a later start to their day. Pauly is always up first though. His immediate reaction upon waking up is, **_**Where's Deena**_**? **

Pauly feels next to him, "Deena?"

**He rubs his eyes and gets into focus. It takes him a minute but he then realizes that she fell asleep in her own bed last night. He remembers now because he checked on her before hitting it himself. **

**He nods his head in reassurance to himself. With a final yawn, it is time to get on with the process. **

**After everyone is fully awake, the remaining housemates decide to go GTL also. Vinny goes to find Pauly and finds him in their room upstairs on the outside deck. **

Vinny slides the door back, "Hey, we're leavin soon. You comin?"

**Pauly thinks about it for a minute and then he responds. **

"Nah. Count me out this time bro."

_**The walls have come crashing down and hell has frozen over…Pauly is not going to GTL?! **_** Vinny responds. **

Vinny, "Are you kidding me? You know the first summer here I thought this was the most stupid thing ever. You would neva catch me near a tanning bed…but now I've learned to turn one on and you're a big part of that encouragement…"

Pauly smiles, "Happy to have that honor but I'm really not goin."

**Vinny gives him the **_**begging face**_** but Pauly shakes his head and fixes his hand like he is holding a phone. He responds.**

"I'm waitin for a phone call. I've got _business_ to handle."

**It takes a minute but Vinny gets it. He nods and smiles back at Pauly then he leaves him alone to leave out with Ronnie, Sammi, and Mike. **

**-After Tanning-**

**While at the Simply Sun tanning salon, Mike found out a bit of information that put a **_**situation**_** into what is supposed to be the last perfect day in the House. Now, all three are back and cannot wait to share the information with the other recipient. **

**They come in talking at once but then Vinny shares while sitting down. **

"So, you're going to be upset about something."

Pauly, "Why?"

Vinny, "Paula fucked with that cake that she got Mike."

**Not able to contain himself Ronnie jumps in and lays it out. **

Ron, "Some guy put his balls on that cake."

**They both continue talking at once. **

Ron, "We saw pictures of like…the balls on the cake."

**Pauly is looking at them stunned from the couch. **

He responds, "_Wowww_…"

**Pauly then goes off a little about how fucked up it is that she would do that, knowing Mike for so long. **

**All the commotion brings Deena into the front room. **

Deena, "What happened?"

**Ronnie then tells her and she gets a look on her face. **

Deena, "I had a piece of it…"

**They start laughing, everyone except Pauly. Mike doesn't really either but he responds. **

"Figures you would eat it yo!"

**After having enough of the humiliation, Mike goes to confront Paula for the truth. He goes to call her. **

**When he gets her on the line, she pretty much acts like she doesn't hear him. They go back and forth with **_**hellos?**_** Then Mike looses it after her using his phone game for the last time. He throws the duck phone and smashes it on the spot (R.I.P.). **

Pauly responds seeing Mike walk in, "What happened?"

Mike says casually, "Disconnection."

**It is now clear how Paula has taken the break up; Looks like the final Prank-War is a success and according to Ronnie, it goes to someone who doesn't even live in the Shore House. **

Pauly, "_How can someone ruin a cake_?! I love cake…"

**-The Next Morning-**

**The night before marked the housemates' last Sunday dinner. Everyone pitched in and helped out with the meal. Most of dinner and after was spent reminiscing over the past summers at the Shore. Everyone felt in his or her heart that they have come a long way since that first day and that even though they get judged from the outside, that no one will ever understand what they share inside their circle. **

**Today…is it. There is not a full day but there is always time for breakfast **_**and for Pauly's antics**_**. It is only fitting. **

**Pauly wakes up first as usual and goes into the kitchen for some pots. Now, he sounds off for the last time. First he hits Ronnie and Sammi's room, then he goes to his room for Vinny and Mike, next is Jenni's room, and last in the house just like the year before, he wakes Deena (this time he doesn't have to be careful about it though). Nicole is back at her house next door for the final day, so he sneaks over and wakes her as well. **

Pauly, "OH YEAH, WAKE UP YEAH! OH YEAH, WAKE UP YEAH! OH YEAH, WAKE UP YEAH! LAST DAY YEAH!"

**He immediately starts laughing at Nicole's expression and then he responds.**

"That was the best one _ever_!"

**Agreed.**

_**BTSTH**_

**Bacon, sausage, and ham are now frying, along with hash browns. The eggs are being flipped and the waffles and toast are being placed on the kitchen corner table, the condiments not far behind. **

Deena takes her seat after helping, "The last _Family_ breakfast!"

**Everyone else followed suit and dug in after a word from Mike. **

**Now they are talking around the table after a hearty meal. **

Vinny, "You guys are the _best_ friends I've ever had."

Pauly echoes, "This is the biggest _dysfunctional _Family I've ever had!"

**They laugh and Jenni replies. **

"Yeah, who can forget that dysfunctional dinner?"

Nicole smiles and rolls her eyes, "The _worst_ day of my life but…it's not hitting me at all that this is our last breakfast."

**She continues. **

"This is the last time together at this table and even being in this house together. It's crazy and to think that it's all over now is just…_whaa_."

**Everyone agrees and Vinny responds. **

Vinny, "Maybe one day _our Kids_ will get their own Shore House together!"

**Immediately Nicole and Deena laugh. **

Nicole, "Well obviously me and Dee' already have two leading that pack for when it happens."

Mike responds. "Yeah uh, anyone else care to add to that…?"

**He immediately looks at Sammi and Ronnie but Ronnie looks to Jenni. **

Jenni laughing, "_What are you lookin at me for?!" _

Ron, "You know what, you're right. You and Rog' barely do enough to worry about that."

**That earns him a laugh on the ongoing joke about Jenni always withholding sex from Roger. Jenni responds. **

"It feels like we just moved in to our house together and we're already about to kill each other. I can't imagine adding a Kid into the mix. We'd be ready to divorce before even getting married."

**Ronnie and Sammi smile at each other and she speaks up when it quiets down. **

Sam, "Well, Ron and I have an announcement to make…"

**Everyone **_**freezes**_**. With these two, **_**anything**_** could come flying out. **

Sam smiles, "Ron and I are moving in together."

**Well, that wasn't hard to figure out. Deena smiles and responds. **

"_Finally_. Where to?"

Ron, "We found a sick apartment up in New York. We probably won't be moving until October though."

**Everyone nods and Deena continues. **

Deena, "Just make sure to let us know when the housewarming party is."

Sam, "Of course."

**Last summer that would be a death null on the house but everyone has seen the change in Ron and Sam's relationship so it is welcomed with ease of mind. **

**Mike then decides to put a cap on breakfast. **

Mike, "So we've got Ron and Sam movin in together, Nicole's here _without_ child, yeah? Finally had little Lorenzo."

**Nicole cheeses and leans into Jenni. Mike continues. **

"I know my man Vin' has big plans after this. I'm still sober and don't plan on changing that…I don't know, we uh survived the craziest summer yet _again_ at the Shore House…"

**Before Mike can continue, Pauly beats on the table sending a little attention his way. **

Pauly comes out with it, "Well, I got a house."

**Vinny looks at him and Jenni frowns confused a little. **

Jenni, "You got a house?"

Pauly smiling a little, "Yep. I put in a call to my man Biggie back at home to help me out. He knows a lot of real estate agents on the West Coast and…it's done."

Vinny replies,"So, you're moving?"

Pauly taps his fingers on the table, "Got the call the other day. The papers are waiting on me when I get back. I just need to sign off."

**Deena looks at Pauly. **

Ron responds, "I'm sorry, I blanked out. You got a house where? Did you say where?"

Pauly, "Didn't."

**Pauly looks at Deena. **

"I got a house in Vegas…and the offer is on the table for you and 'Leena to join me…"

**-Packing Time-**

**In MVP's room, the guys talk. **

Mike laughs a little, "That announcement rocked the house Pauly. Did you see Deena's _face_?"

Vinny, "Yeah. I already sort of knew from what we talked about and then you saying you were waiting for a call…but do you think she'll take you up on the offer bro?"

Pauly, "I don't know. That's up to her."

**The guys shrug and Mike continues. **

"_Wow_, well good luck with that. (_Laughing a little_) Just save me a guest room, so we can hit the strip when I come to town."

Vinny, "If Deena moves in, I think Pauly can kiss that goodbye."

Pauly scoffs, "Like I said before, no one can stop me from goin to _work_."

**Pauly changes his expression to a coy smile and then Mike smirks. Vinny shakes his head. **

Vinny takes a break from packing, standing up. "You know when I first came into this house I was like, _how the fuck am I going to live with a bunch of tanned, muscled-bound, blow out haircut, chap stick wearing Guidos?" _

Pauly comments, "So basically, you're saying you'd never think you'd be best friends with one now."

Vinny, "No, definitely not."

Pauly, "Never judge a book by its blow out."

**Vinny laughs and they continue packing. **

**In the girls' room, Sammi comments to the others in the room. **

"This sucks and it's terrible. We are packing everything up and leaving for the last time ever."

**Deena responds after being quiet for the longest. **

"We've had some good times in this room."

Jenni, "We really have."

**It gets quiet again and then Deena hops up. **

Deena, "Alright, well I'm gonna go see what Nicole needs help with next door."

**The girls nod and when Deena leaves out, Jenni turns to Sammi. **

"So…what do you think about what Pauly announced? Do you think she'll do it?"

Sam, "I don't know. It was hard to read Dee's reaction. They've been through the ringer this summer and that's coming from _Ron and me_. I know that sounds like a broken record."

Jenni, "It's just weird. I don't even know what to say about it. I don't know if she should or shouldn't."

Sam sighs, "Well, judging from the past few weeks, it wouldn't be a _horribly bad_ decision. She's not getting along with her Mother and on her own, she seems unhappy. Not to mention with, _what just happened_, she doesn't want to be alone."

**Jenni reflects Sammi's words but she still doesn't know what to think. She shrugs and they continue packing. **

**At Nicole's place, her last piece of luggage is placed by the door. The two Meatballs sit for a moment so Nicole can catch her breath. **

Nicole sighs, "Well, this is it! Truly the end to our Meatball days."

Deena smiles, "I thought you said once you drop Lorenzo, you were still gonna party. Just because we leave here doesn't mean we can't still hang out."

Nicole, "Oh. Well, we can still do that but…you're right Dee'."

Deena, "Right about what?"

Nicole, "About finally _seeing _your baby. It's like nothing you can describe. I just want to be around him and be a Mother to him. It's just like Vegas, _what happens at the Shore should stay at the Shore_ I feel."

**Nicole laughs a little but her expression changes when she sees Deena's expression change from the smile that played on her lips. She thinks she knows why. She shifts positions on the small front room couch and focuses on Deena. **

Nicole, "Remember back when you were pregnant with 'Leena and I said Pauly wasn't the right guy for you?"

**That was blunt and straight to the point. Deena just nods her head yes. Nicole continues. **

"I talked to Jenni about this too and she asked me if I told you but I just didn't know how to word it to you at the time until now. (_Thinking_) Well, with everything that has happened with Chris, I just wanna say that I take back my statement."

Nicole goes on, "I've watched you and Pauly the short time I've been back and Pauly has turned an one-eighty around you. It's the most focused I've seen of him towards you. I don't know what you did to the guy."

**Deena wishes she could tell Nicole the reason being but she just lets her finish. It is not the time now.**

"You went on and on about Chris and how good a boyfriend he is; I think Chris is a good guy but truthfully I was only going along with it because you were happy about it."

Nicole Sighs, "As much as I'm afraid to admit it, it will always be Pauly…it always has been."

**Deena looks to Nicole now. **

Nicole, "I don't know what will happen after this, but do it. Go with Pauly and give it a shot Dee'."

Deena pauses, "…Really?"

Nicole, "Really. Pauly gets you so you might as well go with it like I said."

**This really throws Deena off. She wasn't expecting this from Nicole but it feels good after not really getting any feedback about the **_**surprise decision, that she's already somewhat known about since the Bond Fire,**_** coming from the man she really does love. She buried her feelings since being with Chris but the truth really does set a person free.**

Deena, "That's a big weight off coming from you momma."

**Nicole nods and stands up. They both walk to the front door shoulder to shoulder. Nicole laughs a little thinking about one of their nicknames for each other now, **_**momma**_**. **

Nicole, "You know, I hate to say it but Mike was actually right about one thing, that everyone in the house would be knocked up by this summer."

**Deena laughs with her. They know it's not **_**everyone**_** but the two of them counts as enough. **

Deena, "I have to ask. Did you know you were preggers back when I just had 'Leena that day at the hospital?"

Nicole looks innocent smiling, "Absolutely…and then some."

**Deena smiles and shakes her head, never responding after that but she is concentrating on what she now knows she has to do. She doesn't know it but this is reminiscent to when Vinny and Pauly had their talk at the end of last year, on the last night at the Shore House. **

**Back in the house, everyone has dragged his or her luggage down and Deena has taken a seat in the front room on the small couch. She sent Vinny over to Nicole's by request to help her load her truck up with her luggage. Right now she is just looking over in the direction of the **_**memorabilia **_**everyone has left for the House, (signed) graffiti and everything. She is the first one completely ready to go…well, second one. **

**Pauly comes down and sees Deena. He is about to walk past but he decides to sit with her. Deena doesn't even ignore him, she just laughs a little. **

"Here we are again. Last day and _together again_."

Pauly, "Yep. (_Thinking_) Damn…I didn't think this day would even be here though, with all our suitcases laid out here in front. It's like, we leave every year but this time we ain't comin back."

**Deena nods in agreement and it gets quiet. Pauly then looks at her. **

Pauly, "So uh…big shocker this morning. I mean, not for you because I already told your Parents at the Bond Fire that you're coming with me."

**Deena looks down and crosses her legs. **

"Yeah, thanks for that. I don't think I can go home now."

Pauly, "So none of this _sinks in_ with you…?

Deena, "Well you really didn't ask me until this morning and it wasn't even you asking…you put it in my lap to make the decision, saying _me and 'Leena are free to join you_. What about our court agreements? It makes things really complicated."

Pauly, "Look, it's not even a decision you have to make like right now. Even after I sign the papers, the house still won't be ready for me to move into right away."

**Deena shakes her head, not really mad but just unbelieving. **

Deena, "I think this is some cruel joke. You know, last summer we were in this same position but you were the one who wasn't sure about moving in together. _Now _the tables are turned."

Pauly, "So you don't want to do it is what you're sayin?"

**Deena sighs and responds. **

"We're not even together Pauly."

Pauly frowns a little, "Okay, now I'm confused. What are we talkin about here?"

**Deena scoffs and bites her bottom lip. Pauly continues. **

Pauly, "What do you want Deena?"

**In moments, Deena moves to cover Pauly's lips. Now, everyone talked about the kiss that rocked the club that night in Italy but even though denying it and acting regretful, Pauly already knew then what he knows now. **

**Deena places her tiny hand on Pauly's now beefed up chest inching herself closer as Pauly's hand starts to wander. Deena is wearing a wrap dress that she's worn before but that was before everything sitting in the right places now. **

**Before things can intensify any further, they hear movement coming and they stop. Jenni comes in the room and the time has come for everyone to head outside for the final loading. Pauly and Deena get up already winded as their chests rise and fall from their emotional energy spent. Neither one looks at the other after their quiet bond just shared. **

**-Final Goodbyes-**

**Everyone is locked and loaded and they join up with each other for a group hug. Within the circle each one shares their sentiments: **_**the highs, the lows, the ups, the downs, JAIL, and the love that has grown with each year. **_

**Vinny looks up and speaks. **

"Look at that house yo…"

**Everyone turns to look at what has been their home away from home for three years now. Nicole is the one to start the water brigade (**_**Hormones**_**). **

Sam, "Oh Nicole, don't."

Deena smiles completely relating, "Yeah. Definitely me last year."

**They try to laugh it off but it doesn't work. **

Pauly trying his hardest, "Yo, I don't cry…I laugh!"

Vinny, "My eye is itchy right now…"

**He takes off his glasses and Pauly comments. **

Pauly, "It's not fuckin pink eye again is it?"

**Everyone laughs and then Deena points to Mike. **

Deena, "_Mike_. Are you crying?"

Mike smiles a little, "No."

**He then wipes a tear real quick and Ronnie responds. **

"Holy shit! He has a heart."

**After another round of laughs things turn bittersweet, as Jenni is now the last to speak.**

"You know, I thought my life was over the first time I stepped foot into this house…but now it has turned everything around to where; I found a great guy, _Family_, and now everything is perfect because of being here. (_Crying again_) So it sucks that we're leaving…"

**Jenni can't even get out the **_**for good**_** but everyone knows what she is getting at, because it has been felt over and over since finding out they would never be back. **

**Around the area houses, people start to gather a little by the streets as the group disbands to get in their cars and SUV's. Ronnie is driving him and Sammi of course, Nicole and Jenni are riding together, and the guys all have their separate vehicles along with Deena. **

**The girls hug each other one last time and are left momentarily when Nicole goes up to Deena. **

Nicole, "So I know you drove here but…_are you trailing anybody_ _anywhere_ or is it _home permanently_?"

**She is trying to be discreet about it but the other girls walk up hearing it. They look at Deena in anticipation and Deena turns her head to look in the opposite direction. **

**It is as if their minds are one. Pauly opens the door to his Escalade and he turns around, locking eyes with Deena. They converse with their eyes for a moment, sending a chilling response all over Deena's body. **

**She grunts and sighs to herself, turning back to the girls. She simply responds.**

"Home will be wherever the Meatballs are."

**Jenni and Sammi just look at Deena. They are thinking that **_**this is not the time to be philosophical **_**but Nicole grins at her. Deena smiles back and heads to her car. **

**The girls look at Pauly now but they cannot get anything out of him because he is already getting in his SUV. However, based on Nicole's laughter now and the last look they see Deena send in Pauly's direction, something has been formulated.**

**All they can hope for at this point is that it does not end in a phone call to **_**free**_** Deena or Pauly. In the words summed up by Nicole, some memories are best left at the Shore. **

**Everyone is now in his or her car and the street is lined with Seaside fans as every car gets in line to leave. Sammi can hardly even look up to wave to everyone; the tears are steadily streaming down her face as Ron holds her hand from the driver's side. **

**Mike looks thoughtfully at his surroundings remaining calm and collective. He made mention that this is the clearest his mind has been coming into the House and now, he has the same clarity leaving. Although a dark road in the past, he feels he has found his way.**

**Vinny cannot stop smiling. Never in a million years did he think his life would literally turn around. He has an entirely different spirit. It is sad they're leaving, yes, but because of being in the House he has found **_**himself**_**. **

**Nicole and Jenni are the last to complete the trail. Neither of them has anything to say because they already know what incredible bond this House has given them. Jenni looks over at Nicole and remembers the first day she walked into the house. She shared laughs with Vinny over how ridiculous the then petite girl looked. She was **_**unreal**_** to them. **

**Now, Jenni sees the mature beautiful woman that Nicole has grown into. **

**Jenni ribs Jionni and gives him a hard time and she questions their relationship sometimes but in actuality, she hopes that her relationship with Roger turns into what Nicole and Jionni's has flourished to.**

**Nicole looks to her right and left while driving away from the House. All of these people have grown to love them year in and year out. She wishes everyone could just love and respect them like the love the housemates have for each other. She knows people judge her for having a baby and for eventually getting married but **_**who are they to do so**_**? She didn't ask to come into this House and live under a microscope in the public eye. However, there was one person who had her back since day one. She looks briefly over at her before looking forward again. **_**You cannot tell her that there are no such things as Soul Mates. **_**Not romantically but she and Jenni were meant to find each other. She can't see her life without her so Roger still won't have Jenni to himself in the house because Nicole is inseparable at this point from her best friend. **

**A little laughter comes from the car in front Jenni and Nicole. Deena looks in her rear view mirror as Nicole honks her horn. She doesn't know if it's from her driving a little slower than the pack or if she's acknowledging the crowd. Either way, she has to laugh to keep from crying. **

**Deena has **_**no way whatsoever**_** the words to even sum up this summer. If she could choose one description it would probably begin with a four-letter word. Nothing gelled and when it did, it would fall apart. One would think her first summer in Seaside would be this way but she peaked later than the rest of her housemates because of not being there as long as they have. **

**She knows she has a **_**long**_** road ahead of her because of her choices but in order for history not to repeat itself, she has to continue to fight through. In her darkest hours in the last few weeks, all sorts of conversations ran through her head; **_**why did I come back? Why does everything I do or everything I love turn to sh*t? Why me? Why now? Why, why, why…? **_

**Deena thought about ending it all but in a ray of light, she caught a glimpse of Pauleena in a picture in the corner of her eye while lying in bed one morning. It's because of the House that she is even here. She is Deena's **_**why**_**…and that why is stronger than anything that has been thrown at her, so Deena has to live her life for her no matter what happens. She wipes tears. **

…**I doubt anyone could think that their life is more perfect than one's own spiked and gelled hair. Pauly leads the caravan assured as he always seems to be. For him, all good things must come to an end but nothing is ever truly over. **

**He will be the first to admit that this summer was truly a test for him. However, it is the memories in the House he will hold onto that will be his reference to look back on to guide him in life. **

**Talk about burning bridges. Pauly looks back though at the skyline and the clouds break, allowing the sun to shine through as he now crosses the Shore Bridge for the last time. He utters words of respect for the place and the people that have changed his life. **

"Damn Seaside…Goodbye. Rain or shine, I'll always call you home. I'm gonna miss ya and thanks for everything…_for real_!"

**~_BTSTH_~**

_*Continue with **my** ending music choice: "The Road", In This Moment*  
_


	61. AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE

**_Author's Ending Note:_**

_FINALLY FINISHING ON FRIDAY! This was definitely a beast to be unleashed but I enjoyed every sentence and every quote. I hope the same for all of you. Speaking of you…thank __**you **__for all the support on this Fic. I think it's safe to say, that I have to shout out to my number one follower, D.T.! You're all over the boards and amazing, thank you for that. I know there are others in my PM and other followers as well. Thank you as well and please do keep in contact with me through that, so I can support you too (I will be posting some more banners so let me know if you want them). *Sighs* Well guys and gals, my time on here is always well spent but I've got to devote it to other endeavors. I can't promise you anything but a little motivation (*coughs* ideas through PM) now and then always helps ;-) _

_While plotting this out, I couldn't think of a name for the title to save my life but it wasn't until the unfortunate tragedies on the East Coast that I found it. So this still goes out to all of you._

_ ~What would you do if your home gets destroyed? Rebuild. Has something come along and destroyed your dreams?If so;Now what?~ _

_Dream build towards your goals, with open eyes until you can say you…_

"…can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ― Dr. Seuss

*_Two Fingaz_*

- xxLUCID DREAMERxx


End file.
